Mr Cullen's Nanny
by YeahxHell
Summary: Tanya et Edward sont séparés quand Bella devient la nouvelle nanny de leurs enfants. Elle est immédiatement séduite par le père de famille, mais Edward est clair, tout est sexuel. Quand les sentiments s'en mêle, tout se complique, vont-ils en sortir indemne ? Lemon. Publication régulière.
1. Search

Je dédie ce premier chapitre à ma lectrice, correctrice et amie : Mathilde. Elle m'a donnée l'envie et le courage de poster sur FF. Je remercie également Noémie, qui m'a apporté tout autant de soutien ! Je profite pour demander si quelqu'un aurait le courage de m'aider à vérifier les fautes d'orthographe et grammaire des prochains chapitres. Prévenez moi !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. ENJOY !

* * *

Assise à l'unique table de mon minuscule studio, je tentais désespérément de ne pas succomber à la crise de nerfs qui projetait de m'envahir. La tasse de café à mes cotés ne fumait plus depuis bien longtemps, et j'étais toujours le nez plongé dans le journal, à la recherche de n'importe quel job qui ferait l'affaire. Mais apparemment depuis près de deux mois, la ville de Seattle n'offrait aucune perspective de travail à ma petite personne, à mon grand désespoir et bientôt à celui de Laurent, mon propriétaire, lorsque je lui annoncerai que je ne pourrai plus payer ce foutu loyer !

J'avais quitté Phoenix, et par la même occasion la maison de Renée, ma mère, il y a déjà trois ans, sitôt mon diplôme de fin d'études en poche, ma résolution étant de m'installer dans une grande ville, et d'y commencer une vie solitaire et libre, afin de sauver le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait. Ma mère, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, était restée une enfant, et arrivait à m'agacer au plus haut point sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est avec soulagement pour moi, et déception (voir dépression) pour elle, que j'avais décidé de partir à Seattle, la ville pluvieuse. Mon père quant à lui, m'appelait souvent, afin de prendre de mes nouvelles, et de participer à ma vie. Depuis leur séparation, à mes cinq ans, j'avais gardé un lien privilégié avec lui, bien que nous nous voyions très rarement puisqu'il habitait une petite bourgade insignifiante nommée Forks. Face à mes problèmes d'argent, il m'avait assuré que je pouvais à tout moment aller vivre avec lui. Il m'envoyait régulièrement une enveloppe afin de m'aider, et avait même payé mon dernier loyer. Je n'avais pu refuser, vu l'état de mes finances, mais gênée par cette situation, je lui avais promis de le rembourser dès que possible et ce jusqu'au dernier sou. Il m'avait rassurée, en déclarant que ce n'était pas un problème vu qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de faire plaisir à son unique fille.

Je n'avais évidemment pas parlé de cela, ni de mes problèmes à ma mère, qui m'aurait obligée à retourner chez elle, ou pire encore, m'aurait harcelée jour et nuit avec tout un tas de conseils inutiles. Elle vivait dans sa bulle, et je ne voulais ni déranger ses habitudes, ni la voir un soir, débarquer chez moi pour m'aider ou pour je ne sais quelle autre excuse.

Mon téléphone sonna, et je décidai de laisser le répondeur prendre le message. La voix surexcitée d'Alice résonna dans tout le studio :

**_« Isabella Marie Swan, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, ni qu'elle genre de choses tu es en train de faire, avec je ne sais quel homme, rencontré dans je ne sais quel bar, mais crois moi, j'espère pour toi et pour tes fesses que d'ici deux heures, tu seras douchée, habillée et maquillée. On passe te prendre comme convenu pour le petit déjeuner. Bisouuuuus ! »_**

Alice Brandon est une jolie brune aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, aux yeux bleus, et à la peau pâle. Mince, et petite, elle a fait tourner la tête à Jasper, son petit-ami depuis près d'un an. Rosalie Hale est l'extrême opposé d'Alice, blonde, de longs cheveux bouclés, les yeux gris et un teint bronzé tout au long de l'année (oui oui même en hiver !). Elle fait pâlir de jalousie toute femme digne de ce nom, Alice, et je dois bien l'avouer, moi y compris. Nous formons un trio inséparable, complémentaire et très uni. Elles sont mes meilleures amies. Nous partageons tout, et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées depuis notre rencontre qui date du lycée de Phoenix. Mon départ vers Seattle, était avant tout motivé par le fait qu'elles y vivaient en collocation dans un charmant appartement en plein centre ville. Je me suis installée à quelques kilomètres de là, seule, dans mon propre studio.

L'intimité est primordiale à ma santé et mon « bordel » constant fait de moi une personne incapable de vivre en communauté. Cette solution était donc la seule possible, et nous arrangeait toutes les trois.

Et c'est lors d'une de nos petites virées entre filles dans le bar en face de chez moi, que j'ai rencontré Jacob Black, le propriétaire, source de mes futurs problèmes ! Chez lui, j'ai trouvé mon premier travail à Seattle, en tant que serveuse. Je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie mais je savais que Jacob me faisait une faveur, et surtout je pouvais payer mon loyer, mes factures, nos virées shopping et remplir mon frigo. Notre relation amicale est rapidement devenue amoureuse, avant de prendre fin il y a environ deux mois lorsqu'il m'a quitté pour une autre serveuse que je côtoyai tous les jours : une certaine, Jessica. Après beaucoup de pleurs, de rage, et de haine je me suis résolue à l'oublier, non sans trop de difficultés. Depuis cette malheureuse aventure, je suis non seulement célibataire au milieu de deux amies qui ont trouvé l'amour, mais aussi au chômage et par la même occasion dans le pétrin !

Je continuai donc mes recherches d'emploi, quand une annonce attira mon attention :

**_« La famille Denali-Cullen cherche une jeune fille au pair disponible 5j/7 pour garder deux enfants en bas âge et réaliser quelques tâches ménagères. Elle sera logée et nourrie. Pour plus d'informations, contactez nous…»_**

Je vis dans cette annonce un signe du destin. Les enfants (en général) m'adoraient et je le leur rendais plutôt bien. De plus, le journal datait de ce matin, donc il y avait peut-être encore une chance que le poste soit libre. Je composai le numéro afin d'en savoir plus. Alors que les premières tonalités se faisaient entendre, je réalisai soudainement qu'il était seulement 8 : 30, une heure bien matinale pour une famille avec enfants. J'hésitai et allait finalement raccrocher quand une voix masculine répondit dans un bâillement mal dissimulé :

- « Allo ? »

- « Oui, bonjour. Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tôt, j'appelle pour l'annonce dans le journal… » répondis-je

- « …Huuum oui ? » visiblement, il avait du mal à émerger.

- « J'espérais pouvoir en savoir plus lors d'un entretien Je suis très intéressée par ce travail, j'ai de bonnes relations en général avec les enfants et… »

- « Oui, écoutez ma femme n'est pas là. Et c'est elle qui s'en occupe donc euh je ne peux rien pour vous. Rappelez plus tard. »

- « Non attendez, s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Puis-je vous laisser mes coordonnées et vous demander de les transmettre à votre femme ? »

- « ….Oui pourquoi pas ? Attendez, je prends de quoi écrire. »

- « Merci infiniment. Mon numéro s'est affiché normalement et je suis Isabella Swan. »

- « D'accord mademoiselle, je ferai la commission à ma femme dès que possible. Bonne Journée à vous. »

- « Oui, Bonne journée et merci encore. »

Il raccrocha. Apparemment, je l'avais plus que déranger dans son sommeil. L'espace d'une seconde je me demandais si je voulais vraiment ce poste. Cet homme, n'était pas très agréable, et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais, je ne restais jamais sur les premières impressions, et je ne pouvais me permettre de cracher sur ce travail, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs il était primordial que je trouve quelque chose quoi qu'il fût.

L'écran de mon téléphone affichait 8 :40 : j'étais plus qu'en retard, me connaissant il me fallait plus d'une heure pour me préparer, or les filles arrivaient dans peu de temps, et je savais qu'en cas de retard ce serait ma fête. Je filais illico sous la douche, puis me brosser les dents énergiquement. Je m'appliquais à me maquiller, un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara, du fond de teint, une couche de gloss avant de lisser mes cheveux. J'adorais ce propre petitrituel que j'effectuais chaque matin. Je me ruais vers mon armoire, et pris les premiers fringues qui tombèrent sous ma main. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire attention, ce qui m'énerva un peu plus. Je détestais ne pas avoir tout mon temps pour choisir mes habits, ce qui peut paraitre un brin superficielle mais c'est ainsi que je fonctionnais depuis toujours. Je reniflais une chemise qui tomba sous ma main, mais une odeur de vieux tabac froid m'obligea à la reposer directement. J'optais alors pour une paire de collant chair et une petite robe légère avant de me raviser en voyant l'énorme trou qui ornait le collant.

- « MERDE MERDE MERDE ! » hurlais-je comme une damnée.

Je le retirai immédiatement, je passais rapidement un jean beige, une chemise blanche, ma veste blazer beige-marron et me mit à la recherche de mes compensées. J'en trouvai une, et me mis à la recherche de l'autre avant de finir par la retrouver cinq bonnes minutes plus tard parmi les innombrables affaires qui jonchaient le sol du studio. Il fallait vraiment que je songe à faire le ménage…

_**- « **_Alléluia _**»**_ m'écriai-je.

Je remplis ma bourse de mon téléphone, mon argent et de mon paquet de cigarettes. Une mauvaise habitude qui ne m'avait jamais quitté. Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je descendis attendre mes amies, tout en sortant mon téléphone de mon sac. C'était une de ces journées à Seattle où le soleil était bel et bien avec nous. J'envoyai un rapide SMS à Alice :

Je suis plus que prête je vous attends. Kiss ! B.

Je ne tardais pas à recevoir une réponse :

On arrive, à de suite ! A.

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la décapotable rouge de Rosalie. Très, voir trop, tape à l'œil, pour moi. Mon seul moyen de locomotion était une camionnette à plateau, achetée d'occasion, que je trimbalais depuis longtemps. La chaleur du soleil sur ma peau me berça le long du court trajet qui nous menait dans un café de style parisien où nous avions nos habitudes : le French Touch. Assises en terrasse, devant un cappuccino pour moi, deux crèmes pour elles et un croissant chacune, nous discutions de tout et de rien. J'allumais une cigarette, recevant au passage un regard désapprobateur d'Alice. Rosalie fit de même, et alluma une vogue en tirant au passage la langue à Alice.

_**- « **_BEUUUURK _**» **_grimaça Alice.

_**- « **_Comment vous pouvez autant aimez quelque chose qui rend les dents jaunes, le teint terne, et dont l'odeur s'accroche a vos cheveux et vos fringues._** » **_renchérit-elle

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

_**- « **_Ecoute Alice, depuis le temps qu'on se connait c'est toujours les mêmes réflexions, alors si t'es pas contente garde ton avis pour toi parce que je t'emmerde ! _**»**_ Riposta Rosalie un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais. LE regard par Alice Brandon. Celui qui pourrait faire peur à Dracula en personne. Elle se tourna vers moi :

_**- « **_Sinon Bella ça avance les recherches ? _**»**_ demande-t-elle

_**- « **_Mouai, j'ai encore passé une heure dessus ce matin. C'est devenu une routine… »

- « Et toujours rien ? Même pas un petit quelque chose en attendant de trouver mieux ? »

- « Non. Rien. J'ai appelé ce matin mais ça n'a pas été vraiment concluant ! Le gars m'a pas vraiment renseigné, apparemment c'est avec sa femme que je dois voir ça. J'ai laissé mes coordonnées et il m'a dit qu'il allait voir avec elle. » Répondit je maussade en tirant sur ma cigarette.

- « Pff, le bon vieux mythe du mec qui s'occupe de rien et ne s'intéresse à rien. Surtout pas au fait que sa femme cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses propres gosses. Macho ! »

Nous nous regardâmes avec Alice l'espace de trois secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Rosalie nous ferait toujours mourir de rire avec ses discours sur les hommes.

- « Rosalie t'as conscience que tu te fais passer pour une fille qui a rencontré des tas de mecs plus macho les uns que les autres, qui est limite dégoutée par la gente masculine alors que tu es avec Emmett, depuis toujours et que c'est limite toi qui porte la culotte dans votre couple ? »

Rosalie n'eut aucune parole. Un seul geste fut l'affaire : son majeur en l'air.

- « Sinon ce gars, Il avait l'air sexy ? » me demanda Rosalie (il n'y avait qu'elle pour demander ça)

- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Jl'ai pas encore vu. » Rétorquai-je

- « Rooh fait pas la coincée, tu peux bien savoir si il est sexy à sa voix. » insista-elle

Alice pouffa. Je regardai Rosalie qui était tout à fait sérieuse.

- « Je sais pas… Surement, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. »

- « Bella t'es vraiment pas drôle ! Grave ou Aigu ? » Se plaignit Rosalie

- « De quoi ? » fit- je faignant de ne pas avoir compris

- « Bah sa voix ! » s'énerva t'elle

- « Plutôt grave. De toute façon il est marié, et peut –être mon futur patron donc oubli » rétorquai-je

- « Déjà le fait qu'il soit marié on s'en fiche, peut être qu'il n'est pas heureux donc me sort pas cette excuse pourrie. Et si c'est ton patron c'est encore plus excitant ! C'est même un fantasme pour nombreuses d'entre nous ! » S'exclama-elle fière d'elle.

- « Bref de toute façon je cherche un boulot pas un mec ! » tranchai-je

- « Moi, j'trouve que tu as plus besoin d'un mec qui t'aiderai à te détendre avec son engin, et puis tu trouverais un travail plus facilement ! Hop problème résolu ! » conclua-Rose

Rosalie a le don systématique de tout ramener au sexe. Que ce soit une recette de cuisine ou une discussion banale entre copines, elle y voit constamment un rapport sexuel ou une ambiguïté évidente et ne se prive pas de le faire savoir. Alors même que le commun des mortels ne verrait pas cela sous cet angle. Une particularité qui a le don de nous faire rire, Alice et moi. Je l'aimai ainsi, car moi-même j'aurai voulu d'une certaine façon être aussi franche et libérée. Par beaucoup d'aspects j'enviai Rosalie, moi qui était si timide, réservée et maladroite.

- « Sinon Rose, comment était ton weekend avec Emmett ? » demandai-je, pour changer de sujet.

- « Géniaaaaaaaalement fantastiquement incroyablement bien ! Et par là, j'entend bien que nous avons passer notre temps au lit à faire des choses inimaginables même pour un acteur porno expérimenté ! Il m'a littéralement décroché les étoiles ! Emmett est une bête de sexe capable d'exciter n'importe qu'elle femme qui aurait fait vœux de chasteté. » répondit-elle enthousiaste.

Au grand désespoir de Rose, Emmett vivait et travaillait à Olympia. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se voyaient très rarement, et que leurs moments ensembles étaient vraiment très limités. Ils faisaient le chemin à tour de rôles pour rejoindre l'autre. Inutile de préciser que pour Rosalie cette situation était insupportable. Malgré tout elle tenait bon, car dès le premier jour, son amour pour Emmett avait été impressionnant, la rendant presque j'ai bien dit presque humaine. Emmett quant à lui, n'était pas en reste. Il adorait, voir vénérait, littéralement ma meilleure amie. Nous avions vu avec Alice, au fil du temps, notre Rosalie changeait du tout au tout. Et la présence d'Emmett y était pour beaucoup !

« Et moi personne ne me demande, comment était mon weekend ? » se plaignit Alice, faussement boudeuse.

« Si, bien sur que si ! Alors comment était ton weekend Alice ? » Demandai-je, tout en remplaçant une de mes mèches folles derrières mon oreille.

Sa moue changea radicalement, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- « Hé bien, Jasper est passé me chercher, il m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener dans la maison où il a grandit. Son père et sa sœur étaient là, j'ai fais leurs connaissances. C'était génial ! » Dit-elle, excitée comme une puce.

Jasper avait depuis peu perdu sa mère. Son père et sa sœur cadette vivaient seuls, et Jasper essayait d'être très présent pour eux, malgré son chagrin…

C'est cet instant que mon téléphone choisit pour se mettre à sonner. Il indiquait un numéro hors zone. Je pris donc l'appel sans savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Allo ? » répondis-je

- « Bonjour, ici Madame Denali…Cullen, mon mari m'a informé de votre intérêt pour l'emploi que nous proposons… » m'expliqua-elle.

- « Oui, tout à fait. »

- « Je cherche une personne le plus rapidement possible, je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation inconfortable. Pouvez-vous passer cet après midi vers 15 heures pour un entretien privé ? Nous verrons ainsi si vous correspondez à mes attentes, et si les conditions vous conviennent ! »

- « Absolument, pas de problème ! »

- « D'accord, je vous envoi l'adresse par message. A cet après-midi Isabella. »

Elle raccrocha directement, mettant fin à la conversation.

Alice et Rosalie me regardaient en attendant une réaction. Réaction qui, pour ma part, eu du temps à venir, mais finit par franchir mes lèvres :

- « WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ai un entretien avec elle cet après-midi ! » leur annonçais-je

- « 1er entretien en plus de deux mois on progresse, dis donc ! » s'exclama-Rosalie.

- « Bella, je le sens au fond de moi ! Ce travail est fait pour toi ! Tu vas l'avoir ! Parole de Brandon. Et tu sais que les Brandon sont voyantes de génération… »

- « En génération ! On sait Alice ! » la coupa Rosalie en rigolant.

Mes deux amies m'entourèrent dans un câlin collectif, qui je l'espérais aller me porter chance.

Vers 10 :30, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Alice devait retrouver Jasper. à Elles me déposèrent au supermarché à deux rues de chez moi, je fis quelques courses avec l'argent qu'il me restait. Les paquets en main, je rejoignis à pied mon studio, croquant tant bien que mal dans ma pomme. Le léger vent rendait la tâche plus que difficile, et je me retrouvais plusieurs fois à lutter contre mes cheveux qui se dressaient entre le fruit et ma bouche. Je pensais que Rosalie et Alice, si elles avaient été là, m'auraient trouvé tordante à souhait, comme toujours.

Pendant que je répartissais mes provisions entre les différents placards et le frigo, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable, cadeau de départ de ma mère. J'avais décidé de faire quelques recherches, sur la famille Denali-Cullen. J'en appris bien plus que ce que j'espérais :

Tanya Strauss épousa James Denali, un riche et puissant homme d'affaires qui fut tué quelques années après la naissance de leur fils Collin, dans un accident de la route. Tanya, a naturellement hérité de tous les biens de son époux décédé. C'est lors d'une soirée de charité qu'organisait le Seattle Grace Hospital, quatre ans plus tard, qu'elle fit la connaissance d'Edward Cullen, de cinq ans son cadet, un futur médecin, qui suivait les traces de son père. Ils se marièrent après seulement six mois de relation, avant de s'installer dans la propriété héritage de Tanya, et eurent dans la foulée une fille, Emily.

Lassée, j'éteignis l'ordinateur. Il ne me restait que très peu de temps avant le rendez-vous fixé à 15h. Je vérifiais mon téléphone, et m'aperçus que Tanya m'avait envoyée l'adresse du manoir. Je rallumai rapidement l'ordinateur, vérifiai l'itinéraire et sa durée : une demi-heure, avant de le rééteindre_. _Je fis un rapide passage par la salle de bain, je me remis une couche de mascara, arrangeais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et me brosser les dents de nouveau. J'attrapais ma sacoche et tirais une cigarette de mon paquet que j'allumais. Je conduisis prudemment, voulant être sur de ne pas me perdre. J'arrivais donc avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, et me garais devant les grilles de la propriété, persuadée de ne pas être vu : la distance qui séparait les grilles de la maison était très importante.

Je décidai de fumer une dernière cigarette, afin d'évacuer la tension qui m'oppressait. Je me rendis compte, que l'odeur pouvait être un problème pour Tanya ou même les enfants. Mais je n'avais aucun chewing-gum ni spray buccale, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma profonde angoisse. Il n'y avait que moi pour ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

J'entendis le gravier crissait, un énorme 4x4 noir, flambant neuf, toutes vitres ouvertes, musique hurlante arriva avec à son bord un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, durant quelques secondes, me dévisageant, je pus voir mon reflet dans le verre de ses lunettes de soleil. Un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres parfaites durant un bref quart de secondes avant qu'il ne démarra en trombe jusqu'au porche d'entrée. Il sortit de la voiture, monta rapidement les quelques marches et disparut dans la demeure.

_Merde, qui est cette bombe sexuelle ? _

Je pensai immédiatement à Edward Cullen, le mari de Tanya mais sans en avoir la certitude absolue. J'espérai d'ailleurs me tromper…

J'écrasai le mégot de ma clope sous ma compensée, avant de me regardai une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur, détachant mes cheveux qui retombèrent en douce cascade brune. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me décider à sonner. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et j'entrai dans la propriété au volant de ma Chevrolet. Le cadre était impressionnant, je me sentis plus qu'intruse dans ce paysage digne d'un catalogue de décoration. Un ravissant chemin en terre reliait la grille et l'entrée de la maison. De part et d'autre de ce chemin, une pelouse verte et fraiche s'étendait. Des arroseurs automatiques fonctionnaient ça et là, en arrosant les quelques fleurs et arbustes plantés.

Je me garais face au porche, près du 4x4 noir. Je pris mon sac, et m'avançais lentement vers l'entrée, en observant la moindre décoration. Tout était immaculé, parfaitement placé et propre, ce qui restait un mystère pour moi. Comment une maison pouvait être ainsi alors qu'elle abritait deux jeunes enfants ? Je sonnai de nouveau, et j'entendis des pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme blonde, que je supposais être Tanya. Elle était au téléphone, et me demanda de patienter. Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuir ivoire du salon, et attendit patiemment. L'homme que j'avais aperçu précédemment, fit son entrée une bière à la main. Je me levais instinctivement avant de lui serrer la main poliment. A son contact, mes joues se réchauffèrent légèrement.

- « Bonjour » me dit – il.

- « Bonjour » répondis – je simplement.

Il m'examina durant quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Je repris donc place sur le canapé moelleux.

- « Voulez- vous boire quelque chose ? Un thé, un café, un soda peut-être ? » Demanda – t'il

- « Non, merci. » répondis – je.

J'étais d'une banalité infernale. J'avais un véritable dieu grec en face de moi, et je ne trouvais rien à dire.

_En même temps sa femme est à coté, donc tu ne vas pas lui sauté dessus ma vieille !_

Je l'examinai en catimini. Il passa une main discrète dans ses cheveux décoiffés, dont la couleur exacte m'échappait. Ils étaient bruns, aux reflets cuivrés ou bronzes peut – être. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation du sol ou du vide. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense, chaleureux, et apaisant. Une légère barbe, recouvrait sa mâchoire carrée. Grand, il devait mesurer dans les 1m80. Ses muscles étaient visibles sous son fin tee-shirt blanc. Il se rendit compte que je le contemplais plus que nécessaire, et m'adressa un sourire enjôleur qui dévoila une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

Tanya finit par raccrocher, et fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle paraissait passablement énervée, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour moi. Elle s'installa dans le second fauteuil, juste à côté de celui de son époux. Edward, n'eut aucun regard pour elle et je sentis même l'atmosphère se tendre. Tanya était une belle femme, le genre de femme qu'on trouvait au bras d'un homme charmant, du genre Edward Cullen. Leur différence d'âge, bien qu'importante, ne se voyait absolument pas. Elle réajusta ses cheveux blonds et lisses légèrement. Une frange recouvrait son front et à demi ses sourcils impeccablement épilés. Ses yeux étaient bleu azur, maquillés dans un style sophistiquée et élégant. Par sa taille et sa minceur idéal, elle aurait pu être un de ces mannequins des défilés Dior ou bien Channel. Ses ongles, comme tout le reste étaient parfaitement manucurés. Elle me détailla rapidement, me rendant vaguement gênée avant de me fixer dans les yeux.

- « Excusez-moi j'avais à faire. J'espère ne pas avoir était trop longue ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre sachant qu'elle ne posait là qu'une question rhétorique.

- « Voila, je suis Tanya Denali-Cullen, et voici mon époux, Edward Cullen. Notre Nanny, nous a quitté après deux ans de service. Nous cherchons donc une remplaçante, de moins de 30 ans, avec des qualifications, qui serait logée ici même dans une chambre, et nourrie bien évidemment. Elle devrait s'occuper des enfants : les emmener à l'école, les aider dans leurs devoirs, faire quelques taches ménagères, faire les courses. En fin ce genre de choses, vous voyez... »

- « Oui, tout à fait. J'ai habituellement de bon contacts avec les enfants, je n'ai pas les qualifications de Nanny, mais je pense vraiment pouvoir y arriver. J'ai ici même une copie de mon CV, je n'ai certes jamais fait ce genre de travail auparavant mais je vous demande simplement de me laisser une chance de pouvoir vous montrez ce que je vaux. »

- « Hé bien, nous allons y réfléchir ensemble, et je vous appel dès que possible. »

Je me levai, comprenant que l'entretien était fini. Elle me raccompagna à la porte d'entrée, tandis que son mari s'éclipsa discrètement. Je remontai dans la voiture, et démarrai en vitesse, satisfaite de notre échange.

Je n'avais rien prévu pour la fin de soirée, mais lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie m'invitèrent à manger chez elle, je déclinai poliment tout de même. Je passai rapidement au traiteur chinois du coin, et me laisser tenter par leur poulet au caramel. Vautrée sur mon confortable canapé, j'engloutissais littéralement mon plat, devant How I met you mother, ma série préférée. Je compris par la même occasion, que la bouche pleine et les rires hilarants ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mon plaid était couvert de nourriture poisseuse à demi - mâchée. Je m'enfonçai paisiblement aux alentour de minuit, dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut au petit matin par mon téléphone portable qui sonnait. Je me tortillais dans ma couette, mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté la sonnerie cessa avant que je n'eus le temps de répondre. Un nouveau message vocal s'afficha après deux minutes, je l'écoutai immédiatement priant le seigneur Jésus que ce soit une réponse positive de Tanya Denali-Cullen :

- « Bonjour Isabella, ici Tanya Denali Cullen, je vous appel pour donner suite à l'entretien d'hier. Après réflexion, nous avons décidé, de ne pas vous prendre. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour le dérangement. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier mais, je vais tout de même le faire. Malgré toute votre motivation, je recherche quelqu'un avec de bonnes qualifications, et ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mes, enfin nos, enfants. Je vous souhaite sincèrement de trouver rapidement quelque chose. Bonne journée à vous. »

Persuadée d'avoir le poste, je ne m'attendis pas à ce genre de message, je fus plus que déçue et maudis cette satanée Tanya. Voilà, en plus de passer à coté du job du siècle, de n'avoir toujours aucun travail et de ne jamais revoir Edward Cullen. J'allais devoir repartir chez mes parents. Génial…

* * *

Des avis me serait utiles ! Alors Reviews please ! Et je poste la suite dès que possible ! :)


	2. Sexe & Regrets

_Voici, le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction Mr. Cullen's Nanny. J'ai fait au mieux pour l'écrire dans les délais les plus rapides possibles, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Je précise que je suis actuellement en vacances donc j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps libre, que je consacrerai à l'écriture de cette fiction et à d'autres projets de fiction qui ont germé dans ma tête. Je remercie Laura G. pour son soutien, son amitié et son avis franc. Je souhaite remercier également toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé, commenté, et surtout lues j'ai normalement pris le temps de répondre à vos messages, un par un, mais je vous dois une petite pensée tout de même. Et mon dernier mot, sera destiné à mes lectrices anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais sachez que tous vos messages me touchent, et me comblent de joie. Assez de blabla, voici la suite et bonne lecture (je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe de ce chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice et je préfère poster ainsi plutôt que vous faire attendre plus longtemps.) :_

* * *

Morte de fatigue, je jetais mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, avant de me laisser littéralement tombé sur mon lit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me doucher, malgré la sueur moite qui recouvrait mon corps entier, à vrai dire je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures ni même l'élastique qui retenaient mes cheveux en une stricte queue de cheval. Chaque muscle, même infime de mon corps me faisait horriblement et atrocement souffrir.

Il s'était écoulé deux semaines environ depuis mon entretien d'embauche raté, deux semaines que j'avais passé seule, déprimée, en colère contre moi-même, Tanya Denali, et le monde entier. Quatorze jours pendant lesquels, le matin, je pourchassais attentivement chaque annonce de ce maudit journal, toujours à la recherche d'un emploi. Emploi, que j'avais désormais, avec l'aide de Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice. Il m'avait, malgré mes réticences et refus à répétitions, mis en relation avec son père, directeur d'Hotel. Qui m'avait proposé un poste de femme de ménage dans un Hôtel réputé de Seattle. Entre huit heures et midi, je passai chambre par chambre, avec ma collègue, Angela, trainant un chariot, où s'entassait produit, chiffons et serviettes propres : nous refaisions chaque jour les mêmes taches ingrates, les mêmes gestes. Certes ce n'était pas un travail facile, amusant ou très bien payé mais cela rester un moyen de subvenir à mes besoins. Je passais donc mes matinées à refaire les lits avec des draps propres, nettoyer les salles de bains, replacer des serviettes neuves, et faire la poussière. Je me plaignais souvent à mes amies, mais j'avais tout de même conscience de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir travailler, vivre mais surtout rester à Seattle.

Je rentrai de plus en plus fatiguée, vide de toute envie, sauf celle de dormir. Je mangeais très peu, ce qui m'avait valu de perdre cinq kilos. N'étant déjà pas très menue, je n'avais pour ainsi dire que la peau sur les os. J'avais en tête de trouver rapidement quelque chose d'autre pour ne pas abuser trop longtemps de la bonté de Jasper, et son père. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, dès le seuil de ma porte franchit, mon lit devenait mon seul et unique refuge. Si bien que, je n'en sortais quasiment plus, pas même pour manger, ou fumer. Je ne voyais plus mes amies, n'appelait plus ma famille, ne sortais plus autant, sauf dans de rare cas, comme pour les commissions ou mes achats divers entre autre de cigarettes.

Mes journées, ou devrai-je dire après-midi, consistaient en lecture diverses, visionnage de films et séries télévisées, et sieste à répétitions. Je n'avais plus de relations amoureuses (depuis bien longtemps), ni même amicale, alors même qu'Angela, ma collègue de service à l'Hôtel, m'avait plusieurs fois fait part de son envie d'aller boire un verre à l'occasion. Chose à laquelle j'avais répondu par la positive, mais que je n'avais jamais réellement entrepris. Si tôt rentrée, je me calai dans mon lit, sous la couette, la télé allumée, le téléphone, les cigarettes et l'ordinateur à ma portée. J'évitais le moindre déplacement inutile, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, comme une envie pressante par exemple. Ma mère en aurait été surement choquée, et m'aurait depuis bien longtemps bougé et sortis de mon trou. Je me surpris à savourer ma vie de solitaire et de liberté bien plus souvent qu'auparavant, et je n'avais aucun comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Ce qui était un vrai soulagement.

Mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de mes réflexions intimes. L'écran affichait le numéro et la photo de contact enregistré d'Alice. Je pris l'appel, étonnée mais heureuse.

- « Allo Bella ? » claironna - Alice

- « Salut Alice, ça va ? » répondis - je

- « Oui, super. On se disait avec Rosalie qu'on pourrait venir dormir chez toi ce soir ? » risqua-t'elle

- «Huuum Alice, je suis vraiment fatiguée, je voudrais vraiment me reposer… une prochaine fois d'accord ? » éludai-je

- « Bella, tu ne vas pas rester seule un vendredi soir ? Déjà que tu reste chez toi, c'est un crime mais seule ? Tu cherches le suicide social ? S'il te plait, on passe juste une petite soirée tranquille devant un bon film, au calme à manger des cochonneries entre filles comme au bon vieux temps ! Il est hors de question que tu refuses, fais le pour moi, pour nous ! S'il te plait… » supplia- t'elle

- « Aliiice, pas ce soir… »

- « D'accord, on arrive d'ici une heure on s'arrête au supermarché en route. Noisette ou Amande le chocolat ? Tu sais quoi, on va prendre les deux. Bisous, à tout de suite belle Bella ! Je t'aime ! » répondit-t'elle, satisfaite.

L'appel prit fin, me laissant légèrement énervée. Alice ne voulait entendre que ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui pouvait être marrant et sympathique mais parfois très agaçant. Je n'étais pas réellement en colère, je n'avais pas besoin de sortir, ce qui était déjà quelque chose de bien. Je fus obligé de prendre une douche, me savonnant méthodiquement afin de faire disparaitre la crasse qui recouvrait mon corps entier, rapidement ma salle de bain fut envahi par l'odeur de mon shampooing aux fraises, habitude de mon enfance que je n'j'avais jamais voulu changer. Je laissai mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre puis enfilait rapidement un short en jean, et un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Beattles avant de sortir. Je traversai rapidement la rue, sous le soleil de Seattle qui se couchait doucement, un léger vent ébouriffant mes cheveux. J'avais besoin de réserve de cigarettes pour le weekend, qui promettait d'être long, trop long. Le tabac le plus proche étant à deux rues de chez moi, je me dépêchais de m'y rendre avant l'arrivée de mes amies, payait sous les regards de quelques hommes louches, puis filait directement à la maison. Mon pyjama et mes UGG enfilées, je fis un brin de ménage. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, les cousins sur le canapé et de commander deux pizzas pour 21h, que la sonnette se faisait déjà entendre, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir, j'hurlais simplement :

- « C'est OUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT ! » hurlai-je

La tête blonde de Rosalie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, à demi-ouverte. A ma vue, elle se décida à ouvrir un peu plus largement, dévoilant son corps entier, revêtu d'un cardigan rose, et d'un jean brut. Une petit Alice se terrait dans son ombre, qui tentait d'avoir l'air craintive sans toutefois réussir. Rosalie m'examina, jugeant ma position et mon état avant d'ajouter :

- « Tu ne vas pas t'énerver, hurler, te jeter sur nous comme une furie ou un truc du genre ? » hésita Rosalie.

- « Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu ne voulais pas trop de cette soirée, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix, mais tu nous manquais beaucoup, et je te promets que ce va être chouette, on va faire tout ce que tu veux mais maintenant qu'on a tout préparé ne nous jette pas dehors s'il te plait… »

C'était la voix d'Alice, toujours cachée derrière Rose.

- « Et pour infos, j'étais pas au courant que tu ne voulais pas. Alice ne m'a prévenue qu'au dernier moment. Je le lui avait dit que tu était crevée, et que c'était pas une idée géniale géniale. Mais tu l'as connait, pire qu'elle c'est tout bonnement impossible. T'en prend pas à moi ok ? » demanda Rosalie.

- « Sympa ! Je te signale qu'heureusement qu'je suis là, sinon on ferait jamais rien entre vous deux ! » répondis l'intéressée avec un coup léger sur l'épaule de mon amie blonde.

- « Bella ? » Rosalie m'interpella, anxieuse.

Je cédai à leur petit manège et leur sourit.

- « C'est bon les filles, c'est ok vous pouvez rester mais par pitié dites moi que vous avez de la bière ? J'ai vraiment envie, ou plutôt besoin d'alcool ! »

- « Absolument ! Tu nous connais on prévoit le moindre petit détail ! » ajouta - Alice fière comme un pou.

Elles déchargèrent leurs affaires dans la cuisine. Pendant que je versais les chips, bonbons, et autres confiseries dans des bols elles enfilèrent leur pyjama. Rosalie avait opté pour un pyjama dans différents tons de rose, mignon à souhait, Alice quant à elle, avait joué le coté femme fatale dans une nuisette rouge cerise, qui je l'aurais pari était habituellement réservé à ces soirées avec Jasper. J'avais l'air tache entre elles, mais je m'en fichai royalement. Nous disposâmes les bols sur la table basse, les dvd sur le meuble TV et dépliâmes des couettes par terre. Les pizzas arrivèrent, nous les engloutîmes, assises par terre, devant « Titanic », banal, très banal, mais c'était notre petit rituel favoris. Mes premières réticences envolées, j'appréciai ces soirées où nous rigolions, chahutions, et discutions comme de parfaites adolescentes. Dieu, que c'était agréable d'être insouciante l'espace d'un instant ! Les films, les bières et clopes s'enchaînaient. Rosalie finit par sombrer la première aux alentours de trois heures du matin, vite suivit par Alice et moi.

Nous fûmes réveillées par Rosalie qui pestait contre mon antique machine à café, je me levai sans bruit, Alice dormant toujours.

Je souris à Rosalie, qui avait définitivement abandonnée, et attendait mon aide.

- « Il faut simplement avoir le coup de main. Sans s'énerver. » l'apaisai - je

J'essayai une fois, puis deux fois, avant de m'énerver totalement, et c'est à la quatrième reprise que je frappai cet engin de malheur, pestant, et l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

- «PUTIN DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! Foutu machine de merde. » hurlai - je, oubliant le fait qu'Alice dormait toujours.

- « Sans s'énerver tu dis ? » rigola - Rose.

Je laissai tomber à mon tour, et remarquai que j'avais sans le voir réveillé Alice. Elle vint nous dire bonjour avant d'ajouter :

- « Don't Panic, je paye la tournée de cafés et de croissants au French. » assura-t'elle tout sourire.

Nous prime chacune à notre tour la douche. Etant de nature galante, je me retrouvais dernière sous la douche, glacée, le ballon d'eau chaude visiblement vide. Je choisi la voix de l'optimisme, et décidai de ne pas le prendre comme un mauvais présage pour cette nouvelle journée. Je choisis une robe légère, jaune citron, (nous frôlions la canicule ce qui était plutôt rare pour Seattle,) ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines plates. Je mis un certain temps à lisser mes cheveux indomptables, je réussi tant bien que mal, et nous finîmes par prendre la route deux heures plus tard. Nous arrivâmes au French Touch vers 11h passé, les petits déjeuners n'étant plus servis, nous nous retrouvâmes devant des frites et un cheeseburger chacune, satisfaites.

Un filet de Ketchup se retrouva par je ne sais quel hasard dans une mèche de mes pauvres cheveux désormais sales. Je léchai mes doits un à un de toute l'huile dont ils étaient recouverts, et essuyai le coin de ma bouche en discrétion pour échapper aux commentaires auxquels j'avais tout le temps droit, malheureusement je fus repérée :

- « Tu es une vraie cochonne Bella ! » se marra Alice sans toutefois réussir à cacher son dégout.

- « Oh oui, une grosse grosse vraiment grosse cochonne mes belles ! » Répondis-je d'une voix chaude et érotique.

Nous rigolâmes tellement fort que certaines tables se retournèrent pour nous lorgner, je rougis embarrassée. Mes deux amies optèrent alors pour une discussion plus abordable, se disputant au sujet de la dernière collection Chanel, l'une la trouvant d'un chic absolu, l'autre totalement banale. Je ne pris pas part à la conversation en cours, et me focalisai sur mon programme de ce samedi soir. Je n'étais pas sorti de chez moi, n'avait vu personne (hormis mes deux amies) et n'avait pas dansé depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Tout ce que faisait l'ancienne Bella, joyeuse, fraiche, marrante. Celle qui sortait, s'amuser, rigoler et avait un travail. J'avais changé sans même m'en apercevoir, or je ne voulais pas être le genre de fille, qui se plaignait de son travail, de sa vie, de tout ce qui l'entourait. Sinon j'allais devenir dingue, finir seule, entourée de mes chats et chiens. Je décidai qu'il était grand temps de ressortir, de danser, de boire, et de rire avec mes amies, et ce dès que possible. Je leur exposai mon idée soudaine :

- « Vous faites quelque chose ce soir les filles ? » demandai-je

- « Je vois Jasper normalement. » Répondit - Alice

- « Moi pas spécialement. Emmett a eu un problème de voiture, donc il ne viendra surement pas, je pense me coucher directement. Pourquoi ? » renchérit-Rose

- « Je pensais qu'on aurait pu sortir en boite ou aller boire un verre ensemble, pour une petite soirée tranquille ! J'ai envie de bouger un peu ! » répondit je, en remuant mon buste.

- « Bella, c'est toi ? Tu es de retour ? » se moqua Rosalie, avec un air choqué.

- « AHAHA très drôle ! » rétorquai-je, piquée.

- « Fou lui la paix Rosalie, c'est une excellente idée, je vais proposer à Jasper. S'il est d'accord, on file en séance Shopping. Il nous faut des tenues qui déchirent. » pris ma défense Alice.

- « Spécialement pour toi » rajouta-elle en me vrillant du regard.

- « Pourquoi toujours moi ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Parce qu'il faut que tu t'envoi en l'air ce soir, tu en as bien besoin, et pour ça il faut que tu sois mortellement sexy ! » répondit-elle, d'un ton totalement évident.

- « Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi, mais j'avoue qu'elle est plus que désertique, ça ne me ferait pas trop de mal de passer à l'action… Histoire de décompresser ! » ajoutai - je.

- « Génial, on est partit alors ! » s'écria Rosalie.

Nous nous levâmes pour régler la note, puis dirigeâmes vers les avenus shoppings de Seattle. Nous finîmes par trouver notre bonheur. Il était près de 18h, elles me déposèrent chez moi, avant de filer chez elles. Nous avions rendez-vous vers 22h30 devant un nouveau club très populaire. Nous espérions pouvoir y entrer, chose qui n'allait pas être facile vu la réputation du lieu, d'autant plus que nous étions un samedi soir.

Je me lavai les cheveux soigneusement, avant de les démêler, puis de les lisser. J'appliquai ensuite une couche de fond de teint, une once de fard à paupière dans les tons de gris, un peu de crayon noir, et du mascara qui se vanter d'étendre les cils à l'extrême. Je finalisai le tout par une couche de brillant à lèvre rose pale. J'enfilai ma petite robe noire achetée dans l'après-midi, très moulante et au décolleté indécent. Elle me paru légèrement plus courte qu'en boutique mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, j'allai passer ma soirée à tirer sur le bas. Je fini par une paire d'escarpin Louboutin aux talons vertigineux, cadeau d'Alice pour mon dernier anniversaire. J'ajoutai quelques préservatifs (au cas où) dans ma pochette à sequin.

J'hésitai au pas de la porte, mais je choisi la sureté et pris ma veste. Arrivée pile à l'heure, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée où j'aperçus Rosalie accompagnée d'Emmett, et Alice avec Jasper. Je reçu quelques regards mauvais, et insultes soufflé quand je les rejoignis rallongeant la queue un peu plus.

- « Wahouu Bella, tu nous a sorti le grand jeu ce soir. » me dit Jasper, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour jouer le jeu.

- « Tu es foutrement sexy ma belle ! » me complimenta Rose.

- « Fais juste gaffe à pas te baisser, sinon tout le club va voir tes sous-vêtement. » renchérit- Emmett.

- « Qui te dit que j'en porte ? » le taquinai-je.

Je fis une bise à Jasper et Emmett, ravie de les revoir. Nous étions au grand complet.

- « J'ai du loupé un épisode aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais un problème de voiture non ? » remarquai-je, soudain.

- « Oui, mais Rosalie a demandé à Jasper de venir me chercher, que veut-tu elle ne peut pas se passer de moi ! » annonça-t'il fièrement.

Et Rosalie ne le contredit pas. Cette dernière rayonnait totalement, elle s'accrochait à son homme plus heureuse que jamais. Après une vingtaine de minute, deux cigarettes pour moi, cinq pour Rosalie qui trouvait inacceptable d'attendre autant et ne se priver pas de rouspéter, nous finîmes par rentrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque au vigile de l'entrée accompagnée d'un regard mauvais qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Imperturbable, il lui rendit un sourire tout en dent, la détaillant des pieds à la tête, comme tous les hommes. Comme toujours, cette réaction ne plut pas à Emmett, qui le fit sentir en l'attirant encore plus près d'elle, comme pour rappeler qu'elle était déjà prise. Le vigil était impressionnant mais ne valait rien comparé à la carrure d'Emmett, digne d'un vrai gorille.

Nous nous assîmes dans un box privé. Le serveur arriva immédiatement pour prendre notre commande.

- « Bonsoir, je vous sers quelque chose ? » demanda-t'il

Les hommes optèrent pour deux bières fraiches, tandis que nous commençâmes par un Cosmopolitain. Les plaisanteries masculines habituelles fusèrent.

L'ambiance était hallucinante. Les corps bougeaient, s'entremêlaient et jouaient ensemble dans le vacarme des sonos, et des lumières aveuglantes. Les serveuses étaient très provocantes, dans un déshabillé rouge, les groupes se formaient dans les box, à l'abris des regards, entre bouteilles de champagnes. La décoration moderne et baroque à la fois, était magnifique. Après quelques verres, l'alcool avait fait son chemin dans nos sangs. Alice attrapa Jasper par la main, avant de l'entrainer dans la foule énergique. Je pouvais les voir très serré l'un contre l'autre, se chuchotant tantôt des mots à l'oreille, tantôt s'embrassant dans le cou comme des adolescents. Rosalie était la plus amochée d'entre nous, après trois verres, elle profita de leurs absence tout en oubliant ma présence, pour grimper ou plutôt chevauché les genoux d'Emmett, sur lesquels elle se percha avant de l'embrasser et de lui mordillait les lèvres avidement. Tandis qu'elle lui mangeait littéralement le cou, il me regarda embarrassé, plus par ma présence que par les actes de sa copine, avec un signe de résignation absolue. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour, dégoutée par ce manège. Je passai par les toilettes des femmes, pour me refaire une beauté avant de m'introduire doucement dans la foule qui dansait. La musique entrainante m'emporta, je fermai les yeux et danser ardemment. Je pus sentir à quelques reprises des mains m'effleurer le dos, et les fesses. Un homme voulut tenter une approche à laquelle je ne répondis pas, il insista avant que je décide de bouger plus loin dans le but de lui faire comprendre mon refus total.

Je ne revis plus mes amies de la soirée. Je faisais la navette entre la piste de danse, le bar et les toilettes pour femmes. Je passai une soirée solitaire, puisqu'aucun homme ne m'attirait particulièrement, mes amies étant avec leurs copains respectifs, je me demandai si je n'allai pas écourter la soirée pour rentrer directement me coucher. Je détestai cette situation où j'étais seule célibataire parmi deux couples amoureux.

Je finis par laisser mes chaussures à la table où nous étions installés, avant de retourner danser au milieu de la foule infatigable et en sueur. Je me fis écraser les pieds à plusieurs reprises, mais j'étais bien trop saoul pour protester.

Toujours sur la piste, mes yeux fermés, mon corps en rythme, la sueur se formait dans mon cou, mes cheveux collaient à ma nuque, mais j'étais vide, de pensées, d'envie, de tout. Je me laisser complètement aller… Après je ne saurais dire exactement combien de temps, je sentis des mains se posaient sur mes hanches, exerçant une pression viril, qui attirèrent mon dos contre le torse dur d'un homme. Je sentis une fragrance particulièrement plaisante, qui ne pouvait provenir que de l'homme en question. Il continuait ses mouvements, tout en se collant parfois à moi, sans trop d'insistance cependant. Mon haut taux d'alcoolémie ne me fit pas protester, je n'avais pas la force de le faire cesser, ni même l'envie. Il replaça mes cheveux sur une de mes épaules, dégageant totalement l'autre. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, pour le voir, je ne voulais pas non plus être déçue. Je me sentais relativement bien dans ses bras, comme en sécurité, une chose très rare que je ne ressentais quasiment jamais. J'étais bien, et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça dans les bras d'un homme. Je fermai toujours les yeux, me laissant bercer. Sa bouche, s'approcha du creux de mon oreille :

- « Je te paye un verre, ma belle ? » me demanda une voix sensuelle, viril, légèrement veloutée.

Je regrettai qu'il est cassé ce moment, redoutant de lui faire face. Je me décidai à me retourner, et je croisai des yeux vert émeraudes familiers. Un courant électrique traversa mon corps, ses mains se détachèrent de mon corps, il m'examina longuement, troublé surement par ma réaction. Edward Cullen se tenait en face de moi, dans un jean brut, une chemise noire et les cheveux en bataille plus beau que jamais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais sauté dessus avant de lui arraché ses vêtements un à un. Je ne comprenais pas la situation. Il était marié, avait des enfants, et pourtant c'était lui qui m'avait abordé, avait dansé avec moi et m'avait ouvertement dragué. Dieu, qu'il était beau. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil homme, et son parfum était envoutant. Une fragrance indescriptible. J'étais en admiration, une sorte de fascination, pour cet homme depuis notre rencontre mais je ne pouvais pas éprouver cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Ses traits changèrent d'expression, il plaça sa main au bas de mon dos avant de me pousser vers le bar. Il commanda un whisky, et une Margarita, je supposai que cette dernière m'était destinée. J'aperçu Alice, qui me regardait avant de lever un pouce en l'air dans un signe d'approbation, et d'encouragement. Apparemment Edward lui plaisait. Il bu en un trait son verre, je fis de même, un verre de plus ne me ferait pas de mal. Nous nous contemplâmes sans osé rien dire. Il me souriait de temps à autre, naturellement, quand il rencontrait mon regard, il observait la foule, et me contemplait parfois. Il feignait de trouver la situation normale, alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne l'était pas.

- « Tu veux encore danser ? » me demanda-t'il brusquement, alors que nous n'avions échangé aucun mot encore.

J'hochai la tête, j'aurai accepté n'importe qu'elle proposition à partir du moment où elle excluait un silence gênant.

Nous retournâmes sur la piste, enchainant les danses, au début il resta loin de moi, évitant de me toucher. Ce qui me frustra un peu, puis beaucoup, voir énormément.

_ VILAINE Bella, tu es une mauvaise très mauvaise fille ! _

Il s'excusa même lorsque sa main effleura légèrement mon sein droit. Je me retournai à demi afin de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Oh non, ça c'était clair, je le lui en voulait absolument pas.

_Tu cherches les ennuis, Bella ! _

Une fougue soudaine me fit me rapprocher de lui, et coller mes fesses contre son sexe, tandis que mon dos effleurait son torse de pierre. Il accepta le contact, et embrassa légèrement ma tempe. Je sentais de nouveau son parfum autour de moi, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et je continuai mes mouvements lascifs, mais surement pas innocents vers son bas ventre. Je le sentis durcir légèrement, il était excité, moi Bella, j'excitai un homme digne d'un catalogue de mode, un dieu vivant. Son membre était dur comme de la pierre contre mes fesses, cette réaction affola mon dessous, et mon sexe, j'étais au bord de l'implosion. Je me retournai, il continuait à bouger, mais son regard pénétra le mien, très clairement, il me faisait comprendre son désir auquel je ne pouvais que répondre. Par un regard nous nous mimes d'accord, je savais déjà comment aller finir la soirée… Lui en moi.

Je traversai la foule, le sachant sur mes pas. Je le distançai, mais il me suivait, se frayant un passage parmi les corps qui dansaient autour de nous. Je sentais son regard me transperçai le dos, et lorsque je me retournai je ne voyais que lui, son torse, son visage, ses yeux qui m'électrisaient et sa bouche qui m'appelait. Et dans chacun de nos regards échangés, je pouvais sentir de la frustration et du profond désir. Je sortis du club, et marchait jusqu'à la ruelle noire, adjacente où ma voiture était garée. Je me retournai, et le vit sur mes pas à l'entrée de la ruelle, il approchait. Il accéléra, et finit par arriver à ma hauteur. Sans plus de cérémonie, sa main agrippa mes cheveux sauvagement, avant d'écraser ses lèvres au creux de mon cou. Sa langue chatouilla, joua, et lécha chaque parcelle de mon cou, avidement. Par à coup, il me mordait le lobe de l'oreille si fort qu'il me faisait gémir. J'étais sous sa totale emprise, et je ne m'en plaignais pas, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi de moi, sans aucunes protestations de ma part. Il me plaqua violement contre le mur en brique, je récoltai des ecchymoses au passage. Je relevai un genou qu'il prit, puis l'autre. Il me portait au niveau de son bassin, les jambes autour de ses hanches, coincée entre lui et le mur. Je me frottais impunément contre son sexe dur comme du marbre à travers son jean. Mon string était trempé. Chacun de ses mouvements m'excitait un peu plus et j'en redemandai en silence. Il me porta vers le plateau de la Chevrolet. Il défit les fermoirs qui retenaient la plaque arrière du plateau, puis m'allongea doucement sur la surface du plateau.

- « Plus vite, Edward. » réclamai-je, surexcitée.

- « Impatiente miss Swan ? » me nargua-t'il

Il me retira prestement ma robe par le haut, et les coutures craquèrent dans un bruit audible.

_Bravo Bella, en une soirée tu bousilles une robe toute neuve qui_ t'as_ couté les yeux de la tête. Tout ça pour un gars qui ne se souviendra plus de toi demain._

- « Et c'est moi l'impatiente » contre attaquai-je, amusée.

Il rigola doucement me laissant admirative. Cet homme avait-il un seul défaut ? Son rire était simplement merveilleux, doux, délicat et musical. Un tintement de clochettes, mélangé à une puissance viril. Le plus beau des rires qu'il m'eut était donnée d'entendre.

Edward, avait tant bien que mal réussi par m'enlever un bout de robe, laissant ma peau laiteuse apparaitre jusqu'au nombril. Il reprit ses caresses, et baiser aussitôt, passant d'une clavicule à l'autre, leur infligeant le même traitement délicieux. Son avant bras reposait dans le creux de mes reins, pendant que sa main s'était naturellement et directement poser sur mon sein, qu'il cajoler, et malaxer tendrement. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, concentrée sur ses gestes. Il profita de cet instant pour me pincer durement le téton, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon plaisir.

- « Encore » suppliai-je.

Il recommença à ma demande, à plusieurs reprises. Dieu, j'avais oublié cette sensation de bien être que pouvait vous donnez un homme. Sa tête descendit vers mes seins, dont il suçota le bout. Il se savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait terriblement bien. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il me demanda la permission pour continuer. Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire en signe d'assentiment. Il se trouva nez à nez avec mon piercing au nombril, qui paru lui plaire :

- « Tu veux ma mort ? » ajouta-t'il dans un souffle.

Il joua avec, enroulant sa langue autour, m'embrassant légèrement dessus. J'étais désormais étendue sur le plateau de ma voiture, en feu, brulante et passablement excitée.

Je fis tomber mes chaussures à terre, pendant qu'il m'enlevait mon string, puis faisait glisser ma robe. Il eut aussi un commentaire à la vue de mon sous vêtement qu'il qualifia de sexy. J'en rougis en voyant qu'il parlait de mon dessous favoris, tout en dentelle, offert par mes amies lors d'une virée shopping, où nous avions acheté des choses particulièrement osée à l'attention de nos petits amis respectifs. Je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre sans cesse de mon physique, mais j'avais mes défauts comme chaque femme. Je me trouvais petite, sans forme, avec une poitrine inexistante. D'ordinaire mes petits complexes n'étaient pas très importants, je ne prenais pas l'acte sexuel comme quelque chose à la légère, et rare étaient les hommes qui m'avaient vu nue : je cherchais la confiance avant de m'exposer entièrement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ce soir, mon corps n'était pas parfait, contrairement à celui de mon partenaire et je redoutai sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il me compare à sa femme (femme que j'essayai d'oublier depuis le début de ce petit jeu entre nous, ne voulant pas penser à ce que je ou plutôt on lui faisait), qui était bien plus belle et sexy que moi. Je remerciai tout de même le seigneur de m'avoir donné l'idée de me raser entièrement pour l'occasion. Il me contempla, étendue, longuement, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres parfaites, il déboutonna sa chemise lentement, savourant ma vue.

- « Tu es superbe ! » me dit-il dans un sourire coquin.

Il défit son bouton de jean, retira lourdement ses chaussures, et ses chaussettes (dieu merci !) avant de replonger vers moi.

En faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser, il se plaça sur moi, sa grosseur et l'envie qu'il avait pour moi, juste pour moi, et rien que pour moi contre mon bas ventre inondé. Il enleva finalement son boxer Calvin Klein tout en me cajolant de baisers. Nous étions enfin tous deux nus, allongés dans une ruelle sombre, sur le plateau d'une Chevrolet. Et nous allions faire l'amour. Une situation quelque peu étonnante, mais exquise.

Il me demanda dans un souffle, si j'avais un préservatif. Je lui indiquais mon sac vaguement, il se retourna pour jaugée l'espace entre lui et le sac, il plaça son index sur mon nez avec une pression douce, le tapota doucement avant de foncer prendre la capote.

- « Ne bouge pas, je reviens de suite ! » m'ordonna-t'il.

Il déchira sans attendre le plastique, et l'enfila sur son membre dur. Je décollai littéralement pour le 7ème ciel, la vue d'Edward Cullen était en soi déjà quelque de bien, il était un dieu habillé, et un pure fantasme féminin nu. Son torse sculpté était admirablement bien musclé, les pectoraux et autres muscles saillants, et parfaitement dessinés. Ses épaules carrées, étaient imposantes, et ses avant bras aussi, on pouvait voir ses veines saillirent au moindre geste. Sa ceinture abdominale était comblé par un V profond, et sexy. Mais son sexe, était la cerise sur le gâteau, si je puis dire… Je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel.

Je l'examinai en profondeur, soulignant chacun de ses atouts et ne trouvant aucun défaut.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, inquiet, par mes regards.

- « Tu as changé d'avis, Bella ? » demanda-t'il, poli et inquiet

- « Non, non pas du tout! » me récriai-je, surprise par son ton… déçu ?

- « Alors, j'imagine que si tu me regarde ainsi, c'est que tu me jaugé, je n'ai qu'une seule question : Je te conviens ? » demanda-t'il

- « Ca fera l'affaire » répondis-je faignant un soupir.

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau tout en revenant vers moi faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus rapidement, nous y étions…

Sans avertissement, il inséra son sexe tendu en moi, m'emplissant totalement. Ce fut la meilleure des sensations de toute ma vie. Il me laissa le temps de m'habituer à lui, avant de se retirer et de revenir une nouvelle fois, plus sauvagement. J'hurlais mon plaisir :

- « BORDEEL ! »

Il continua ses va et viens, tout en caressant, son nez dans mes cheveux. J'ondulais des hanches, excitée, et recherchait son contact plus intensément. Je remontai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, afin qu'il puisse s'enfouir un peu plus en moi, nous gémissions à l'unisson consommés par un plaisir immense.

Sa voix rauque eut raison de moi, et j'entamai ma descente vers l'orgasme à ses paroles :

- « Bellaa, tu es divine ! »

Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux fortement, mes hanches frottèrent plus durement contre lui tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides. Je déplaçai ma main vers l'endroit où nous étions joints afin de le caresser. La chair de poule me prit, et mes parois se resserrent sur son membre.

J'hurlais son prénom un bon nombre de fois tandis qu'il me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Nous plongeâmes ensemble dans un orgasme inimaginable. Et je le senti venir dans le préservatif en longs et chauds jets.

Nous primes quelques minutes pour revenir sur terre, il s'allongea sur mon coté, une main sur mon sein, et ses jambes mêlées au mienne. Nos souffles étaient bruyants pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il se releva subitement, avant de se mettre à s'habiller, je compris que c'était fini et que j'avais été bête de croire qu'il resterait un instant auprès de moi. Une vague de colère monta en moi, je m'étais fait avoir, j'avais couché avec un homme marié, qui allait rejoindre sa femme, ses gosses, juste après m'avoir sauté. Peut-être même allait il me payer pour me remercier, et rentrer prendre son pied une seconde fois avec sa femme. Je lui arrachais des mains ma robe, qu'il avait ramassait pour moi, j'attrapais mes chaussures que j'enfilais sans remonter la fermeture, je remis ma robe à l'envers dans la précipitation.

- « Fuck ! » m'énervais-je

Je cherchais mon sac, que je trouvais à ses pieds, je me baissais sans lui adresser un seul regard. J'étais en colère, contre lui, contre moi, contre mes ex-meilleures amies, contre le monde entier. Il remarqua mon état d'énervement, et stoppa net ses mouvements, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, la braguette ouverte, il me regardait inquiet et surpris par ma réaction.

- « Ca ne va pas ? Tu regrettes ou j'ai été vraiment si mauvais que ça ? » tenta-il, sans succès.

- « Ecoute, maintenant que ça c'est passé, tu peux retourner à ta vie, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à ta femme, et tes gosses. Retourne chez toi avec la pensée que tu es un homme bien, même si toi et moi on sait très bien le contraire. Alors, vasi et fou moi la paix.» hurlais-je comme une furie, blessée comme jamais.

Je claquai la portière de la voiture derrière moi, avant de démarrer en trombes. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, être seule chez moi. Je regardais une dernière fois dans mon rétroviseur, pour voir Edward, la bouche à moitié ouverte, choqué, seul au beau milieu de la rue. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur…

Arrivée à la maison, je me démaquillai en vitesse, m'arrachant les cils au passage. Mon visage vira au rouge tant je frottais fort. Je me glissai dans mon short préféré, trouer et un haut taille XXL. J'allumais une clope, tout en ouvrant une bière fraiche. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrait dans mon sac que j'avais jeté près du lit. Je ne répondis pas, laissant la messagerie faire son travail. J'étais dégouté par ma personne, comment j'avais pu m'entrainer dans une galère ainsi. Je me sentais sale, et horrible. Je savais qu'Edward était marié depuis le début, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de faire l'amour avec lui. J'étais une vraie garce, et je regrettai de le réaliser si tard. Je passai l'heure suivante à vider mon paquet en sanglotant comme une hystérique. Je réalisai que d'une certaine façon j'avais espéré quelque chose d'Edward, quelque chose d'impossible entre nous. Et ce qui me faisait mal c'était le sentiment de trahison que j'avais...

Je m'endormis plus tard, exténuée.

La sonnette d'entrée me fit sursauter. Qui pouvez venir me voir si tard, ou si tôt peut-être ? Quelle heure était-il exactement ? Je pressai le bouton de mon téléphone qui afficha l'heure, 8h22. Je me relevai de mes draps emmêlés, tombant presque, avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de mon appartement. Edward Cullen, se tenait face à moi, le regard soucieux, un léger sourire timide, et la barbe fraichement rasé. J'étais toujours énervée.

- « Puis-je entrer… ? » demanda-t'il

- « S'il te plait, Bella » ajouta-t'il devant mon absence de réaction

Je me poussai, lui laissant le loisir d'accéder à mon studio, mon intimé, ma vie. Il entrit lentement, prenant le temps d'examiner la décoration, le fouillis ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il se retourna vivement, avec un demi-sourire avant d'ajouter :

- « On dit qu'on en apprend plus sur une personne à la façon dont elle vit. Je vois que c'est vrai. » dit-il

Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- « Que veux-tu Edward ? » demandai-je, énervée.

Il s'assit sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés :

- « Tu dois penser que je suis un vrai connard, qui a tout pour être heureux, une femme, des enfants, avec la maison qui va avec, plein de fric et qui gâche tout pour du sexe. Mais je te jure, qu'hier soir je n'étais pas dans ce bar pour draguer, ou baiser une autre femme. » expliqua-t'il

- « Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je t'ai dis je ne dirai rien à ta famille. J'ai fais une erreur en couchant avec toi, je dois l'oublier et avancer, tu devrais faire de même. » le conseillai-je

- « Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait Bella. J'ai des problèmes avec ma femme, ça ne m'excuse en rien je sais mais ça fait un bon moment que notre vie n'est plus la même. Elle me trompe, je le sais. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je le sens. Et ce n'est pas dans le but de lui faire la même chose que j'ai couché avec toi. Elle est toujours en déplacement, elle ne s'occupe plus de nos enfants, elle me dit à peine bonjour, elle a réellement changé, je ne la reconnais plus, elle est devenue froide, distante, superficielle, une peste égoïste. Nous sommes séparés, au bord du divorce mais il faut que tu saches que pour le bien de nos enfants, on essaye de tenir malgré tout. » renchérit-t'il

- « Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Edward. Sincèrement. Je suis vraiment nulle de ne pas avoir résisté, je me sens mal même si Tanya a beau être la pire des garces ça n'excuse pas notre comportement. Je me sens vraiment sale, d'avoir fait cela à une autre femme qu'elle qu'elle fut. Et je suis navrée, que tu sois tombé sur moi, ça aurait évité pas mal de soucis que tu couches avec une autre, autre que moi, sans morale, sans dignité. » m'excusai-je

- « Justement, il faut que je te dise… Hier, je suis sortie dans ce club pour me changer les idées, j'ai bu, énormément, et je t'ai vu entrer avec tes amies, danser, et j'ai délibérément voulu t'avoir toi, pas une autre, juste toi. Ca ne m'intéressait pas de coucher avec une autre, je te voulais toi, et je sais aujourd'hui que c'était mal. Même si j'en avais vraiment envie, il y a eu un déclic quand je t'ai vu, ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard, une pure coïncidence, je me suis dis que c'était le destin. Que je tombe sur une fille qui me plaisait réellement. J'ai vraiment cru pouvoir oublier mes problèmes, ma vie, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant avec toi. Mais je reconnais que c'était une vraie erreur, qui ne se produira plus ni avec toi, ni une autre. » continua-t'il

Un silence de mort régna dans l'appartement. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre face à ses confidences. Il m'avait voulu moi, rien que moi, il avait fait exprès de s'approcher de moi. Je ne réagis même pas, quand il se leva.

- « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, mais je tenais à ce que tu le sache. Je suis sincère, et je ne voulais rien te cacher. Une dernière chose, j'aimerai vraiment que tu t'occupes de mes enfants, ce sera ma forme de pardon. Je t'offre le poste, s'il te plait. Réfléchis-y. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête, de gentil, et c'est ce genre de personne qui doit veiller sur mes enfants. Je te le demande comme un service Bella. Et je te jure, que je ne te demanderai rien de plus, plus de baisers, plus de sexe. Juste deux personnes qui ont fait une erreur, mais qui peuvent passer au dessus et oublier. Nous pourrions vraiment être amis, et nous soutenir dans nos vies respectives. Si tu le veux bien-sur…» essaya-t'il

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut par la porte d'entrée. J'étais sous le choc, comme abrutie par ses paroles. J'avais un grand besoin de faire le vide, et de réfléchir, à tout ça.

Je me dirigeai vers la douche, pris une longue douche, afin de détendre mes muscles un à un, de faire le vide. A peine sortie, je m'enroulai dans ma serviette, avant de me faire une tasse de café, et d'allumer une cigarette. Je me rendis sur les escaliers de secours, accessible par ma fenetre, et dégustait ''mon petit déjeuner ». La sonnerie du téléphone, m'obligea à me contorsionner afin de rentrer chez moi, je raccrochai mon genou au passage, voulant aller trop vite, ce qui me valu une plaie, qui saigna rapidement coulant le long de ma jambe. Une odeur qui mélangeait sel et rouille, me pris le nez, et me souleva le cœur. Je détestais le sang, son odeur, sa vue. Je décrochai avant la dernière sonnerie.

- « Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, ici Tanya Denali, je n'ai que très peu de temps, donc je vais vous expliquez brièvement. Je suis en voyage d'affaire pour mon entreprise, j'ai laissé les enfants avec mon mari, Edward, et leur nouvelle nounou. Il m'a appelé apparemment, la nanny a eu un problème qui l'a obligé à retourner en France, son pays d'origine. Nous sommes très embêtés, et je ne peux absolument pas revenir à la maison pour si peu. Suite à ce problème, Edward, n'a pu trouver de remplaçante si vite, et j'avais espoir que vous accepteriez de nous soulager pour la semaine, et selon comment ça se passe, je pourrai vous gardez à temps complet. Vous êtes intéressez ? »

Je fus naturellement prise de cour, je n'avais même pas réfléchis à tout cela. C'était assez tentant, mon travail était fatiguant, m'obligeait à faire un long chemin chaque jour, et vu le prix de l'essence qui n'était pas donné, de plus ce poste était alléchant, il me permettrait de faire quelques économies, qui me serait profitable, et de côtoyer des enfants.

- « Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps de vous laissez réfléchir. Il me faut une réponse s'il vous plait. » Tanya interrompit mes pensées.

- « J'accepte à une condition, je veux être sur d'être garder après cette semaine, je ne peux pas quitter mon travail actuel pour une seule semaine. » demandai-je

Un silence se fit entendre, Tanya réfléchissait à ma proposition.

- « D'accord, c'est entendu. Je dois vous laissez, vous pouvez voir avec mon mari pour les conditions et tout le reste. Je lui envoi un SMS de suite, et il va prendre contact avec vous dans la journée. Je vous laisse à bientôt. » me dit-elle.

Je reposais le combiné, puis allait fouiller dans ma pharmacie de secours, je trouvais un désinfectant et de la gaze que j'appliquai sur mon entaille. Je pris mon téléphone avec moi, et me glissai précautionneusement par la fenêtre. Mon café était désormais froid, et ma cigarette éteinte. Je reçu un sms au même moment :

**Je passe te prendre à 15 heures. Tiens toi prête. E.**

Décidément, je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis l'entretien, et en l'espace d'une journée je l'avais vu bien plus que je pensais. Vu l'heure qu'il était, je décidai de retourner me coucher, j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, et je sentais qu'il me faudrait des forces pour la journée qu'il s'annonçait. Je réglai mon réveil pour 14h, ce qui était largement suffisant, puis me glissais dans mon lit, tourmentée par les évènements du week-end...

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour le second chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu(e)s, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. La suite arrive très vite, le plus vite possible ! J'ajouterai pour conclure et éviter les remarques désagréables que ceci est ma fiction, que je la dirige comme je l'entends, et mes personnages sont tels que je les vois, et que je le veux. Ce sont des êtres avec des défauts, et pas irréprochable. Ils feront des erreurs acceptables ou non, selon les avis de chacun…_

_PS : A l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, le chapitre suivant est en cour d'écriture il contient 6 pages._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à bientôt !_

FINI


	3. Kiss

Et voilà le chapitre 3, qui est prêt depuis un bon moment. Je le poste moins d'un mois après le précédent, un exploit ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements, votre attente et votre lecture. Je dédie ce chapitre à Mathilde, Laura & Noémie, mes trois fidèles amies et lectrices. Merci, merci, merci. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que je ressens quand je vois les ajouts alertes, favoris et les reviews (même si c'est dernières se font rares :P). Bonne lecture à tous, ce chapitre met en place la suite des évènements, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Il était 15h20, comme convenu, j'attendais qu'Edward Cullen daigne venir me chercher, sous la pluie. Mon imperméable bleu électrique et mes bottes de pluie assorties détonnaient au milieu de la grisaille de ce jour brumeux et ordinaire de Seattle. Et bien évidemment, j'avais oublié mon parapluie dans ma hâte, et mon envie de ne pas le faire trop attendre, comble de tout, c'était moi qui l'attendais depuis vingt minutes, les cheveux humides, à l'abris du porche de mon immeuble avec une flemme monumentale de remonter chez moi pour chercher ce foutu parapluie qui serait à tous les coups introuvable dans le bazar habituel de mon minuscule studio. Apparemment, il n'était pas vraiment pressé, et mes nerfs déjà sous pression allaient très bientôt lâchés. Je fulminais totalement, shootant dans les cailloux qui se trouvaient devant moi, en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Une Volvo grise se gara à quelques pas devant moi, ses pneus crissèrent sur la route humide, rugissante comme un lion. Je ne distinguais pas l'intérieur de la voiture, la densité des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les vitres était bien trop importante. Un coup de klaxon m'interpella, je sus donc que c'était Edward. Je courus sous la pluie, essayant de limiter les dégâts de l'eau sur mes cheveux. J'ouvris la portière à la volée avant de m'engouffrer dans l'habitacle sec.

- « Pas trop tôt ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il pleut des cordes, je suis trempée comme une soupe ! » aboyai-je, tout en bouclant ma ceinture.

Je croisais deux paires d'yeux dans le rétroviseur. Je me retournais sur moi-même et tombais nez à nez avec un charmant garçonnet aux yeux marrons clair à ses cotés se tenait une petite beauté aux yeux verts émeraude qui me rappelèrent ceux d'Edward.

- « Bella, je te présente les raisons de mon retard, Collin et Emily. Et je tiens à m'excuser, l'école du petit m'a retenu un sacré moment comme tu as pu le constater. » répondit-il

Confuse, je rougis.

- « Oh, euh désolé…Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau après tout. » m'excusais-je, de plus en plus gênée.

Edward redémarra en trombe. Je m'accrochais tant bien que mal à mon siège, apeurée.

- « Tu pourrais ralentir, je te signale qu'on est pas en course de F1, et que tu transportes de jeunes enfants ! » m'énervai-je.

- « Je croyais que nous étions en retard » tenta-t'il

- « Oui, mais ne rattrape pas ton retard au péril de nos vies, s'il te plait » attaquai-je.

Il ralentit revenant à une vitesse plus convenable.

- « Ca te va comme ça ? » rigola-t'il

A l'arrière, les enfants suivaient notre échange comme un match de tennis, allant de l'un à l'autre. Attendant de voir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

- « Beaucoup mieux » souris-je

- « Désolé, je sais que j'ai un problème avec la vitesse, ça ne va jamais assez vite pour moi. » expliqua-t'il

- « Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus la même voiture ? » rétorquai-je

- « Non, elle est à la maison, disons que j'aime avoir le choix. Les voitures sont une vraie passion. » dit-il

- « Passion ou pas, évite de faire ça avec moi » concluais-je

J'étais sur les nerfs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en prendre à lui. Je me ressaisi vite cependant, il ne valait mieux pas faire mauvaise impression devant les enfants. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je me contorsionnais pour l'attraper. Un nouvel SMS s'afficha en réponse au mien :

**Pas de problème. Je comprends et j'en suis ravi pour toi. Bise, Jasper.**

J'avais envoyé un message pour avertir Jasper que je quittai mon travail pour celui que m'avait proposé Tanya et le remerciai de son aide. J'avais ensuite prévenu son père, qui m'avait paru réellement heureux pour moi. Nous roulâmes vers la villa des Denali en silence. Edward alluma le poste, une musique douce jouée au piano se diffusa dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Cet air m'apaisa instantanément.

- « C'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup. C'est de qui ? » demandai-je

- « Debussy, j'aime beaucoup aussi » murmura t'il, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, pendant que je me laissai bercer par la musique agréable. Collin regardait le paysage défilé alors que sa petite sœur somnolait paisiblement.

Nous finîmes par arriver à la demeure, Edward sortit le boitier de commande, et les grilles s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser passer. Il se gara devant le porche, je descendis pour ouvrir la portière à Collin qui me détailla quelques instants, avant de bondir hors de la voiture pour disparaitre dans la cabane aux enfants qui se trouvait dans le fond du jardin. Collin était un beau brun, aux cheveux courts et aux reflets légèrement blond, il avait de grands yeux attentifs et curieux. Son petit nez en trompette, lui donnait un air jovial et sympathique. Edward avait pris dans ses bras Emily, qui s'était réveillée et me souriait timidement. Je pus la voir plus en détails, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns roux, de la même nuance que ceux de son père, en faite, elle lui ressemblait énormément et on ne retrouvait aucun trait de Tanya. Deux adorables fossettes creusaient ses joues rondes et grassouillettes. J'appris qu'ils avaient respectivement 6 ans et 3 ans.

- « Collin tu fais attention dehors, dans dix minutes tu rentres, d'accord ? » cria Edward

- « Oui papaa ! » hurla Collin

Nous entrâmes tout trois dans la maison. Je retrouvais avec joie le lieu, admirablement bien décoré. Edward posa à terre sa fille, qui s'allongea, les yeux encore endormis sur le canapé.

- « Tu veux ton gouter mon cœur ? » lui demanda-t-il

Elle hocha de la tête, tout en suçant son pouce. Je le suivis dans la cuisine que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Luxueuse, et spacieuse la cuisine était à tombée. Toute équipée d'électroménager dernière génération, elle rayonnait totalement. Un grill pain, une machine expresso et un mixeur étaient disposés sur le plan de travail en marbre brillant noir. Une grande baie vitrée éclairait la cuisine et donnait sur une véranda, tout aussi lumineuse. Elle contenait de grands pots de fleurs, une fontaine extravagante et de moelleux fauteuil beige. Rien ne trainait, on aurait pu se croire dans une maison témoin tant la propreté régnait. C'était un changement radical pour moi, la bordélique invétérée. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue un tant soit peu, afin de garder l'ordre établi.

Edward sortit un bout de pain d'une corbeille, qu'il tartina de Nutella. Il ramassa ensuite les miettes à l'aide d'une éponge, et apporta la tartine sur une assiette à sa fille.

- « Maman n'est pas à la maison, tu peux manger sur le canapé. » lui dit-il, avec un clin d'œil complice.

- « C'est un secret ? » demanda-t-elle, heureuse.

- « Juste entre toi et moi ! » répondit-il, en tapotant son nez avec son index, geste qui m'était familier, puisqu'il me l'avait fait le soir où nous avions…dérapés.

Je crois qu'il s'en aperçut aussi, car il me lança un regard significatif. Il lui alluma ensuite la télé, et mis en marche le lecteur de DVD, le « Roi Lion » se lança. Emily parut satisfaite, et sourit à son père. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, je le suivis donc. Il entrebâilla la porte, et hurla à Collin de rentrer. Malgré cela, le petit refusa de quitter le jeu, et Edward se tourna vers moi, un air désolé sur le visage.

- « Je reviens » dit-il

- « Pas de soucis ! » souriais-je

Je m'installai sur le canapé aux cotés d'Emily, et attendait patiemment. Elle me contempla gentiment avant de sourire, je tentai une approche :

- « Tu veux bien me raconter l'histoire ? »

Elle se lança dans un babillage où elle m'expliqua l'histoire du petit lionceau et de tous ses amis. Je l'écoutai attentivement, même si je connaissais le dessin animé par cœur. Edward revint accompagné de Collin.

- « Après de nombreuses négociations, il a finit par sortir » rigola-t'il, en le posant à terre.

- « Bon, file avec ta sœur. Je dois parler avec Bella. Restez sages. On sera dans mon bureau s'il y a un problème. » les informa-t'il

Il plaça sa main au bas de mon dos pour m'indiquer le chemin. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce de taille moyenne, où un bureau sculpté prenait toute la place, recouverts de tas de papiers et dossiers. Il m'indiqua le fauteuil face au sien, et chercha quelques minutes un papier qu'il finit par trouver au milieu du fouillis qui recouvrait son bureau.

- « C'est surement la pièce la plus en désordre de la maison » dit-je

- « Et oui, comme tu vois je suis un grand bordélique moi aussi ! » me dit-il

Edward était le genre de personne qui ne parlait pas pour rien dire. Le silence n'était pas gênant en sa présence, je me sentais en confiance, apaisé, et tranquille. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher un sujet de conversation inutile et barbant. Il mettait les gens à l'aise simplement par sa présence, et son humour décalé. Je continuai d'observer la décoration. Le bureau était plus sombre que le reste de la demeure, les stores étaient tirés, donnant une ambiance sombre et lugubre. Une moquette épaisse noire recouvrait le sol entier, le bureau en bois sombre assombrissait un peu plus la décoration. Des tableaux d'arts ornaient les murs blancs, et une immense bibliothèque remplis de livres se dressait derrière le bureau. Edward ne correspondait pas à l'image de ce cadre sérieux. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, et son tee-shirt gris, il faisait gamin, plus qu'homme d'affaires. Il me détailla attentivement, me faisant (encore) rougir.

- « Je suis désolée, quand je dois m'occuper seul d'eux deux, c'est un vrai bordel. » s'excusa-t'il

- « C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu » le rassurai-je

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de les avoir à ma charge seule, et c'est compliqué à gérer mais j'y prend gout peu à peu. » continua-t'il

- « Ils sont géniaux, c'est normal. » dis - je

- «Oui... Bref, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour qu'on s'arrange pour le contrat de travail et tout le reste. Tanya m'a demandé de le faire. » ajouta-t'il

- « D'accord. » répondis-je, ravie.

- « Le contrat est sur un an, en cas de départ précipité tu dois nous prévenir deux semaines à l'avance et tu ne toucheras pas le salaire en cour. Si c'est nous qui te renvoyons, tu recevras ton salaire en double pour te laisser une marge d'avance. Salaire qui s'élève à 2000 € par mois. Tu seras logée, dans une chambre de la maison que je te montrerai après, et nourrie naturellement. » commença-t'il

- « D'accord, c'est plutôt généreux comme offre. Merci » dis - je, sincèrement.

- « J'ai pris soin de faire vérifier la légalité de l'offre au près de mon avocat. Tout est OK. Il me semble que tu n'as plus qu'à signer...Oh autre chose avant que je n'oublis, tu travailleras cinq jours sur sept, donc ton weekend est libre, il se peut que des fois on te demande un samedi ou un dimanche, tu recevras un supplément si tu l'accepte. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « D'accord, je comprends. »

- « Voilà, tu signes là juste à coté de ma signature. » m'indiqua-t'il

Nerveuse, j'hésitai le stylo vissé à la main. Ce contrat était énorme. Il allait changer ma vie, j'allais avoir la responsabilité de deux petites vies, j'allais déménager, vivre avec une famille entière, voir deux parents se disputer, ne plus avoir mon intimité tout ça pendant un an entier. Et en plus, j'allais voir jour après jour Edward Cullen. L'homme marié avec qui j'avais couché. Ma main trembla pendant que j'apposai ma signature sur le papier.

- « C'est normal d'être anxieuse, mais tout va bien se passer. Je, enfin nous, te faisons confiance. » me rassura-t'il

- « Merci » souriais-je

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la pièce, et je le suivis en bas. Il me fit visiter la maison, au rez de chaussée, se trouvait le salon, la salle de jeu et la cuisine ainsi qu'un premier toilette. L'accès me fut interdit à une pièce dont je ne connaissais pas la fonction. A l'étage, il y avait la chambre des parents, les deux chambres d'enfants, deux salles d'eau. Au second, il y avait finalement la chambre d'amis et ma petite chambre de Nanny, près de la buanderie ainsi que deux salles de bains.

En chemin Edward m'expliqua les règles de la maison et de Tanya :

- « Tu dois tout d'abord nous vouvoyez, et tu ne peux emmener aucun petit-ami ici. Tu te lève à six heures, tu prépares les petits déjeuners des enfants, tu les réveilles, tu les habilles, tu les fais manger et tu les emmènes à l'école ou la crèche. Tu les récupères un jour sur deux à midi pour les faire manger. La sortie des classes se fait à 14h45 chaque jour. Le mercredi ils sont toute la journée à la maison. Tu retiens ? » commença-t'il

- « Pour le moment, oui. » dis-je

- « Les enfants sont suivis par un diététicien donc la liste des produits alimentaires interdits est sur le frigo, et les menus sont déjà fait il ne reste qu'à les appliquer. Collin fait de la natation le mercredi après-midi, pendant qu'Emily fait de la danse classique. Ensuite, ils vont au cours de musique. Le samedi, Collin suit un cour de Français mais tu n'as pas à t'en occuper. Tu as deux voitures à ton unique disposition. C'est toi qui prépare tous les repas, et tu manges avec nous à table. Le bain des enfants se fait le soir vers 19h. Ils ne doivent pas manger en dehors des quatre repas, et surtout pas en dehors de la table de cuisine. Pas de grossièreté. A ma demande, Tanya a accepté que tu fumes mais pas devant les enfants et dans le jardin. Tu t'occupe des taches ménagères bien évidemment : la maison doit rester propre. » continua-t'il

- « D'accord. » dis-je surprise par certaines règles.

- « Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, toute les pièces sont à ta disposition sauf la porte fermée à l'étage qui est privée. » m'indiqua-t'il

- « C'est quoi ? La pièce où tu caches les corps de toutes femmes mortes ? » rigolai-je

Il n'apprécia pas vraiment mon humour douteux, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

- « Il va me falloir une semaine pour emménager, il faut que je voye pour l'appartement et les meubles. Je ferais la navette pour cette semaine. » expliquai-je

- « Ok, donc tu commences demain. » dit-t'il

Il me raccompagna à l'entrée, je fis un signe d'au revoir aux enfants. Collin vint se placer près de son père.

- « Papa, est-ce que Bella peut rester manger avec nous ? » demanda-t'il

- « Non Collin, Bella a déjà des plans pour ce soir. Une autre fois, peut-être… » répondit Edward

- « S'il te plait, ce soir ! Maman me manque, je veux que Bella reste ! » pleurnicha Collin

Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur pour le consoler.

- « Ce n'est pas la faute de ton père, la prochaine fois promis, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir. » répondis-je, tout en lançant un long regard à son père.

Le petit garçon me fit une bise, le visage fermé et les yeux humides.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Demain à ton réveil je serais là ! » chuchotais-je

Il hocha de la tête satisfait, j'adressais un dernier regard à Edward avant de sortir. Un taxi m'attendait à l'extérieur de la propriété. Je courus sous la pluie avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Je regardais une dernière fois la maison, une ombre à la fenêtre puis un rideau qui retomba furent les derniers mouvements que je vis.

Je rentrais chez moi épuisée et énervée par les sautes d'humeurs d'Edward. Cet homme était un vrai dingue, il pouvait passer du gentil petit agneau au grand méchant loup, en une fraction de secondes. J'avais trouvé son premier défaut, il était lunatique, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Il ne m'avait même pas proposé de rester, et avait même osé dire que j'avais quelque chose de prévu, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. J'étais blessée dans mon égo, lui qui disait vouloir être mon ami… Je me douchai, puis me couchai directement sans même manger. J'allais devoir être forte pour ma première journée de travail.

Levée à 5h30, je pris une douche très rapide, et enfilai un jean troué, et un sweat kangooroo gris. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire mieux, j'attrapai mon sac et sortis sans passer par la salle de bain. Je pris ma vieille voiture, et me dirigeais vers ma future maison. Coincée à un feu rouge, j'en profitai pour me regardai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas peignés, je les attachais dans un chignon lâche. Je me trouvais affreuse, ce qui aurait du m'être égal vu l'endroit où je me rendais, mais une part de moi me disait que j'aurais voulu être plus présentable pour … Edward.

_Idiote. Idiote. Idiote._

Devant la grille, je m'arrêtai pour prendre le boitier de commande et la clé que m'avait confié Edward. J'entrai, et vérifier l'heure, 6h15 j'étais dans les temps. Je sortis sous l'averse, et me retrouvait face à la porte du hall. Je soufflai un bon coup, et me décidait à entrer. La maison était calme, j'en déduisis qu'ils dormaient encore. Je me faufilai en douce dans la cuisine pour consultait le menu du petit déjeuner, idée que je trouvais plus que stupide, un enfant n'a pas à subir ce genre de traitement. Mes propres parents me laissaient manger ce que je voulais, dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr, et j'étais aujourd'hui en très bonne santé. Le programme alimentaire indiquait des pancakes à l'aspartame pour diminuer la dose de sucre accompagné un fruit frais. Je fouillai dans les différents placards afin de trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Le placard à épices étant bien trop haut pour moi, je pris un tabouret au bar de la cuisine et me perchais dessus. En quête du sucre en poudre, je n'entendis pas Edward entrait dans la pièce. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me faisant sursautées. Je me retournai, pour le voir, dans un costume, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il sentait bon, la même odeur de l'autre soir. Quand je finis par attraper le pot de sucre, il m'aida à descendre, galamment.

- « Bonjour ! » s'exclama Edward

- « Bonjour Edward. » murmurais-je

_Ok, là je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Est – ce le même homme, qui hier soir m'a envoyé bouler ? _

Et pourtant Edward était comme différent. Il sifflotait tout en pressant son orange, qu'il versa dans un verre. Je vaquais à mes occupations sans lui prêter plus d'attention, décidemment je ne comprenais rien à Edward Cullen. Vers sept heures, je montais réveiller les enfants, qui m'accueillir avec de grands sourires et câlins. Ma journée s'améliora directement, j'adorais ces gosses. Je portais Emily, tandis que Collin s'accrochait à ma main. Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine où leur père les attendait attablé, une serviette autour du col de sa chemise blanche, dégustant son jus de fruits et mes pancakes.

- « Ils t'ont déjà adoptés apparemment » sourit-il

- « Apparemment, oui… » répétai-je

Il les embrassa à tour de rôle, les installant à table. Je leur servais leurs petits déjeuners, les pancakes moelleux, et une mangue fraichement découpée. Ils attaquèrent leurs assiettes, satisfaits. Je bus mon café, adossé au plan de travail à les contempler.

- « Ché délichieux Bellash ! » me dit Collin, ravi.

- « C'est vrai, c'est succulent ! » déclara Edward, sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- « Merci » répondis-je ravie

Après avoir fini, je plaçai leurs assiettes dans l'évier, Collin monta s'habillait seul, et j'aidai ensuite Emily. Tout deux prêts, je décrochais les clés de ma voiture, et criai à Edward que nous partions. Il arriva à vive allure, me tendant les clés de la voiture de Nanny. Je les empochai à contre cœur, j'adorais ma voiture, et j'allais devoir y renoncer, de plus en plus souvent. Il enlaça ses enfants une dernière fois et nous partîmes.

Je les déposai en silence à l'école pour Collin, et la crèche pour Emily avant de rentrer sous une pluie battante.

A mon arrivée, la maison était vide, Edward était sorti je ne sais où. Je lavais les assiettes du petit-déjeuner, avant de m'occuper de la pile de linge dans la buanderie. Je commençai par trier le propre du sale, puis les couleurs du blanc. Je fis une machine du linge sale, repasser puis plier le propre. La machine terminé, j'enfournais le linge humide dans le sèche linge, il était hors de question de l'étendre vu le temps qu'il faisait. Je finis vers onze heures, je répartis le linge dans les différentes chambres. Quand vint le tour des affaires d'Edward, je me retrouvais face à un dilemme de taille. Effectivement, la grande chambre parentale était vide d'affaire masculine, en faite, je ne trouvais aucune affaire à lui nulle part. Je tentais le tout pour le tout, en cherchant dans la chambre d'amis.

_BINGO !_

Je rangeai son linge dans l'armoire où se trouvait le reste avant de ressortir rapidement. En bas, il me semblait entendre des pas.

Je descendis, croisant dans l'escalier, Edward. Sa veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule, il continua son chemin vers sa chambre (je supposai) en titubant. Il n'était que midi, et il était déjà saoul comme un cochon. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de mon sac, puis m'installait dans la véranda, seule et inquiète. J'allumais une cigarette. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur Edward quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était changé, et portait désormais un jogging noir. Il s'assit à mes cotés.

- « Je peux te demander une cigarette ? » demanda t'il de son haleine chargée d'alcool.

Etonnée, je ne répondis pas et lui tendis simplement le paquet, dans lequel il prit une cigarette, il ramassa le briquet qui trainait sur la table basse et l'alluma. Il tira quelques fois dessus, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- « Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fumé ! » et il rigola tout seul.

- « Combien exactement ? » demandai-je, amusée.

- « Quatre ans à peu près, depuis que je suis enfin que j'étais avec …euh... » hésita-t'il

- « Tanya ? » proposai-je, pour l'aider.

- « Oui, Tanya. » approuva-t'il

- « Pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je

- « Oh elle déteste ça. Non, elle déteste tout. Elle ne supporte pas de vieillir, de devoir mourir. La cigarette tue et vieillit la peau, il est donc hors de question de fumer ! Elle a eu une enfance difficile, d'accord, elle était grosse, moche et humiliée constamment. Mais Emily et Collin, n'ont pas à subir ses frustrations et ses peurs. Pas de gâteaux, pas de chocolat, pas de bonbons, rien. Ils sont en bonne santé, et ne peuvent même pas en profiter ! Tu savais qu'elle oblige Collin à suivre des cours de français? A six ans ! » s'énerva-t'il

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas normal. J'imagine qu'elle souhaite simplement qu'il soit épanoui et en forme. C'est sa façon à elle de l'exprimer, je suppose. » tentai-je, peu convaincue moi - même

- « Si tu le dis…En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de changer de chambre. Je l'aurais tué dans son sommeil. Et la nounou, je l'ai vite fait dégagé, les cours de français suffisent bien. » me dévoila-t'il

- « Tu l'as viré ? » m'offusquais-je

- « Oui, Tanya l'avait prise pour Collin. Elle était française, elle devait l'aider à s'améliorer. Je lui est payé son solde, puis jeté. Tu es plus saine pour les enfants, c'était l'occasion où jamais de t'engager, je savais que Tanya n'allait pas revenir pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-t'il mimant les guillemets à l'aide de ses doits.

- « Edward, je crois que tu as un peu bu. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ! » dis-je

- « T'en fais pas, je suis parfaitement clean. Pas un gramme d'alcool ! » mentit-il

Il se leva, manquant de tomber, il titubait complètement. Je le soutenais alors et l'approchais du canapé, il s'assit et j'allumai la télé pour l'occuper. Ses mains frottèrent ses yeux, comme un petit enfant. Il posa sa tête et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

L'après – midi se déroula lentement, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, et rien pour m'occuper. Je récurais des taches invisibles, nettoyais un sol parfaitement propre, et enlevait la poussière imaginaire. Je passais le reste du temps à fumer, deux, puis trois, pour finir par dix cigarettes. L'heure de récupérer les enfants arriva enfin, et c'est avec soulagement que je quittai cette satané maison bien trop parfaite à mon goût. Pour moi, il est impossible de vivre correctement dans une maison trop propre. Je récupérai Collin à la sortie des cours, puis m'arrêter devant la crèche d'Emily. Le petit ne voulut pas m'accompagner, je l'enfermais donc dans la voiture. Je courus jusqu'à la crèche, et fut accueillis par un jeune homme. Il se présenta comme Mike Newton, apparemment Emily l'adorait totalement, et c'était tout à fait réciproque. Il me reteint un bon moment, et je crus percevoir une tentative de drague. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur à batifoler, et je m'éclipsai rapidement lorsqu'il fut demandé par un autre parent.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Emily me raconta sa journée. Je l'écoutai distraitement, mais même avec beaucoup d'efforts, mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son père. J'espérai qu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il était en état de se tenir devant les enfants.

Heureusement, à notre arrivée, Edward avait pris une douche et semblait allait mieux. Ses yeux encore rouges étaient le dernier signe de l'incident. Un sourire illumina son visage à notre vue.

- « Alors cette journée mes petits chats ? » demanda-t'il, feignant la décontraction.

- « Trop bien, on peux gouter ? Je meurs de faim ! » répondit-Collin.

- « Euh, oui d'accord, c'est partit. Bella, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux, je vais m'en charger pour le reste de la soirée. » me libéra-t'il

- « D'accord, merci ! Bonne soirée, à demain les loulous ! » je les embrassai à tour de rôle.

- « Papa, tu nous avais dis que Bella resterait manger avec nous. S'il te plait ! » quémanda Emily.

- « Pas de problème, si elle n'a rien de prévu. » répondit-t'il, en souriant

Ils me fixèrent tout les trois, attendant une réaction. Je voulais rester mais j'espérai pouvoir dire non pour me venger de la réaction d'hier soir d'Edward. D'un autre côté, il fallait que je reste pour être sur qu'Edward était dans un assez bon état pour avoir la charge des deux gosses.

- « D'accord, je reste ! » acceptai-je.

- « Géniaaaaaaaaaaaal ! » explosa Collin.

- « Ouaaai ! » approuva la petite.

Les deux petits m'entrainèrent vers la cuisine, afin d'être sur que je n'allai pas décamper vite fais à peine eurent-ils le dos tourné. J'étais ravie de passer une soirée en leur compagnie, et je dois bien l'avouer en compagnie d'Edward surtout. Et c'était très bête ! Je m'assis à la table, pendant que Collin sortis les céréales du placard, il en versa deux bols, avant de m'en proposer, je refusais gentiment. Tous deux s'installèrent à mes cotés, mâchant bruyamment leur céréales tout en chahutant. J'observai leur complicité, avant qu'une nouvelle fois encore mon esprit ne retourne vers Edward, qui d'ailleurs, n'étais plus là. Surprise, je me levai pour le chercher, mais ne le trouvait pas au salon. Je décidai de retourner auprès des enfants, plongée dans mes pensées encore et toujours occupées par Edward. Je ne le connaissais pas réellement, j'avais fais une fois coucher avec lui, et pourtant je me surprenais à penser à lui de plus en plus souvent. Je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de filles, de celle qui s'accroche après l'avoir fait, de celle qui séduise les hommes mariés ou encore de celle qui fantasme sur leur patron. Et pourtant, j'étais devenue une de ces femmes, j'étais constamment obnubilé par Edward. Je me demandai comment j'allais résister pendant une année entière. Surtout quand il se comportait de manière ambigüe, comment allai-je supporter cette situation ? Et pour l'instant, je n'avais pas de réponse…

- « Youhouuu, Bella ? » m'appella - Collin.

Le coude sur la table, le menton dans la main, je sortis de mes pensées Edwardienne pour revenir sur terre. Ils avaient finis de manger, et souhaitaient aller regarder la tv en ma compagnie. Je les accompagnai ravie de voir qu'ils s'étaient vite habituer à ma présence, et m'avait accueilli très facilement.

Le choix du DVD fut très tumultueux, mais nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord sur Toy Story qui convenait au garçon comme à la fillette, et que j'adorais personnellement. Après un moment, je décidai de me renseigner sur l'absence d'Edward, le plus naturellement possible.

- « Ou est votre père ? » ma voix me parut fausse mais les enfants absorbés par le film n'y faire pas attention.

- « Surement dans sa salle. » répondit-il sans volonté

- « Sa salle ? » demandais-je

- « Mmmm » approuva - Collin

- « Il y est souvent en ce moment. » rajouta – t'il

- « Oh, et c'est quoi comme salle ? » demandai-je sans cacher ma curiosité grandissante.

- « Musique, il joue du piano. » répondit-il

- « Oh, d'accord. » conclu-je satisfaite

Ainsi Edward Cullen jouait du piano. Un instrument doux, délicat, et admirable. Je l'imaginai derrière un énorme piano à queue noir brillant, et je ne retrouvai pas le peu de l'homme que je connaissais.

Prétextant une envie soudaine, je m'absentai discrètement vers les toilettes. Je pris le chemin qui passait par la salle de musique d'Edward, et m'arrêtai quelques instants devant la porte close. Une douce musique étouffée s'échappait de la pièce lente, profonde, légèrement mélancolique. Je restai figée, retenant ma respiration, écoutant et savourant cette mélodie digne d'un artiste renommé. Etait-il vraiment entrain de jouer, ou était-ce l'œuvre d'un CD qu'il écoutait ? Une envie d'ouvrir la porte me prit, mais je me retenais in-extremis je ne voulais pas être surprise et réveillé ses vieux démons colériques. Je continuai mon chemin vers les toilettes, distraite et pensive. Je connaissais l'Edward dragueur, l'Edward nu, l'Edward père de famille, l'Edward fou du volant, l'Edward saoul mais pas l'Edward pianiste. Je ne retrouvai pas dans cet instrument la personnalité que je connaissais d'Edward. J'étais déconcerté. Chaque nouvelle chose de lui, m'époustouflai ou m'impressionnait réellement. Il restait tant de mystère à découvrir sur lui, il était totalement imprévisible, surprenant et plein de mystères.

Je retournais finir le dessin animé auprès des enfants. Puis vint l'heure du bain, Edward n'étant toujours pas sorti, je pris l'initiative de laver Emily, puis d'aider Collin qui n'avait pas tant besoin de moi dans sa toilette. Secs, propres, et habillés de leurs pyjama, je les laissai s'amuser dans la salle de jeu ensemble. Je profitai de l'instant pour sortir fumer une cigarette dans l'immense jardin. Il pleuvait toujours, mais le temps s'était un peu calmé. Un coup à la fenêtre m'indiqua qu'Edward avait enfin daigné sortir de son trou, et m'invitait à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je finis donc ma cigarette en vitesse, pour le rejoindre. Je le trouvai de dos, face au feu, à cuisiner. Il se retourna et me sourit.

- « Un peu de vin ? » me proposa-t'il

Sur la table de la cuisine, trônait une bouteille de vin déjà entamé, et un verre.J'opinai, il me servit donc un verre, tout en dégustant le sien.

- « Je ne sais pas si dans ton cas, c'est une très bonne idée. » le conseillai-je

- « D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du de te dire tout ça. » s'excusa-t'il, en ignorant ma remarque

- « Edward, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu bois toujours autant ? » m'inquiétai-je

- « Oui, ça va. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée, mais elle s'est arrangée maintenant, grace à toi notamment… » essaya-t'il

- « Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant… » répondis-je, en rougissant.

- « Ta simple présence suffit. » continua-t'il

Je trempai mes lèvres dans mon verre pour cacher ma gêne, et fut surprise par le gout fruité du nectar. A coup sur, ce vin valait bien plus cher que n'importe lequel de mes biens.

- « Délicieux » complimentai-je

Il me répondit par un sourire.

- « Je fais des spaghettis en sauce, ça te convient ? » demanda-t'il

- « Oui, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le programme. » dis-je tout en me levant pour vérifier. Et j'avais raison, le programme indiquait un potage aux sept légumes.

- « Tu m'as eu. Mais je crois que dans certains cas, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes. » tenta-t'il

- « C'est vous le chef ! » affirmai-je

Il plongea les spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante, avant de s'attaquer à la sauce tomate.

- « Tu veux un peu d'aide ? » proposai-je

- « Oui si tu veux, tu prends les oignons et tu les émince s'il te plait ? » me dit-il en m'indiquant les oignons à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Nous travaillons en silence, concentrés. Il m'arrivait parfois de le regarder ou plutôt mâter s'affairer dans la cuisine tel un vrai cuisinier. Décidément, Edward était un homme multifonction, et très surprenant. Quand j'eus finis ma tache, je mis la table sous les ordres d'Edward. Et nous passâmes à table, tous les quatre. La présence des enfants combla un peu le silence, et nous parlions naturellement et sans gène de toute sorte de chose. Le diner était absolument divin. Il y avait – t'il un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas ? Je pouvais déjà rayer la musique, la cuisine, et le sexe.

J'appréciai la soirée réellement, et pas seulement pour la présence d'Edward. Emily et Collin étaient drôles et adorables, ils ne voulaient que de l'attention comme tous les enfants. Je n'avais pas encore vus leur mère avec eux, mais j'étais peiné car d'après Edward elle n'était pas le genre de mère aimante et dévouée.

Après avoir débarrassé, nettoyé et rangé la vaisselle, nous regardâmes ensemble un film comique, installés dans le canapé. Vers 21h, je pris Emily dans mes bras tandis qu'Edward s'occupait de Collin, nous les couchâmes dans leurs chambres respectives. J'embrassai la petite avant de traverser le couloir dans lequel je croisai Edward, pour aller embrasser Collin. Je redescendis dans le salon, pour chercher mon sac pendant qu'Edward finissait de lire un conte à Emily. Quand il refit son apparition, il fut surpris de mon départ imminent. J'étais devant la porte d'entrée, le sac à l'épaule, attendant son retour pour prendre congé.

- « Je vais y aller ! » dis-je

- « Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ? Nous pourrions regarder la télé ensemble, je te promets que ce ne sera pas un programme jeunesse, tu pourrais même rester dormir si tu le voulais ! » me proposa-t'il, nerveux.

- « Non merci, je vais rentrer me coucher chez moi. » refusais-je, en choisissant la voix de la sagesse.

- « D'accord. Comme tu veux. » répondit-t'il d'un ton sec, son sourire s'était envolé.

- « Bonne nuit. A demain. » tentai-je

- « Ouai, c'est ça. A demain. » répondis-t'il, mauvais.

J'avais hésité, j'étais même sur le point d'accepter sachant parfaitement que si je restais la soirée finirait au lit. Ses intentions étaient très claires, et absolument pas catholiques. Mais le fait est, que je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur deux fois. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation strictement sexuelle. J'avais besoin de plus, de sureté et d'amour. Et je ne pense pas qu'Edward était prêt pour ça. Il changeait trop souvent d'humeur, d'avis de tout, ce n'était pas un homme constant. Il avait assuré vouloir être mon ami, puis m'avait jeté dehors, avant d'être charmant et dragueur. Comment pouvais-je savoir ses réelles attentions à mon égard ? J'étais perdue, totalement perdue, et pourtant malgré tout, je pensais sans cesse à lui

Je tournais les talons, et partis. Arrivée à la maison, je me déshabillai avant d'appeler mes deux amies.

- « Allo ? » répondit-Rosalie.

- « Oui, Rose c'est Bella. Ca va ? »

- « On s'enfout de moi, raconte un peu. Comment tu vas ? Et ton travail avec ton patron sexy ? Vous avez remis le couvert ? »

Après la soirée du weekend dernier, j'avais tout expliqué à mes amies qui étaient je cite : « Fière de moi, et du fait que j'avais réalisé le fantasme de bon nombre de femme dont elles en couchant avec mon 'patron' ». Elle m'avait incité à retenter l'expérience au plus vite.

- « Rien de spécial. J'ai rencontré les enfants hier soir, et j'ai diné avec eux ce soir. Je viens de rentrer. »

- « Oh rien de plus ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester plus longtemps ? »

- « Il m'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé. Il se fou de moi, par moment, il peut-être adorable puis être un vrai con. Par exemple, nous avons passé une bonne soirée, mais quand j'ai décidé de partir c'est à peine si il me fermer pas la porte au nez. »

- « C'est toi, qui a décidé de partir ? » s'indigna-t'elle

- « Oui, il voulait que je reste dormir mais j'ai refusé. Je vais bientôt m'installer là-bas, si c'est pour être gênée, ou n'être qu'une fille d'un soir je ne veux pas. Sa femme va revenir, tout va redevenir normal. Il m'ignorera, et je serais encore plus perdue. Et je veux pas de ça. »

- « Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Ne t'étonne pas qu'il joue avec tes nerfs si tu lui fais pareil. Si tu veux être fixé demande lui ce qu'il cherche ce qu'il veut et dis lui ce que toi tu veux. Ca ne coute rien ! »

- « Peut-être Rose, mais il est marié ! Je ne veux pas être celle qui brise sa famille. » m'écriai-je

- « Ecoute, quand vous l'avez fait tu le savais déjà. Mais de toute façon, il te l'a dit. Il ne fait plus rien avec sa femme. Elle se fout de lui. Merde Bella. C'est une chance, il a une famille mais pas de femme. Il ne fait plus rien du tout avec Tanya, il vive sous le même toit mais ça s'arrête là ! Alors fonce, et tu verras bien comment ça évolue ! »

- « Je sais pas, j'ai peur Rosalie. Si je fous tout en l'air, je me retrouvai sans travail, et j'ai eu assez de relation compliquée entre Jake, James maintenant lui… Je n'attire que ce genre de problème. »

- « Peut – être mais tu auras essayé au moins. Ecoute je dois te laisser, j'ai un autre appel sur mon téléphone portable. Tu me tiens au courant ma belle, Bisous et fonce ! » conclu-t'elle

La journée de Mardi se passa lentement et normalement. Edward partit dès mon arrivée, et ne rentra qu'à 21h30. Je ne lui adressais la parole que pour lui annoncer que j'avais placé mes affaires dans un garde-meubles, et que j'emménageai dès le lendemain, puisque j'avais rendu les clés dans l'après-midi. J'avais pris cette décision à contre cœur, dans le seul but de faire des économies. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et opina avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans sa « salle ». Sans un mot, sans un regard, il me laissa planter dans l'entrée. Et quand j'allais prendre conger en franchissant le seuil de la maison, il apparut dans l'escalier pour me demander :

- « Tu sais où dormir ce soir ? » me demanda-t'il, presque à contrer coeur

- « Oui, je vais dormir chez des amies. Les affaires personnelles que je garde y sont. » dis-je sèchement

- « Très bien. » ajouta-t'il avant de tourner les talons et disparaitre comme à son habitude.

- « Oui merci Edward, à toi aussi ! » répliquai-je, mauvaise.

Je finis la soirée chez mes amies, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Mercredi, j'arrivais avec tout le reste de mes biens dans le coffre. Je restai planté sous la pluie, contemplant la maison, ma nouvelle résidence pour une année entière. Ma nouvelle vie commençait, et j'étais terrifiée. Qu'allais – je faire si j'avais besoin d'intimité ? Je n'avais nulle part où aller, je n'avais plus de chez moi. Certes mes amies seraient là, mais elles avaient leur propre vie, leur propre problème et leurs petits amis. Et moi, qu'avais – je mis à part un Edward qui était sanglant et injuste, qui soufflait le chaud puis le froid. Je m'autorisai quelques larmes, qui se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie. J'avais eu la bonne idée de me maquiller, et mon reflet dans la vitre me confirma que mon mascara avait coulé traçant des sillons noir sur mes joues.

Je me décidai enfin à rentrer, un carton sous chaque bras. Je croisai Edward, qui m'observa, mal à l'aise, à la vue de mes pleurs évidents. Il s'apprêtait à sortir et ne m'adressa aucune parole. Je montai jusqu'à ma chambre, puis déposer les cartons au sol. J'avais l'impression d'être une de ces gamines qui pleuraient leur solitude, après avoir quitté le cocon familial. A la différence, que je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, pour pleurer et renifler à mon envie, au lieu de me jeter sur le lit dans un geste théâtrale. Un léger coup porter à ma porte, m'interrompit. Je séchai mes larmes rapidement, et reniflait une dernière fois. Edward apparut, trempé, chargé de mes deux valises. Il les posa à l'entrée de la chambre avant de repartir sans un mot. Je déchargeais mes cartons, contenant mes différentes affaires : photos, cadres, décoration, souvenirs, draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre coup se fit entendre, il réapparut avec un autre carton :

- « Je crois que c'était le dernier. J'y vais. » dit-il.

- « D'accord. » répondis-je d'un ton neutre

Mais malgré ses paroles, il fit quelques pas vers moi en entra totalement dans la chambre.

- « Ecoute, je crois que je me suis trompé…Je n'arriverais pas à être ton ami, je m'excuse mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je suis désolé si j'ai été dur avec toi… » s'excusa-t'il

- « Et si moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'être ton amie ? Et si tu me demandais ce que je veux vraiment ? Parce que tu vois, je ne veux ni être ton amie, ni être ton ennemie, je ne veux qu'une chose…» répondis-je, en haussant le ton

Je ne pouvais plus lutter, j'étais prête à me lancer au risque de me prendre une claque. J'avais décidé de prendre tout ce qu'Edward me donnerait, même si ce n'était pas assez pour moi. J'enjambais le sac à mes pieds, en réduisant la distance entre nous. Il était face à moi, près, très près, mais pas assez à mon gout. J'attrapai son visage, et passait mes doits dans ses cheveux fins. Il me vit venir, il savait ce que j'allais faire. Une panique se lut dans ses yeux, mais il était trop tard, ma bouche se plaqua sur la sienne, tandis que je fermais mes yeux, oubliant le trouble et l'hésitation de son regard. J'ouvris mes lèvres, et sortis ma langue afin de lui enfouir dans la bouche. J'avais tenté le tout pour le tout, la décision lui revenait il pouvait me repousser ou accepter mais dans les deux cas il allait devoir agir et je serai fixé…

* * *

Taaadaaaam, j'espère que vous avez aimé la tournure du chapitre, et que l'effet de fin vous a plus, sinon j'en suis navrée ! A bientôt pour la suite, bises. J'attends vos reviews ! Par pitié aidez moi par des commentaires positifs ou négatifs peu importe ! Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour les nombreuses (j'en suis certaine) fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice avis aux intéressées ! XOXO. Sandy.


	4. Sexual Tempete

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes (tous), je suis désolée pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre, je vous explique : le chapitre est prêt depuis bien longtemps mais on m'a ensuite conseillé un site de correctrice et j'ai trouvé ma perle rare en Cécile, une femme adorable qui a pris le temps en une soirée de corriger le chapitre afin que je puisse vous le poster dès ce soir. Il est donc là, tout beau, tout neuf, et tout frais (oserais-je dire tout lemon ?). Je remercie donc Cécile, avec qui je sens je vais nouer de bon liens, et la personne qui m'a conseillé le forum où j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Le chapitre 5 est prêt (enfin presque je galère un peu sur sa fin) et sera posté d'ici deux semaines (PROMIS !). J'attend vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous, car c'est un vrai délice de voir des reviews, et des alertes dans ma messagerie, elles m'encouragent ! Bonne lecture ! ENJOY !

* * *

Allongée, nue, les cheveux encore humides et emmêlés, dans le grand lit double, je reprenais conscience peu à peu. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, et je constatais que j'étais seule et abandonnée. Je repoussai les draps qui me recouvrait jusqu'au nombril, et partit à la recherche d'Edward. Je descendis les escaliers sans faire un bruit, la maison était calme puisque les enfants dormaient encore. Quelle heure était–il ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, il était sûrement très tard ou très tôt, au choix. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, toujours à sa recherche, et l'aperçut. Il était de dos, torse nu, son seul et unique vêtement consistait en un caleçon Calvin Klein porté bas sur les hanches. Il ne m'avait pas vu, ne m'avait pas entendu, son front reposait contre la vitre de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la véranda. Un nuage de buée provoquait par sa respiration s'était formé. Une vision magnifique, Edward était beau, le genre de beauté dévastatrice et tentatrice.

La lune éclairait la soirée, et se reflétait sur son corps à la peau laiteuse. Sa carrure en V, consistuée par ses épaules carrées et son buste provoquèrent quelques frissons d'excitation en moi. J'avais encore envie de lui, malgré cette journée marathon, où nous avions fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois bien au-delà du possible. Il passa subtilement une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à leur habitude. Edward était une perfection masculine, chacun de ses gestes me troublait ou m'excitait, et j'avais, moi, Bella, fait l'amour avec lui, un tas de fois, l'emmenant à l'orgasme à chaque fois. Son front se décolla de la vitre, pour y revenir en un coup porté. Il se cogna doucement la tête, une fois, deux fois puis trois. Regrettait-il sa proposition ? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

**_Flash – Back : Le baiser_**

J'ouvris mes lèvres, et sortis ma langue afin de lui enfouir dans la bouche. J'avais tenté le tout pour le tout, la décision lui revenait il pouvait me repousser ou accepter mais dans les deux cas il allait devoir agir et je serai fixée. Sa langue finit par rencontrer la mienne, provoquant une onde électrique dans mon corps entier. Sa main passa à l'arrière de ma tête, et me poussa un peu plus contre lui, il voulait approfondir le baiser. C'était passionné, sauvage, comme du à un manque, une période de séparation interminable qui venait de prendre fin. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux plus fortement, je m'accrochais comme une rescapée à sa bouée, et j'en demandais plus beaucoup plus. Il était près à me le donner, il jouait avec moi, sa langue avec, puis contre la mienne, nous lutâmes et je le laissais prendre l'avantage. Nos souffles mêlés, augmentaient peu à peu. L'échange pris fin quand nous eûmes plus de souffle. Nos langues se détachèrent, ensuite nos bouches, puis nos corps. Je venais de vivre mon premier baiser avec Edward, j'en avais pris l'initiative, moi seule, et la réponse qu'il m'en avait donnée était plus que satisfaisante. Je fermai les yeux encore un moment, pour savourer les derniers instant de ce moment, avant de retourner à la réalité, et me confronter au regard d'Edward. Sentant un mouvement près de moi, j'ouvris les yeux, Edward s'était assis au bord de mon lit, comme moi précédemment, la tête tournée vers le bas entre les mains. Il regrettait, c'était la seule explication à sa réaction douteuse. Je restais planté là, reprenant mon souffle, et attendant une réaction, un mot, un regard.

- « Ed-Edward ? » bégaye–je, anxieuse.

Mon téléphone sonna, une fois avant de couper, puis presque immédiatement après reprit. On cherchait à me joindre au plus vite.

- « Tu devrais répondre » furent les seuls mots qu'il me dit, avant de sortir de ma chambre à grand pas.

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

_Stop, Bella ! Arrête de te faire des films !_

Je fis donc demi–tour pour aller me recoucher, sans faire un bruit. Je fis deux pas, et me retrouvais à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je me retournais une dernière fois, et tombais sur Edward, qui me regardait intensément. Je stoppais net mes mouvements, nous nous contemplions sans un mot.

- « Je ne t'ai pas vu en haut, alors je suis descendu vérifier que tout allait bien, je te laisse. » demandai-je

- « Non attends, il faut que tu saches…Demain soir, Tanya rentre. Il faut que tu sois prête à lui mentir, à te cacher, à la tromper, es-tu prête à l'assumer ? » s'enquit-il

- « Je pense que la réponse est déjà donné, nous l'avons tout deux accepté quand on a refait l'amour non ? »

- « D'accord. » dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

_F**lash Back : Alerte tornade**_

Je pris donc l'appel qui provenait de Rosalie, obnubilée par Edward.

- « Bella ? C'est Rose ! » s'écria-t'elle

- « Oui…Rose ? » répondis-je, absente

- « Désolée de te déranger, je sais que tu bosses, et que le mercredi les enfants ne vont pas à l'école. Mais tu as entendu l'alerte ? »

- « Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ils dorment encore… » la rassurais-je

- « Bella, l'alerte tu l'as entendu ? » répéta-t'elle

Mon cerveau était totalement en pause, comme déconnecté, j'étais dégoûtée par Edward, par sa réaction après notre Je croyais avoir gagné, il avait accepté mes lèvres, mon besoin, m'avait rendu avec ardeur ce que j'attendais, pour finir par partir en me disant de répondre alors que j'attendais qu'il me parle réellement, sincèrement de cette scène. Je fondis en larmes, s'il jouait encore avec moi, je ne le supporterai plus.

- « Bella, c'est important, concentre–toi cinq minutes ! » s'énerva-t'elle

- « Oui, Rose je suis là désolé. Quelle alerte ? » m'enquis-je

- « Bella, tu pleures ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on se voit ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle

- « Rien du tout, Rose, t'inquiète ça va bien. Alors l'alerte de quoi ? »

- « Oui, donc tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est aux infos, à la radio, partout. Sors du lit de ton riche et sexy patron, et allume la TV. »

J'attrapais la petite télécommande de ma minuscule télévision personnelle, je zappais sur la chaîne d'informations locale. Avant d'augmenter le son. Le vieux présentateur aux tempes grises parlait :

_« En effet, Seattle est réputé pour être une ville pluvieuse, mais ce soir les habitants vont connaître quelque chose d'inédit. Les précipitations attendues dans le courant de la journée seront historiques, les habitants risquent de nombreux dégâts matériels, et vitaux. Les autorités conseillent de prévoir de la nourriture, des bouteilles d'eau, des serviettes sèches. Il est déconseillé de sortir après 14 heures, veillez à prévoir des isolations aux niveaux des fenêtres et des portes, ne restez pas seul, tenez-vous au courant de l'actualité. Le vent sera très violent, accompagné de la pluie, les risques seront très importants et non négligeables, le risque majeur sera normalement finit aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Nous retrouvons en direct notre reporter… »_

- « Oh mon dieu, Rose. Je suis devant le poste. C'est incroyable ! » m'écriais-je

- « Oui, c'est la folie en ville. Je suis sortie pour travailler, j'ai du rentrer, on est toutes les deux à la maison. Tu veux venir passer la soirée avec nous ? » demanda-t'elle

- « Tant mieux, merci de m'avoir prévenue en tout cas, mais il faut que je reste ici, Edward aura sûrement besoin de moi, et les enfants seront plus rassurés. » dis-je

- « Tu es sur, Bella ? Si tu as un problème avec lui, tu sais que tu peux venir chez nous ? » tenta-t'elle

- « Non non, ça va aller ! Je vis ici, désormais…»

- « D'accord, écoute on est à la maison, si tu as besoin ou que tu changes d'avis. Ne te fais pas de souci pour nous surtout. Et par pitié, ne sors pas de chez lui après 14 heures… Ne sois pas imprudente ! On se voit demain, je pense que d'ici peu le réseau sera saturé. Je t'aime ma belle, on se voit vite ! »

- « Pas de problème, heureusement que tu me préviens, sinon je me serais fait un sang d'encre. Bonne soirée, je t'aime Rose, et dis à Alice que je l'aime aussi. » répondis-je

« Ce sera fait ! » me dit-elle

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Nous étions remontés nous allonger ensemble dans la chambre d'ami. Mon dos contre le torse d'Edward, je replongeais peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. Le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou me rassurait, il avait finalement fait son choix définitif, je l'espérais. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses sautes d'humeurs, et des dilemmes intérieurs avec un peu de chances, tout était finit. Cette journée avait été infernale, entre les préparations de la tempête et nos problèmes personnels j'étais lessivée…

**_Flash Back : Problème & Solution_**

J'éteignis au bouton ma télévision, avant de sortir en courant de ma chambre. Je dévalais littéralement les escaliers, sans me gêner du bruit que je faisais. Je cherchais Edward, et finit par le trouver dans sa « salle de musique ». La porte entrouverte, je frappai doucement, Edward apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le cadre de la porte. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient rien…

- « Edward, il faut qu'on parle » dis-je, d'un ton ferme

- « Bella, ce n'est pas le moment s'il te plait. » me supplia-t'il

- « Edward, c'est important, suis–moi »

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, à la recherche d'une réponse. Il hésita, j'ajoutais pour le décider :

- « Ce n'est pas à propos de nous deux… »

- « Oh… » lacha-t'il, rassuré

Il me suivit jusqu'au salon, où j'allumais la télé et augmentais le son. Le même présentateur débitait sans cesse et en boucle les nouvelles de Seattle. Edward concentré sur l'écran, blêmissait au fur et à mesure des paroles égrainées.

- « Tu restes ici ce soir, ou tu as prévu de rejoindre ta famille pour les aider ? » demanda-t'il

- « Non, je n'ai pas de famille dans le coin. Je reste ici, pour t'aider avec les enfants. » dis-je

- « Ok, merci. Bon il est… » il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre,

- « 8h30 » ajouta-t'il

- « Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher du matériel avant qu'ils soient en rupture, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de sortir les enfants avec ce temps, ou même de les laisser seuls ici. »

- « Je peux rester ici, ou sortir seule ? Si tu veux. » proposais-je

- « Non, vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi. J'aurais besoin de toi… » rajouta-t'il

- « Oh. On fait comment alors ? » demandais-je

Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

- « Je vais voir si ma voisine peut venir les garder, le temps qu'on sorte. » décida-t'il

- « OK. Je vais les réveiller, et les habiller » proposais-je.

Il partit en vitesse, pendant que je montais à l'étage. Emily ouvrit les yeux dès mon entrée dans sa chambre, et se blottit dans mes bras. Je lui enfilais rapidement des habits chauds et confortables. Nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la chambre de Collin, pour le réveiller. Il fut plus difficile, et refusa de se lever. Je dus déployer des stratagèmes inimaginables pour l'obliger à se lever et mettre les habits que j'avais sortis de l'armoire. En bas, la porte claqua signe qu'Edward était de retour.

Je descendis avec les petits, pour retrouver Edward qui était seul.

- « Elle arrive ? »

- « Non, elle ne viendra pas, elle n'est pas chez elle… » s'énerva-t'il

- « Oh, on fait quoi alors ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Mes parents vivent trop loin et je ne connais pas grand monde dans cette ville.» Il paraissait totalement désemparé...

- « Si tu veux, j'ai deux amies qui pourraient les garder chez elles pendant que nous faisons nos courses, nous passerons les chercher avant de rentrer. » proposais-je

- « Huuum, ça me dérange de te demander ça… » hésita-t'il

« Ecoute, nous n'avons pas le choix Edward, il faut faire vite ! » m'écriais-je

« D'accord. » accepta-t'il

J'envoyais un message à Rosalie, pour économiser ma batterie pour la soirée.

**Besoin de toi pour garder les petits pdt 1 h ? B.**

**Pas de pb. Viens. R.**

Edward attendait à mes cotés. Je lui lu la réponse, et nous nous préparâmes à sortir.

**_Fin du flash Back_**

Plus tard, je me réveillais sous les caresses d'Edward, émergeant lentement tandis qu'il embrassait et suçotait le creux de mon oreille. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, toute envie de sommeil envolée, excitée comme jamais. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent fougueuses, animales et brutales. Dans une tentative de séduction je lui pris la lèvre inférieure dans la bouche, pour la cajoler et suçoter avidement. L'effet fut immédiat, Edward jura comme un charretier.

- « Putin de bordel de merde, Bella c'est trop bon. » jura-t'il

Edward passa une main sous ma nuque afin d'approfondir notre baiser, faisant choquer nos dents et provoquant un frisson d'excitation qui parcourut mon corps entier. Je le voulais maintenant, de suite, en moi, profondément. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir pour aucun homme, mon boxer en était carrément trempé. Pendant que ses dents vinrent mordre doucement les miennes, j'ouvris les yeux pour contempler l'homme ou plutôt le dieu avec lequel j'allais coucher. Concentré, il ne vit pas que je le couvais du regard, et je pus le contempler de tout mon loisir. Il finit par croiser mon regard, ses prunelles incandescentes accrochant les miennes, dévastatrices. A son regard, je compris qu'il ressentait la même sensation que moi, celle d'une harmonie parfaite, de la tension entre deux corps excités l'un par l'autre. Comme ci, nous avions besoin de ce contact. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes, plus urgentes, il empauma mes seins sous ma nuisette sans prendre le temps de me l'enlever. Plongeant la tête entre le fin tissus et mon corps, il plaça sa tête au niveau de mon téton qui se durcit instantanément au contact de ses mains, puis de sa bouche et enfin de ses dents. Sa barbe rugueuse, frôla plusieurs fois mon corps lisse accentuant l'once de plaisir que procuraient ses caresses. Pour couvrir mes forts gémissements, il recouvrit ma bouche de la sienne, dans un autre baiser enflammé. Me positionnant sur lui, je frottais outrageusement mon sexe humide contre le sien déjà bien dur. Je ne me contrôlais plus, où était passé la sage et calme Bella, à vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais trop occupée à savourer le plaisir intense que provoquait Edward entre mes jambes. Il se pencha sur sa table de nuit, d'où il sortit un préservatif, déchirant l'emballa immédiatement. Nous ne pouvions plus attendre.

- « Je peux ? » demandais-je, en désignant le contraceptif.

Avec un sourire en coin, que j'aimais tant, il me le tendit. Je le pris précautionneusement, puis lui posais sur le gland le glissant ensuite sur sa longueur. Edward observait mes mains qui s'affairaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me soulevais sur les genoux, en me positionnant au dessus de sa verge, son sexe s'encra en moi quand je me laissais tomber de tout mon poids. Je m'accrochais aux épaules d'Edward, lui plantant mes ongles dans sa peau parfaite, avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois.

- « Humm.. Oui ! » gémit-t'il

Je ne répondis pas, et réitérais l'expérience. A chaque poussée, son membre s'enfonçait davantage en moi, me faisant hurler mon plaisir. C'est à l'aide de ses mains qui pinçaient mon clitoris gonflé, que je parvins à l'orgasme. Le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Posant ses mains sur mes fesses nues, il intensifia le mouvement me soulevant par les hanches pour mieux me replonger. Son tour vint enfin, et il gicla en jets chauds dans le préservatif. Essoufflée, je me laissais tomber à ses cotés pour reprendre ma respiration. Un sourire immense déforma sa bouche, auquel je répondis.

- « Tu as été génial, ma belle ! » s'extasia-t'il, ravi

- « Merci, et toi…pas mal ! » fis-je

Il rit. Avant de m'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras musclés. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine heureuse. Je venais de passer une des meilleures nuits de ma vie, même s'il avait fallu passer par des épisodes moins charmants…

**_Flash Back : Organisation & Confusion_**

Nous étions dans le hall enfin prêt à partir. Edward m'attrapa par le coude, et me tira à l'écart des enfants affublés de leurs manteaux, bonnets et gants.

- « Ecoute, il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, du … »

- « Du baiser ? proposais-je

- « Oui » dit-il

- « T'en fais pas, j'ai compris. On a absolument pas besoin d'en parler, tout est très clair entre toi et moi. De tout façon, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour en parler. » m'énervais-je

Je me retirais de son emprise sur mon avant bras, et retournais avec les enfants qui avait assisté à la scène sans vraiment la comprendre.

Je boutonnais le manteau d'Emily, en lui donnant mon plus beau sourire. Elle ne fut toutefois pas dupe.

- « Vous êtes fâchés ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle

- « Non, ton papa voulait me dire quelque chose. » la rassurais-je

- « Un secret ? » demanda-t'elle

- « Oui »

« D'accord, tu me dirais si il était méchant avec toi ? »

« Mais oui mon poussin, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » répondis-je, en riant

« Bon ça va » sourit-elle, elle parut satisfaite.

Je me retournais pour croiser le regard d'Edward, qui avait tout suivi de notre échange. Il prit Emily dans ses bras, tandis que je m'occupais de Collin. En ouvrant la porte, une forte bourrasque de vent envahit la maison. Le ciel était noir, nuageux, et agité. Il y avait beaucoup de tonnerre, ce qui effraya les enfants. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit, mais il était seulement neuf heures du matin. La pluie était dense et froide. Le pire restait encore à venir...

Nous courûmes sous la pluie afin de rejoindre au plus vite la voiture. Le chemin se fit en silence, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le centre de Seattle, la pluie avait doublé. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, les volets des appartements tous clos, les rares piétons couraient s'abriter chez eux. J'indiquais l'adresse à Edward, qui s'y rendit sans un mot. Je pris les deux enfants avec moi, les déposaient chez mes deux meilleures amies, avant de filer rejoindre Edward qui attendait dans la voiture.

Nous sillonnâmes les rues à la recherche d'une supérette ouverte, malheureusement, tous avait déjà fermé ou n'avait pas ouvert. J'aperçus un supermarché au volet métallique à demi-fermé, je sautais de la voiture et me baissais pour entrer. Un vieil homme s'affairait seul.

- « Excusez-moi, je ferme. » dit-il

- « Il ne vous reste rien ? » suppliais-je

- « Non désolé, j'ai tout vendu. C'est de la pure folie depuis ce matin. Il ne me reste rien. » dit-il, en désignant les étalages.

- « Oh merci quand même. » fis-je, déçue.

- « Attendez, essayez au supermarché à la sortie de Seattle sur la 407. Peu de gens le connaisse, il doit rester des choses. Faites vite ! » me pressa-t'il

- « Merci, merci infiniment ! » hurlais-je, avant de partir à reculons

Je courus l'annoncer à Edward, qui démarra en trombe. Nous arrivâmes vingt minutes plus tard, quelques voitures étaient garées mais leur nombre restait raisonnable. Il se gara rapidement, et nous entrâmes dans le modeste magasin. Une file d'attente s'était formée à la caisse, un brouhaha remplissait la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets les consommateurs ne quittaient pas leurs biens de peur d'être volés. Une panique, et une agitation régnait dans l'enceinte du magasin.

- « Euh c'est la troisième guerre mondiale ou quoi ? » chuchotai-je

- « On a peut–être loupé un épisode… » rigola-t'il

Il s'empara d'un chariot, et nous entassâmes trois packs d'eau, des vivres durables, de la corde, des bougies, des lampes torches, radio à piles, des isolations.

- « Il y a un réchaud électrique dans le garage je crois. » m'informa-t'il

- « Nous avons tout alors ? » demandais-je

- « Oui, il me semble. » il vérifia néanmoins une dernière fois sa liste.

Nous ressortîmes une heure plus tard, chargés comme des mules. Après avoir tout déposé dans le coffre, nous reprîmes la route. Cette fois, Edward monta avec moi pour remercier mes amies d'avoir gardé les enfants, elles me lancèrent des regards significatifs, en tentant d'être subtiles mais je crains qu'Edward les ai vu. Je les remerciais, avant de les embrasser.

Dans la voiture, les enfants rayonnaient et disaient s'être beaucoup amusés chez « Tata Alice » et « Tata Rose ».

- « Elles sont charmantes, tes amies. » me dit-il

- « Merci, elles sont vraiment géniales oui. » assurais-je

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence total, et nous arrivâmes dans les temps à la maison.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Nous avions emmêlés nos jambes, ma tête reposait sur son torse où je traçais du bout du doigt son tatouage qui représentait une hirondelle. Sa main parcourait mon épaule lentement puis dans le sens inverse. Depuis la première fois que je connaissais Edward Cullen, j'étais vraiment bien. Le silence était interrompu par nos respirations communes.

- « Comment as-tu su où j'habitais quand tu es venu me rendre visite chez moi ? » demandais-je. Cette question m'avait toujours trotté dans la tête mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la poser.

- « J'avais ton numéro, et tu n'es pas sur liste rouge. J'ai vite fais de retrouver ta trace. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « J'aimerais être sur liste rouge, figure-toi, mais ma mère est une vraie tête en l'air, elle efface ou perd souvent, très souvent même, mon numéro, donc la seule solution pour la rassurer était qu'elle puisse le retrouver. Sinon elle n'aurait de mes nouvelles que très rarement… » répondis-je

- « Oh, je comprends, disons qu'elle m'a bien sauvé la vie sur ce coup–là. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. » rigola-t'il

- « Je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler. Si tu daignes continuer à me parler après cette nuit… »

- « Bella…Je suis désolé… » s'excusa-t'il

- « Tu peux l'être, j'ai vécu une dure journée aujourd'hui, tu m'aurais ignoré toute la journée j'aurai compris mais là tu as fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu parlais avec moi, tu rigolais sans rien laisser transparaître. J'ai cru devenir folle ! » dis–je, en me souvenant parfaitement du sentiment d'angoisse que j'avais ressenti toute la journée…

**_Flash Back : Ignorance_**

Edward avait fermé chaque volet puis fenêtre de la demeure, avant d'isoler à l'aide du scotch adhésif acheté plus tôt. Les températures annoncées étaient extrêmement froides voir glaciales. Il avait ensuite allumé un feu de cheminée au salon et à l'étage afin de réchauffer la demeure privée de chauffage, puisque l'électricité allait être coupée d'ici peu selon les dernières informations. Edward avait préparé dans un sac en plastique nos différents papiers au cas où l'évacuation de la maison serait obligatoire. Nous avions pris la décision commune de ne téléphoner à personne afin d'économiser nos batteries et surtout de ne pas encombrer le réseau. La radio était installée dans le salon et diffusait les informations en continu. Les bougies étaient installées au salon, hors de portée des enfants pour éviter les incendies, et le réchaud se trouvait à la cuisine près des aliments longue conservation. Nous étions protégés et en sécurité, il ne restait qu'à passé la nuit et c'était sûrement la chose la plus difficile à faire…

J'avais changé les vêtements des enfants qui étaient trempés. Je leur avais mis de bons vêtements confortables et chauds. Gelée jusqu'aux os, j'ai filé me changer dans ma chambre, croisant Edward.

- « Bon j'ai tout installé, nous sommes parés. »

- « Ok. Je vais me changer, je meurs de froid. » dis–je, en repartant.

L'après–midi se passa ainsi, l'état climatique empirait d'heure en heure tandis que les températures chutaient. Nous étions dans le salon, devant le feu, sous nos couettes. Nous jouions à des jeux, rigolions, parlions avec les enfants. Edward tentait de me parler, de me faire rire sans succès hélas. Le pire était qu'il ne remarquait pas mon humeur massacrante, s'évertuant à me faire la conversation alors même que je ne répondais qu'une fois sur deux. Plus le temps passait, plus ses tentatives échouaient. Il parlait de tout et de rien, sauf du seul sujet que je voulais aborder. Et ma colère grimpait au fur et à mesure puis finit par exploser quand nous eûmes couchés les enfants.

- « Personnellement je n'ai pas très envie de dormir, on pourrait redescendre discuter ? »

- « Ecoute, si c'est pour encore discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, je préfère encore aller dormir. Bonne nuit Edward. »

Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre, et m'enfermais. Il était tard, ma journée avait été crevante. Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter.

- « Laisse-moi Edward ! » hurlais-je

- « Bella, s'il te plaît, si tu veux parler ouvre-moi ! » cria-t'il

J'hésitais mais j'ouvris finalement la porte.

« Quand j'ai voulu t'en parler tu as fais la sourde oreille, et maintenant tu me reproches de ne pas vouloir en parler ! » dit-il

« Franchement Edward, tu as voulu en parler au moment du départ lorsque le temps était compté et que les enfants étaient là. Je crois que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. » m'énervais-je

« J'avais l'intention de réessayer dans la soirée, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion ni le temps. Et j'ai eu peur de m'y prendre mal de nouveau. » répondit-il

« Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Je rêve. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai fais une erreur, oublie tout, et oublie moi » hurlais–je, en le poussant hors de ma chambre.

Je m'enfermais à double tour avant d'exploser en larmes.

« Crétin de Cullen ! »

**_Fin du flash back_**

Un silence gênant s'était installé, son bras était mollement retombé sur mon épaule. Je changeais de position et en profitais pour me retirer de lui. Je me mis de l'autre coté face au mur, dos à lui.

- « Bonne nuit » murmurai-je

Durant quelques minutes un silence total envahit la pièce.

- « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Bella. Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec moi ? Mais tu dois savoir que c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire souffrir si je pouvais je partirai maintenant pour t'éviter d'espérer. Mais quand je te vois c'est plus fort que moi, tu me plais réellement, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Tu crois que c'est facile de te résister ? Détrompe-toi, toute pensée cohérente sors de ma tête quand tu es là. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne divorce pas ? »

- « Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de divorce ce serait déjà fait. Les enfants pourraient comprendre, après tout beaucoup de couples divorcent. Mais c'est plus que ça, je ne pourrais pas partir, Tanya, ne me laisserait pas la quitter si facilement…Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'un jour je serai libre, ça ne dépend pas de moi. »

- « Pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je

- « C'est compliqué. » éluda-t'il

**_Flash Back : Explications_**

Plus tard dans la soirée, une faim de loup m'obligea à sortir de ma chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, je descendis à la cuisine, mais Edward y était assis, au bar, pensif. Je me retournais pour faire demi-tour mais il vit mon reflet et m'interpella :

- « Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, il faut qu'on en parle sérieusement. » supplia-t'il

Vaincue je lui fit face:

- « Parlons–en alors. » Je retirais le tabouret en face du sien, et croisais les bras en attendant qu'il parle.

- « Pourquoi ce baiser ? » demanda-t'il

- « Je te l'ai dis une erreur, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée d'emménager et tu étais là. » mentis-je

- « Bella, franchement on sait tout les deux que ce n'était pas ça. » risqua-t'il

- « Ok, quand tu m'as présenté tes excuses, j'ai su que c'était une forme d'adieux, que tu voulais continuer à m'ignorer mais moi je ne voulais pas. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je te l'ai dis Edward, j'en ai marre que tu me souffles le chaud puis le froid, décide-toi. Tu m'as rendu ce baiser non ? » m'énervais-je

- « Oui…C'était le premier que j'avais avec une autre femme que Tanya depuis bien longtemps. Je t'ai laissé faire parce que j'en avais envie, vraiment. » me dit-il

« On a été ensuite très occupé, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler, mais maintenant ça l'est. Mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire je crois. » concluais-je

« Si, moi je te veux, je veux d'autres baisers, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, il n'y aura pas de dîners aux chandelles, pas de cinémas, pas de ballades main dans la main. A toi de voir si ça correspond à ce que tu veux. Moi je pourrais vivre avec ça, mais toi que veux-tu ? Quand tu auras la réponse, je serais là, tiens moi au courant, surtout ne crois pas que je te mette une pression quelconque je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir je remonte dans ma chambre.»

Sur ce, il me planta là et s'éclipsa. Edward me proposait uniquement du sexe, rien de plus. Il avait enfin pris une décision, le choix me revenait, je pouvais ignorer sa proposition et continuer normalement ou je pouvais le rejoindre et prendre ce qu'il me donnait en espérant qu'un jour ce serait assez pour moi ou qu'un jour il se rendrait compte que ce n'était plus assez pour lui. Ma décision était prise, depuis bien longtemps, depuis le baiser…

**_Fin du flash back_**

Toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre, mais pas endormis, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Mais des questions subsistaient et je ne résistais pas longtemps…

- « Pourquoi me repousser tout le temps ? » demandais-je

- « J'ai essayé d'être ton ami, en espérant que tu serais moins attirante moins tentante pour moi. Quand Collin a tenu à ce que tu restes dîner, j'ai refusé, je savais que si je te voyais plus que nécessaire, toutes mes bonnes résolutions ne serviraient à rien. Et que je t'aurais encore eu dans mon lit. Tu aurais dis oui…» assura-t'il

- « Oui, j'aurais dis oui, et j'aurais fais l'amour avec toi. Mais continue explique-moi. » réclamais-je

- « J'ai donc pris la décision d'être méchant et amère avec toi, quand j'ai vu la fureur dans tes yeux et la tristesse dans ta voix, j'ai cru que c'était la bonne solution, que comme ça tu chercherais à m'éviter, que je serais un beau salop à tes yeux. J'ai donc refusé que tu restes. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai vite changé d'avis, le lendemain, j'ai décidé d'être naturel avec toi, je ne voulais pas être un vrai connard, alors que ma soit disant femme était à l'autre bout du monde avec un autre homme à coup sur. Gâché pour gâché j'ai décidé de profiter, et de t'avoir si j'en avais l'occasion. Bien sûr au début ce n'était que du sexe, du pure sexe certes avec toi la première femme qui me plaisait depuis Tanya mais simplement du sexe sans rien de plus. Je ne voyais pas le mal que ça pouvait avoir pour ma vie…Je ne pensais pas à toi. Quand tu as refusé ce soir là, j'ai été très frustré je te passe les détails et les solutions que j'ai trouvé pour me…soulager ? » tenta-t'il

- « Edward ! » m'offusquais-je

- « Quoi ? Bref, je continues. J'avais comme plan de me laisser aller, et d'envisager quelque chose avec toi. Mais ton refus ma ramener sur terre, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec toi comme ça que c'était mal. Je me suis refermé en jurant cette fois de ne plus craquer sous mes pulsions et cette fois ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour toi surtout. Je ne voulais plus jouer avec toi, en apprenant à te connaître j'ai vu que tu étais quelque de bien Isabella, qui ne méritait pas un homme marié qui se contente de la sauter quand l'envie lui prend. Je me suis dis qu'en attendant le retour de Tanya je n'avais qu'à sortir et m'absenter le plus souvent afin d'éviter les risques de ma tentation. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est pouvoir te résister jusqu'au samedi, mais tes larmes ont eu raison de moi, j'ai craqué je suis venu m'excuser et tu m'as embrassé…» finit-t'il

- « Je comprend un peu mieux tes réactions Edward, mais j'ai une petite question cependant. » continuais-je

- « Je t'écoute. » dit-il

- « Pourquoi étais–tu bourré ? »

- « Je n'ai pas été accepté dans le programme de médecine que j'avais abandonné. » répondit-il, d'un ton maussade

- « Tanya n'a pas d'influence pour t'aider ou ton père ? » demandais-je

- « Je ne veux rien devoir à Tanya donc je préférerai m'en charger seul mais c'est fini maintenant…Mon père lui n'a pas d'influence, il n'est que médecin. Je voulais de toute façon réussir seul. »

- « Je comprends, je suis désolé…Pourquoi as–tu arrêté alors ? » continuais-je

- « J'ai rencontré Tanya, et après on a eu la petite elle voulait que j'abandonne pour rester auprès d'eux. J'ai refusé et m'y suis résolu, bien obligé… Mais la médecine me manque, beaucoup. C'est une part de moi, comme la musique je crois. » m'expliqua-t'il

**_Flash Back : Décisions Décisions _**

Je mangeais rapidement un gâteau même si mon corps criait famine. Et montais dans ma chambre, j'enfilai ma nuisette en dentelle avant de rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre. J'entrebâillais la porte, et le trouvait allongé sur son lit, torse nu, vision grecque offerte à moi. Sa tête sur le coté, il ne me vit pas entré. J'étais debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, il m'entendit ou vit une ombre dans sa vision périphérique. Et se releva sur les coudes.

- « Bella ? »

- « J'ai pris ma décision… » dis-je

Il me regarda choqué un instant, avant de soulever le drap :

- « Viens. » lacha-t'il tendrement

Je le rejoignis doucement, comme un enfant qui aurait peur de l'orage. Il renifla mes cheveux et me pressa contre lui.

- « Je crois qu'au fond j'espérais vraiment que tu serais d'accord. » me dit-il, en chuchotant comme s'il m'avouait un mauvais secret.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, ses yeux me fixèrent, une lueur complice en eux. Sa main se positionna dans le creux de mes reins, je fermais les yeux puis posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois, il n'hésita pas, son baiser se fit plus pressant, plus avide, et il me souleva pour me placer sur lui, j'écartais mes jambes d'une part et d'autre de lui. Je cessai le baiser, et descendit en l'embrassant légèrement, jusqu'à son sexe déjà bien dur. Je passai sous la couette, et me retrouvait la bouche face à son érection grandissante, il comprit mon intention.

- « Tu es sur de toi ? » demanda-t'il

Malgré ses paroles son excitation augmenta, et je ne pris pas le temps de répondre. Je baissai son caleçon noir, qu'il finit par enlever seul, avant de me jet sur sa queue. Je pris doucement son sexe entre mes lèvres, lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque de désir. Ses mains vinrent emprisonner mes cheveux, et il me donna une vitesse plus rapide. J'acceptai et accélérer mes vas et viens sur son membre. Je m'amusai à le mordre légèrement, puis jouait avec ma langue sur son gland.

- « Putin, Bella… » jura-t'il

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint dans ma bouche en long jets, salés et chauds. Je continuai, lui nettoyai son sexe de sa semence, avnt de ressortir et de m'étendre à ses cotés

- « Merciiii… » Souffla-t'il, avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser légèrement.

Nous fîmes l'amour trois fois, jamais rassasiés.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Notre explication m'avait ouvert les yeux sur Edward, j'avais compris que son dilemme intérieur venait de prendre fin ce soir. Nous avions conclus un accord, nous étions une sorte de sex friends. Pour le moment ça me convenait, et je ne tenais pas à penser à l'avenir pour l'instant, et surtout pas au retour de Tanya dès le soir même…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il était très hot non ? Si vous avez été satisfaites dites le moi par review, si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi par review. En bref, laissez moi des reviews ! Bisous mes lectrices adorées ! XOXO Sandra.


	5. Chantilly Lovers

Bonsoir, je m'explique ce double post : j'ai déjà posté ce chapitre mais c'était malheureusement la mauvaise version, celle qui n'était pas corrigée et pleines de fautes d'expression. En effet, lorsque j'écris je le fais en abréviation et en vitesse, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à mon flots d'idées. Ce n'est que lorsque je finis le chapître, que je prend le temps de relire et d'arranger la tournure des phrases voir d'en changer complétement. Ensuite le chapitre est envoyé en correction chez mon amie Cécile. Bref, je n'ai pas respecté ce mode d'écriture, et c'est ainsi que vous avez lu un chapitre non-terminé. Je m'excuse pour cette erreure, et je vous poste la version correcte et finie du chapitre. Le fond de l'histoire reste bien évidemment le même mais sans fautes et répétitions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews ! J'adore ça ! :P.

**_Dislamer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la tempête. Semaines qui avaient été marquées par le retour de Tanya, mais aussi par les réparations des différents dégâts provoqués lors de l'averse, et surtout par l'absence de sexe entre Edward Cullen et ma ès cette soirée de confidences, il avait fallu revenir à la réalité, reprendre ses esprits, se rhabiller, et préparer son arrivée. Les enfants rayonnaient totalement à l'idée de revoir leur mère après une semaine complète de séparation. Ils étaient partis tous les deux avec leur père, l'attendre à l'aéroport, impatients. Je les avais attendu, anxieuse de cette nouvelle cohabitation avec la femme de l'homme qui me faisait l'amour , dès leur retour, j'avais compris que les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été si bonnes que ça. Edward bouillonnait littéralement, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire voir de la fumée sortir de son crâne comme dans un mauvais dessin animé.Les enfants s'étaient refermés sur eux-mêmes, malheureux comme les pierres, tandis que Tanya se massait les tempes théâtralement. Elle m'avait tendu la main dans un geste hautain et parfaitement calculé, que j'avais serré plus par politesse qu'envie. Notre échange c'était limité à quelques paroles où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait se reposer prise par une migraine infernale, et que je devais faire en sorte que les petits monstres soient le plus calme possible. Elle s'enferma pour le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, et on ne la revit pas, même pour le souper.

Edward m'avait expliqué en quelques mots les raisons du problème : plein d'amour, les enfants avaient sautés et criés à la vue de leur mère, qui non seulement leur avait demandé de cesser de faire du grabuge en public mais qui en plus n'avait pas été très réceptive à leurs élans de joie. Elle s'était plainte durant tout le trajet du retour à propos des mauvaises conditions de vols, de sa migraine, de l'état de la ville après la tempête et de tout un tas de avait débité son discours sans émotions, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il était en colère. J'avais passé l'après-midi à distraire les enfants du mieux que je pouvais, même s'il m'avait fallu un bon moment ils avaient tout de même finis par oublier leur peine. Edward nous avez même rejoins dans la soirée pour combler le vide parental.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement, et sensiblement de la même façon : je m'occupais des enfants, nettoyais la maison du sol au plafond, et préparais les différents repas. Pendant que Tanya était sans cesse au téléphone, sur l'ordinateur, en réunion ou en différentes soirées de charités et autres galas. Elle restait froide et hautaine avec moi mais aussi tout le reste de la famille. Malgré ses absences répétées, Edward et moi n'avions rien fait de plus. Les enfants, et mes tâches quotidiennes me prenaient beaucoup de temps, j'avais très peu de moments , le soir, quand je me couchais j'avais en dépit de ma fatigue, envie de lui. Très souvent, j'hésitai à le rejoindre discrètement mais la peur d'être découvert me retenait au dernier moment. Les choses avaient évoluées entre nous, nous n'étions pas encore amis, mais n'étions plus ennemis, c'était déjà une étape de franchit. Cependant, il ne m'avait plus signifié son désir de recommencer ni par un regard, ni par un geste, comme ci, il avait oublié notre accord. Deux semaines que je mourrai d'envie de refaire l'amour avec lui, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je désespérai qu'il tente une approche…

- « Bella, avez-vous récupéré ma robe au pressing pour ce soir ? » m'interrompit Tanya.

- « Oui, elle est suspendue dans le placard de la buanderie. » répondis-je, lasse de lui répéter toujours les mêmes choses.

- « D'accord. »

- « Oh mais de rien, c'est un réel plaisir ! » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe quand elle se fut éloignée.

Je partis à la recherche d'Edward, pendant que Tanya était occupée, je finis par le trouver allongé sur le sofa. Je passais derrière le dos, et me penchais par-dessus, posant mes mains sur son torse je lui murmurai :

- « J'ai envie de toi…Maintenant. » lui dis-je d'une voix tentatrice.

Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter sèchement :

- « C'est impossible et tu sais pourquoi… »

- « Ce soir alors, je pourrai te rejoindre discrètement ? » demandais-je, d'humeur coquine.

- « Bella ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais je crois que ça va être impossible. Il faut être réaliste, nous n'avons pas eu une minute à nous. C'est trop risqué, si Tanya l'apprend je te jure que ça risque de faire très mal. Calmons le jeu quelques temps, je vais essayer de trouver une solution. » répondit-il.

- « Quel genre de solution ? Edward on en a parlé, et reparler. On était d'accord pour tenter non ? Tu refuses déjà ? » m'énervais-je

- « Mais non, écoute je pense que Tanya et moi avons beaucoup de choses à régler, et que le divorce est proche. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle apprenne ses épisodes maintenant. Mais il me faut du temps, et même après je ne serai pas près pour une nouvelle relation, j'espère que tu le sais. Notre histoire restera dans le meilleur des cas sexuelle, je n'attends rien de toi, et si tu veux plus alors je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut. » renchérit-il

- « Non non on était d'accord pour le sexe uniquement, ça me va toujours. Mais on pourrait au moins se voir de temps en temps, je vais devenir folle. J'ai envie de toi ! » quémandais-je« D'accord promis. Je vais essayer de me libérer ce weekend, en attendant promets-moi d'être sage, pas d'actes dangereux, il faut vraiment être prudents. Je te jure que si Tanya apprend le lien qui nous unit, les conséquences seront très graves… » me dit-il.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ! » le rassurais-je

Je me penchais par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour l'embrasser avidement, il ne répondit pas au baiser, et tourna même la tête en direction de l'escalier.

- « Détends-toi Edward, elle se prépare crois-moi elle en a pour un bon moment. » assurais-je.

- « Comment en es-tu si sûre ? » me demanda-t'il.

- « Oh, je la connais bien assez pour savoir qu'elle va chercher les chaussures assorties à sa robe, celles qui seront de la même nuance, et surtout celles qui affineront le plus ses jambes. Ensuite, elle se recoiffera une énième fois avant d'enfiler son chapeau pointu puis de consulter son beau miroir pour se persuader qu'elle est la plus belle. »

Edward pouffa.

- « Tu la connais effectivement bien ! Mais tu as oublié l'étape où elle repasse une couche de fond de teint sur ses verrues ! »

- « BEURK ? Des verrues ? »

- « C'était pour rire Bells »

- « Oh, je comprends! La panoplie de la mauvaise sorcière ! »

Il me tira par les mains, et m'obligea à passer par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Je retombais dans ses bras de l'autre côté, il reprit notre baiser plus longuement cette fois, tout en passant sa main sous mon t-shirt. Il me caressait la peau du ventre sensuellement, quand un bruit nous fit stopper net. En un bond, je me décollai immédiatement de lui avant de filer à la cuisine. Malgré la fausse alerte, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de repasser la tête au salon, où Edward était toujours avachi sur le divan.

Dieu, qu'il était beau. Même simplement couché, je n'avais qu'une envie: qu'il me prenne là et maintenant.

Je le contemplais inlassablement, et dans un geste fou, j'engloutis entièrement ma cuillère en bois recouverte de sauce. Je léchai chaque parcelle de la cuillère, tout en le regardant. Je la fis tourner dans ma bouche en gémissant son prénom. Sa réaction fut immédiate. A ma vue, il devint comme fou, et se releva à demi pour mieux m'observer. Je fermais les yeux, continuant mon petit jeu sadique, qui apparemment marchait du tonnerre ! Après avoir fini, je rouvris les yeux et fus prise au dépourvue, Edward plaça sa main sur son sexe qu'il massa seul, lentement à travers son jean. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier clairement ce moment. Tout en me regardant, il défit les boutons de son pantalon une lueur malicieuse aux yeux. Il voulait jouer, quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas être déçue.

_OH NON PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE !_

Il passa ensuite ses mains dans son caleçon, et lâchant mon regard, il se concentra sur ses gestes intimes. Il tripotait son sexe, me narguant avec plaisir. Je pouvais voir le tissus de son boxer bouger au rythme de ses mains qui effectuaient des va-et-vient sur son membre incroyablement dur, j'en étais persuadée. C'en fut trop pour mon petit corps en feu, je fis tomber ma cuillère, sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce bruit mit fin à notre petit manège, et Edward reboutonna son jean en quelques seconde avant de se replonger dans son match. Je pris cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'en remettre, puis de ramasser lentement ma cuillère au sol, quand je lui adressai un dernier regard avant de retourner en cuisine, il me fit une œillade coquine en ajoutant :

- « Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues ma belle !** »**

Bouche bée, je retournai à mes marmites toujours sous le choc. Ma culotte était toute trempée, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce pareil état de transe. Edward qui se masturbait devant moi et pour moi resterait une image marquante. Je me remis tant bien que mal aux fourneaux : ma sauce mijotait lentement, pendant que la viande dorait au four. Je mis les tortellinis dans l'eau bouillante. Il ne me restait plus qu'à enfourner les moëlleux au chocolat au moment venu. La famille d'Edward était invitée pour le dîner ce qui avait obligé Tanya Denali à revoir le menu, ce qu'elle avait eu quelque peu de mal à accepter.

- « Edward, tu a l'intention de t'habiller ? »

Curieuse, je passais la tête par la porte de la cuisine d'où je pouvais voir tout le salon. Tanya me tournait le dos, dans une robe fendue noire, alors qu'Edward était toujours allongé comme un pacha.

Il se palpa le torse puis les cuisses avant de répliquer sèchement :

- « Il me semble que je suis déjà habillé. »

- « Très drôle! Tu pourrais faire un effort. Déjà que tu ne sors jamais… »

- « Il me semble aussi, que ce sont mes parents qui viennent dîner donc tu n'as pas besoin de sortir ta robe de bal. »

Elle s'assit près de lui, avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse doucement.

- « Chéri, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas entre nous ? Tu es froid et distant en ce moment… »

- « Oh maintenant c'est MOI qui suis FROID et DISTANT ? De la part de la reine des glaces c'est plutôt amusant ! » Il repoussa sa main dans un geste brusque avant de se relever.

- « Où vas-tu ? On parlait je te signale ! »

- « Je vais m'habiller. J'hésite encore entre mon costume gris ou le noir peut-être ? Tu crois que ça ferait trop si je ressortais celui du mariage ? Et sinon, tu as sorti l'argenterie ? J'espère qu'elle brille ! Et les verres en cristal, où sont les verres en cristal nom d'un chien ! » ricana-t-il. Il m'aperçut à écouter aux portes mais ne dis rien.

Il se leva fit quelques pas vers l'escalier avant d'ajouter :

- « Oh et pour info, heureusement que je ne sors pas! Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit responsable et attentif au bien-être des enfants. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance à Bella…Tu sais la nanny, celle qui assure ton rôle de mère pendant que tu fais je ne sais quoi ! »

Je sursautai à l'évocation de mon prénom, il disparut dans l'escalier laissant Tanya seule sur le canapé. Canapé sur lequel je ne l'avais jamais vu assise. Tanya était une femme trop occupée pour prendre le temps de s'asseoir sur un canapé pour simplement regarder la télé ou partager un moment en famille. Je finis de préparer le repas, sonnée par la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister. Décidément, la soirée promettait de merveilleuses surprises.

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit, j'essuyai mes mains dans le torchon que j'avais coincé dans mon jean avant d'aller ouvrir. Face à moi, un bout de femme d'environ la même carrure qu'Alice, les cheveux blonds, longs et lisses, des yeux bleu océan et une peau diaphane me souriait chaleureusement. Je me retirai pour la laisser entrer, elle était suivie par un homme brun plutôt mignon mais pas du tout mon genre. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes en cuir respectives, avant de les accrocher à la patère. La jeune femme portait un t-shirt à l'effigie de John Lennon accompagné d'un jean troué délavé, tandis que l'homme avait un jean serré, une chemise à carreaux bleu et rouge ouverte sur un haut simple noir. Ils étaient totalement différents physiquement mais vraiment assortis. Ils respiraient une simplicité et un naturel qu'il manquait dans cette maison ostentatoire et luxueuse. Les grands yeux bleu de la jeune fille papillonnèrent dans le hall comme si elle s'attendait à plus de personnes.

- « Nous sommes en avance ? »

- « Oh non, pas du tout ! » répondis-je.

- « Je suis Jane, la petite sœur d'Edward, et mon ami c'est Alec. »

- « Isabella, Bella la nouvelle nanny. » Je tendis ma main qu'elle accepta, puis à Alec qui la prit aussi.

- « Enchantée Bella » répondit-elle de sa voix fluette.

- « Edward et Tanya sont à l'étage, ils ne vont pas tarder. Vous pouvez vous installer au salon.

- « D'accord. Merci »

- « Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

- « Un verre d'eau pour moi. » Elle se tourna vers Alec, très silencieux.

- « Une bière s'il vous plait. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- « D'accord, je reviens. »

Je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine pour préparer leurs boissons, puis retourner leur apporter au salon. A mon retour, la pièce s'était remplie, Tanya et Edward étaient là, tandis que les enfants s'étaient accrochés à leur tante.

Je posai le plateau sur la table, quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit encore entendre. J'allais ouvrir à la demande de Tanya. Un nouveau couple se tenait sous le porche : l'homme était grand, plus qu'Edward, intimidant et beau à mourir. Ses dents blanches et parfaites, ses yeux bleu similaires à ceux de Jane et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air impérial. Une petite femme frêle se tenait près de lui, dans un long manteau beige. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un châle, d'où l'on ne voyait que son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux chocolat. Frigorifiée, elle se tenait au bras de son mari, comme si elle craignait de tomber ou de s'envoler avec le vent puissant de cette fin de journée. Je les fis rapidement entrer avant de les débarrasser de leurs par-dessus.

- « Bonsoir, je suis Isabella, toute la famille est au salon. » indiquais-je, doucement.

- « Merci mademoiselle. » me dit la mère d'Edward.

Ils s'installèrent auprès du feu où le reste de la famille les attendait. Edward accueillit son père et sa mère avec un immense sourire, ravi de les voir. Il me les présenta comme Esmée et Carlisle. Je laissai la famille se retrouver et je m'éclipsai vers la cuisine. Tanya me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Bella, le dîner est prêt ? »

- « Presque, encore cinq petites minutes. »

- « D'accord, les dîners familials sont très rares c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de manger seule en cuisine ce soir. Nous avons besoin d'intimité, et vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de cette famille donc je suppose que ça vous arrange ?»

- « Oui pas de soucis, j'avais bien compris ça. »« Tant mieux. Merci. »

Jane nous rejoignit dans la cuisine son verre de vin à la main. Elle me sourit gentiment.

- « Je suis venue vous proposez mon aide, mais je vois que je devrais la proposer à Bella surtout puisque tu n'as pas l'air de faire grand chose chère belle-soeur. »

- « Effectivement, je crois que Bella s'en sortira très bien seule Jane. Je suis juste venue lui indiquer les détails.»

- « Tu permets que j'insiste. Bella un peu d'aide peut-être ? »

Je regardais Tanya qui fulminait désormais. J'étais très tenté de dire oui pour l'embêter mais je ne pouvais absolument pas. Le respect des invités et de ma patronne me l'interdisait formellement.

- « Non merci Jane, je m'en sors parfaitement bien. » refusais-je poliment.

- « D'accord…Je comprend que ma belle-sœur puisse te faire peur. Par moment, elle est assez effrayante. Tu sais le botox n'arrange pas les choses… »

- « Très drôle Jane. Je crois que Bella a compris ton humour douteux »

Désormais les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard littéralement, pendant que je mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire à la remarque de Jane. Je compris directement que Jane détestait Tanya, et que c'était réciproque. Les deux femmes se vouaient une haine sans merci. Edward choisi cet instant de tension pour faire son entrée dans la pièce.

- « Tout va bien ici ? »

- « Oui oui » répondis-je

- « Je disais à ta chère femme à quel point je serai ravie que Bella soit à mes cotés lors du dîner. » lâcha Jane avec un sourire immense.

Celle-là Tanya ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- « Et je disais à ta petit sœur chérie que c'était impossible puisque Bella dînait seule pour ce soir. »

- « Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec ma sœur. Jane est nouvelle en ville, et je pense qu'une fille comme Bella ne lui ferait pas de mal en tant qu'amie. En conséquent je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ajouter une assiette à table, surtout que Bella fait un peu partie de cette famille. Personne ne mangera seul dans cette maison. »

Edward conclu sa phrase en attrapant une assiette ainsi que des couverts.

- « Maintenant j'aimerai que tout le monde passe à table. »

- « J'apporte les plats. » suggérai-je.

Je revins avec les entrées dans la salle à manger. A chaque bout de table, se trouvait les parents d'Edward. Jane était entourée par Tanya et moi. Quant à Edward, il se trouvait face à moi ses deux enfants à sa gauche. Je remarquai immédiatement l'absence d'Alec, tout en me servant de la salade je demandai discrètement à Jane le pourquoi du comment.

- « Il travaille dans l'informatique, et il arrive que parfois il soit appelé lorsqu'un ordinateur ou un programme plante. J'ai l'habitude je ne fais même plus attention, mais il m'a demandé de l'excuser d'être parti si vite. Ne le prends pas contre toi, Alec n'est pas très avenant. Il ne va pas naturellement vers les gens, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas passé par la cuisine. »

- « Je comprends, il est tout ton contraire en somme. »

- « Voilà, tu résumes bien la situation. Mais les opposés s'attirent comme on dit. »

A sa phrase, je lançai un petit regard en coin à Edward. Il m'arrivait souvent de penser qu'Edward et moi étions totalement différents, se pouvait-il que ce vieil adage s'applique à nous deux ?

Le dîner se passa calmement. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. La conversation tourna autour de moi à plusieurs reprises, et était parfois plombée par Tanya et ses remarques mauvaises envers Jane qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer complètement. L'heure du dessert vint et je me levai flanqué d'Edward. Je démoulai les petits gâteaux et les disposais sur les petites assiettes à dessert. Edward vint placer la chantilly sur l'assiette de façon très artistique voir professionnel. Je le complimentai et il rit quand je tentai de l'imiter faisant un gros tas moche de chantilly. Il reçut une petite bourrade dans l'épaule en échange de ces vilaines remarques. Nous chahutions toujours quand Jane nous rejoignit un sourire collé aux lèvres. Nous stoppâmes nets, avant de reprendre un sérieux glacial.

- « Il me semble que vous rigoliez il y à peine quelques secondes ? Je dérange ? »

- « Non non, la plaisanterie était fini voilà tout. »

- « Hum d'accord, un peu d'aide peut-être ? »

- « Non tout est prêt retourne à table. »

- « OK ! »

De retour à table, nous entamâmes les desserts qui étaient succulents et gourmands à souhait sans vantardise aucune. Les compliments fusaient, ainsi que certaines plaisanteries douteuses qui émanaient d'Edward principalement. Seule Tanya restait silencieuse, et mangeait sans un mot. Jane me fit un signe discret de tête qui indiquait Tanya avant d'ajouter :

- « Un compliment lui écorcherait à coup sûr sa jolie bouche refaite ! » tout en m'assenant un clin d'œil complice. Je pouffais en douce.

Je surpris à plusieurs reprises de longs regards douteux de Jane. Elle m'observait, ainsi que son frère de façon très bizarre. Comme si elle tentait de percer un mystère, ou de comprendre quelque chose. Je tentai de l'ignorer même si je pouvais sentir une gène monter en moi. Sous la table, les jambes d'Edward frôlèrent les miennes, et une idée soudaine et inattendue prit place dans ma tête. Je pris un bout de gâteaux dans ma cuillère que je le mis doucement et sensuellement dans ma bouche, quand Edward me regardait. Sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement et ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi instantanément. Profitant de ce moment de frustration, je retirai mon pied de mon escarpin et le glissai nu entre ses jambes juste sur son sexe déjà dur.

- « MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! »

Edward gémit de plaisir, alertant tout le monde.

- « Edward ? » demanda – Jane.

- « Oh désolé, c'est que ce gâteau est vraiment délicieux. »

- « Je dois bien avoué, sans me vanter, qu'il est absolument divin, le meilleur que j'ai fais »

Je le vrillai du regard. La conversation reprit de plus belle, et je pus me concentrer de nouveau sur mon pied. Tanya, la femme d'Edward se trouvait à un mètre de moi, seule Jane nous séparait. Elle pouvait voir Edward mais elle ne pourrai jamais s'apercevoir de la scène qui se déroulait. Edward était entouré de ses enfants et de son père, le moindre faux pas et nous étions morts. Cette situation intense nous excitait un peu plus que nécessaire. Je pressai mon pied sur son entrejambe, crispant mes orteils pour accentuer le plaisir d'Edward. Je m'y frottai doucement puis plus fortement sur ses cuisses, son bas ventre et son sexe retenu par son pantalon. Je le redescendis vers sa cheville, que je caressai doucement en l'enfouissant entre son jean et sa peau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais du pied à quelqu'un! J'arrivais à exciter un homme et surtout Edward avec l'aide de mon pied seul. Je remis ensuite ma chaussure mettant fin à mon petit jeu. J'entrepris de débarrasser les assiettes, recevant l'aide de Jane. Edward resta assis le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, puis finit par proposer à ses parents, Tanya et les enfants de repasser au salon pour le café. Il nous suivit ensuite dans la cuisine, en persuadant Jane de retourner au salon avec les autres pendant qu'il finissait de m'aider. J'attaquai la vaisselle, (bien que la maison possède un lave-vaisselle,) je préférai m'occuper laissant la famille seule quelque instant. Edward qui avait fait mine de m'aider devant sa sœur, relâcha le chiffon de ses mains, et se replaça derrière moi son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

- « Tu veux ma mort ? Bella, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais… »

Je ne répondis pas, en me laissant aller contre son torse de pierre. Il renifla mes cheveux pendant que ses doigts enroulaient et déroulaient une mèche de mes cheveux.

- « Tu utilises quel parfum de shampooing ? »

- « Fraise. »

- « J'adore ! Putain même ton odeur m'excite ! »

Soudain, il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement et quand ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes je vis qu'il avait en main la bombe de chantilly resté là. Il en pressa sur mon épaule nue, avant de passer sa langue sur l'embout en plastique puis de s'attaquer à mon épaule qu'il lécha, suçota et mordit à plusieurs reprises. Il recommença la même chose sur l'autre épaule, puis me retourna brusquement avant de m'en déposer au creux des seins. L'éponge encore à la main, je la laissai tomber pour enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il finissait de me « nettoyer ». Soudain, une passion enflamma nos corps et en un éclair il se releva, me souleva et je fus percher sur le bort de l'évier. Nous échangeâmes un baiser ardent et plein de désir, je le voulais en moi maintenant et de suite. Avec n'importe qui qui pouvait entrer et nous surprendre. A cet instant seul Edward comptait. Il me reprit dans ses bras pour me porter vers le débarras de la cuisine. Deux étagères mangeaient la pièce, et nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace réduit, plongés dans le noir complet, le seul bruit résidait en nos souffles saccadaient. Il me reposa à terre, je pris la bombe de chantilly qu'il avait pensé à prendre, et m'abaissai devant sa braguette. Je l'ouvris, descendis son boxer et palpai sa longueur pour juger de sa position. J'actionnai alors la bombe qui dans un bruit de crachin, laissa s'écouler de la crème fouettée sur toute sa longueur. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et je voyais plus aisément son sexe dur. Je le pris en bouche, savourant son goût naturel mélangé à celui de la crème sucrée. Il se pencha en avant afin de prendre appui de ses bras sur l'étagère face à lui, faisant au passage tomber un saladier en inox qui fut un bruit infernal. Il subit ensuite un orgasme étouffé tant bien que mal, et nous reprîmes nos places en cuisine, l'air de rien : moi derrière l'évier, et lui son chiffon à la main. Nous finîmes en silence, et rejoignirent les autres. La soirée s'acheva plus tard, Tanya prenant l'étonnante initiative de coucher ses enfants, pendant qu'Edward quittait sa famille, moi je fus encore et toujours de corvée de vaisselle. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer une dernière fois, puis un silence entrecoupé par les pas légers d'Edward envahit la maison. Il vint se replacer derrière moi, soupirant du bonheur de pouvoir m'embrasser sans aucune crainte, il entama tendrement le creux de l'oreille, me faisant gémir, puis me mordiller le lobe sachant que j'y étais très sensible. La porte d'entrée claqua, mais trop occupé Edward n'y fit pas attention et je dois bien avouer que moi non plus. Les vents violents n'étaient pas nouveaux à Seattle, et les portes tout comme les fenêtres claquaient bien plus d'une fois par jour. Malheureusement, cette fois si ce n'était en aucun cas le vent qui en était responsable : un raclement de gorge fit stopper net Edward et me rendit rouge de honte. Nous étions découverts, et la femme face à nous n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver la situation à son goût…

Jane se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, d'où pendait une écharpe noire en laine. Ses yeux étaient froids et secs. Elle jetait des regards noirs à son frère, qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez les yeux clos comme à son habitude lors des situations périlleuses.

- « Jane, je vais t'expliquer ! »

Sa sœur décroisa les bras pour applaudir lentement, ses gestes étaient volontairement théâtrales, et les répercussions claquaient dans le silence froid de la pièce.

- « On se croirait dans un mauvais film… Tu n'as pas mieux que cette pauvre phrase de je vais t'expliquer. »

- « Non, désolé. Et que fais-tu là de toute façon ? »

- « J'avais oublié mon écharpe, abruti. Je suis revenue la chercher quand je t'ai surpris dans les bras de ta nanny. »

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Au moins, tu le sais. »

- « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais plus ou moins, il y a certains regards, et certains actes qui ne trompent pas. J'ai compris directement votre manège à table. »

- « Alors pourquoi cette scène ? »

- « Il y a une différence mon cher entre croire, savoir et voir ! J'ai cru puis j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose en espérant me tromper de tout mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas me dire que mon idiot de frère était si bête pour être infidèle. Mais en le voyant, j'ai vraiment un choc. Edward, pourquoi tu, pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

- « C'est une longue, très longue histoire Jane, mais ça a commencé bien avant que Bella ne travaille ici, et nous avons continué. Tout simplement. C'est nul je sais mais c'est comme ça. »

- « Bon écoutez, faites ce que vous voulez je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans vos vies. Laissez-moi vous donner quelques conseils quand même. Si vous voulez vraiment être ensemble, alors ne vous cachez pas, assumez. Divorce Edward, on est au moins trois à savoir que tu as fini ton histoire avec Tanya. Ensuite vous pourrez faire vos cochonneries en paix. Mais vous valez plus que de vous voir en cachette. »

- « On ne cherche pas d'histoire sérieuse, c'est pour s'amuser. »

- « S'amuser ? Ce n'est que pour le sexe ? »

- « Oui, juste du sexe, sans rien de plus. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Jane se tourna vers moi. Elle me scruta attentivement avant d'ajouter :

- « Bella tu es toi aussi pour le sexe uniquement ? »

- « Euh oui, enfin c'est ce qu'on a fixé. »

- « Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça, si je peux me permettre. Bref, faites ce que vous voulez mais je dois vous dire que même si je déteste Tanya, votre pacte est nul envers elle, et surtout envers les enfants, tes enfants Edward. Ils méritent tellement mieux que ça. Dépêche-toi de prendre la bonne décision avant que cette histoire n'aille trop loin. Dernière chose, ce que j'ai vu ce soir, ce n'était pas simplement que du sexe, il y avait plus, beaucoup plus, de ton coté Bella tout comme du tien Edward »

- « N'importe quoi, on s'amuse rien de plus. Tu sais que j'adore Emily et Collin je ne ferai rien qui puisse les blesser, tout ça n'est qu'un petit jeu stupide entre adultes consentants et conscients. Si tu n'en parles pas, personne ne le saura. »

Ses paroles me blessèrent durement mais je ne fis rien pour le montrer. Pour moi, c'était plus qu'un petit jeu, c'était presque vital, important à mon bien-être, j'avais besoin d'avoir ma dose d'Edward Cullen. La peur que Jane ai raison me prit, si je tombais amoureuse de lui, mon cœur en serait sévèrement puni….

- « Je n'en parlerai pas, mais, j'espère vraiment que ça va bien finir. Je vous aurais prévenu, pour moi tout n'est pas si simple. Il n'y a jamais que du sexe, et je pense que vous allez en souffrir tout les deux. Les sentiments ne sont plus loin, et quand ils seront là, ils feront des ravages irréversibles. »

- « Ok Jane, merci pour la séance de psychanalyse. »

- « J'ai connu cette situation, et regarde je suis avec lui aujourd'hui. Une règle fondamentale à ne jamais oublier : Dans tous les cas, le sexe amène aux sentiments. »

- « Toi et Alec ? Non rien, épargne-moi les détails. »

- « On en reparlera d'ici quelques temps. Sur ce, je vais y aller vraiment cette fois avant de voir des choses choquantes pour mes pauvres yeux innocents. Bella, j'ai ton numéro je t'appelle dans la semaine ? J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de tes amies, merci encore pour tout, c'est adorable, tu es adorable ! »

- « Pas de problème Jane, je serais ravie d'être ta première amie à Seattle ! »

- « Moi aussi. Edward je t'appelle demain. »

Elle fila après avoir plaqué un smack sur chacune de nos joues. Le silence reprit sa place dans la cuisine, et je finis silencieusement la vaisselle pendant qu'Edward était assis pensif au bar. Je respirais un bon coup avant de me retourner pour lui faire face, il releva les yeux avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir raison ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Je pense de mon coté que oui... »

- « Moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent… »

- « Qu'ils souffrent ? »

- « Oui, Emily et Collin ! »

- « Ah oui, désolé. »

_Idiote, il parlait de ses enfants pas de ses sentiments…_

Mes joues se réchauffèrent à la compréhension de mon erreur, j'avais cru qu'il parlait des pensées de Jane envers nos sentiments qui ne feraient qu'évoluer, j'avais même osé lui dire que de mon coté, ils étaient en plein changement, mais il n'avait visiblement pas les même craintes…

Je restai planté là pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se relève et qu'il quitte la pièce en murmurant un vague bonne nuit.

La semaine s'écoula lentement, difficilement et amèrement. Edward m'ignorait la plupart du temps, et ce à cause de Tanya qui rodait toujours dans les parages. Comme si elle sentait ce besoin que nous avions d'être seuls et qu'elle faisait exprès de l'étouffer. Je me surpris à craindre plusieurs fois qu'elle ne sache tout, mais je me rassurais toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Ce n'était ni moi, ni Jane, et encore moi Edward qui lui en parlerait ! Bizarrement donc, Tanya ne sortait que rarement et pour des durées très brèves. Aucune possibilité de retrouver Edward pour une nouvelle séance de sexe intensif. Nos contacts s'étaient donc raréfiés, voir désertés. Il s'était passé une journée sans un seul contact physique. Pourtant les regards d'Edward restaient persistants, vifs et désireux, les rares fois où Tanya n'était pas dans la pièce. Nous étions tous les deux frustrés, terriblement sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et les enfants ne m'avaient pas épargné par moment, poussée jusqu'au bout de mes limites de tolérance, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour me rendre folle. J'avais mis cela sur le compte du vide de mère, mais trop de frustration et d'énervement m'avait poussé à hurler comme une furie sur Emily qui avait fondue en larmes. Inutile de préciser que je m'en étais voulue instantanément et que j'avais essayé de ménager mes réactions. A partir de ce moment là, j'avais compris : je reportais mes erreurs de vie privée dans ma vie professionnelle et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger les deux domaines. Bref une semaine chargée en émotions et tension. J'avais enfin pu apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel, quand Edward m'avait attrapé à la fin du repas pour m'annoncer qu'il avait prévu un weekend de retrouvailles, où nous resterions dans son chalet de vacances, à faire l'amour et siroter du champagne, en pleine montagne. Il avait tout organisé, restait à trouver un alibi envers Tanya, chose qui n'allait pas être facile. Le mensonge avait donc été trouvé au dernier moment, et était plutôt douteux, Edward avait prétexté un séminaire médical où son père l'avait invité en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je m'étais réjouie en apprenant la nouvelle. weekend, soit deux jours, complètement seuls, Edward et moi, dans un lit. Le rêve. C'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais dans ma chambre à remplir mon petit sac de voyage, de quelques affaires personnelles même si je savais que j'allais probablement passer mon weekend à moitié nue voir complètement. J'avais peur du temps que je passai avec Edward, et des prédictions de Jane, je me promis que si mes sentiments devenaient trop importants ou déplacés alors je mettrais fin à tout même si je devais en souffrir.

Ma valise bouclée, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre afin de chercher Edward pour lui annoncer que j'étais prête pour le départ prévu dans la soirée même. Il était prévu que j'aille soit disant passer le weekend avec mes amies, et qu'Edward me dépose avant d'aller prendre son père. Je descendis au salon, et fis le tour des pièces sans le trouver, je remontais donc l'escalier pour le retrouver au dernier étage, près d'une énorme valise féminine je dois préciser. L'incompréhension put se lire dans mes yeux, et je fis les gros yeux à Edward en espérant avoir une réponse. Mais de la chambre Tanya sortit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bella ! Vous tombez bien, j'espère que vous êtes libre ce weekend ? J'ai décidé que j'accompagnais mon mari et son père ! Si vous pouviez me garder les enfants j'en serais ravie. Bien sûr comme prévu, vous serez dédommagée ! »

Un blanc se fit ressentir, notre weekend tombait définitivement à l'eau. Et il était complètement noyé désormais car j'allais être séparé d'Edward mais en plus, il serait avec Tanya sa femme. Décidément, cette semaine n'était pas la mienne…

* * *

Dernier petit mot : ma correctrice Cécile que vous trouverez sous le pseudo FF de Tahicha, est en collaboration avec Carine2305, sur la fiction « Une autre Vie » ( s/8323484/1/Une_autre_vie )que je vous invite à lire et apprécier. Je remercie pour finir les quelques lectrices qui m'ont servi d'avis pour la suite de la fiction, donc au vu des résultats ma décision est prise mais je ne vous la donne pas ! AHAHA. Sinon, vous pouvez me trouver sur FB au pseudo Yxhell Fics, et je vous rassure la fin est loin d'être proche ! Bisous. Sandy.


	6. Fall in Love

Chères lectrices adorées, voici le chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse du retard de mon post, je ne suis plus en vacances, et je profite de chaque instant de liberté. Oui, je pense malgré tout à mes écrits, et j'ai plusieurs autres futurs projets. Mais surtout je vous annonce que les deux prochains chapitres sont prêts donc l'attente sera moins longue. Quant à ce chapitre, je vous précise qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à voir le jour. Beaucoup d'hésitations et d'incertitudes m'ont mené à cette version qui je l'espère ne sera pas trop décevante. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son aide, et son amitié. Et je vous adore vous, mes lectrices qui êtes de plus en plus en nombreuses, et qui prenez désormais le temps de me donner vos ressentis. _**(ON CONTINUE & ON RELÂCHE PAS !)**_ Bonne lecture, mes amitiés .

_**Disclamer** (que j'ai jusque là oublié !) : Cette histoire est une fiction dont les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec, pour mon plaisir et surtout pour vous !_

* * *

La tournure des évènements m'avait totalement déstabilisé, si bien que j'avais dû lutter pour ne pas courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre, dans le but de bouder tranquillement. Tanya avait décidé, et semblait même ravie de partir avec Edward pour le weekend, compromettant tous nos plans de retrouvailles mais surtout, notre alibi qui n'était plus crédible. Edward décida d'annoncer à Tanya que Carlisle était retenu à Seattle pour un grave cas à l'hôpital, ce qui annulait tous leurs projets. Sans lui, il était impossible qu'Edward puisse participer à la convention médicale. Malheureusement, Tanya ne fut pas d'accord, et décida qu'un weekend à deux était toujours possible, qu'il y avait tout un tas d'activités à faire. Celui-ci m'avait fait comprendre par un regard accompagné d'un léger sourire d'excuses qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire. La déception m'avait envahi à sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque d'action, quand il avait commencé à boucler ses valises. Je devais donc faire face, afin de le laisser partir, en compagnie sa femme pour deux nuits entières. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'Edward parte avec elle, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux depuis longtemps : j'avais pu le constater chaque jour depuis deux mois, et Edward me l'avait confirmé. J'étais simplement frustrée d'être séparée de lui pour autant de temps, et surtout de voir échouer nos plans. Je tentais de me raisonner sans trop de succès, ma réaction puérile m'énervait beaucoup. Un sentiment de puissante jalousie s'était emparé de moi et coulait dans mon sang comme du mauvais poison. Je maudissais Tanya à voix basse, et j'étais énervée qu'Edward se laisse traîner si facilement. Mais au fond, c'était contre moi que j'étais le plus en colère, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction démesurée. Surtout qu'Edward avait été clair concernant la nature de notre relation : tout était purement sexuel. Cette situation me convenait, en tout cas au début, mais je commençais à comprendre au vu de mes dernières réactions que ce n'était plus le cas…

Un coup porté à ma porte me fit relever la tête de mon oreiller.

- « Oui ? » couinais-je

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais je pus voir la poignée s'abaisser, puis la porte s'entrouvrir.

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Oui, tu es chez toi non ? »

Il entra sans un bruit dans ma chambre, avant d'ajouter :

- « Bella, je n'y suis pour rien, j'espère que tu le sais. »

- « Oui oui. »

- « C'est contre mon gré, mais je dois partir avec elle. Rassure-toi, il ne se passera rien.» ajouta-t'il

- « Edward, tu es un adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux. Nous couchons ensemble, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, tout comme je n'en ai pas à te rendre. Nous n'avons pas établi de règles, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et c'est tant mieux. Je peux profiter, pendant que tu fais la même chose. »

- « Je vois. Si tu préfères ça, j'allais justement te proposer une sorte d'exclusivité mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, sans reproche. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

- « Oui, je pense que c'est mieux. »

- « Amuse-toi bien alors ! Et bon weekend ! » s'énerva-t'il.

- « A toi aussi. »

Il ressortit de ma chambre, en claquant la porte volontairement. Je fondis en larmes, j'avais complètement déraillé, j'étais profondément blessée et j'avais dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. J'aurais pu revenir en arrière, lui demander de m'excuser, et d'oublier mais une chose me retenait : ma fichue fierté. Ma colère et mon désespoir m'avaient poussé à dire des choses sur lesquelles je ne pouvais pas revenir, frôlant mon but ultime, qu'il soit uniquement à moi. Il est vrai que nous n'avions jamais pris le temps d'évoquer les termes de nos accords, nous faisions l'amour, sans être en couple. Il était évident pour moi, qu'il était le seul avec qui je couchais, et je venais de comprendre (bien trop tard) que j'étais la seule aussi. Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, et j'avais voulu le blesser, le pire était que j'avais atteint mon but. Je me mis à pleurer dans ma chambre avant de me mettre à somnoler, lasse et éreintée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais la gorge en feu et un mal de crâne infernal. Je filais à la salle de bain pour y prendre un antidouleur, et du sirop. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'avais passé la nuit à ruminer, pleurer et me morfondre sur ma bêtise. Ma transpiration collait les cheveux sur ma nuque, et je décidais qu'une douche ne serait pas de trop pour me remettre en état. Je rencontrais Edward dans le couloir, il passa près de moi, glacial. Nous étions apparemment en froid depuis la scène d'hier. Après avoir pris le temps de laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps nu, je me dépêchais de m'habiller. Il était très tôt pour un samedi matin, le réveil fut donc très difficile mais les enfants tenaient à dire au revoir à leurs parents avant le grand départ.

_Non Edward ! Reste, je t'en pris…Ne pars pas avec elle, je t'ai menti, je ne couche avec personne d'autre ! _Mais les mots ne sortirent pas. J'étais comme paralysée, et morte de peur à l'idée qu'il me rejette.

Le départ fut bref, Edward m'ignora en prenant ses enfants dans les bras, tandis que Tanya me prodiguait des conseils en ignorant les enfants. Comme si nous étions revenus à la case départ, à l'ordre naturel des choses. Ils partirent, ensemble, laissant deux enfants en pleurs, et une nanny en colère contre le monde entier mais surtout contre elle-même. Je pris une bonne heure avant de réussir à calmer les pleurs d'Emily, ce qui s'ajouta à mon état d'épuisement. J'avais été à deux doigts de me mettre à pleurer avec elle, mais ça n'aurait pas été très correct. Je la consolais, l'embrassais en vain, mais la fatigue l'emporta et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux. Je les accompagnais à leurs lits, à tour de rôle.

Collin qui n'avait versé que quelques larmes, m'attrapa le poignet quand je voulus m'en aller.

- « Bella, tu crois que papa et maman vont être de nouveau comme avant ? » demanda-t'il en chuchotant

- « Comme avant ? » demandais-je

- « Qu'ils seront plus heureux ensemble, qu'il y aura moins de disputes. »

- « Je sais pas mon cœur, il est temps de dormir. » concluais-je

Le reste de la journée fut morne et pesant. Les enfants dormirent longtemps, puis jouèrent sans grand entrain. Épuisée, je restais sur le canapé, la tête pleine d'idées noires.

La nuit fut longue, je m'endormis tard, épuisée par cette journée horrible. Un coup craintif à la porte, me fit ouvrir les yeux en sursaut, mon corps était moite de sueur, mais je parvins à me défaire des draps emmêlés pour ouvrir la porte à Collin, en pyjama bleu, inquiet.

- « Bella, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

- « J'arrive mon poussin. »

J'enfilais mon peignoir sur mon pyjama, avant de le suivre. La maison était plongée dans le noir complet. Collin me conduisit à la salle de bain des enfants, et se retourna brusquement.

- « Ne sois pas en colère. Elle n'a pas fait exprès, et c'est de ma faute ! »

- « Collin, pousse- toi, laisse-moi voir le problème ! »

Je poussais la porte de la salle de bain, à la recherche de la lumière, je fis un pas en avant, où mon pied entra en contact avec une marre d'eau. La surprise fut de courte durée, je glissais et l'obscurité me fit perdre tout repère. Je pus sentir l'eau s'infiltrer dans le tissu de mon pyjama. La chute fut courte et brutale, des ecchymoses étaient à prévoir, il y eut plus de peur que de mal.

- « Bella, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t'il en s'agenouillant à mes cotés.

- « Bon sang, allume la lumière Collin ! » m'énervais-je

Malgré mon souffle coupé, je me remis sur pied, prenant appui sur le lavabo. Ma cheville me lança douloureusement, et je me mordis les joues pour ne pas lâcher un petit cri. Une douleur atroce remonta le long de ma jambe, me faisant vaciller. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter le poids de mon corps.

- « Ne cris pas, s'il te plaît Bella. » implora-t'il

- « Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? »

- « Emily a fait un cauchemar, elle a fait pipi au lit. D'habitude Maman la gronde, je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches. Je sais faire, alors j'ai enlevé les draps, et son pyjama, je voulais juste les laver mais le robinet est coincé. » dit-il, une fois la lumière allumée.

- « Collin ! »

- « Je suis désolé Bella…Je le ferais plus ! » s'excusa-t'il au bord des larmes

- « C'est pas grave, descends chercher le seau et la serpillère dans le placard de la cuisine. Attrape le téléphone aussi. »

- « D'accord. »

En équilibre instable sur mon pied valide, je refermais le robinet d'eau. L'eau s'évacua lentement par le trou au bout de quelques secondes, et je respirais de nouveau. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'eau froide. Collin réapparut, et me tendit l'appareil.

- « Bella n'appelle pas Maman ! Elle va me gronder ! » supplia-t'il

- « Non, t'inquiète pas. » le rassurais-je

Je pris le combiné pour composer le numéro du chalet où résidaient Edward et Tanya. Après trois sonneries, la voix étouffée d'Edward se fit entendre. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, un soulagement s'empara de moi quand j'entendis sa voix ensommeillée. Je lui expliquais ma mauvaise chute, l'état de ma cheville qui avait viré au violet, et énormément gonflée. Je pus raccrocher dix minutes plus tard, soulagée.

- « Où est ta sœur ? »

- « Elle dort. »

- « Où ça ? »

- « Dans mon lit. »

- « D'accord, c'est bien. Retournes-y. Je vais nettoyer. »

- « Et ta jambe ? »

- « Ca va aller bonhomme ! Par contre, change ton bas, il est trempé.» conseillais-je

Il fila se recoucher auprès de sa sœur. Je réussis tant bien que mal à éponger le sol de toute l'eau dont il était recouvert, et je pus descendre lentement jusqu'au canapé. Edward m'avait averti qu'ils rentraient le plus rapidement possible pour m'aider. Le trajet était long ce qui voulait dire que je devais patienter un petit moment. Au petit matin, les enfants se levèrent, penauds.

- « Emily, Collin venez ici. » criais-je

Ils me rejoignirent, têtes basses.

- « Écoutez, la prochaine fois que vous faites des bêtises : il faut venir m'en parler de suite ! » dis-je, calmement

- « D'accord. »

- « Je ne me fâcherais jamais si vous faites pipi au lit, c'est pas grave, ça arrive. Mais même si tu voulais m'aider, il ne faut pas que tu le fasses seul Collin. L'eau ça peut être dangereux ! D'accord ? »

- « Oui. »

Les enfants comprirent l'importance de la situation, et ne bougèrent pas de l'après-midi. Ils restèrent devant la télé, et je fus un peu soulagée. Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis la voiture crisser sur le gravier, Edward arriva en trombe, et vint au salon. Il me trouva le pied surélevé par un coussin, sur la table basse du salon. Ma cheville était désormais plus que violacée, et énorme.

- « Bella, tu as mal ? » me dit-il avec des intonations stridentes, il paraissait très inquiet.

- « C'est supportable tant que je ne m'appuie pas dessus. »

- « Bon, je vais appeler notre médecin de famille. »

- « Merci. » soufflais-je, rassurée par sa présence.

Tanya arriva enfin, chargée comme une mule par ses valises, elle nous rejoignit au salon.

- « Edward tu aurais pu m'aider à monter les bagages ! Oh Bella, vous avez une mine affreuse ! » s'exclama-t'elle

- « Oui, je dors mal depuis quelques temps. »

- « C'est affreux ce qui vous arrive, j'espère que ça ira, vous pourrez gérer avec les enfants ? » s'inquièta-t'elle

- « Oui oui, pas de soucis. Je crois qu'avec une paire de béquilles ce sera déjà beaucoup mieux. » fis-je, en tentant de faire bonne figure.

- « D'accord, bon je vais défaire les sacs. »

Elle monta son sac tant bien que mal.

- « Edward, je suis désolée… » murmurais-je

- « Pourquoi, tout va bien, détent toi je suis là... » m'assura-t'il

- « Je suis tellement mal depuis ton départ...Je te jure que c'était un incident, je ne l'ai pas voulu… » tentais-je

- « Je le sais Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-toi que tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

- « C'est vrai ? Alors tu as passé un weekend pourri ? » demandais-je

- « Plus que ça ! ATROCE ! Je te le dis : merci, vraiment ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras doucement.

- « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. J'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps » chuchota-t-il

- « Moi aussi. » avouais-je

Il finit par me relâcher, en attrapant son téléphone. Il s'éloigna pour parler avec le docteur Gérandy, d'après ce que je compris. Je le revis revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec une poche de glace qu'il avait enroulé dans un torchon propre, il la pressa sur ma blessure doucement.

- « Il passera d'ici une heure tout au plus. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges, ça risque d'être grave selon lui…» m'avoua-t'il

- « Crotte ! »

Tanya réapparut quelques temps plus tard, changée.

- « J'ai appelé mon père pour l'avertir qu'il faudra retourner au chalet, vu que nous sommes partis dans la précipitation. Il s'en occupe. Je dépose les enfants chez mes parents qui souhaitent les voir, ils seront plus sous surveillance vu l'état de Bella. Je file ensuite à la salle de sport, s'il y a une urgence j'ai mon téléphone. » débita-t'elle

Elle disparut sans un mot de plus, accompagnée des enfants.

- « Edward ? » chuchotais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je suis désolée. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dis, je ne veux pas que tu couches avec d'autres, moi aussi je suis pour une relation exclusive. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Vraiment. Juste toi et moi, ok ? »

- « Ok ! »

- « Et je t'ai menti, je ne vois personne d'autre.»»

- « Moi non plus. »

- « Désolée, vraiment, tu sais j'étais fatiguée, en colère et triste, et surtout jalouse. Le weekend tombait à l'eau, je me retrouvais seule, et tu partais avec elle, s'en était trop. J'ai été trop fière pour revenir sur mes paroles, j'ai failli tout gâcher. » m'expliquais-je

- « Mais non, tout va bien. On a tous le droit à l'erreur. Ne pense plus à ça, il faut que tu te rétablisses vite ! » me rassura-t'il, en balayant d'un baiser tous mes doutes.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Un long moment, si long, que je m'endormis et fut réveillée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris les yeux, Edward s'était endormi aussi à mes cotés, son bras autour de mes épaules, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il avait la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Je caressais doucement sa joue râpeuse par sa barbe naissante, il ouvrit les yeux, perdu, puis me sourit, de son fameux sourire en coin. Dieu qu'il était beau !

Il se frotta les yeux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. Il se leva ensuite, pour ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer un homme d'une soixantaine d'années environ, son crâne presque totalement chauve était recouvert par quelques cheveux gris, ses yeux paraissaient globuleux à travers les verres triple foyers de ses lunettes à monture rouge, son vieux costume marron lui était légèrement trop cintré. Edward me le présenta officiellement, cet homme était apparemment un vieil ami de la famille. Après 20 minutes, le diagnostic tomba, j'avais une légère entorse de la cheville, ce qui voulait dire que je n'héritais heureusement pas d'un plâtre, seulement d'une attelle et de béquilles, pour une durée de deux semaines, voir plus si ça ne suffisait pas. Il me délivra une ordonnance d'antidouleurs, en m'encourageant à l'utiliser le plus rapidement possible. Edward le rassura sur ce point, et l'homme prit congé après m'avoir une nouvelle fois recommandé de ne pas faire trop d'efforts et de ne surtout pas prendre appui sur ma jambe. Edward revint vers moi, rassuré.

- « Ouf, enfin seuls ! Apparemment ce n'est pas trop grave, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu verras, tout sera vite terminé ! » dit-t'il

- « J'espère ! »

- « Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? » me proposa-t'il

- « Oui, s'il te plaît, je vais m'allonger un peu. »

Il me souleva comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire plume, puis me porta jusqu'à mon lit où il me déposa en douceur. Il s'assura de mon bien-être (à plusieurs reprises) puis partit pour la pharmacie. Pendant son absence, je décidais qu'un peu de musique ne me ferait pas de mal, j'attrapais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, mon MP3, et mis mes écouteurs. La musique se lança, et je pus de nouveau songer à…Edward. Depuis notre discussion, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, ma peine était envolée, même la douleur de ma cheville ne suffit pas à me rendre maussade. J'étais heureuse de vivre, Edward m'avait pardonné mes paroles blessantes, il n'avait jamais voulu de quelqu'un d'autre, et nous pouvions continuer ensemble à faire l'amour. Même si pour moi ce n'était plus suffisant…

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter. Edward était là, trempé par la pluie. Je retirais mes écouteurs. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient, son pull blanc était désormais transparent, il était beau à en crever, mon cœur eut des ratés. Il s'approcha, avec un sachet blanc à la main et une paire de béquille, tandis qu'il tenait un verre d'eau de l'autre. Il posa ces dernières au sol, et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Je le vis fouiller dans le sac d'où il sortit une attelle blanche, il me la mit en veillant à ne pas me faire mal, il m'obligea ensuite à prendre mes médicaments contre la douleur avec l'eau.

- « J'ai fait d'autres petits achats moins sérieux. Pour toi ! » ajouta-t'il, d'un air malicieux

Il déversa le sachet sur le lit. Des tablettes de chocolat, des barres chocolatées et autres sucreries apparurent.

- « Tu cherches à me faire grossir ? » rigolais-je, secrètement ravie de son attention

- « Non juste à te faire plaisir ! » dit-t'il

- « Laisse-moi te faire plaisir à mon tour et à ma manière ! » tentais-je, d'un air coquin

Je l'attrapais par le col de son pull, pour l'approcher de moi. Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser était le plus beau que nous avions échangé, plein de tendresse et de besoin. Je lui mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure, il sourit.

- « Si tu t'approchais ? »

Il retira ses chaussures, et vint se placer entre le mur et moi. Il m'attira contre son torse, et je me laissais faire heureuse comme jamais.

- « Cette sérénité, je ne veux jamais la perdre. A cet instant Bella, je suis heureux. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. » dit-t'il en douceur

- « Moi aussi, Edward. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il caressa mes cheveux d'une main, tandis qu'il plaça l'autre au creux de mes reins, sous mon t-shirt. Je pouvais sentir une érection poindre dans son jean.

- « Tu as envie de moi ? » demandais-je

- « Toujours. » avoua-t'il

- « Alors, fais-moi l'amour. » concluais-je

- « Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je suis bien comme ça. »

- « D'accord. »

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, puis la porte d'entrée claqua, obligeant Edward à sortir du lit en vitesse, attrapant ses chaussures au passage. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Les enfants coururent vers ma chambre, pour s'enquérir de mon état. Je passais ma soirée avec eux, à leur lire des histoires et rigoler. Tanya m'apporta un plateau dans la chambre, et je pus m'endormir tôt puisqu'Edward coucha les enfants lui-même.

Ce fut Tanya qui me réveilla vers les alentours de neuf heures. Habillée, maquillée et rayonnante, elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- « Bella, je vous préviens en personne que j'ai une réunion dans trois jours à New-York pour la société. Je pars demain en début d'après midi, et je rentre le lendemain soir. Edward sera occupé, il faudrait que vous arriviez à reprendre le travail. » me demanda-t'elle

- « Pas de soucis, je reprends dès aujourd'hui. » dis-je

- « Merci, bon je pars préparer le gala de charité prévu pour la semaine prochaine. »

- « D'accord. Je me lève. » ajoutais-je

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et je pus me préparer tranquillement. L'utilisation des béquilles fut plutôt facile, et je fus vite arrivée en bas. Une musique douce se fit entendre, je rejoignis la pièce d'où je savais qu'elle provenait. La porte entrouverte me permit d'écouter et apprécier la musique douce et puissante à la fois. Une envie de pleurer s'empara de moi, et je luttais en toquant à la porte.

- « Entre. » me dit-t'il

- « Tu es sûr ? » demandais-je

- « Oui, vas-y. » assura-t'il

J'entrais pour tomber sur une pièce aux murs gris, où se tenait au centre de la pièce le piano noir et luisant, imposant. Edward était assis, les mains sur ses genoux, anxieux.

- « Ca te plaît ? »

- « C'est génial ! Edward, cette pièce est superbe. Je crois que c'est ma préférée. » lui dis-je

- « A moi aussi ! Viens. » il tapota le siège où il était assis.

Je le rejoignis en clopinant.

- « Je suis nerveux. » m'avoua-t'il

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ta présence. Personne n'entre dans cette pièce en général. J'adore y être seul pour réfléchir, et jouer. Cette pièce c'est une part de moi en quelque sorte… » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Je suis contente que tu la partages avec moi. »

- « Alors c'est réciproque. »

- « Tu jouais quoi avant que je ne t'interrompt ? » demandais-je pour cacher mon malaise grandissant.

- « Rien d'important. J'ai quelque chose pour toi… » dit-t'il en changeant de sujet

- « Vraiment ? » m'exclamais-je

Il se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir, il en retira quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Il se retourna, et je pus voir un petit paquet carré. Il me le tendit, en me souriant.

Je déchirais l'emballage, pour y découvrir une boîte de chez Tiffany. Elle contenait un magnifique pendentif en argent, qui représentait un B, incrusté de petites pierres bleues nuit.

- « Magnifique » soufflais-je.

- « C'est pas grand chose. »

- « Je ne peux pas l'accepter Edward ! C'est beaucoup trop ! » refusais-je, en lui rendant son présent

- « S'il te plaît Bella ! Prend-le, ne refuse pas un cadeau. » supplia-t'il

- « Merci. Il est superbe. »

- « Tu ne pourras pas dire que je te fais pas de cadeaux ! » ajouta-t'il **(*)**

Il me le prit des mains pour me le mettre autour du cou. Il retombait au creux de mes seins, Edward se plaça face à moi pour m'embrasser juste à cet endroit là, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps en fusion.

- « J'ai envie de toi Edward ! » suppliais-je soudain.

- « Pas dans cet état Bella ! »

- « Pourquoi, je vais parfaitement bien je t'assure. Je te fais confiance. » fis-je boudeuse

- « Non pas maintenant... » conclua-t'il

- « Il faudra bien s'y remettre un jour ! »

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se remettre à sa place initiale. Ses doigts bougèrent de nouveau sur les touches, et les notes s'égrenèrent lentement, profondes et passionnées. Je sortis de la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière moi.

La semaine fut bonne, les enfants s'amusèrent dans la piscine, nous nous promenions et tout ça en compagnie d'Edward. Tanya fut très occupée par les préparatifs de sa soirée de charité qui était prévue pour le samedi suivant. Nous nous retrouvions plus souvent seuls, mais Edward ne voulut jamais refaire l'amour avec moi. Il tenait à mon rétablissement, et craignait de faire un mauvais geste qui me blesserait d'avantage. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'au fond mon bien-être était sa seule préoccupation, et sa conduite irréprochable me l'interdisait, car il était vrai que j'avais vu un nouvel Edward voir le jour. Il s'occupait sans cesse de moi, et je devais avouer que j'en étais très heureuse. J'en avais appris sur lui, bien plus qu'en deux mois de travail. Il s'ouvrait à moi, et il m'arrivait de penser que peut-être j'étais plus qu'une simple relation sexuelle pour lui. Ses gestes tendres étaient devenus naturels et fréquents. Nous n'avions plus besoin de faire l'amour pour être bien ensemble. Ce changement avait du positif du moins pour l'instant, car je savais que cette situation instable finirait par retomber et nous devrions y faire face tôt ou tard, pour le meilleur ou le pire.

Nous étions donc très vite arrivés à la folle soirée du Samedi, Tanya était très anxieuse, et ne s'arrêtait plus de bouger. Elle vérifiait chaque détail, et tenait à ce que la soirée soit parfaite. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle serait encore plus souvent qu'auparavant branchée à son téléphone, j'aurais ri tant la situation m'aurait paru impossible. Mais il était vrai que son téléphone sonnait presque toutes les dix minutes et qu'elle finissait chaque conversation plus contrariée que précédemment. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait hurler et se précipiter comme chaque fois au lieu de réception, car elle était en pleine séance de maquillage. Une jeune femme s'était présentée comme la maquilleuse-coiffeuse de Tanya, et elle était occupée depuis près de deux heures, à l'aider. Tanya avait opté pour une coiffure sophistiquée, ses cheveux blonds étaient ramassés dans un énorme et magnifique chignon bas. Elle était absolument sublime, son maquillage lui donnait un air fatal, apportant un air charbonneux à ses yeux bleu, et une touche pulpeuse à sa bouche parfaite. Nous avions quitté sa chambre, pour la laisser s'habiller. Emily était émerveillée par la beauté de sa mère, et avait été ravie de pouvoir assister aux préparatifs en direct. J'avais ensuite aidé Emily à enfiler sa minuscule robe de bal, tandis que Collin s'habillait avec son père. Ils étaient ressortis impeccables et beaux à mourir. Edward portait un costume noir, sur une chemise blanche où la cravate grise pendait mollement.

- « Tu peux m'aider ? » demandais-je

- « Approche. » dit-t'il

Je lui fis son nœud impeccablement puis lissais son col. Il était parfait. Tanya finissait de se préparer, ce qui m'avait laissé dix minutes pour enfiler ma robe choisie avec soin par ma chère amie Alice. Un petit bout de tissus blanc drapé qui m'avait coûté un demi-salaire. J'avais rassemblé en vitesse mes cheveux déjà bouclés dans une queue de cheval basse puis enfilais mes chaussures préférées. J'avais eu la bonne idée de me maquiller en avance, sachant pertinemment que je n'en aurais pas l'occasion plus tard. Quand je fus enfin prête, je descendis au salon pour rejoindre les enfants. A ma vue, l'effet fut immédiat, Emily écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée :

- « On dirait une princesse ! » dit-t'elle émerveillée

- « Tu es sublime ! » dit Edward.

- « Merci. » murmurais-je en rougissant. Les compliments me touchèrent profondément malgré ma gêne évidente.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, avant de voir Tanya apparaitre en haut de l'escalier dans une magnifique robe rouge, qui soulignait sa taille fine, et allongeait ses jambes déjà très longues. Sa beauté était incomparable à la mienne, elle était radieuse et magnifique. Une vraie gravure de mode. De nouveau, les compliments fusèrent, mais aucun ne provint d'Edward. Il resta hermétique au charme évident de sa femme. Nous prîmes ensuite le chemin du lieu de réception, une salle où Tanya avait ses habitudes festives, et qui était incroyablement décorée .La soirée, du peu que je savais, était prévue en l'honneur de jeunes orphelins, et à des fonds caritatifs : les bénéfices gagnés tout au long de la soirée seraient reversés à l'agrandissement et l'amélioration de leur lieu de résidence. Tanya tenant à son image familiale, la présence d'Emily et Collin était donc plus une obligation qu'une réelle envie. Je fus conviée également, dans le but de renforcer l'image de perfection, mais surtout d'assurer mon rôle de Nanny, en maintenant les enfants calmes et polis. Mes deux meilleures amies trouvèrent naturel de me traîner en ville pour une inévitable séance de shopping intense dont la mission principale avait été de me dégoter je cite : une tenue d'enfer. L'objectif étant d'en mettre plein la vue à un certain Edward Cullen. Edward et Tanya avaient fait leur entrée, main dans la main, accompagnés de leurs deux magnifiques enfants. Je fus obligée d'emprunter la seconde entrée, utilisée par le personnel. Tanya m'avait demandé poliment cette faveur, et je m'y étais résolue sans trop de problèmes. J'avais donc été la première dans la salle, que j'avais pu admirer, jusqu'à leur arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. Mes yeux avaient été attirés par leurs mains jointes, et leurs sourires radieux. J'attendais impatiemment qu'elles se séparent, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elles restaient liées, les gens présents dans la salle applaudirent Tanya, qui souriait, et lançait des petits regards en biais à Edward. Puis, enfin, Edward relâcha doucement mais fermement la main de Tanya, et les gens s'écartèrent revenant à leurs conversations et occupations précédentes. Je rejoignis les enfants pour en prendre la charge, pendant que Tanya s'éloignait vers de parfaits inconnus, traînant sa robe dans son sillage. Je la regardais passer, rire, discuter, et s'amuser avec chaque invité. Elle replaçait de temps à autre des mèches imaginaires dans son chignon parfait, elle éclatait de rire bruyamment et ostensiblement, serrant des mains fièrement. Je la regardais déambuler, fière d'être l'organisatrice de tout ça, elle était clairement dans son élément, et montrait une facette d'elle nouvelle. Généreuse et attentive au bien-être d'autrui. Les enfants se tenaient calmes, et je pus me glisser jusqu'au buffet pour remplir une assiette. Ma coupe à la main, je fis demi-tour, les yeux rivés sur mes mains encombrées quand je percutais de plein fouet un homme. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

- « Oh excusez-moi ! » dis-je, rouge de honte

- « Il n'y a pas de mal ! » me rassura-t'il, avec un regard appréciateur.

- « On a frôlé la catastrophe ! » ris-je, nerveusement en le détaillant. Il faut avouer que la vue était vraiment pas mal du tout. L'homme devait mesurait dans les 1m85, ses cheveux blonds étaient artistiquement coiffés en piques à l'aide de gel, tandis que ses yeux d'un vert profond et rieurs vous transpercez. Sa légère barbe accompagné de son bouc, lui donnait un air carrément sexy. **(**)** Et son sourire provoquait à coups sur de nombreux dégâts...

- « Catastrophe ? Dites plutôt que vous avez failli me rendre un immense service ! » s'offusqua-t'il

- « Si vous voulez, il est encore temps ! » rigolais-je, en penchant dangereusement ma coupe remplie vers lui.

- « Non merci, je crois que finalement je vais plutôt rester avec vous. » tenta-t'il

- « Malheureusement, le devoir m'appelle ! »

- « Oh, peut-être à tout à l'heure alors …? » ajouta-t'il, déçu

- « Bella Swan. » complétais-je

- « Très jolie. Ethan Baker. » se présenta-t'il

- « Enchantée »

- « Également. »

Je repartis en souriant, tentant d'éviter les gens et de garder en équilibre ma coupe et mon assiette pleine. Je réussi à rejoindre les enfants avec beaucoup de mal, je partageais mes victuailles avec eux pendant qu'Edward se tenait debout près de nous. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, et répondait froidement aux signes que lui faisaient quelques personnes.

- « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Monsieur Cullen ? » demandais-je

- « Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, Miss Swan »

- « Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de soirée, non ? » tentais-je de comprendre

- « Non pas tant que ça. J'ai depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de me mêler à ce genre de gens. » expliqua-t'il

- « Quel genre de gens ? » m'enquis-je

- « Du genre imbus de leur personne. Fier de leur réussite. Et snob au possible. »

- « Je vois. Tentez de vous amusez tout de même. Sinon la soirée vous semblera plus longue et ennuyeuse. » ajoutais-je

- « J'ai bien des idées… » lança-t'il, avec un regard appuyé sur mes jambes tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Son sourire en coin ajouta une profondeur à ses intentions. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour tenter de cacher mon excitation croisant un regard enjôleur. Ethan, souleva sa coupe à mon intention, geste auquel je répondis avec un sourire poli. Je jurais qu'Edward se tendit, et il se rapprocha instantanément de moi.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t'il, sèchement

- « Personne. »

- « Apparemment tu as l'air de plaire à Personne ! » s'indigna-t'il

- « Ça t'étonne ? » m'énervais-je, vexée

- « Non, tu es absolument sublime, mais j'aimerais que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte. » se radoucit-t'il

- « C'est le cas. Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour ta femme. »

- « Que te veut-il alors ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Rien de spécial. J'ai bien failli repeindre son costume avec mon verre.» ris-je, malgré moi

- « Je vois. » dit-t'il

- « Dis donc, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? » m'enquis-je, amusée

- « Pas le moins du monde. Je veille simplement sur toi. Mais laisse-moi donc te corriger, personnellement, je n'ai d'yeux que pour une femme ce soir, et ce n'est pas Tanya.»

Il me fit cette déclaration avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Tanya revint vers nous, au même instant. Rayonnante.

- « Tout se passe bien ici ? » s'assura-t'elle, en regardant déjà au loin

- « Super. » dis-je

- « J'ai quelques personnes à voir encore, mais je vous déchargerais ensuite des enfants. J'ai des amis à leurs présenter. »

- « Je vois, est-ce que vous pourriez le faire maintenant ? » répliquais-je

- « Pourquoi, ça ne va pas ? C'est votre jambe ? » s'inquièta-t'elle

- « Oh non, simplement un problème…féminin ! » chuchotais-je, avec un clin d'œil complice

- « Oh, oui, je comprend. Allez-y. Je m'en occupe. » m'assura-t'elle

- « Merci Tanya. » dis-je sincèrement

Elle prit ses enfants avec elle, et se dirigea vers une femme au lifting raté, et à la permanente toute aussi ratée. Je profitais de la situation pour me diriger à grandes enjambées vers les toilettes, je fis mine d'entrer dans ceux réservés aux dames, puis changeais de direction pour entrer dans les autres. Edward, était debout, face au miroir, les bras appuyés sur le lavabo, la tête penchée en avant. Je restais muette devant ce tableau. Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui, quand il sentit ma présence, il releva la tête, les yeux emplis de surprise. J'attrapais son col pour le forcer à entrer dans les toilettes les plus proches. La porte refermée derrière nous, je m'attaquais à ses boutons pendant qu'il glissait sa main dans mes cheveux, détruisant au passage le semblant de coiffure que j'avais. Notre échange était totalement bestial et passionné. Je réussis à ouvrir à demi sa chemise, pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment puis vint le tour de nos langues avides. J'étais comme habitée, ayant besoin d'Edward partout, sur et dans mon corps entier. Il attrapa mes hanches pour me soulever, me plaquant contre la paroi dans un bruit infernal, nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Mes mains descendirent vers la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, je défis sa ceinture puis libérai son sexe excité de son boxer Calvin Klein. Ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses fortement, à travers le tissu de ma culotte en dentelle. Il me la retira en encrant ses yeux verts dans les miens, ce fut bref et inattendu. Son sexe sans plus de cérémonie, entra profondément en moi, m'emplissant totalement. Un léger cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, bientôt recouvert par nos bruyants souffles. Edward vint en moi quelques minutes plus tard, gémissant mon prénom à différentes reprises. Il me reposa ensuite à terre et reboutonna sa chemise, satisfait. Ma culotte de nouveau sur moi, il m'enlaça doucement avant d'ajouter :

- « Tu as été fabuleuse. » s'extasia-t'il

- « Et toi…Pas mal ! » hésitais-je, en riant.

Il rit. Je lui souris. Tout était simple et naturel entre nous. Soulagée de voir que les toilettes masculines étaient vides, je ne pris pas la peine d'envoyer Edward en repérage devant l'entrée, grave erreur… Au moment de sortir, la porte fut poussée fortement de l'extérieur. Le coup fut prit par mon nez, d'où coula un filet de sang bordeaux jusqu'à ma bouche. J'étais sonnée, et désorientée. Edward se précipita vers moi bien trop tard. L'homme ou plutôt Ethan, apparut par l'ouverture, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Quand il comprit la situation, son sourire s'effaça, ou plutôt se figea pour laisser place à un long regard empli d'excuses et remords.

- « Oh putin, Bella je suis désolé. »

- « Non, non c'est rien. Je vais bien. »

- « Viens je vais t'aider. »

- « Non c'est bon, vous en avez assez fait pour la soirée. Je m'en occupe. » persifla-Edward

- « Edward, s'il vous plaît, retournez en salle, les enfants ont besoin de surveillance. Ça va aller. » tentais-je de le calmer

- « Vous êtes sûre ? » s'inquiéta-t'il

- « Absolument. »

Edward lança un long regard de reproche à Ethan avant de disparaître en claquant la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seuls. Ethan profita de l'absence de celui ci pour me faire une compresse à l'aide de papier toilette.

- « Tenez, pressez ça contre votre narine. Penchez la tête en arrière. Là, comme ça... » m'indiqua-t'il

Il passa une main sous ma nuque pour la soutenir, provoquant un sursaut en moi. Surprise par ce contact inattendu, je rougis violemment, ce qu'il remarqua. Il me relâcha doucement la tête.

- « Encore désolé » grimaça-t-il

- « C'est rien, j'en ai vu de pires. »

Un long silence gênant se fit ressentir.

- « Je peux vous poser une question ? » hésita-t'il, craignant de dépasser les limites de politesse

- « Je vous écoute… »

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans les toilettes des hommes ? » remarqua-t'il

- « Il n'y avait plus de papier chez les femmes. » mentis-je

- « Oh, je vois. »

- « Vous savez tout. »

- « Huum Bella, je sais que c'est déplacé dans la situation actuelle, mais vous êtes libre pour un diner demain soir ? » tenta-t'il

- « C'est un rencard ? » demandais-je

- « Oui, si ça vous convient.» dit-t'il franchement

- « Ecoutez, vous êtes vraiment charmant, beau, et j'en suis sûre adorable. Mais, j'ai déjà…quelqu'un en ce moment. Je ne peux pas accepter mais j'en suis très flattée. »

- « Je comprends, si je peux me permettre je vais vous laisser ça. Ce sont mes coordonnées, quand vous serez libre appelez-moi. » dit-t'il, avec un sourir tout autant parfait.

- « Vous êtes très sûr de vous… » risquais-je

- « Je sais juste qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas l'homme qu'il vous faut… » m'assura Ethan, avec un long regard

- « Edward Cullen ? Mon patron ? » m'étranglais-je

- « Votre patron avec qui vous couchez régulièrement, y compris ce soir dans ces toilettes. »

- « De…Comment… ? » bafouillais-je

- « Je sais reconnaître la vérité quand je la vois. Je vous ai vu entrer dans ces toilettes à peine cinq minutes après lui, vous n'étiez pas à la recherche de papier, et vous ressortiez avec lui à l'instant. » expliqua-t'il

- « C'est faux, archi-faux. Vous vous faites des idées. » lui dis-je, mal à l'aise

- « Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas sa réaction l'a trahi. Il est possessif, jaloux envers vous. Mais croyez-moi Bella, vous valez mieux que ça. Tellement mieux. Quand vous en aurez conscience, utilisez ça » me dit-t'il, sérieux, en fourrant la carte dans la main.

Je pus y lire Cabinet juridique Baker & Chapman.

- « Quel qu'il en soit, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Bonne soirée, à bientôt j'espère. » ajouta-t'il

Il quitta la pièce sans plus de mots, me laissant pantoise et perdue. Edward réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, alerté.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Ethan… Il sait tout. » lâchais-je d'une voix morne

- « Ethan ? » demanda-t'il

- « L'homme de tout à l'heure. Nous deux, il le sait. » expliquais-je

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je sais pas Edward. Il ne dira rien enfin je pense pas. » m'énervais-je face à son incompréhension totale

- « Bon rentrons, j'ai prévenu Tanya que les enfants étaient fatigués et que tu avais eu un incident. Je vous ramène, elle nous rejoindra plus tard. » me dit-t'il

Il retira sa veste noire pour la mettre sur mes épaules nues, je jetais au passage mon mouchoir rougit par le sang. Edward m'escorta jusqu'à la voiture où Emily dormait à poings fermés, assise près de son frère. Nous prîmes la route de la villa en silence, bercés par le moteur. Morte de fatigue à notre arrivée, je pris la direction de ma chambre où je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Malgré la lourdeur de mes paupières, il était hors de question que je dorme, trop de questions sans réponses me tournaient dans la tête. Une peur s'était formée dans mon ventre, si Ethan avait raison qu'allais-je faire ? Ces derniers temps, Edward avait été parfaitement charmant avec moi, nous nous étions rapprochés au delà de mes espérances. Nous avions évolué, nous étions devenus plus que des partenaires sexuels, je le sentais et je savais qu'Edward aussi. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de la suite des évènements. Je saisis mon téléphone, et composais le numéro que j'avais placé sur ma table de nuit. Après cinq sonneries, aucune réponse ne vint, j'allais raccrocher quand une petite voix endormie me répondit.

- « Oui ? ! » couina la voix à l'autre bout

- « Tu avais raison. » avouais-je d'un ton morne

- « Oh Bella, salut, j'ai toujours raison, à propos de quoi cette fois ? »

- « Edward. » lançais-je

- « En quoi j'avais raison sur Edward ? … Oh je vois… »

* * *

**(*) Citation de la superbe série OTH (dont je suis totalement dingue !)**

**(**) Ethan Baker est inspiré de l'acteur Chad Michael Murray.  
**

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite. XOXO. Sandy.**  
**

Désolé pour les doubles (voir triples) posts j'ai eu quelques soucis.


	7. Many questions without answers

Bonsoir chères lectrices, je suis désolée du retard de mon post mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre étant corrigé je pense que le temps d'attente ne sera pas aussi long. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité, pour vos messages et votre lecture, j'espère répondre à toutes vos remarques comme d'habitude malgré mon emploi du temps chargé. Je vous laisse apprécier les nouvelles aventures de Bella et Edward ! XOXO . S.

* * *

Après cinq sonneries, aucune réponse ne vint, j'allais raccrocher quand une petite voix endormie me répondit.

- « Oui ? ! »

- « Tu avais raison. »

- « Oh Bella, salut, j'ai toujours raison. A propos de quoi cette fois ? »

- « Edward. »

- « En quoi j'avais raison sur Edward ? … Oh je vois… Bella… ? Tu es toujours là ? »

- « Oui oui Jane, alors tu en penses quoi ? C'est pas bon du tout pas vrai ? » demandai-je

- « Non, enfin si. Fin, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je savais que vous alliez tout compliquer. » soupira-t'elle

- « Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment… » fis-je

- « Demain, disons neuf heures. Je passe te prendre pour le petit-déj' ok ? »

- « Ok. Je préviens Alice et Rosalie, elles sont au courant pour ton frère et moi. J'aimerais qu'elles viennent aussi. Ce sera l'occasion de te les présenter comme convenue. » ajoutai-je

- « Pas de soucis. A demain Bells. » conclua-t'elle

- « Jane, merci…Et pas un mot à ton frère ! » l'avertis-je

- « T'inquiète ! » me rassura-t'elle

Elle raccrocha me laissant tout autant perdue. Je fixais le mur blanc de ma chambre toujours dans ma robe de soirée, en espérant trouver les réponses à mes nombreuses questions. Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées.

- « Oui ? » répondis-je

- « Un petit film, ça tente quelqu'un ? »

- « Oui, je me change et je te rejoins. »

- « D'accord. Tu préfères le salon ou ma chambre ? » demanda-t'il satisfait

- « Ta chambre. Le lit sera plus confortable. » ajoutai-je sans arrière pensée

- « Il est confortable pour tout un tas de choses… » rit-il

- « Pour le film ce sera suffisant. » le calmai-je

- « Je plaisante. A de suite. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Après m'être totalement débarbouillée et démaquillée, j'enfilai mon pyjama composé d'un vieux short à carreaux rose et gris, et d'un haut rétréci et délavé. Je n'avais rien de mieux en stock, ce qui était devenu un problème. Je défis le reste de ma coiffure, pour enrouler mes cheveux bouclés dans un chignon lâche. Après un petit passage par la salle de bain, où je me brossai les dents, je pus rejoindre la chambre d'Edward située juste à coté de la mienne. La porte était grande ouverte, et je pouvais entendre le bruit bas de la télévision. Je cherchai Edward en passant la tête par l'ouverture. Il était là. Seul et beau comme un dieu, avec pour unique vêtement un boxer noir et moulant.

Les deux lampes de chevet avaient été allumées pour une ambiance tamisée. Quelques bougies parfumées réchauffaient l'atmosphère et apportaient une odeur particulière. Une bouteille de vin se trouvait au pied du lit, dans un sceau à glace près de deux coupes.

Après avoir analysé tout ce qu'il l'entourait, Edward prit la couette pour se glisser dans son lit. Son regard rencontra le mien à travers le miroir de l'armoire. Il me sourit doucement avant de se retourner pour me faire face. Je poussai doucement la porte, la refermant derrière moi. J'étais comme gênée par sa présence. J'avais compris ce soir que j'avais des sentiments réels pour lui, et je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant j'espérais voir un signe dans chacun de ses gestes, même si je me voilais totalement la face. Je le rejoignis dans le lit, me glissant sous la couette. Je me tins à une distance raisonnable de son corps, objet de tous mes plus violents fantasmes.

**EDWARD POV**

_Edward Cullen, tu es un vrai putain de séducteur !_

Ma chambre qui d'habitude était totalement en bordel et jonchée de fringues, était désormais propre et à peu près rangée Un exploit dont j'étais apparemment capable.

De vieux souvenirs de ma période d'étudiant à la Fac avaient ressurgis au cours de mon nettoyage intensif, . A l'époque, les rares fois ou je rangeai ma chambre de campus, c'était quand je sortai et que je savais que j'allais finir la soirée en compagnie d'une fille charmante et dévergondée. Il est vrai que je passais rarement une soirée seul dans mon lit, et je devais tous les jours faire en sorte que ma chambre soit impeccable. J'avais constaté au fil de mes expériences que les filles détestaient dormir dans un lit où quelques miettes de repas trainaient depuis un temps indéterminé. J'avais donc consenti à cet effort pour Bella.

Inutile de préciser que j'avais tout fourré dans l'unique placard de la pièce, et que j'avais enfoui le reste sous le sommier de mon lit. Mais très vite mon effort, c'était transformé en quelque chose de plus…personnel. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, j'avais réussi à l'aide de quelques petits trucs à rendre ma chambre accueillante. J'avais commencé par les bougies et rajouté une bouteille de champagne. J'avais même pensé à changer les draps, ce que je faisais rarement puisque je détestais ça. Les joies d'avoir une femme de ménage à domicile ! En faite, j'avais tout planifié. Si Bella acceptait de finir la nuit avec moi, ce que je savais qu'elle ferait (sans aucune prétention), j'avais concocté une fin de soirée accompagnée d'un bon film, espérant qu'elle me remercie à sa façon. C'est-à-dire, avec sa langue dans ma bouche, voir plus…Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis sa blessure, et je comptais bien changer cela. Mes vœux avait été entendus et réalisés bien plus tôt que prévu, puisque nous avions finit ensemble aux toilettes. Mais je lui avais tout de même proposé de me rejoindre, j'espérai au fond de moi avoir un second round…

Et maintenant que tout était prêt, et que Bella n'allait pas tarder je me sentais terriblement con. Nous n'étions censés que regarder un film ensemble, pas passer une putain de nuit de noces.

_Mec, faut toujours que t'en fasse trop. Elle va carrément flipper. Et je la comprends._

Bella était une fille simple, et je devais avouer que j'aimais ça la plupart du temps. Mais pas ce soir… Il faut dire que, si elle n'appréciait pas la chambre, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Il était trop tard pour y remédier. Je pouvais entendre le robinet de la salle de bain se refermer. Elle approchait. Je retirai mon bas en vitesse, le faisant voler jusqu'au rocking chair qui se balança doucement à la réception du pantalon, . Puis suivi ma chemise. Je vérifiai une dernière fois tout autour de moi, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir oublié une vieille paire de chaussettes ou je ne sais quoi.

_Tant qu'elle n'ouvre pas le placard ou qu'elle ne regarde pas sous le lit, ça va._

J'avais par bonheur, eu l'idée de ranger les cadres de photos de famille ou de couples, où je posais le sourire figé auprès de Tanya. Je craignais qu'ils ne gènent Bella, ou encore pire qu'ils l'énervent. Cette fille pouvait être très irritable, et je ne voulais pas déclencher une énième dispute, ou une nouvelle tempête voir la troisième guerre mondiale. Je pus enfin rentré dans mon lit, pour faire mine de l'y attendre tranquillement, l'air détendu.

Bon sang ! Cette femme avait un pouvoir fou sur moi, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Comment pouvait-elle réussir à me mettre dans de pareils états ? Cette femme si timide et réservée que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques mois ? Du coin de l'œil je captai un mouvement et je croisais un regard chocolat dans le miroir de mon armoire. Je lui souris tant bien que mal, alors que comme toujours ma seule envie était de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser voir d'autres choses beaucoup moins catholiques. Elle hésita avant d'entrer. Elle était presque rouge cerise quand elle me rejoignit dans le lit toujours muette. Je pus sentir la chaleur de son corps, bien que trop loin de moi.

- « Je te propose de choisir le film. »

- « C'est…magnifique Edward, très…beau. » me complimenta-t'elle

- « La déco ? » demandai-je

- « Oui »

- « C'est pas grand-chose. Quelques bougies, et le tour est joué. » fis-je, faussement détaché

- « Moi qui croyais que tu avais sorti le grand jeu pour me séduire… » persifla-t'elle

Sa plaisanterie allégea l'atmosphère immédiatement, et je pus voir son corps se détendre près du mien.

- « Je t'ai déjà séduite, et je n'ai pas besoin de bougies pour ça… » assurai-je, avec conviction.

- « J'espère que me faire l'amour dans les toilettes ne s'appelle pas séduire pour toi ? » demanda-t'elle perplexe.

L'évocation de notre folle soirée m'excita profondément. Une soirée très audacieuse, et nous avions d'ailleurs était surpris par un certain Ethan qui avait des vues sur Bella. Cette pensée m'arracha une petite grimace.

- « Euh non, je parlais des autres fois. »

- « La fois où tu m'as prise dans le placard ou celle sur le plateau de ma voiture. » ironisa-t'elle

- « Ok, tu m'as eu. » Avouais-je, déçu.

Elle rigola doucement. Ainsi Bella ne me trouvait pas très « séducteur ». J'en concluais que j'avais fait le bon choix pour ma décoration. Bella était le genre de filles qui me rendait peu sûr de moi, . J'avais constamment besoin d'être rassuré par elle, craignant d'aller trop loin, ou au contraire pas assez. Comme ce soir… La décoration aurait pu la gêner, être trop romantique pour deux amis qui regardent un film, mais j'étais heureux de voir que j'avais visé juste.

- « Bon on le regarde ce film ? »

- « Oui, tiens choisie. Tu veux du vin ? »

- « Je veux bien… »

Je lui tendis les boitiers de DVD que j'avais en stock. Elle les prit pour examiner la couverture avant de se décider pour The Island.

- « Bella, est-ce normal que tu n'aies pas lu un seul résumé ? »

- « Oui, je préfère choisir à ma façon. »

- « C'est-à-dire en fonction de la couverture c'est ça ? »

- « Tout à fait. »

- « N'importe quoi…Un jour, tu vas te faire avoir avec ce jeu là… »

- « Oh mais c'est déjà arrivé plus d'une foi. Si tu savais le nombre de navets que j'ai vu au cinéma avec cette méthode. J'ai donc évolué… »

- « Evoluée ? »

- « Je n'applique plus cette technique qu'à la maison. Tu comprends ? Au cinéma à force, c'était devenu bien trop cher pour mon petit budget. » m'expliqua-t'elle, sérieuse

- « Je vois. » riai-je.

**BELLA POV**

Edward me prit le DVD des mains pour le glisser dans le lecteur situé sous la télévision. Je pus contempler avec admiration, ses petites fesses musclées recouvertes par le seul et unique tissus noir de son boxer. J'en fus immédiatement excitée, à tel point que mon corps s'enflamma totalement. Il revint se glisser près de moi, me faisant prendre conscience de ma chance à la vue de son corps parfait et de sa sculpture abdominale. Je sirotai mon vin, sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'Edward pestait en se relevant pour attraper la télécommande. Le film démarra, je me blottis la tête sur son épaule, la main posée sur son torse de marbre. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Nous contemplâmes le film, enchainant les verres de vin. Je sentais l'alcool envahir mon corps déjà bien imbibé, qui accompagnait à la fatigue m'emportait dans des discours faramineux sur le film, faisant pouffer Edward. Je plongeais dans un profond sommeil, enlacée par cette perfection masculine.

Un brusque mouvement, me réveilla. Ma tête était lourde, mon esprit totalement embrumé… J'ouvris les yeux, l'endroit m'était vaguement familier. Le visage d'Edward se pencha au dessus de moi. Le paysage tournait me donnant mal au cœur. Une envie irrépressible de vomir me prit.

- « Edward, je crois que je vais vomir. »

- « Ok, je gère. »

La sensation de ballotements n'arrangea pas les choses.

- « Edward ! Toilette ! Vite ! » le pressai-je

Il me conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes, et m'ouvrit le couvercle. J'enfonçais ma tête dans le trou pour y déverser tout le liquide contenu par mon estomac. Ça me fit un bien fou. Edward retint mes cheveux lâches en arrière, pendant que je finissai. Il m'aida à me relever pour m'asperger le visage d'eau froide, et nous rejoignîmes ma chambre.

**Edward POV**

- « Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé sur le vin… Je me sens toute légèèère. » rit-t'elle, en s'écroulant sur le lit

- « Non tu crois ? » ironisai-je

- « Merci Edwaaaaard… » fit-t'elle euphorique

- « De rien Bella »

- « Oh mon Edward… » pleurnicha-t'elle

- « Pourquoi tu pleures Bella ? » demandai-je, perplexe

- « C'est simple, parce que je t'aime… » expliqua-t'elle, comme si j'étais affreusement con

- « N'importe quoi, tu délires… »

- « Non non, c'est vrai je t'aime. Beaucoup beaucoup. » m'assura-t'elle, en hochant rapidement du menton

- « D'accord. Dors bien à demain. » lui dis-je, en la forçant à se coucher.

- « Atteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend, ! Et toi, tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t'elle, le regard brillant.

- « Oui oui. » fis-je, ne voulant pas provoquer une crise de larmes

- « Je le saavais ! » assura-t'elle

- « Dors bien. » chuchottai-je

- « Toi aussi mon Edward. »

_Merde, ai-je bien entendu ?_

Bella venait de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais son Edward. Je mentirais si je disais que cette révélation quoique dû à son taux d'ivresse avancé ne m'avait pas touché, flatté et totalement plu. J'avais ressenti un soulagement à cette petite phrase. Toute ma confiance en moi perdue dans la soirée était réapparue neuve et plus forte qu'avant. Ethan ou quelque soit son nom, n'était pas l'homme que Bella voulait. C'était moi, Edward Cullen. Et je savais que j'avais une chance folle d'être celui qui faisait battre son cœur. De mon coté, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas parler d'amour. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé une femme mis à part Tanya.

Et encore, je me rendais chaque jour un peu plus compte que ce que j'avais jadis ressenti pour elle n'était pas l'amour sous sa forme la plus pure. Quand j'avais rencontré Tanya, elle m'avait plu c'était sûr. Elle riait, s'amusait, et je l'admirais pour son courage, sa force et sa bonté. Mais aujourd'hui toutes ces facettes n'existaient plus. Elle était devenue une étrangère, froide, distante. Elle n'était plus la même et il m'arrivait de le regretter parfois. Mais même cette personne d'autrefois, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de plus que de l'attirance et de l'admiration. Elle avait tenu absolument à me mettre dans son lit, et je n'avais bien sûr pas refusé. De fil en aiguille, je m'étais retrouvé marié à elle. J'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un nouvel Edward Cullen. Un homme respectable, riche et père de famille recomposé. Un vrai modèle de réussite et de perfection. Des femmes s'occupaient de mes enfants, d'autres de laver mon linge sale, et les autres de décorer ma magnifique demeure. J'avais peu à peu quitté toutes les choses que j'aimais, en commençant par mon travail, mes amis puis ma famille. J'errai en cage… En cage dorée je vous l'accorde mais privé de ma liberté tout de même. Quand Bella est apparu, un souffle de vie dans une maison froide et silencieuse, je me suis senti revivre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde quand je l'ai vu dans ce club, à rire, boire et danser. Je la voulais. Elle avait réussi au fil du temps à me connaitre, bien plus que la femme de ménage que j'employai depuis près de cinq ans, et bien plus que ma propre femme. J'avais appris à ressentir de nouveau, à m'amuser et à accepter la présence d'une femme dans mon lit. J'étais heureux, de l'avoir elle, en tant qu'amie, et je ne voulais pas gâcher cela. Je n'étais pas prêt à l'aimer, et j'avais tant de choses à me reprocher. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien qui méritait son amour. Il fallait que je trouve la force de lui dire. Il fallait bien qu'un jour la situation avance dans un sens comme dans l'autre et c'était dur à avaler.

**BELLA POV**

Mes paupières lourdes de fatigue et imbibées des restes de la soirée d'hier refusaient de s'ouvrir. Ma tête était pesante, ainsi que chacun de mes membres. Un gout pâteux et très désagréable trônait dans ma bouche. Qu'avais-je fait ? Le flou était total.

Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux doucement, et reconnu ma petite chambre. J'avais la désagréable impression que mon lit tanguait dangereusement. Heureusement, nous étions dimanche et j'étais de repos. Je n'aurais jamais pu prendre soin dans mon état de deux enfants qui couraient partout. Je décidais de replonger dans un sommeil bien mérité quand une pensée traversa mon esprit. Je vérifiais le réveil pour confirmer, j'étais légèrement en retard. Il ne me restait que vingt minutes pour me préparer avant l'arrivée de Jane. Ce qui était totalement impossible ! Je repoussais la couette avant de me mettre en équilibre instable sur mes deux pieds. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain fut chaotique et difficile. Je pris un cachet contre les maux de tête, avant de filer sous la douche que je pris froide pour éveiller mon cerveau. L'effet fut immédiat et je ressortis de la douche plus alerte qu'auparavant. J'enfilai un vieux jean large retroussé, accompagné d'une veste cintrée blazer et d'une paire de mules. Je décidai de camoufler mes cernes et mon absence de maquillage par une bonne vieille paire de lunettes extra larges. Je descendis à la cuisine pour y trouver Edward frais comme jamais, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Dur réveil ? » demanda-t'il, les yeux rieurs

- « M'en parle pas, je suis KO. » fis-je, mollement

- « Tiens, c'est un remède anti gueule de bois. Tu vas te sentir mieux après ça. » assura-t'il

- « Merci. »

Je trempai mes lèvres dans le mélange aux tons verts, récoltant un haut le cœur au passage. En plus d'une odeur affreuse le goût était effroyable.

- « Bon dieu Edward, qu'as-tu mis la dedans ?» jurai-je

- « Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Bois c'est tout. » trancha-t'il

Je dus me pincer le nez avant de boire d'un trait le contenu de mon verre.

- « Il est encore tôt, je ne pensais pas te voir avant un bon moment… » me dit-t'il

- « Ta sœur doit passer me prendre. On sort. » le prévins-je

- « Oh, où ça ? » demanda-t'il curieusement

- « Avec Alice et Rose. On va prendre un petit-déj', histoire de se retrouver entre filles »

- « Je vois. Merci pour ma sœur, elle se sentira mieux si elle peut compter sur des amies. Le déménagement a été difficile pour elle, malgré les apparences. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Pas de problème. Elle est géniale. » dis-je, sincèrement

- « C'est de famille. » ajouta-t'il, vaniteux

- « Alors tu tardes à me le prouver… » rebondissai-je

- « Très drôle. » railla-t'il

- « Où est ta chère femme ? » le questionnai-je

- « Au sport, elle ne va plus tarder. »

- « Dis donc Edward, pendant que je te tiens, comment s'est fini la soirée… ? » demandai-je, soucieuse

- « Oh, vraiment tu ne te souviens pas ? » s'offusqua-t'il

- « Je me souviens avoir vomi dans tes toilettes et puis c'est à peu près tout. »

- « Vraiment rien ? » persista-t'il

- « Non, mais dis-moi. »

- « Dommage, c'était…intéressant enfin surtout pour moi… » dit-t'il, en profitant de mon absence de souvenirs

- « Edward ce n'est pas drôle, raconte -moi… » le suppliai-je

- « Rêve ! Tiens, je crois que Jane est là ! Bonne journée Bella. A ce soir Bella. » insista-t'il, sur mon prénom, amusé comme jamais.

Il disparut sans même me laisser le temps de réagir à ses paroles, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Qu'avais -je fais ? Ou encore pire, dit ? J' avais bien quelques idées, les unes plus gênantes que les autres… Peut-être qu'après tout il plaisantait…

_L'espoir fait vivre Bella ! _

Mon téléphone sonna me tirant de mes réflexions.

- « Quoi ? » m'énervai-je

- « Charmante ta façon de répondre. Magne - toi, je suis là. » s'offusqua-Jane

- « J'arrive. »

Je claquais la porte derrière moi en rejoignant Jane dans sa mini-cooper rouge.

- « Whaaaaou, tu ne te refuses rien toi ! » m'exclamai-je

- « Elle te plait ? » demanda-t'elle fièrement

- « Carrément. » avouai-je

- « C'est un cadeau d'Alec. Je l'adore. »

- « Tu m'étonne ! Garde le bien celui là ! » lui conseillai-je

- « Pour ça il y a pas de risques ! » dit-t'elle

Je connaissais Alice en voiture, Rose aussi mais Jane était carrément dingue. Elle grilla deux feux rouges, et trois stops. Sa vitesse dépassa le double de la limite autorisée presque tout au long du trajet.

- « Mon dieu, je crois bien que c'est de famille ! » hurlai-je, en ne lâchant plus le siège

- « De quoi ? »

- « La façon de conduire… Toi et ton frère vous êtes des fous du volant. » dis-je

- « Ne parle pas de mon frère, sinon j'en ai des choses à dire moi aussi. Miss j'appelle à trois heures du mat' pour avouer mon amour à la sœur de mon... »

- « Ok, alors j'ai rien dit. » la coupai-je

Nous rîmes. Jane était une fille simple et fraiche. Nous parlâmes jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où nous arrivâmes en avance. J'étais pressée de revoir Alice et Rosalie, et surtout de leur présenter Jane qui j'en étais sur allait leur plaire. Mes amies arrivèrent plus belles que jamais. Alice portait un tee-shirt à pétales rose, sous un gilet de couleur aubergine accompagné d'une paire d'escarpins vertigineux. Rose quant à elle, avait ressorti son jean préféré affublé d'énormes trous, qu'elle avait associé à une veste blazer bleu et à des sabots rouge. Elles étaient magnifiques. J'eus presque honte de ma minable gueule de bois dissimulée sous mes verres XXL. Jane se leva pour leur faire la bise tandis que je leur sautai dans les bras pour des retrouvailles intenses. Nous reprîmes nos places à table.

- « Ça mérite une bonne petite cigarette ! » s'exclama - Rosalie

- « Figure- toi que je fume beaucoup moins voir quasi plus. » avouai-je à mon amie

- « Je ne savais même pas que tu fumais Bella ! » s'étonna Jane

- « Et si, c'est un de mes rares défauts. » fis-je en rigolant

- « Je suis fière de toi, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Rose. » s'extasia Alice

- « Et ce n'est pas gagné ! Bref, tu vas bien en griller une avec moi quand même. » me demanda Rose

- « Absolument ! » acceptai-je au grand regret d'Alice

- « Tiens, c'est moi qui offre. Jane ? » proposa-Rosalie

- « Non, je vais éviter la crise cardiaque à Alice. » rit-Jane

Nous nous tournâmes vers Alice qui était toujours autant outrée de nous voir fumer. Alice n'avait pas changé, et j'aimais ça. Mes amies me manquaient beaucoup…

- « Bon, il me semble que nous sommes ici dans un but bien précis… »

- « Ah bon ? » fis-je, faussement perdue

- « Oui oui chère Bella. »

- « Stop stop stop donc si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde ici est au courant pour Bella et son patron sexy. » demanda Rose.

- « Euuh ,sexy c'est toi qui le dit ! C'est mon frère je te rappelle. » hurla Jane

- « Oups désolé. Et donc tu les a surpris à jouer au docteur ? » rit-Rosalie

- « Absolument. Je les ai avertis que ça risquait de devenir plus compliqué que prévu, et j'ai eu raison apparemment… » dit Jane, fière de la vérité de ses propos

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Alice, larguée

- « Bella, tu leurs dis ou je m'en charge. »

- « De quoi ? Balancez le scoop ! » s'offusqua Rosalie

- « Bella m'a téléphoné en plein milieu de la nuit pour me dire qu'elle était…amoureuse de mon idiot de frère marié. » lâcha Jane sans plus de cérémonie.

- « Séparé. » rectifiai-je

- « Ooooh je vois. Ça craint ! » ajouta-Alice

- « Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, il me rend dingue… » dis-je, penaude

- « Raconte un peu plus en détails. » mendia - Rosalie

- « Je sais pas, il est simplement adorable. Il s'est occupé de moi, il me fait rire, il est attentionné, gentil et drôle. Et niveaux sexe, il bat tous les records ! » dis-je, songeuse

- « Pas celui d'Emmett, mais certes… » déclara ma meilleure amie

- « Pitié ! Par de conversations sexuelles sur mon frère les filles ! » geignit-Jane

- « Oups désolé. » s'excusa Rose

- « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui dire ? Lui faire ressentir ? » me demanda tout à coup Alice

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Je sais que c'est pas du tout réciproque. Il me l'a plusieurs fois signifié et dans tous les cas, il y a Tanya. »

- « Oublions Tanya deux minutes tu veux. J'y ai pensé, on pourrait se faire une petite soirée chez moi… ? » proposa Jane

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi un repas va arranger mon problème. » bougonnai-je

- « Ecoute, vous venez toutes avec vos copains respectifs à la maison. Je m'arrange pour qu'Edward soit présent . Tu seras seule, lui aussi. Et je me charge du reste. T'inquiète pas, je vais le travailler au corps pour voir ce qu'il ressent, et pour t'aider. Je pense que vous voir en dehors de la villa va vous rapprocher et vous faire du bien… » dit-t'elle

- « Personnellement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et au pire, on passera une chouette soirée. Je suis pour ! » déclara Alice.

- « Moi aussi. » ajouta Rosalie

- « Alors ? » me demandèrent-elles en choeur

- « Ok. »

- « Sérieux ? Bon je m'en occupe. Disons… Samedi 19h chez moi ! » conclua Jane

Nous discutâmes le reste de la matinée de nos plans machiavéliques, de Jane et de tout un tas de choses. Et je pouvai sentir le courant passer entre Rose et Jane. Elles étaient totalement excitées. Jane me ramena à la villa en début d'après-midi, après m'avoir emmené déjeuner avec elle.

Je retrouvai Tanya seule avec les enfants, alors qu'Edward était absent. Je ne pris pas le risque de parler de lui, et je filai me recoucher. Bizarrement l'idée du futur weekend m'emballait beaucoup plus. Mais des interrogations subsistaient notamment sur les paroles d'Edward. Je devai absolument découvrir ce que j'avais fait lors de la soirée de la veille et j'espérai que ce n'était pas trop grave…

J'essayais de le convaincre tout au long de la semaine de m'avouer ce que je voulais mais il tint bon. Je décidai une grève de sexe en chantage mais je craquai…deux fois ! Faible femme. Edward tourna la situation à son avantage, me lançant des remarques destinées à me faire enrager et le pire fut qu'elles fonctionnaient. J'étais irritée alors qu'il s'amusait de la situation. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister longtemps, et je me retrouvais vite à le supplier. Jane le convint de venir à la soirée, sans trop de difficultés. Apparemment, quand Edward sut que j'étais de la partie, il n'hésita plus. Je soupçonnai Jane d'en rajouter, mais le principal fut qu'il accepta. Nous prîmes l'habitude de nous retrouver dans des lieux inédits pour faire nos cochonneries comme des buissons ou la cabane des enfants. Plus le temps passait et plus Edward et sa personnalité me plaisait… Vint enfin le Samedi soir. Edward proposa poliment à Tanya de l'accompagner chez sa sœur afin d'éloigner tous soupçons, ce qu'elle refusa naturellement. Et je pus mentir en prétextant passer le weekend chez mes amies. Edward me suivit donc jusqu'au parking de l'immeuble où je garai ma voiture avant de monter avec lui pour rejoindre l'appartement de sa sœur. Le poste diffusait un vieux tube de Madonna, et le silence s'installa.

- « Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir… » me fit Edward, inquiet

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu m'as fais passer une semaine de folie. » dis-je

- « Hééé, c'est toi qui m'a traqué pour me faire avouer… » s'indigna-t'il

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Edward revint à la charge quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Alors tu t'avoues vaincue ? »

- « Franchement Edward je m'en fiche. Continue ton petit jeu. J'arrête de jouer. » déclarai-je, bougonne

- « Bella ? S'il te plait. Ne t'énerve pas… »

- « Je suis tout à fait calme mais tu fais tout pour jouer avec mes nerfs. Garde - le ton petit secret. »

Nous finîmes la route en silence sans un mot ni un regard pour l'autre. Edward se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble avant de couper le contact. Je décrochais ma ceinture en vitesse, pour filer, mais Edward attrapa mon coude pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

- « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été très…sympa. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

- « Ok. Excuses acceptées. » fis-je

- « Attend une dernière chose. Tu n'as rien fait ou dit de mal ou gênant. Sache-le. Au contraire, et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Mais je n'aurai pas du te faire mariner avec ça, ce n'est pas très correcte de ma part. Ok ? »

- « D'accord. »

Nous rejoignîmes le B2, situé dans une charmante résidence où vivaient Alec et Jane. La décoration bien qu'envahit par un léger désordre était très jolie, et je me pris à rêver d'avoir un jour un endroit à moi que je partagerai avec l'homme que j'aimerai. Nous fûmes accueillit par Jane qui nous conduisit vers le salon où étaient déjà présents Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Alec.

- « Edward, je te présente Emmett et Jasper qui sortent respectivement avec Rosalie et Alice que tu connais déjà. » déclarai-je

- « Bonsoir. » fit-t'il, poli et courtois

- « L'amant de Bella c'est ça ? » demanda Emmett, avec sa délicatesse légendaire

- « Emmett tais-toi. » lui ordonnai-je, froidement

- « Je plaisante. Heureux de faire ta connaissance, et sache que tu as toute mon admiration. » déclara-t'il sérieusement

- « Admiration ? » demanda Edward

- « Pour la supporter ! » renchérit Emett, hilare en voyant mon expression

- « Très drôle. » répliquai-je

- « Je suis plutôt d'accord, elle est assez… » compléta Edward

- « Oui, continu ? » le priai-je

- « Non rien. » rit-il

Nous prîmes place au salon, où trainait sur la table différents alcools, cigarettes et autres biscuits apéritifs. Les hommes optèrent pour une bière tandis que des mojitos furent servis aux femmes. La soirée s'annonçait bonne.

Les hommes parlaient déjà de sport comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, tandis que nous parlions de tout et rien. Jane nous apporta ses albums de photos qui retraçaient tous ses voyages professionnels. Elle avait un vrai don pour la photographie, chacune de ses photos captait un instant fort, intense ou magique.

- « C'est superbe, tu es douée ! » la complimenta Alice

- « Merci, j'adore. Je crois qu'être photographe à toujours était dans mes projets… » déclara-t'elle

- « C'est beau de réaliser ses rêves. » dit Rosalie

- « Oui je vais d'ailleurs trouver un local en ville, j'espère y ouvrir une galerie. »

- « Très bonne idée. Je serais ravie d'être ta première vente. » déclarai-je

- « Pas de souci. Edward aussi avait des rêves mais c'était avant de rencontrer sa chère Tanya. » Sa soudaine déclaration jeta un froid.

- « Jane, ne commence pas s'il te plait. » réagit Edward

- « Je dis ce qu'il en est. Edward tu as toujours voulu être médecin, et tu as abandonné tes rêves pour une femme. »

- « C'était mon choix. » répliqua-t'il, piqué

- « Bien sûr, ce choix était prodigieusement soufflé par Tanya. Si elle t'aimait vraiment, elle t'encouragerait à reprendre en main ta vie. Les enfants sont grands maintenant, tu peux vivre.» lui dit-t'elle, sur un ton plus doux.

- « Jane, ne t'inquiète pas Edward en a conscience. Il a passé plusieurs entretiens, je pense qu'il va y arriver. » dis-je en volant à son secours

- « Merci Bella ! »

- « Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? » proposa Alice

- « Bonne idée ! » déclara Rosalie

Jane profita de ce changement pour proposer un jeu. Le jeu nommé « Je n'ai jamais » était un jeu de boisson, où nous devions proposer à tour de rôle quelques chose de fou que nous n'avions jamais fait, et si les autres au contraire l'avait fait ils devaient vider leur shots. Jane commença.

- « Je n'ai jamais fait de cochonnerie avec mon prof. » dit-t'elle, malicieuse

Rosalie leva son verre pour le boire d'un trait.

- « Je crois que quelqu'un à oublier de boire… » rajouta-Rosalie en me regardant fixement.

- « Allez Bella ! » hurla Alice

Je levais à mon tour mon verre, rouge de honte sous les yeux écarquillés d'Edward avant de boire en grimaçant mon verre. Ensuite vint le tour de Rosalie.

- « Dites-moi que ce n'était pas avec le même prof, sinon je vous jure que… » dit Emmett

- « Calme Emmett, ce n'était pas le même. Rose a couché avec notre prof de sport du lycée, mais j'ai personnellement attendu la fac et ma majorité. » dis-je, d'un ton serein

- « Il était quoi déjà le tien ? » demanda Rosalie, très sérieusement

- « Remplaçant du prof de langue. » déclarai-je solennellement

- « Et alors, il savait la manier sa langue ? » rit Jane

- « Effectivement, j'ai vite compris pourquoi un si jeune homme était déjà remplaçant. Il était excellent ! » avouai-je

Jane attrapa les bols à moitié vides sur la table basse et disparut en cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bols de nouveaux remplis. Nous reprîmes notre jeu toujours aussi enchantés. Cette soirée quoique légèrement inattendue, me faisait un grand bien. Ma vie avait totalement changé, et les moments comme celui-ci se faisaient rares depuis que je travaillais, surtout avec deux enfants qui nécessitaient sérieux et discipline.

- « Au suivant ! »

- « Je ne me suis jamais fait du bien toute seule. » dit Rosalie

Les verres se levèrent, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice et moi compris, nous bûmes nos verres. Je pus sentir l'alcool pur me réchauffer le sang.

- « Je vois, je me sens obligée d'ajouter que je n'ai jamais eu à le faire puisqu'Emmett me contente bien assez. » souligna-t'elle

- « Faut croire que toi tu ne le contente pas assez. » ris-je, fière de ma blague

- « La ferme Bella. »

- « Mais non ma chérie, tu es une vraie déesse mais tu sais certain jour ton absence est dur à supporter. » s'excusa ce dernier

- « Te plains pas Rose, je pourrais faire comme Edward…M'en taper une autre ! » ajouta Emmett. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Edward pour jauger de sa réaction, il esquissa un sourire.

- « Owh c'était vache ça ! » fit Jasper

Emmett et Edward se donnèrent une bourrade amicale en signe d'amitié nouvelle. Je pus voir un nouvel Edward plus détendu et moins sur la défensive. J'étais heureuse de le voir ainsi, et j'espérai que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. L'alcool avait désormais fait son chemin dans mon corps et me rendait légèrement euphorique et coquine. Si je n'étais pas si pudique, j'aurais pu me ruer sur Edward pour le déshabiller entièrement.

- « Bon à mon tour, avant que ça ne dégénère. Je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour sur la plage. » lança Alice

- « Aaah enfin quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! » déclarai-je, fière de moi

- « Beurk, sur le sable ? C'est horrible… » commenta

- « Pas tant que ça, crois- moi. » ajouta Jane discrètement

- « Stop, Jane épargne nous les détails. » supplia Edward

- « Tu te souviens Alec de ce jour…Le couché du soleil, le bruit de la mer, et cette…famille qui pique-niquait juste à quelques mètres. » continua-t'elle, hilare

- « Tu es carrément dingue ma pauvre ! »

- « Je plaisante, ce n'était pas une famille, juste un vieux couples. D'ailleurs, il me semble que le grand-père avait apprécié. » déclara-t'elle

Nous rîmes aux plaisanteries de Jane, surtout Emmett en faite. Il faillit rajouter quelque chose, juste au moment où Rose plaça sa main sur sa bouche, accompagné d'un regard strict. Alec, souriait mais paraissait toujours très distant. Il était renfermé et timide. Jane n'hésitait pas à le taquiner, mais il ne répondit jamais franchement.

- « A toi Emmett. » proposai-je

- « Je n'ai jamais utilisé de nourriture lors d'un rapport. »

- « Je vois…Vous vous êtes donnez le mot pour me faire boire ? » dis-je, troublée

- « Effectivement, j'ai peut-être omis de te dire que j'avais répété à Emmett tout ce que tu me disais sur Edward et toi. » s'excusa Rosalie

- « Je ne savais pas que tu répétais tout nos ébats à tes amies ! » s'indigna faussement Edward

- « Ce sont mes amies, elles savent tout de moi ! » me défendis-je

- « Dans tous les cas, je crois que ce n'est pas très raisonnable que tu boives autant, tu as eu du mal à décuver le weekend dernier. » me fit Edward

- « Mais Bella est carrément plus bavarde avec un verre de trop, tu verras. » ajouta Alice

- « J'ai déjà pu le constater… » dit-t'il

- « Fermez là. A mon tour… » concluai-je

- « Je n'ai jamais…Ah non ça aussi c'est fait…Huum, embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe que moi. » lançai-je

Rosalie et Alice rirent avant d'attraper leurs verres. Pendant que les garçons les regardaient, clairement choqués et…émoustillés. Décidément cette soirée, dévoilaient pas mal de choses.

- « On se demande ce que vous faites toute les deux seules chez vous. » rigola Emmett

- « Si tu savais… » répliqua Rosalie avec un clin d'oeil complice

- « On change de jeu ? Action ou Vérité ça vous tente ? » proposai-je

- « Sans moi, j'ai du travail en cuisine, mais allez-y. » déclara Jane

Jane repartit en cuisine, d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur. J'avais hâte de passer à table, je mourrai de faim, de plus, la nourriture serait un bon moyen d'absorber tout l'alcool présent dans mon corps. Je n'étais même plus sur de pouvoir tenir debout, je ne lui proposais donc pas mon aide. J'avais des choses à régler, il fallait que je tente une chose….

- « Ok je commence. Pour Edward. » ajoutai-je, sans hésiter

- « Je t'écoute. » dit-t'il calmement

- « Action ou Vérité ? » demandai-je, satisfaite

- « Vérité. » dit-t'il. Décidément, il jouait absolument comme je le souhaitait.

- « On est d'accord qu'on est obligé de répondre sans mensonges ni rien du genre. » confirmai-je

- « Oui. »

- « Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir depuis une semaine… » pleurnichai-je

- « Bien tenté mais je joue plus, je vais voir si Jane a besoin d'aide. » déclara-t'il, ravi de son effet

- « Non non, on se défile pas. » fis-je

- « J'utilise mon Joker. On a le droit à un Joker. » ajouta-t'il

- « T'es carrément pas marrant. » boudai-je

- « Je sais. »

Il attrapa son verre, avant de filer en cuisine me laissant toujours aussi frustrée. 7

_Grrr, qu'il pouvait m'énerver cet abruti et son sourire éternellement satisfait !_

Il ne payait rien pour attendre !

**EDWARD POV**

J'entrai en cuisine, amusé par la tentative de Bella. Ma sœur se démenait seule à préparer les assiettes. Le torchon de cuisine reposait sur son épaule frêle, et elle coupait des petits bouts de pain. Je déboutonnai mes manches avant de les relever sur mes avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes.

- « Je peux t'aider ? » proposai-je à ma soeur

- « Oui je veux bien. Attrape les assiettes dans le placard du haut, tu veux.» fit Jane avec un sourire

- « Ok. »

Je posais les assiettes sur le comptoir avant de m'y adosser.

- « Tu m'aides beaucoup Edward là ! »

- « Oh désolé, mais en faites…j'ai besoin d'un conseil ! » avouai-je

- « Ma parole, vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi ? » renchérit-t'elle

- « De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demandai-je, décontenancé

- « Rien vas-y, je t'écoute. »

- « Voila c'est à propos… » hésitai-je

- « Attends, laisse -moi deviner… De Bella ? » devina-t'elle

- « Non, enfin oui… » bafouillai-je

- « Et ? » renchérit-t'elle

- « Samedi dernier, elle a abusé un peu sur la boisson, et je l'ai couché tu vois. Mais elle m'a avoué quelque chose qui m'a totalement désarçonné… J'ai bien cru rêver mais c'était vrai, elle m'a dit qu'elle…qu'elle m'aimait. Pas amicalement, d'amour. » expliquai-je, maladroitement

- « Je vois. Et tu en penses quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, sur le coup j'étais totalement ahuri. C'était plaisant, j'adore Bella… » avouai-je

- « Oui mais est-ce que tu l'aimes Edward ? » demanda-t'elle

- « Pour moi, tout va trop vite. Je ressens quelque chose mais... avec le recul, je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose. Je ne lui en veux pas, d'avoir avouer ses sentiments, elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me reprocher, j'ai fais des erreurs, et ma vie est assez compliquée comme ça. De toute façon, il y a Tanya et les enfants… »

- « Doucement, calme-toi Edward. Si tu es sûr de la nature de tes sentiments je crois -mais encore une fois ce n'est que mon avis- que tu dois l'en avertir. Avoir une discussion sérieuse pour qu'elle tourne la page. Mets des distances avec elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle est de l'espoir, sinon la chute n'en sera que plus dure. »

- « D'accord, merci. »

- « Edward une dernière chose. Bella est une amie, quelqu'un que j'apprécie et respecte. Ne gâche pas tout sinon, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je serais de son coté s'il faut choisir. » m'avertit ma soeur

- « Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassurai-je

Ma sœur avait totalement raison. Je devai parler avec Bella, même s'il m'en coutait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas l'aimer, mais j'avais un tas de choses à régler avant d'envisager quelque chose. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir un jour être l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Tout le monde s'évertuait à lui rappeler que je n'étais pas sain pour elle, et je savais que c'était vrai. Notre relation était basée sur le sexe, le mensonge et les secrets rien de sérieux. Je repris place au salon, à distance éloignée d'elle. Elle s'en rendit compte, me glissant un regard inquiet tout en tapotant l'espace près d'elle. Je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir et détournait la tête pour m'intéresser à Jasper. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça, j'étais un connard de la pure espèce et Bella ne méritait pas ça…

**BELLA POV**

Malgré la bonne ambiance de la soirée et l'alcool qui réchauffait mes veines, je n'arrivai pas à me détendre complètement. Edward était revenu de la cuisine, le visage fermé, les traits durs. Il ne reprit pas place près de moi, préférant la place aux cotés de Jasper. J'aurais du me réjouir de le voir parler et rire avec mes amis, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Il ne me regardait plus, et évitait de fixer ma direction. Je pouvais sentir une tension émaner de son corps. Je tentais de faire bonne figure, et riais de temps en temps aux blagues d'Emmett. J'attrapai le coude de Jane quand elle passa près de moi, l'obligeant à se pencher vers moi, pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- « Tu as parlé avec Edward ? »

- « Non pourquoi ? »

- « Je sais pas, il est froid et distant. » avouai-je, mal à l'aise

- « Tu dois te faire des idées. » me dit-t'elle d'un ton neutre

- « Ça doit être ça oui. »

Je croisais le regard d'Edward, qui baissa les yeux, immédiatement.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !_

Jane revint avec les plats, qu'elle disposa sur la table qui était absolument magnifique : Jane avait apparemment mis les petits plats dans les grands pour nous offrir un superbe repas. Je pris place face à Edward, et à coté d'Alice. Jane avait passé la journée derrière les fourneaux pour nous concocter un menu de vrai chef cuisinier : pour l'entrée, elle nous fit passée une salade de chèvre aux amandes et poivrons marinés, puis elle nous présenta le plat sous le doux nom de rôti de veau aux pommes de terre nouvelles à l'ail et au laurier. Tout était absolument délicieux, et nous n'hésitâmes pas à le lui dire. Elle fut absolument ravie. L'ambiance était très conviviale, nous nous passions les plats, de mains en mains. Et le repas se termina sur une note sucrée, puisqu'elle avait fait fort en nous servant une farandole de mini-desserts composée d'un tiramisu, d'un crumble, et d'une glace maison. Nous sortîmes tous de table le ventre plein et satisfaits. Jane et Alec se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, pour nettoyer refusant notre aide. Je profitais de l'absence d'Emmett et Rosalie et du fait que Jasper soit occupé par Alice pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Je pris place près de lui, ma jambe frôlant la sienne, il ne réagit pas, et but une gorgée de sa bière désormais vide. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, laissant ma main volontairement sur sa cuisse. L'effet fut immédiat, il bougea de position, et repoussa ma main fermement.

- « Pas ici Bella. » dit-t'il.

- « Ce sont mes amis et ta sœur, ils sont au courant. Détends-toi. » le rassurai-je, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le problème.

- « J'ai besoin d'air. » ajouta-t'il sèchement

Il se releva pour rejoindre Rosalie, Emmett, Alec et Jane sur le balcon de service. Alice et Jasper étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, tandis que je me retrouvais seule et lassée. Les larmes me montèrent, et je fondis en pleurs silencieusement. Rosalie apparut un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se précipiter vers moi.

- « Bella ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Rose. Il est bizarre, il me repousse. Je comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire… »

- « Qui ça Edward ? » demanda mon amie

- « Ou-Ouii » chevrotai-je

- « Calme -toi, ça va aller. On est tous crevés, tu vas rentrée te reposer et demain ça ira mieux. »

- « Mais je suis venue avec lui… » m'apitoyai-je

- « T'en fais pas, c'est rien. »

Les autres revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et me trouvèrent dans les bras de Rose. Personne ne dit rien, mon état en disait bien assez.

- « Je crois qu'il faut la ramener, elle est épuisée. »

- « Ok, on y va alors. » dit-t'il totalement détaché

J'attrapai mon manteau, et retirai mes escarpins. Je fis la bise à tous mes amies, et suivit Edward jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux. Edward ne broncha pas, il me déposa à l'entrée de la villa, avant de faire demi-tour.

- « Où vas-tu ? » demandai-je

- « J'ai besoin d'un dernier verre. » me dit-t'il

- « Ok. »

Il disparut dans la nuit sombre, me laissant seule et plus perdue que jamais. Que s'était-il passé ce soir ?

* * *

Vos avis ? Vos impressions ? Des reviews ? SVP 3 ! .

A bientôt, Sandy.


	8. One day maybe

Helloooo :),

je vous poste dès maintenant le chapitre suivant de la fiction qui vous plaira je l'espère. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis, qui est très important pour ma progression. Je souhaite remercier toutes les fidèles de mes fictions, (notamment Annetoutsimplement), et toutes les personnes anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Et enfin un grand merci à ma correctrice, qui prend de son temps libre pour corriger mes innombrables fautes dans le temps imparti mais aussi qui me conseille. Bonne lecture, à bientôt. Sandra.

* * *

Sept. Le chiffre qui suit le six, et précède le huit. Ce chiffre qui est parfois considéré comme magique est aussi celui qui représente l' «âge de raison» ou encore Juillet, le septième mois de l'année. On peut également y associer le nombre de péchés capitaux -luxure, avarice, envie, orgueil, paresse, gourmandise et colère- ou encore les années de malheur qui s'abattraient sur celui qui aurait cassé un miroir. Que peut-on dire encore… Qu'en moyenne, les divorces proviennent après sept ans de mariages ? Que le cinéma est aussi appelé « Septième Art » ? Qu'il y a sept couleurs à l'arc en ciel ou sept tomes dans la saga Harry Potter ?. Le chiffre sept représente quelque chose pour chacun d'entre nous... Mais pour Collin Cullen, ce chiffre prenait son importance aujourd'hui, en ce jour de fête. Nous étions le 23 Juillet et il était près de sept heures du matin. Nous nous apprêtions à fêter son anniversaire -ses sept ans- mais surtout le retour d'Edward.

Près de trois semaines après cette fameuse soirée où j'avais fini perdu et seule au milieu de l'allée de la villa. Il avait fuit cette nuit là pour prendre un dernier verre comme il l'avait sous-entendu. Mais n'avait jamais refait surface.J'avais appris le mardi en questionnant Tanya le plus naturellement possible, qu'il avait eu des soucis personnels et professionnels qui l'avaient obligés à quitter Seattle pour une durée indéterminée. Inutile de préciser qu'en plus d'être anéantie et en colère, j'avais été submergée par l'incompréhension. Tout était partit en fumée, sans que je sache pourquoi. Bien sûr, il ne répondit à aucun de mes appels, et encore moins aux dizaines de sms (par jour) que je lui envoyai. Il finit même par éteindre son téléphone. Je dus me résoudre à abandonner, à me faire une idée et à avancer.

L'anniversaire de son fils l'avait décidé à rentrer. Pour une durée encore inconnue. Dans tous les cas, peu m'importait qu'il reparte le soir même, le lendemain ou trois semaines plus tard. Je n'allais pas attendre de le savoir pour lui demander des explications. Collin attendait le retour de son père encore plus que son anniversaire. Il ne supportait plus cette absence inexpliquée et abrupte, sans parler de l'inexistence totale de présence maternelle. Je pris donc le temps de rester quelques minutes de plus dans mon lit, pour me préparer à cette journée. Je redoutais ma réaction et le regard d'Edward. Allais-je lui foncer dessus pour demander une explication, ou battre en retraite et le laisser venir à moi ?Collin, j'en étais sûre, allait être totalement surexcité et difficile à contrôler. Pour l'occasion, Tanya avait fait les choses en grand (je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part), bien qu'elle ne compte que faire une brève apparition à la fête. Question d'image, météo avait annoncé une journée ensoleillée propice à l'utilisation de la piscine. Un énorme château gonflable était censé arriver dans la matinée, puis être installé et gonflé dans le fond du jardin. Les clowns (que je détestais pour ma part) étaient prévus comme animation. Les amis de classe de Collin avaient été invités à passer l'après midi ici pour déguster un énorme gâteau composé pour l'occasion par un géant de la pâtisserie.

En plus de devoir surveiller des tas d'enfants dans une piscine, je devais veiller à ce que la fête se passe bien. Heureusement pour moi, la décoration et tout le reste était géré par Tanya elle-même. Une grosse prime m'était versée en fin de mois pour ce petit service rendu, ce qui était une motivation très importante pour moi. Moi vénale ? première pensé de la journée comme souvent lui était destinée.._._Je sortis de mon lit, pour me préparer. La fête ne commençant qu'à treize heures, je décidai d'enfiler des habits confortables pour aider Tanya. Je descendis la rejoindre dehors, ou du personnel s'activait.

- « Bonjour ! » dis-je d'un ton enjoué

- « Bonjour Bella. »

- « Tout prend forme, Collin va être ravi ! » m'exclamai-je, soudainement excitée

- « J'espère, depuis le temps que je prévois tout ça. » ajouta-t'elle

- « Je peux aider ? » proposai-je

- « Oui, prenez les sachets de ballons, l'hélium est là-bas, vous pouvez tous les gonfler. » m'indiqua Tanya

- « D'accord, je m'en charge. »

Je pris mon mal en patience, et m'attelai à gonfler tous les ballons multicolores. Quand j'eus finis, je fus réquisitionnée pour les placer.

- « Vous voulez que j'en mette à l'intérieur aussi ? » m'enquis-je

- « Oh non, il est hors de question que les enfants entrent à l'intérieur. Je veux que vous veilliez à ce qu'ils restent dehors. Même pour aller aux toilettes, il y en a au fond du jardin. » déclara-t'elle

- « D'accord. »

- « Vous savez, les enfants vont être dans l'eau. Ils risquent de tout me mouiller…Vous comprenez ? » reprit-t'elle, d'un ton plus poli

- « Oui je n'y avais pas pensé. »

- « C'est ce qui nous différencie. Je suis une mère, je pense à tous ces petits détails. » s'esclaffa-t'elle

- « Effectivement. » marmonnais-je

Je finis d'accrocher le reste aux arbres, et aux poteaux lumineux du jardin. La villa prenait vie, et toutes les personnes s'activaient comme des abeilles dans une ruche.

- « Bellaaaaa, venez s'il vous plait. » m'apostropha-Tanya

Je parcourus l'espace qui me séparait de Tanya.

- « Il faudrait aller chercher le gâteau à la pâtisserie. Avant midi…»

- « Je peux m'en charger » répliqua une voix masculine familière.

_Non pas cette voix !_

Tanya se retourna pour faire face à Edward, et je dus moi aussi m'y résoudre après quelques secondes. Edward avait balancé par dessus son épaule un sac de sport noir qu'il tenait, pendant que son autre main était enfoncée dans la poche de son jean. Malgré toute la haine que j'éprouvai pour lui, mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne pouvais que le trouver beau ! Incroyablement magnifique ! Je n'en fus que plus attristée. Pourquoi un être si sublime était-il si crétin ?

- « Bonjour mesdames ! » salua-t'il

- « Edward, tu es enfin là ! »

- « Monsieur Cullen. » balbutiais-je

- « Isabella. Oui, j'ai roulé de nuit pour être là à son réveil…» expliqua Edward

Un grand silence gênant s'installa, que je finis par rompre.

- « Je vais aller chercher le gâteau de Collin. » dis-je

- « Je vais venir avec vous. »

- « Je peux m'en charger, les enfants vont se réveiller d'ici peu. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. » insistai-je

- « Vous êtes sûr Isabella ? » demanda Tanya, perplexe.

-« Oui oui, Monsieur Cullen doit surement vouloir passer par la salle de bain, ou aller se reposer un peu. » assurai-je

- « Effectivement, c'est bien vu. » avoua-t-elle.

Je pris le chemin de ma chambre pour récupérer mes clés. En ressortant de ma chambre, je tombai sur Edward qui entrait dans la sienne. Il jeta son sac devant la porte avant de me rattraper en haut de l'escalier.

- « Bella ? » chuchota-t'il

Je me figeai net, surprise par la crainte que je perçu dans sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas.

- « J'aimerai qu'on parle. » continua-t'il

- « S'il te plait. » supplia Edward face à mon mutisme

- « Dis quelque chose au moins. » Je crus percevoir une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

- « Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Mis à part que tu es un abruti, et un égoïste Edward. Tu m'as laissé sans aucune explication, sans un appel, sans une nouvelle. Je me suis sentie si mal, si seule. Alors non pour le moment, ça me fait trop mal de te regarder ou te parler. Mais tu as raison sur un point, il faudra qu'on parle. Mais surement pas maintenant…» vociférai-je

Je dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse, avant de foncer rejoindre ma Chevrolet. Je mis le contact et sortit de la propriété. Et enfin, je pus laisser mes larmes s'échapper. Je dus bientôt m'arrêter dans le chemin, aveuglée par mes larmes. De gros sanglots me prirent, et je me retrouvais à cogner mon volant avec la tête.

_Je te déteste Edward Cullen ! Qu'as-tu fais de moi ?_

Vidée, je pus enfin reprendre le chemin du pâtissier, où je récupérai un énorme gâteau qui j'en étais sur allait rester. Tanya malgré ses dires, n'était pas une maman très clairvoyante. Elle avait beau vouloir le meilleur pour Collin, toute personne censée savait que des enfants ne pouvaient pas manger autant de gâteau. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas forcément très bon pour eux. Je repris le chemin de la villa, résignée. Finalement, Tanya et Edward s'accordaient parfaitement, ils étaient tout aussi exaspérant l'un que l'autre.

J'arrivai devant le porche de la maison où Edward était assis entouré de Collin et Emily. Le petit garçon regardait avec émerveillement le décor qui était désormais presque terminé. Emily, elle, avait posé sa tête sur la cuisse de son père, toujours à moitié endormie.

_Quand on regarde ce spectacle, sans savoir qu'Edward est un mufle, on pourrait presque être attendrit !_

Je déchargeai le gâteau (dites plutôt la pièce montée) jusqu'au salon. Collin me courut après pour l'observer de plus près.

- « Bonjour mon poussin ! Joyeux Anniversaaaaaire ! » hurlai-je, en lui chatouillant le ventre.

- « Mercii Bella ! » rit-il, en se tortillant comme un asticot

- « Alors il te plait ? » demandai-je, une fois le petit calmé

- « Ouai, il est cool ! » s'exclama-t'il, rêveur face à son gâteau

- « Tant mieux ! Tu vas passer une bonne journée alors ? »

- « Oui, papa est là. C'est génial ! » cria-t'il enthousiaste

Le reste de la matinée passa follement vite. Je fis prendre le repas aux enfants, puis leur enfilai leur maillot de bain sous leurs habits. J'ignorais toujours Edward, et il ne prit plus la peine de venir me parler. Tout était prêt quand les premiers invités arrivèrent.

Tanya prenait soin de parler quelques minutes avec chaque parents, pour leur expliquer le déroulement, les activités et les horaires de l'après midi. Quelques personnes tinrent à me rencontrer, puisque j'étais la personne chargée de la surveillance. Les enfants n'avaient pas encore eu la permission d'aller dans la piscine, et s'amusaient dans le jardin. Tanya attendit que chaque enfant soit là, pour s'éclipser dans la maison.

_C'est à toi de jouer Bella !_

Collin me présenta à ses amis, qui furent tous très intimidés par ma présence. Emily resta collée à moi, elle était la plus jeune, et sa timidité naturelle reprit le dessus face à tous ses enfants. Je dus lutter avec quelques enfants pour qu'ils gardent leur casquettes et autres chapeaux. La température était moyenne, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'insolation. Alors que nous étions en pleine partie de jeu, j'aperçus une retardataire accompagnée…d'ETHAN ?

- « Ethan ? Salut ! » m'écriai-je, (agréablement) surprise

Edward qui vit l'homme en question s'approcha sensiblement de nous, et fit mine de se servir un verre à quelques pas de là. Je lui fis volontairement dos.

- « Bella, ça va ? » Ethan arriva à ma hauteur, accompagné d'une jolie fillette aux nattes blondes.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Désolé pour notre retard, on se voit rarement, donc j'en profite quand je l'ai…» ajouta-t'il, en désignant la petite

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres si tu veux ! » lui proposai-je

Elle courut rejoindre les autres gamins, après m'avoir remercié par un chaleureux sourire.

- « Alors comme ça, tu as une fille ? » demandai-je, étonnée

- « Moi ?! Non, c'est ma filleule. » dit Ethan, vaguement choqué

- « Elle est adorable. » déclarai-je, sincère

- « Je trouve aussi ! » ajouta-t'il, avec un grand sourire

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposai-je, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais sentir la présence d'Edward, et ses yeux plantés dans mon dos.

- « Non je vais devoir y aller. Ma sœur passera la reprendre tout à l'heure. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Ok pas de soucis. » lui dis-je, déçue.

Ethan adressa un sourire amical à Edward, qui nous rejoignit donc, et serra de sa main libre la paume d'Ethan. Bien que celui-ci tentait de faire bonne figure, Edward ne cachait pas sa colère et lui renvoyait des regards noirs. Un silence pesant se fit ressentir. Edward tenait apparemment à rester là. Lassée par son comportement enfantin, je me raclai la gorge. Edward finit par comprendre, il repartit et se plaça à seulement deux mètres derrière moi. Bien que regardant les enfants, je savais que ses oreilles nous étaient destinées.

- « Bon j'y vais cette fois. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. » me dit-t'il, sincèrement

- « D'accord, au revoir Ethan » Je l'attrapai par l'épaule pour lui administrer deux bises bruyantes, qui j'avoue étaient destinées à faire enrager Edward. Je pus voir que l'effet fut immédiat, puisqu'il se tourna de façon à nous avoir en vision périphérique.

- « Au faite Bella, j'attends toujours ton appel. De mon coté, ça tient toujours ! » ajouta - Ethan, une note déçue dans la voix.

Je bénissais intérieurement cet homme qui sans le vouloir, ajouta une seconde couche à mon plan de rage. Je m'en voulu de me servir d'Ethan, mais il était trop tard pour y remédier.

- « J'y réfléchirai promis ! »

- « Ça va ! A bientôt alors ! » conclua-t'il

Il disparut vers l'avant de la villa, et je pus sentir qu'Edward se tenait toujours dans mon dos. Je pris une grande inspiration pour lui faire face. Je le contournai magistralement, et allai me servir un verre aussi. Il me rejoignit l'air de rien.

- « Que te voulait-il ? » me questionna t'il

- « Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! » rétorquai-je, agacée

- « Et tant donnée que nous…que nous… couchons ensemble, je crois que j'ai le droit de me renseigner. » bégaya-t'il

- « Petit un, tu n'as plus aucun droit depuis que tu es parti sans explication et petit deux nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je plais à Ethan, et il m'a redemandé de sortir avec lui ! » m'énervai-je

- « Je vois. Il est obstiné ! » s'indigna-t'il

- « Il a envie de me connaitre, nuance ! » le défendis-je

J'attrapai mon gobelet que j'avais posé sous les tremblements intensifs de ma main.

Je rejoignis les enfants qui acclamèrent mon arrivée, sachant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se rendre dans l'eau. Je vérifiai les brassards pour les moins bons nageurs et les avertissais une nouvelle fois des dangers.

Après m'être déshabillée, nous nous jetâmes tous à l'eau. Edward me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, pour me prêter main forte. Les enfants étaient totalement surexcités et un accident était vite arrivé. Je me tins le plus loin possible de lui, tout le restant de l'après midi.

Le découpage du gâteau ne fut pas facile, mais chaque enfant eut finalement une part. Il restait plus de la moitié du gâteau, et je fus satisfaite de voir que mon jugement était vrai. Les enfants s'amusèrent, puis vint l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Collin qui attendait ça depuis un bon moment, sauta de joie, et resta digne, même devant ce que je savais ne pas lui plaire. Je pris le parti d'attendre pour lui donner le mien, qui j'en étais sûre allait lui plaire. J'avais un avantage puisque je vivais avec lui, et pouvait le questionner agilement.

Vers dix-sept heures, les parents arrivèrent à tour de rôle, et rembarquèrent leurs rejetons.

Collin aida Edward à nettoyer, pendant que Tanya se préparait pour la soirée. Jane accompagnée d'Alec, Irina et Kate les sœurs de Tanya ainsi que leurs époux respectifs étaient invités. Les quatre grands-parents avaient aussi fait le déplacement.

La villa ne pouvant accueillir tous ce monde, ils avaient tous loué une chambre d'hôtel en ville. La préparation du dîner ne nécessitait pas mon aide, puisque Tanya avait proposé (sans aucune blague) un barbecue dans le jardin.

A cette nouvelle, j'avais presque failli tomber de ma chaise. Dès mon arrivée à leur service, j'avais compris que l'énorme barbecue qui trônait dans le jardin n'était qu'une décoration surtout quand on voyait l'état flambant neuf dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quelques bières, saucisses, et pains à hot dog plus tard, j'avais réalisé que ce n'était réellement pas une blague. Je dus donc m'atteler à la tache de la préparation de la table, pendant qu'Edward allumait le barbecue.

La journée fut tellement éprouvante, que je décidais de diner seule pour pouvoir aller me coucher rapidement. Jane et Alec furent les premiers arrivés, et pendant qu'Alec rejoignait Edward pour faire cuire la viande, Jane me donna un coup de main pour le dressage final.

- « Il manque une assiette, non ? » demanda-t'elle, en recomptant machinalement

- « Non, je vais manger seule ce soir… » avouai-je

- « Tu rigoles ? Il en est hors de question ! C'est Tanya qui t'as dis ça ? » démarra-t'elle au quart de tour

- « Non, mais je préfère. Je suis fatiguée ! » la rassurai-je

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Certaine ! » assurai-je

- « C'est en rapport avec mon frère ? » souffla-t'elle

- « Entre autre… » dis-je

- « Ok, je monterai te dire au revoir. »

- « Si je ne dors pas encore…» ris-je

J'entrai dans la maison pour prévenir Tanya. Malgré ses paroles, je pus voir qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas m'avoir à table. Puisque les enfants seraient entourées, ma soirée était donc finit.

J'attendis que Tanya ait le dos tourné pour me préparer un sandwich, et je filai rejoindre ma chambre en catimini. La porte refermée, je pus enfin apprécier le calme et la tranquillité qu'elle m'offrait. J'allumai le petit poste dont je disposais, puis plongeai ma main sous le lit pour récupérer un paquet de chips savamment planqué. Les cochonneries étant inexistantes et interdites dans cette maison, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de dissimuler mes bonbons, chocolat et autres. Même si le secret n'en était plus un depuis que la femme de ménage avait passé l'aspirateur sous le lit, découvert ma cachette, et disposé les paquets sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de les remettre. Histoire de me montrer qu'elle était au courant !

Ne disposant pas du câble dont était équipée toute la maison, mon choix fut restreint et j'optais pour une rediffusion d'un vieux film. Etant en froid avec Edward, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais si tôt au lit, et devant ma petite télé. J'appréciais donc ma solitude toute nouvelle.

Je m'endormis devant la télé quand quelqu'un me secoua vigoureusement.

- « Bella ? On se lève ma belle ! » me secoua Jane

- « Jane, pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? » demandai-je, déboussolé

- « On va y aller, je tenais à te dire au revoir. Et…mon frère t'attend dans cinq minutes dans le fond du jardin. Il te prit de bien vouloir y aller. » annonça-t'elle

- « Il peut toujours aller se faire f… » jurai-je

- « Bella, je crois que c'était important. Tu voulais des explications, je crois qu'il va enfin te les donner. » m'interrompit-t'elle

- « Oui, mais je ne supporte plus d'être avec lui. Il m'exaspère. » avouai-je

- « Je sais, mais fait un effort. Bon, Alec va s'impatienter, tu me tiens au courant ! » ordonna-t'elle

- « Si j'y vais… »

Elle claqua deux bises sonores sur chacune de mes joues avant de partir en vitesse. J'avais cinq minutes pour me décider. Soit je rejoignais Edward pour entendre ses explications et enfin comprendre son comportement, soit je restais là décidant qu'il valait mieux que je me calme et que je tolère de nouveau sa présence.

Trois minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles je pesais le pour et le contre. Au bout de six minutes, je décidais de sortir de mon lit en pestant.

- « Je te hais Edward Cullen ! » rouspétai-je

J'enfilai mes UGG, et attrapai mes cigarettes. Je sortis en silence de la maison désormais vide et silencieuse. Tanya devait être au lit, mais il ne valait mieux pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je fis le tour de la maison pour rejoindre ce crétin mais j'avais beau avancer vers le fond du jardin, je ne voyais personne. Il faisait sombre, légèrement frais, et les bruits de la nature me flanquaient la chaire de poule.

- « Edward ? Edward ? » appelai-je en chuchotant

Brusquement, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je faillis hurler mais une autre main vint se plaquer contre ma bouche. Les yeux exorbités, je tentai de distinguer la silhouette noire qui me faisait face. Edward approcha son visage près du mien, bien trop près. Je pus sentir son odeur familière me chatouiller le nez. L'eau me monta à la bouche, et l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser me prit.

_ Merde, contrôle-toi Bella !_ _C'est un crétin de la pire espèce !_

Il relâcha ma bouche, fit un pas en arrière. Je pus de nouveau respirer, et mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Je pris cinq minutes pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward me faisait face, impassible.

- « Merci d'être venue. » murmura-t'il

- « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour Jane. Elle me l'a demandé. Et je crois que je mérite des explications. » fis-je

- « Oui je sais. D'abord, je voulais te dire que tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. » assura-t'il

- « Edward, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'attends des explications. » lançai-je

- « Ok. Par où commencer…Tu te souviens de la soirée après le gala de charité ? Celle où nous avons regardé un film dans ma chambre ? Et où tu as beaucoup bu ? » demanda-t'il nerveusement

- « Oui. Cette fameuse nuit ou j'ai fais ou dis je ne sais quoi que tu n'as jamais voulu me rapporter. » persiflai-je

- « Oui justement…Ce soir là Bella, tu m'as avoué quelque chose. » balbutia-t'il

- « Quoi donc ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Que tu…tu m'aimais. » hésita Edward

- « Je vois. C'était donc ça… »

- « Oui, je t'ai ramené au lit, et tu m'as dit que j'étais ton Edward… Que tu m'aimais et tu m'as demandé si moi aussi je t'aimais. » continua-t'il

- « Et tu en penses quoi ? » demandai-je, le plus naturellement possible tentant d'oublier mes joues cramoisies.

- « J'étais choqué et perdu sur le moment. On a toujours été très clair sur ce qu'on faisait. Je me suis senti trahi…Tu compliquais tout Bella. Puis j'ai songé que j'avais de la chance qu'une fille comme toi puisse m'aimer. Tu comprends ? » tenta-t'il

- « Les sentiments Edward ça ne se contrôle pas. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout compliqué comme tu dis, mais hélas c'est la vérité. Je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais bien plus que comme une amie. » avouai-je

- « Mais Pourquoi ? C'est ça que je ne comprends ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu m'aimes ? » se lamenta-t'il

- « Je sais pas Edward. Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de t'expliquer pourquoi je t'aime. C'est impossible, on ne peut pas décrire ce qu'on ressent, c'est au-delà des mots. Depuis notre première nuit tu m'obsèdes. Tu as toujours été là. Tu es drôle, attentif, attentionné. Tu as tout fait pour. Tu m'as aidé à me rétablir, tu m'as fait l'amour pas simplement baiser. Fais l'amour Edward, tendrement ! Tu m'as offert des cadeaux, et la nuit dans ta chambre, c'était plus que de l'amitié, non ? » expliquai-je

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi pour si peu…Je n'ai voulu que te…remercier. Le mot n'est pas le bon… Je voulais que tu sois heureuse et à l'aise. Tu es une bonne amie Bella. » renchérit-il

- « Si je comprends bien, tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demandai-je, anéantie

- « Je n'ai pas dis ça. » riposta-t'il

- « Oh que si ! C'est que tu es en train de me faire comprendre. » dis-je, lasse

- « Je t'aime Bella, mais pas de la manière dont tu espères et dont tu m'aimes. Tu es une très bonne amie, certes je suis jaloux quand d'autres te parlent ou te regardent… »

Un silence se fit ressentir. Il tenta d'attraper mon épaule, mais je reculai.

- « Bella, si je me suis éloigné c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te faire espérer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je suis parti pour réfléchir à tout ça, pour te laisser te rendre compte que tu es bien sans moi. Si tu le veux, je pourrai partir plus longtemps, si ça t'aide. » déclara-t'il

- « Alors on en est là…Je t'aime et tu ne m'aime pas… Tu m'as repoussé pour me faire réaliser que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi… »

- « Oui… »

- « Tu as tout faux. Chaque jour, heure, minute et seconde de ton absence j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai souffert Edward mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris c'est que je suis bel et bien amoureuse de toi. » lâchai-je

- « J'en suis désolé… »

- « Pourquoi tu me fais ça Edward ? J'ai vraiment cru…que peut-être tu pouvais toi aussi m'aimer. Je sais pas tes gestes, ta voix, ton regard, tout m'a fait croire que quelque chose était possible. » gémis-je

- « Je ne suis pas…quelqu'un de bien. Pas pour toi. Tu mérite mieux, tout le monde te l'as dit. Et je te le confirme. » asséna-t'il

- « Mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un de bien ! Je te veux toi ! » m'écriai-je

- « C'est impossible. »

J'ouvris mon paquet de cigarette pour en retirer une, je l'allumai. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Edward les essuya du revers du pouce.

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Arrête de t'excuser ! » m'énervai-je

Un long silence se fit. Edward pinçait l'arête de son nez, les yeux fermés tandis que je laissai mes larmes coulaient en fulminant. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, je ne voulais pas, non je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre avec sa présence à chaque instant, faire semblant de n'avoir jamais embrasser ses lèvres. Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans lui, je devais réparer cela même si ça signifiait souffrir...

- « On pourrait tout oublier ? Je t'aime mais je peux le cacher Edward. Je suis prête à souffrir, mais je ne veux plus que tu partes, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il y a entre nous cesse. Je te jure que je peux essayer de t'oublier, tout ce que tu veux. S'il te plait. Oublions tout ça. Faisons comme si j'avais rien dit, et continuons à nous retrouver en cachette. » tentai-je, désespérée.

Mon ton dépité, et mes énormes sanglots me dégoutèrent moi-même. Je tentai de m'accrocher tant bien que mal à la possibilité de tout recommencer, comme un naufragé à son radeau, je tentai de lutter contre cette tempête en espérant que demain elle ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'étais prête à tout pour garder notre relation, quitte à en payer le prix plus tard.

- « Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution… » dit-t'il d'un ton calme

- « Si, je te jure que je peux. » assurai-je

- « On verra Bella. »

Je tirais sur ma cigarette comme une folle, et bientôt j'en sortis une deuxième que j'allumai aussitôt.

- « Arrête tu te fais du mal ! Jette-la ! Viens on rentre. » ordonna-t'il

- « Edward, dis-moi que c'est possible. On peut tout oublier, retourner en arrière, et continuer là où on s'est arrêté. » gémis-je de plus belle.

Je n'étais plus la Bella forte et détachée, il m'avait rendue accro.

- « D'accord. Viens-tu trembles. »

Il m'attrapa par les épaules, et je me blottis dans ses bras. Un mélange de tremblements et de sanglots me secouaient. Je sentais que mes nerfs lâchaient. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Mon cœur était brisé en morceaux, et Edward marchait sur les bouts, les réduisant en bouilli. Il me raccompagna à ma chambre, et me borda. Alors qu'il allait partir, j'attrapai son bras brusquement.

- « Edward, tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras m'aimer comme moi je t'aime ? » lui demandai-je

- « Je ne sais pas Bella. Un jour peut-être… » lâcha-t'il

- « D'accord, alors en attendant ce jour, j'attendrai je te le promets. » fis-je

- « Ne perd pas ton temps avec moi… » répliqua-t'il

- « Je ne l'ai jamais perdu… »

- « Tu te trompes. » déclata-t'il

- « Attends, ne pars pas. Embrasse-moi s'il te plait. » suppliai-je

Il hésita puis fit demi-tour pour m'embrasser d'un doux et léger baiser. Et disparut. Mes tremblements cessèrent enfin, et je pus m'endormir, morte de fatigue.

Ma nuit fut longue et agitée. Je me réveillai en larmes à plusieurs reprises, et Edward y était pour beaucoup. J'avais livré mes sentiments hier soir, et j'avais pris une gifle. En plus, d'avoir blessé mon égo, il m'avait brisé au delà du possible. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. Je savais que j'avais eu l'air désespéré et bête à le supplier de tout oublier, mais c'était tout ce qu'il me restait je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il m'aime un jour et je savais que malgré ses mots c'était possible. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais ni pour moi ni pour personne, il allait un jour s'en rendre compte. Je savais qu'avec un peu de temps ça arriverait, certains mettaient plus longtemps que d'autre…

_C'est pas de l'espoir ça, plutôt du désespoir ! Tu te voile la face !_

Une nouvelle journée commençait et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter pour tenter de dissiper le malaise entre nous. Je pris le temps de me préparer. Après ma douche matinale, j'enfilai une robe de coton jaune citron, et nouai mes cheveux en chignon, où j'ajoutai un foulard jaune aussi. Je descendis rejoindre la famille en bas. Ils étaient tous déjà levés et je pus voir sur la grande horloge que j'avais rattrapé mes heures de sommeil manquées puisqu'il était déjà onze heures. Tanya étant pendue à son téléphone, je rejoignis la cuisine où Edward riait avec les enfants.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! » lançai-je, faussement joyeuse

- « Salut Bella ! » me saluèrent les enfants.

Edward me fixa intensément et je détournai le regard, gênée. Je fis un bisou à chacun avant de me faire couler un café. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner comme je le faisais toujours pour les observer. Quand ma tasse fut prête, je n'eus d'autre choix que de les rejoindre à table, sous un silence infernal. Les enfants finirent leurs céréales en chahutant seuls, puisqu'Edward avait le nez plongé dans son journal. Ils quittèrent la table, et je me retrouvai seule avec lui.

- « Tu vas bien ? » me questionna-t'il

Edward fit mine d'être absorbé par son journal tandis qu'il me parlait.

- « Oui et toi ? » répondis-je

- « Bien. Je suis désolé pour hier si je t'ai blessé…je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » continua-t'il, le nez plongé dans ses papiers

- « Edward s'il te plait, comme je te l'ai demandé, j'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose. Oubli. J'ai peut être un peu exagérée mes sentiments entre l'alcool puis hier la fatigue. Restons amis, mais j'aimerai qu'on garde nos avantages. » dis-je, en tentant de minimiser les évènements précédents.

- « Avantages ? » répliqua-t'il

- « Rapports intimes. »

- « Je ne crois pas… » reprit-t'il

- « Je m'en sens capable vraiment. » lui assurai-je

- « Ok. »

Un silence dura quelques minutes puis Edward le brisa de nouveau.

- « Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t'il

- « Pas grand-chose. Tanya m'a exposé que j'avais trois semaines de vacances dans l'année, je crois que je vais en poser une et partir la semaine chez ma mère. » expliquai-je

- « Je vois. Beau programme. » acquiesça-t'il

- « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner… » proposai-je

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

- « S'il te plait. Si on repart à zéro, les weekends sont inclus. On a annulé le dernier qu'on avait prévu, et puis j'aimerai que tu rencontres ma mère. Pas parce que c'est ce que font les couples, simplement en tant qu'ami. » affirmai-je

- « Ami ? Juste ami ? » s'enquit-t'il

- « Oui, pas plus. » jurai-je, la main sur le cœur

- « Et ta mère n'y verrai pas d'inconvénient ? » interrogea-t'il

- « Non. S'il te plait Edward. Nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter, remettre tout en ordre et souffler un peu. »

- « Je pense que…je vais dire oui alors. » accepta-t'il

- « Elle vit près de Phoenix. Il faudrait partir tôt demain matin ! »

- « Oui…Je m'occupe de prévenir Tanya » poursuivit-il

- « D'accord. Tu vas lui dire quoi ? »

- « Que je repars simplement là où j'étais pendant un mois, chez mes parents. »

- « Ils te couvrent ? » demandai-je

- « Elle ne les appellera pas, ce n'est pas son genre. » fit-t'il

- « On dirait bien qu'on va l'avoir notre weekend, il va simplement être un peu plus long. Tu vas me supporter pendant une semaine entière ? » rigolai-je

- « Il faudra bien ! » soupira-t'il, rieur

Je lui mis une petite bourrade. Après avoir lavé les bols des enfants ainsi que ma tasse, j'attendis patiemment que Tanya raccroche pour lui annoncer mon plan de vacances. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, puisque j'étais toujours disponible lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Je me sentis coupable de l'avertir au dernier moment, et je lui inventais une urgence familiale. Elle fut étonnamment compréhensive, ce qui provoqua un flot de remords supplémentaires. J'annonçai la nouvelle à Edward, et fis mes valises en vitesse. Il avait prévu d'annoncer son départ le soir même, et il était convenu qu'il passe me prendre le matin suivant chez mes amies où j'allais passer la nuit. Tout était prévu, et je savais que cette fois rien ne viendrait entacher cette folie. Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire allusion à mon amour et à notre règlement de compte. Nous allions passer une semaine tranquille où nous allions simplement profiter du bon temps ensemble. Il fallait que j'arrive à me contrôler afin de ne pas le gêner et le faire se sentir mal. Je quittais donc la maison en prévision du lendemain... La semaine risquait d'être intéressante...

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, il ne vous reste qu'un petit quelque chose à faire avant de retourner à votre vie... Me laisser une petite review (aha) Donnez-moi vos avis sur Bella, Edward, la situation, et ce que vous pensez ou voulez pour la suite. Ne soyez pas impitoyables, ils ne sont qu'humains (enfin dans la fiction seulement). Bises, mes amitiés, Sandra.


	9. Mise au point

Bonjour, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une simple mise au point. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le bug de publication, il manquait effectivement quelques mots par-ci par là. Cette erreur est due au site et non à moi. Ensuite, je vais préciser quelques points :

Oui, Edward et Bella vont partir ensemble lors du prochain chapitre.

Oui, Edward est un mufle (pour rester poli) mais c'est mon histoire qui le veut.

Pour le moment Bella fait la 'carpette' mais je vous promets que ça va changer.

Renée (la mère de Bella) n'est au courant de la situation d'Edward et Bella.

Et enfin oui, Ethan n'a pas finit d'apparaitre dans la fiction !

Malgré tout, je crois que certaines personnes pensent comme moi. Bella est aveuglée par son amour, c'est un peu le fond du problème. Quant aux sentiments d'Edward je vous laisse seul juge.

Je vous remercie et je me tiens à votre disposition pour toutes autres questions. Bises, Sandra.


	10. Sea, sex and mum

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voilà le tout nouveau, tout frais (et tout beau je l'espère) chapitre de la fiction. Merci pour les nombreux commentaires du précédent chapitre, qui a susciter différentes réactions. Certaines s'indignent, d'autre comprennent. J'ai aimé ces différentes nuances, et j'aimerai vous faire partager deux ou trois reviews qui reflètent exactement ce que je pense et ce que je cherche à diffuser :

_Asma a écrit :_

_Lui ne peut pas avoir de relation autre qu'amical voire sexuelle avec Bella puisqu'il a une vie pas très simple donc je ne peux que le comprendre, alors qu'elle et bien elle se contente d'une amitié avec lui pour l'instant par peur de le perdre complétement et j'avoue que je la comprends elle aussi. C'est vrai quoi, entre perdre l'homme qu'on aime définitivement ou de rester ami avec lui pour un certain temps du moins, le choix est vite fait :D. Surtout qu'il ne se pavane pas a coté d'elle au bras de Tanya ou d'une autre, ce que j'admire vraiment!_

_Indosyl a écrit :  
_

_Je ne vois pas Edward comme un mufle...mais plus comme un homme empêtré dans une vie compliquée qu'il subit avec un mariage qui ne veux plus dire grand chose ,des rêves de carrière qu'il a dû abandonner (pas de son propre choix )...avec 2 enfants qu'il veux malgré tout protéger de ce "désastre"...sa petite bouffée d'oxygène c'était Bella,quelque chose de paisible sans implication ni complication enfin c'était du moins le "contract" qu'ils avaient conclu ...mais la déclaration de Bella c'est trop pour lui dans sa vie déjà si tourmenté...il ne sait pas les décisions qu'il doit prendre pour ses gosses pour lui même et maintenant pour Bella...il l'aime mais sa vie et un tel foutoir que l'amour n'y pas de place ...encore._

_Lincece49 a écrit :  
_

_moi j'aime je trouve que cela change que pour une fois Edward ne soit pas amoureux d'elle et très courageux de la part de Bella de continué leur relation sans mettre en avant ses sentiments. Je pense qu'elle va prendre dur, mais que sans le vouloir, elle va changer les sentiments d'Edward enfin j'espère._

J'espère que ça aidera certaines à comprendre mon point de vue. Sinon je te remercie Asma pour tes nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire, et j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire, et être contente de retrouver (un petit peu) Alice et Rose. Je t'invite à t'inscrire sur FF afin que je puisse te répondre plus longuement, et afin que tu puisses recevoir les news de la fiction.

Je vous rappel que je suis sur Facebook, sous le pseudo YeahxHell fics, et je vous invite à me rejoindre pour discuter, et avoir des extraits inédits.

Pour l'info, j'ai changé de correctrice, et je remercie la nouvelle qui a mis exactement une après-midi pour corriger afin de pouvoir respecter mon délai de publication.

Ouf, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Sur ce, bonne lecture, S.

* * *

**Biiiip. Biiiip. Biiiip.**

_Que quelqu'un éteigne ce satané réveil !_

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil téléphonique résonnait dans ma tête, provoquant des ondes déplaisantes dans tout mon crâne. Les effets secondaires des quelques Margarita que nous nous étions enfilés dans la soirée. C'était une mauvaise idée de boire, quand la journée prévoyait tout sauf une possibilité de gueule de bois. Je dus me contrôler pour ne pas envoyer mon téléphone contre le mur et le fit taire espérant ne pas avoir réveillé mes amies qui dormaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Je me relevais pour me préparer, Edward allait passer me chercher d'ici peu de temps. A peine avais-je refermé le canapé lit qu'Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent toute deux totalement endormies. Alice ne prit qu'une minute pour se remettre en position ON, et me sauta au cou en entamant une danse de la joie magistrale.

- « Bella va passer la semaine avec Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareuuuuud ! » hurla Alice, en sautillant partout

- « Génial. » grommela Rosalie

Alice stoppa sa danse pour me faire face avec de gros yeux.

- « Je t'ai pas posé la question ! Tu as tout prévu pour le faire craquer ? » demanda-t'elle

- « C'est-à-dire ? Qu'entends-tu par tout prévu ? fis-je, inquiète

- « Le strict minimum. Dessous coquins et sexys qui recouvrent que partiellement tes jolies fesses, des préservatifs et quelques autres petits jouets… » lista-t'elle

- « Alice, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas te demander de quels jouets tu parle ! » la coupai-je, dégoutée

- « Pff, parce que tu comptes refaire l'amour avec lui ? » ronchonna Rose

- « Rosalie ? » l'apostropha Alice

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ferme-la ! » aboya-t'elle

Depuis la soirée d'hier, mes amies n'avaient pas la même opinion sur ma décision de partir avec Edward. Alice m'assurait son soutien, en clamant haut et fort que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'Edward finirait par le savoir si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et qu'il cherchait simplement un prétexte pour me fuir. Mais Rosalie quant à elle, regrettait ma décision, qu'elle qualifiait de stupide. Elle m'avait assuré que je pouvais trouver beaucoup mieux, qu'Edward était un mufle, et que je me faisais du mal. Je dois dire que la version d'Alice m'arrangeait bien, mais la petite voix de Rosalie me faisait constamment revenir sur terre, et je devais la remercier de son soutien qui restait inconditionnel.

Alice nous fit couler un café, tandis que je me préparais. J'enfilais un jogging gris pour être à l'aise durant le trajet. Nous bûmes nos cafés, pendant qu'Alice, surexcitée, pépiait sur ma longue semaine avec Edward. Elle était vraiment plus excitée que moi. La sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, et Alice courut ouvrir la porte à Edward. Ils revinrent tous les deux dans la cuisine_. _A la vue d'Edward, Rosalie se leva et vint me faire la bise.

- « Passe une bonne semaine, et dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part. »

Puis elle passa près d'Edward, avant de se retourner pour lui adresser un dernier mot :

- « Veille sur elle, sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! » menaça-t'elle

Elle rejoignit son lit, l'air mauvais. Edward nous regarda Alice et moi, intrigué.

- « Surement les restes de nos Tequila ! Ne fais pas attention ! » pépia Alice

- « Ok, bon, on y va alors ? » me demanda-t'il

- « Oui je suis parée ! »

- « Tant mieux, la route va être longue. » dit-t'il, en évitant de croiser mon regard

Alice me prit dans ses bras, et me prodigua ses derniers mots de bienveillance. Elle pressa l'épaule d'Edward, en lui lançant un petit regard insistant. Je ris en voyant la scène qui était absolument comique. Alice était minuscule aux cotés d'Edward, mais elle paraissait si effrayante à cet instant...

Edward empoigna mon sac et descendit les escaliers devant moi, me laissant faire mes adieux.

- « Bella, fais attention à toi et surtout appelle nous ! » conseilla Alice

- « Pas de soucis. Je t'aime Alice ! »

- « Moi aussi ! Lui aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, il lui faut juste du temps pour s'en rendre compte ! » assura-t'elle

- « Je l'espère, sinon je suis foutue ! » lançai-je, d'une petite voix

- « Crois-moi ! » m_e _dit-elle dans un dernier sourire

Je rejoignis Edward dans la voiture. Il démarra en silence.

- « Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux, la route va être longue. »

- « Ok merci. Réveille-moi dans deux heures, je prendrais le relais. »

- « Dors Bella ! » m'ordonna-t'il

J'inclinais mon siège et me blottis en chien de fusil pour dormir. La fatigue que j'avais accumulée ces derniers temps ajoutée à ma gueule de bois eut raison de moi et je m'endormis comme une masse. Je me réveillais quelques temps plus tard, perdue, et …seule ? La voiture ne tournait plus, et était garée sur un parking de station service. Personne, Edward ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés. Je sortis de l'habitacle pour l'attendre, et j'en profitai pour fumer une cigarette. Il revint, un sachet en papier et deux gobelets fumants en main. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang quand il me tendit mon café. Il paraissait épuisé, et je fus prise de sérieux remords. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

- « Merci c'est gentil ! » le remerciai-je

- « Il me fallait une pause. Il te reste une cigarette pour moi ? »

- « Oui, prends en une dans ma poche. » lui indiquai-je

- « Tiens, je nous ai pris de quoi grignoter. Du soda, des chips, des bonbons, du chocolat aux noisettes, dont tu raffoles tant, et des sandwichs. »

- « Super ! Tu crois qu'on aura assez ? » demandai-je, amusée

- « Au pire, on pourra encore s'arrêter ! » dit-t'il dans un bâillement

- « Je plaisantais Edward. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. J'écrasais ma clope sous ma semelle, avant de me diriger vers le coté conducteur. »

- « Que fais-tu Bella ? »

- « Je vais conduire, tu es mort de fatigue Edward, et pitié ne le nie pas ! » le suppliai-je

- « Merci. »

- « Bonne réponse. » répliquai-je

Je jetais un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, et aperçus l'horloge digitale.

- « Bon dieu Edward, tu as conduis près de quatre heures d'affilée ! » m'offusquai-je

- « Il n'en reste plus que quatorze ! » marmonna-t'il, sur le point de dormir

- « On peut s'arrêter dans un motel si tu veux. »

- « On verra tout à l'heure. Je reprendrais le volant dans deux heures. » déclara-t'il

Je conduisis en silence, mon sommeil m'ayant permis de reprendre des forces et je me sentais fraîche et parfaitement alerte. Le chemin se fit rapidement, et Edward dormit près de trois heures la tête appuyé contre la vitre du côté passager. Son visage resta paisible, et je me surpris à plusieurs reprises à le mater, ce qui n'était pas très judicieux et me distrayait de la route. Il finit par se réveiller, et m'obligea à m'arrêter pour reprendre sa place de conducteur. Nous traversâmes la moitié du pays pour rejoindre Phoenix, nous partageant les heures de conduite. Edward refusa finalement le motel, souhaitant arriver le plus vite possible à destination. Nous entrâmes dans la ville aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Edward m'invita à prendre un petit-déjeuner dans un burger's du coin. Nous mangeâmes en silence, et reprîmes la route vers la maison de Renée. Malgré mes nombreux dires, je devais avouer que j'adorais cette ville, où j'avais grandi, mûri, et vécu toute ma vie. Le soleil et la chaleur m'avait manqué et Edward et moi avions en projet de rejoindre la plage après quelques heures de repos.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison jaune de ma mère, et Edward se gara.

- « Nous y sommes enfin ! » lâchai-je, dans un soupir

- « C'était pas si atroce ! » affirma Edward

- « Tu rigoles ? Je ne pourrais plus rester une heure de plus dans cette voiture ! » m'exclamai-je

Il rit, avant de se frotter les yeux. Cette vision me fit culpabiliser, car Edward avait fait les derniers kilomètres seul et je n'avais pas vraiment insisté pour conduire. Il détacha sa ceinture et se décida à sortir. Au dernier moment, j'attrapais son bras.

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui ? » répondit-t'il

- « Tu vas faire la connaissance de ma mère, et j'en suis désolé d'avance » révélai-je

- « A ce point ? » rit-t'il

- « Je te laisse voir par toi-même ! »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte d'entrée. Je soufflais un dernier coup avant de toquer à la porte. Après quelques minutes, ma mère qui était désormais blonde, nous ouvrit, vêtue de son peignoir rose.

- « Bella ! Tu es là ! » hurla Renée

- « Oui maman, nous sommes enfin arrivés. »

Elle m'enlaça tendrement, et fortement. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à Edward, et lui sourit.

- « C'est ton ami… Edgar c'est ça ? » poursuivit-t'elle

- « Edward, maman. » la corrigeai-je

- « Et bien Edward ou Edgar, peu importe, vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi ! » renchérit ma mère

- « Merci madame ! » dit-t'il, poliment

- « Non appelez-moi Renée » insista-t'elle

- « D'accord Renée » conclua-t'il, en souriant à demi.

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Après m'avoir inspecté, elle ajouta :

- « Tu as maigri ! Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ! » m'accusa-t'elle

- « Si je peux me permettre, elle mange comme un ogre ! » intervint Edward

- « Petit un, je ne mange PAS comme un ogre et petit deux, je suis très bien comme ça. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta couleur, franchement maman c'est… » contre attaquai-je

- « Tu aimes, c'est du blond cendré ! D'après la coiffeuse c'est très tendance ! Phil adore ! » s'extasia-t'elle

- « C'est… particulier. » tempérai-je

- « Ça vous va à ravir ! » assura-t'il

Ma mère gloussa, et Edward me lança un clin d'œil complice.

- « On pourrait s'installer ? On a passé la journée dans la voiture, je crois qu'il faut qu'on récupère. » poursuivis-je

- « Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà aller dormir ? » s'offusqua-t'elle

- « Oui, Edward aussi est fatigué. » constatai-je

- « Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. » aquiesca-t'elle

- « Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais je tiens le coup. » mentit Edward

- « Tant mieux pour toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. » marmonnai-je

Edward repartit chercher nos affaires dans le coffre. Je me retrouvais seule avec ma mère.

- « Charmant ! » murmura-t'elle, comme s'il pouvait nous entendre

- « Je prend ma chambre et je lui laisse celle d'ami. » fis-je, en ignorant sa remarque

- « La chambre d'ami est occupé chérie ! » m'annonça ma mère

- « Par qui ? »

- « Personne, on l'a transformé en salle de sport depuis six mois environ. »

- « Tu ne m'en as rien dit ! » m'énervai-je

- « Les jours où tu appelles pour prendre de nos nouvelles sont si rares que je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose que les aménagements de la maison. » se défendit ma mère. Une vague de culpabilité m'obligea à me radoucir.

- « Désolée. Alors où est-ce qu'il va dormir ? »

- « Avec toi, voyons ! Tu sais on ne me la fait pas. Tu dis qu'il est ton ami, mais j'ai bien vu que vous étiez plus que ça, et ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es bien assez grande maintenant. Tu te protèges au moins ? » s'inquièta-t'elle

- « Maman ! Je t'ai dit amis, parce que nous sommes amis ! » fulminai-je. Ma mère avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point.

- « J'avais cru comprendre ami dans le sens de petit-ami » fit-t'elle, penaude

- « Si le mot petit ami existe, c'est qu'il est différent d'ami, non ? »

- « Bella s'il te plait, si c'est seulement ton ami, alors vous pouvez dormir ensemble sans problème. »

- « Je suppose que oui. » admis-je

- « En tout cas, tu as bien tort, il est absolument divin ! » insista-t'elle

Sur ces mots, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il avait en main mes deux sacs, tandis que le sien tenait sur son épaule. Nous nous étions toutes deux retournées vers lui, et il stoppa net ses mouvements pour nous regarder.

- « Il y a un problème ? » devina-t'il

- « Absolument pas. Je disais à ma fille que vous alliez devoir dormir ensemble puisqu'il n'y pas assez de chambres. »

- « Oh, ce n'est pas un problème ! » la rassura-t'il

- « Tant mieux ! Suivez-moi alors ! » approuva-t'elle

Elle se pencha pour moi, avant d'ajouter en vitesse :

- « Tu vois apparemment Edgar ne trouve pas de problème à la situation ! »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de filer rejoindre ma chambre, suivie par Edward. Je bouillonnais littéralement.

_Calme-toi Bella ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver !_

Une semaine. Ça allait être long. Edward passa près de moi et m'adressa un regard empli de compréhension.

- « Respire Bells ! On est en vacances ! » m'intima-t'il

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus avant de les rejoindre dans ma chambre qui était restée intacte. Rien n'avait changé, c'était rassurant mais en même temps carrément flippant. J'avais peur de soulever la couette, et tomber sur la forme de ma tête incrustée dans l'oreiller. Edward déposa nos valises sur le sol, puis vint s'écraser de tout son poids près de moi sur le lit. Sa tète enfouie dans le matelas, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il dormait déjà.

- « Tu sais ce que m'a dit ma chère mère ? »

- « Mrphm » fut sa réponse

- « Elle te trouve sexy, séduisant et elle regrette qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. » lançai-je, d'un ton posé

Il releva la tête pour m'observer. Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

- « Elle est plutôt cool je trouve ! » confessa-t'il

- « Attends encore un peu pour dire ça. »

- « Bonne nuit Bella ! » conclua-t'il

- « A tout' Edward ! »

Nous nous installâmes chacun de notre coté, prenant le soin de rester éloignés. Nous avions changé de comportement depuis notre discussion, malgré notre accord qui voulait que rien ne change, nous étions plus gênés. Je ne voulais pas m'accrocher trop à lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et je supposais qu'il me maintenait à distance pour m'éviter des confusions inutiles. Cette situation était pesante, tout avait changé, et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir.

Je me réveillais aux dernières lueurs de soleil et trouvai la place d'Edward vide. Intriguée, je rejoignis ma mère au salon, qui discutait avec Phil. J'adorais mon beau-père et c'était absolument réciproque, nous fûmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et je dus raconter ma vie dans les moindres détails. Il s'intéressa attentivement, hochant la tête, et me posant des questions de temps à autre. Je fus interrompue près d'une heure plus tard quand mon ventre cria famine, ce qui me rappela également qu'Edward s'était volatilisé

- « Maman, où est Edward ? » m'enquis-je

- « Il s'est levé vers 17h je crois, tu sais il a beau être très gentil, mais il s'est vite ennuyé avec nous. Il a préféré partir sur la plage. » me révéla-t'elle

- « Il ne t'as pas laissé de message pour moi ? »

- « Non désolée chérie. »

- « Il a dû oublier. Tu pourrais nous faire quelques sandwichs ? Je vais aller me changer, et je file le rejoindre. » l'informai-je

- « D'accord, je m'en charge. » accepta Renée

Je filai me changer et enfilai mon maillot de bain sous mon short et mon bustier. Je descendis et attrapai le panier que m'avait concocté ma mère.

- « Tu lui as indiqué quelle plage ? » demandai-je

- « Celle qui est en face du pub ! »

- « Génial, elle est immense ! » persiflai-je

Je pris la voiture de ma mère puisqu'Edward avait utilisé l'autre. Arrivée en ville, je dus batailler pour trouver une place, et pus enfin rejoindre la plage. Malgré l'heure tardive, la plage était très remplie, notamment par des groupes de jeunes qui préparaient des feux de camps. Je décidais de commencer à sillonner la plage en partant d'une de ses extrémités. Quand je fus au trois quart, et alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur avaient envahi mon front, j'aperçus enfin Edward. Il était à moitié nu, son corps parfait recouvert par son seul short de bain. Mais surtout un Edward qui avait les mains posées sur le dos d'une parfaite inconnue dans les deux sens du terme. Elle portait un tout petit bikini rose et sa peau était parfaitement bronzée. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient posés sur son épaule et la ficelle de son maillot était détachée. Je pressais le pas pour me mettre derrière Edward, qui sentit ma présence. Son sourire se figea quand il vit mon air furieux.

- « Edward vous avez des mains absolument divines ! » susurra l'inconnue

- « Euuh, merci. » dit-il soudainement paniqué par ma présence.

- « Vous pourriez les tester sur une autre partie de mon corps, un peu plus tard… » gloussa-t'elle

- « Je crois pas ma poule ! Il est occupé pour la soirée, il te rappellera peut-être un jour. » intervins-je, d'un ton mauvais

La jeune femme se retourna, et se releva ensuite sans prendre la peine de remettre son haut. Ses seins pointaient fièrement vers nous, et je remarquais qu'Edward ne se privait pas de les observer.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? C'est ta nana ? » meugla-t'elle, en m'avisant.

- « Euh non je suis pas sa nana » hésitai-je, piquée par la réalité de mes propos.

Non Edward n'était pas à moi, à vrai dire il ne voulait pas de moi.

- « Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire, si il veut je serais ravie de jouer au docteur avec lui ! » insinua-t'elle

- « Ouai, mais qui te dit que lui veut ? » fis-je, comme une gamine.

- « On n'a qu'à lui poser la question, pas vrai mon chou ? » se radoucit-elle

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jetai sur elle pour l'écraser au sol. Les gens aux alentours furent soudainement amusés par la scène, et approchèrent, ravis du spectacle. Nous nous tirions les cheveux comme deux gamines. Elle attrapa une poignée de sable qu'elle me jeta à la figure, je pris son bras pour y plonger mes dents profondément. Les mains d'Edward nous séparèrent, et il m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

- « Bella, t'es dingue, calme toi ! » hurla-t'il, en resserrant son emprise

- « Lâche moi, je te jure Edward qu'elle va prendre cher ! Trainée ! » l'injuriai-je, en me débattant follement

- « Boudin ! » riposta-t'elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Quand je fus calmée, Edward me relâcha et je plongeais pour reprendre mes lunettes de soleil et le panier. Je crachais une dernière fois les grains de sable encore présents dans ma bouche juste au pied de la demoiselle, et partis, le plus fièrement possible. Je me fis l'effet d'une gamine, boudeuse. Tant pis !

- « Hé beau gosse, fais gaffe je crois que dans un mois elle te demande la bague ! Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver ! » s'écria la femme, quand je fus à quelques pas. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

Je remontais la plage, jusqu'à un endroit suffisamment éloigné. Edward avait récupéré sa serviette et m'avait suivi. Il s'installa à mes cotés, et je me déshabillais sous son regard fiévreux.

- « Bella Swan, vous êtes un vrai démon ! » s'exclama-t'il, en riant.

- « Tu parles, elle m'a mis une raclée ! Heureusement que tu m'as sauvé, je crois que ma mère aurait été gênée d'apprendre ma mort par l'étouffement de seins siliconés. » avouai-je

Edward pouffa.

- « J'avoue qu'ils étaient affreux ! Les tiens sont mille fois mieux ! » ajouta-t'il, en me lançant un bref regard.

- « Bien sur, mon petit 85B est génial » ironisais-je

- « Pour moi oui ! »

J'ouvris le panier où nos victuailles étaient entassées. Je sortis une bouteille de Téquila, un paquet de chips et des sandwichs. Une enveloppe vola, et intriguée je l'ouvris tandis qu'Edward nous servait deux gobelets.

Un papier se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et je reconnus l'écriture fine de ma mère :

_La recette miracle pour faire craquer un homme : Téquila. Quand tu l'auras fait boire, alors sers-toi de ça. Maman_.

Je découvris alors un préservatif dans l'enveloppe. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, je ris et Edward se retourna vers moi, intrigué. Il me prit le mot des mains et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il vit ensuite le petit carré métallique posé sur la serviette. Nous rîmes ensemble, à gorge déployée.

- « Ta mère est folle à lier ! » affirma-t'il

- « Je t'avais prévenu… »

- « Mais je l'adore, elle te ressemble beaucoup en fait. Elle est très jolie, tout comme toi. » déclara Edward, d'une voix étrange.

- « J'aurais compris que tu me dise ça quand elle était brune, mais le blond c'est vraiment pas… »

- « J'ai vu la photo dans le couloir tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que le blond n'est pas sa couleur. En brune, elle est ton portrait craché. » m'interrompit-il

- « Tu devrais lui dire, peut être qu'elle t'écoutera toi ! » persiflai-je.

- « J'essaierai promis ! » me lança-t'il

Nous mangeâmes nos sandwichs, assis sur nos serviettes respectives dans un silence entrecoupé par le bruit des vagues. Le soleil s'était couché désormais, et nous contemplions l'horizon. Après notre repas, nous courûmes dans l'eau, qui était encore bonne. Edward plongea immédiatement tandis que je prenais mon temps. Il m'éclaboussa et s'en suivit une séance de rires et de jeux incroyable. Tout était parfait, nous étions bien. Notre proximité n'était pas dérangeante, ma gêne avait disparu. De l'extérieur, la scène paraissait certainement cliché et tarte, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de magique.

Assis au bord de l'eau, à distance respectable, nous nous plongeâmes soudainement dans un silence profond, redevenus distants. Edward commença à rire, et dû se tenir les côtes tant il riait.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » fis-je, en l'avisant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Edward avait un rire très communicatif.

- « Mon dieu Bella, tu étais tordante ! Un vrai démon tout à l'heure, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! » explosa-t'il, ses rires étaient incontrôlables.

- « Oh ça va, elle était totalement abrutie cette fille ! » grommelai-je

- « Tu l'as mordu, tu te rends compte ? » continua-t'il

- « J'avoue que j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort… » avouai-je, mal à l'aise

- « Carrément ! Je n'ai pas compris… »

- « Je venais de passer une demi heure à te chercher sur la plage, tu n'avais pas pris la peine de me réveiller ni de laisser un message, j'ai vu cette greluche à moitié nue sur qui tu avais les mains, et quand je l'ai entendu faire des allusions, j'ai pété les plombs. » repris-je

- « Elle m'a simplement demandé de lui mettre de la crème ! » expliqua-t'il

- « Edward, tu es bête ou quoi ? Cette fille ne craignait pas d'attraper un coup de soleil, et encore moins à 17h, quand le soleil se couche. Elle voulait juste que tu malaxe son dos, et pourquoi pas sa poitrine opulente ! » m'énervai-je

- « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été malin… »

- « Non, je crois qu'au contraire, la situation te plaisait bien ! » insinuai-je

- « Pas du tout. » nia-t'il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- « Écoute je sais que tu es un homme beau, qui pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, et que tu aimes ça. Mais ne refait jamais ça devant moi, ça me fait du mal… » chuchotai-je

- « Je comprends, mais ce n'était pas le cas, je te jure. Et je te signale que tu m'as fait pareil avec Ethan. Tu lui plais aussi, et tu as l'air d'aimer ça. Je te promets d'arrêter si tu fais pareil. » proposa-t'il

- « Marché conclu. » acceptai-je

- « Et…désolé, je t'ai laissé dormir parce que tu étais crevée et si je ne t'ai pas laissé de message, c'est parce que je pensais que tu voulais prendre du temps avec ta famille. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Edward, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je veux passer du temps avec toi, et retrouver notre complicité, tu sais, ce petit grain de folie qui fait que nous nous amusons tant ensemble. »

- « Je vois. Que dirais-tu d'un bain de minuit ? »

- « Edward, il n'est que 22h ! » le repris-je

- « Alors un bain de 22h ? »

- « Nous sommes déjà dans l'eau ! » protestai-je

- « Je voulais dire sans maillot… »

- « T'es fou, il y a des gens qui pourraient nous surprendre ! Regarde les jeunes là-bas. »

- « Bella ils sont à au moins 50 mètres, il y a pas de mal ! Tu voulais de la folie non ? On est jeunes et en vie, profitons-en ! » déclara-t'il

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » fis-je, très peu partante

- « Déshabille-toi ! » m'ordonna-t'il

Edward se releva et retourna à l' endroit ou nos serviettes étaient. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. A peine arrivée à ses cotés, je le vis descendre son short, il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon noir Pull-In.

- « A toi ! », m'encouragea-t-il.

Je défis timidement mon haut, et le laissai retomber sur le sable, en maintenant ma poitrine caché sous mon bras.

- « Que tu es prude ! Je t'ai déjà vu nue, arrête un peu ! » lança-t'il

Je laissais tomber mon bras mollement, et pus voir un regard furtif d'Edward vers ma poitrine nue. Il enleva ensuite son caleçon, et se retrouva nu sous mes yeux. Un coup d'œil de sa part m'avertit qu'il m'attendait. Je fis glisser mon bas jusqu'à mes chevilles, puis avançai d'un pas.

- « Tu es…à tomber ! » me complimenta-t'il

- « Bon on va à l'eau ? » proposai-je, en ignorant sa remarque

Il prit ma main, le premier contact volontaire de sa part qu'il eût avec moi, et nous courûmes jusqu'à la mer. La sensation de liberté absolue me prit, et je me jetais dans l'océan, heureuse et totalement nue. Je nageais jusqu'à ne plus sentir la terre ferme sous la plante de mes pieds. Puis je me mis sur le dos, faisant la planche, et j'observais le ciel noir, remplis d'étoiles. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et je sus qu'elles étaient destinées à Edward. Comment pouvais-je me sentir si bien et si seule en même temps ? Edward était là, à quelques pas, et pourtant je me sentais terriblement solitaire. Il ne voulait pas de moi, malgré tous mes efforts. Il ne m'aimait pas comme je le voulais. Il ne serait jamais à moi, cette vérité s'imposa à moi durement. Je revins jusqu'au bord, et me tins debout. La paume posée à la surface de l'eau, je sentis un doigt froid tracer un sillon le creux de ma colonne. Edward enroula ses bras protecteurs autour de moi, et je me laissai aller à ce contact retrouvé. Je posais délicatement la tête sur son épaule.

- « Finalement, je crois que ta mère a eu une bonne idée. » ajouta-t'il, d'un ton coquin

- « A propos de quoi ? »

- « Je pense que nous pourrions avoir l'utilité de ce préservatif. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Ah oui ? » couinai-je, d'une petite voix

- « J'ai eu une petite idée. Nous pourrions profiter de ces vacances pour faire des trucs totalement fous et inédits ? » enchaina-t'il

- « Du genre ? »

- « Faire l'amour sur la plage ? » proposa-t'il

- « Nous baigner nu n'est pas assez pour toi ? » ris-je

- « Mhh non ! »

- « Quoi d'autre ? » l'encourageai-je à poursuivre

- « Je sais pas… Se faire un tatouage ? Faire l'amour dans un cinéma bondé ? Partir sans payer au restau ? » énuméra-t'il

- « Embrasser cinq inconnus ? » tentai-je

- « Oui… » hésita-t'il, visiblement pas ravi

- « Enfin, une idée par jour. » conclua-t'il

- « J'accepte. »

- « Sérieusement ? » fit-il, choqué

- « Oui je trouve ça un peu vu et revu, mais pourquoi pas ? » m'exclamai-je, nerveusement

- « Et là si on était les héros d'un film ou d'un livre je te dirais : On est jeune qu'une fois, autant en profiter ! »

- « Sauf que tu me l'as effectivement déjà dit tout à l'heure ! » lui rappelai-je

- « Fuck. » jura Edward

Edward attrapa ma main et me tira vers le sable. Totalement nus, nous rejoignîmes ma serviette, et je m'allongeais sur le dos sous le regard flamboyant d'Edward, ses yeux parcoururent mon corps tout entier lentement de haut en bas, puis dans le sens inverse. Il plongea ses prunelles consumées par le désir, dans les miennes et je sus que c'était le moment. Je mis tout l'amour et le besoin que je ressentais dans mon regard, pour lui faire comprendre. Il s'agenouilla ensuite, et j'écartais mes jambes pour qu'il puisse venir s'y nicher, et placer son corps sur le mien. Sa bouche se posa sur mon nombril, et il m'embrassa gentiment. Ensuite, sa main vint rencontrer la mienne et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. Nous échangeâmes un baiser ardent, où nos langues bataillèrent longuement, je pris finalement l'ascendant, et je pus envahir sa bouche entièrement. Était-ce une façon de me signifier qu'il renonçait à lutter ? Ou était-ce simplement mon esprit qui s'inventait un mensonge ? Ses yeux se placèrent face aux miens, et il son regard me déstabilisa.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais fait…ça. J'en meurs d'envie depuis très longtemps. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais que ce soir soit la première. » balbutia-t'il

Il glissa sa tête entre mes cuisses, qu'il écarta doucement. Comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, j'opinais pour lui donner ma réponse. Dieu, j'avais rêvé de ce moment plus de fois qu'il n'en était permis ! Je tenais mon fantasme à bout de bras, et ce soir j'allais être comblée. Mon estomac fit un looping dans mon corps, et je sentis l'excitation monter entre mes cuisses, mes tétons se durcirent instantanément. Et plus Edward s'approchait de mon sexe, plus je sentais l'humidité augmenter en mon centre. Sa langue vint se placer à l'entrée de mon vagin, et je dus me retenir de ne pas hurler. La sensation de la bouche d'Edward à cet endroit si particulier était un million de fois plus exquise que prévue. Il m'assénait des coups de langue doux et fort à la fois, ses dents mordillaient de temps à autre mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir, et tandis que sa langue m'explorait plus profondément et plus divinement que jamais, je plantais mes ongles dans le sable, pendant que ma seconde main agrippait fortement ses cheveux, le poussant toujours plus loin, et le retenant de s'arrêter une seconde. Mon corps était en feu, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et l'orgasme pointait son nez, provoquant une boule de plaisir au creux de mon corps. Sa langue jouait avec mon clitoris, point G de tout mon corps, il l'enroulait autour, le suçotait et aspirait avidement. J'aurais cru mourir tant la sensation de bien être était succulente. N'ayant jamais gouté à la moindre substance illicite de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas savoir l'effet que pouvait provoquer la drogue, mais personnellement ce soir plus que jamais j'avais l'impression d'être une véritable camée, droguée à l'Edward, de loin la meilleur drogue. Du plaisir à l'état pur, brut, natif, volcanique ! Sentant les prémices de l'orgasme, je dus me faire violence pour ajouter :

- « Ed-Edward, s'il te plait, je te veux en moi ! » implorai-je, d'une voix rauque et cassée

Edward lécha ses lèvres d'un coup de langue, et sans un mot, se plia a mes exigences. Il attrapa le carré bleu, et en sortir le préservatif, après l'avoir enfilé sous mon regard, il me pénétra lourdement. Mes tétons se durcirent sous la pression de ses doigts, et mon dos se cambra pendant que j'enfonçais mes mains dans le sable, rongée par le plaisir.

- « Bella, tu est tellement serrée ! C'est…trop bon… », lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Son sexe en érection, vint buter a chaque coup de rein plus fort et plus en profondeur, m'arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser, et hurler mon plaisir. Mes parois se contractèrent autour de son membre, et nous succombâmes au plaisir de l'orgasme en même temps. Yeux dans les yeux, plus unis que jamais.

**_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._**

Mes yeux tentaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout ce que je voulais, que je l'aimais à mourir. Mais bientôt, il se retira de moi, retira sa capote et se rallongea près de moi.

- « Whaouu, Bella c'était… » s'extasia-t'il, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots

- « Correct ! » terminai-je

- « Tu rigoles ? C'était incroyable ! »

- « C'est vrai que c'était plutôt hallucinant ! » ris-je, en l'embrassant doucement.

Il plaça son bras sous ma nuque, et me fit un léger baiser sur la tempe. Mon corps encore poisseux, je me détachais de son emprise et courus vers la mer. La température avait chuté, mais l'eau restait tout de même convenable.

- « Tu y as pris gout ! » me dit Edward.

Il se trouvait derrière moi, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Plus beau que jamais. Son torse reflétait la lumière pâle de la lune, et ses cheveux encore mouillés se livraient une bataille enragée. Une unique mèche folle tombait sur son front. Ses prunelles vertes émeraude brillaient, tandis que sa bouche esquissait le sourire dont j'étais si accro. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, et replaçait sa mèche, du bout du doigt.

- « Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Nous primes un dernier bain avant de filer nous rhabiller. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Renée se fit en silence, nous arrivâmes et trouvâmes la maison silencieuse et endormie. Heureusement, le pot de fleur cachait toujours la clé, et nous pûmes pénétrer dans la maison, en silence.

- « Je meurs de faim... » chuchota Edward

- « Je vais nous préparer quelque chose. »

Je pris la direction de la cuisine, et ouvris le réfrigérateur. Aucuns restes ne s'y trouvaient, je fis chauffer de l'eau pour faire un plat de pâtes. Edward me rejoignit, dans l'obscurité totale.

- « Tu y vois quelque chose ? »

- « Oui, je connais cette cuisine par cœur. Je nous fais des pâtes ça te va ? » lui demandai-je

- « Parfaitement. »

Edward se percha sur le comptoir, et me regardait faire la cuisine.

- « Tu aimes faire la cuisine ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Disons que quand on a une mère qui ne sait pas la faire, et dont les expériences culinaires restent douteuses, on apprend à aimer la cuisine. » expliquai-je

- « Je vois, je ne peux pas compatir ma mère est un vrai cordon bleu ! » poursuivit-il

- « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'apprendre, tu te contentes de te faire servir. Sais-tu au moins cuire un œuf ? » fis-je, d'un ton amusé

- « Absolument. Je sais cuisiner, mais je n'aime pas ça. Nuance ! » répondit-il

- « J'aimerais voir ça tiens ! »

- « Volontiers ! » accepta-t'il

Je lui souris en attrapant deux assiettes dans le meuble. Je m'assis à coté de lui, sur le plan de travail, en tailleur. La scène était totalement hors norme, et à coup sur ma mère trouverait ça très marrant. J'entamais mon assiette et pointai ma fourchette vers lui.

- « Je parie que tu n'as jamais mangé de pâtes à 01h30 du matin ? » lançai-je, d'un ton espiègle

- « Effectivement. » aquiesca Edward

- « Si on écoule toute nos activités exceptionnelles, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je nous fais confiance pour ça ! » jugea-t'il

Nous mangeâmes en silence durant quelques instants.

- « Edward ? » l'interpellai-je doucement

- « Oui ? »

- « Avec combien de femmes as-tu… tu sais…? » le questionnai-je, en regardant fixement le fond de mon assiette

- « Dis donc, tu me poses une question comme ça, en plein milieu de ta cuisine, à 01h30, en mangeant des pâtes assise sur un comptoir de cuisine ? » demanda-t'il, amusé

- « Apparemment oui… Oublies, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas mes affaires… Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. » regrettai-je

- « Non non, je vais te répondre honnêtement. Pendant ma dernière année de lycée, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Sally Logan. Et Tanya Denali a été la seule femme que j'aimais avec qui j'ai couché. C'est tout ce que je peux affirmer. Les autres filles, je m'en souviens plus. Ma période de fac a été disons très mouvementée, j'ai profité. J'étais la plupart du temps trop saoul pour me souvenir de la fille. » dit-il, sincèrement

- « Je vois…Et entre la fac et Tanya ? » repris-je, poussée par une curiosité grandissante

- « J'étais plus…calme. Mais j'ai couché avec quelques femmes, quand j'en avais envie. » confessa-t'il

- « Je vois. Personne n'a vraiment compté ? » continuai-je

- « Non. »

- « Merci d'avoir répondu… »

- « Et toi ? » me lança-t'il en retour

- « Oh moi, tu as deux heures devant toi ? Parce que c'est le temps qu'il me faut à peu près…» me vantai-je faussement

- « Très drôle ! »

- « Bon ok, il y a eu…Matt Damon, Shia Labeouf et le meilleur de tous Josh Duhamel… » ris-je

- « Ah oui, j'ai oublié Megan Fox et Eva Longoria ! Autant pour moi ! » s'excusa-t'il, en riant

- « Non sans rire, j'ai couché avec David Adams en seconde. Et j'ai eu deux ou trois histoires par ci par là, jusqu'à Jacob. » repris-je, sincère cette fois

- « Jacob ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Mon dernier ex, qui m'a trompé avec une fille que je considérais comme amie. » lançai-je, d'un ton calme

- « Oh, désolé… »

- « C'est rien, je m'en suis totalement remise. Même si ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours ! » dévoilai-je

Edward m'observait fixement, plongé dans ses réflexions. Je pris l'assiette posée sur ses cuisses, et plantai en douceur ma fourchette dans sa cuisse. Il eut un sursaut, et revint à la réalité.

- « On dort monsieur Cullen ? » rigolai-je

- « Non je songeais que tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça… » murmura-t'il

- « Personne ne le mérite. » tranchai-je dans un soupir.

Je fis rapidement la vaisselle, sous le regard d'Edward. Nous nous installâmes ensuite sur le sofa du salon pour regarder la télé. Vu l'heure, les chaînes ne proposaient rien d'extraordinaire et nous nous endormîmes devant les clips musicaux. L'un contre l'autre, comme au bon vieux temps. Notre complicité était tout naturellement revenue au cours de cette journée riche en rebondissements. La semaine s'annonçait tout autant agitée, et j'avais hâte de voir ce que me réservait Edward Cullen !

* * *

A dans deux semaines ;). XOXO, S.

PS ; le bouton de review est toujours prêt à servir !


	11. Young & Stupid

Hey, je suis de retour pour vous proposer le chapitre 10, et la suite des vacances de nos amants préférés. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, je sais que pour le moment les rebondissements ne sont pas très nombreux, mais je vous promet que la suite va être du tonnerre (sans me vanter !) J'ai particulièrement adorée écrire ce chapitre, qui est plein d'insouciance pour nos deux personnages, chose rare.

Pour les anonymes, si vous souhaitez des réponses, vous pouvez me donner vos adresses mails. Asma je serais ravie de t'aider à t'inscrire si tu galères vraiment ^^

Je remercie ma correctrice avec qui je pense de long moments à discuter, et rire. Elle me donne énormément de soutien et idées, et permet la publication régulière de chapitre. Merci merci merci. Tahicha DreamWorld.

* * *

Un léger frôlement de mon épaule me fit ouvrir les yeux. Edward me regardait, paralysé, les yeux plein de douceur.

- « Bonjour. » dis-je dans un bâillement.

- « Je suis désolée de te réveiller… »

- « Je ne dormais plus de toute façon. »

- « Bella ? Il y a dix minutes que je m'évertue à m'extirper de ce lit sans un bruit. Crois-moi, tu dormais comme un loir. »

- « Oh…euh désolé. » fis-je, avec un sourire

Il me sourit en retour, avant de filer dans la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre. Je laissai ma tête retomber contre l'oreiller lourdement.

_Bon dieu, j'avais passé une superbe nuit aux côtés d'Edward !_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur ma mère, qui passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- « Tu pourrais frapper. » grinçai-je, lasse de répéter cette phrase depuis mes 15 ans.

- « Oh euh désolé chérie. Je venais voir si vous étiez prêts pour le petit-déjeuner. » s'excusa-t'elle

- « On arrive de suite. » lui dis-je sur un ton plus calme.

Elle hocha la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur la porte de ma salle de bain, où Edward s'affairait. Quand son regard revient sur moi, je pus comprendre sa curiosité.

- « Comment était votre soirée ? » renchérit-elle

- « Super. »

- « Et ? » continua-t'elle

- « Nous sommes rentrés tard, et nous sommes couchés comme deux adultes. »

La moue de ma mère m'avertit de sa déception. Elle m'adressa un pauvre sourire. C'est à ce moment, qu'Edward réapparut frais comme un gardon, et qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de ma mère. Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de s'apercevoir de ma tête choquée. Il (pour éviter les répétitions) ne portait que son boxer noir, et je compris à l'expression de ma mère qu'elle ne me croyait plus du tout.

- « Bon je vous laisse vous préparer. » conclua-t'elle

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, après m'avoir gratifié d'un levé de pouce en signe de victoire. Tout ça, dans le dos d'Edward qui s'activait à se rhabiller. Je fis de même, et partis me changer. Je pus rejoindre la tablé quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant ma mère encore sous le charme d'Edward. Elle riait avec exagération tandis qu'il se retournait pour me voir arriver. Je lui adressai un petit sourire, avant de me servir un bol de céréales arrosées de lait frais.

- « Vous parliez de quoi ? » fis-je

- « Euuh… De toi en faite. » avoua ma mère

- « Oh ! Et qu'est-ce-qui était si drôle maman ? »

- « Rien de spécial. » répondit-t-elle, en lançant un petit regard complice à Edward.

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, folle de rage d'être mise à part. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner en parlant et en riant sur de vieux souvenirs. Edward, lui, nous écoutait, captivé par nos récits familiaux.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, j'accompagnai ma mère au supermarché pendant qu'Edward sous l'invitation de Phil, assistait à un match de baseball. Mon beau-père, en plus d'être un fan inconditionnel de ce sport, était lui-même joueur à ses heures perdues. Je savais qu'Edward avait accepté par politesse plus qu'envie, puisqu'il m'avait avoué un jour n'être fan que de basket et de football américain. J'avais souri en les voyant partir ensemble.

Nous nous étions ensuite étalées au soleil pour lézarder, et bavarder.

- « Le match vient de commencer. » annonça ma mère, en regardant sa montre.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque, sachant parfaitement qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour aborder le sujet d'Edward.

- « Phil doit être ingérable, heureusement qu'Edward l'accompagne. Il va le contrôler un petit peu… »

- «Moui. » marmonnai-je

- « Tu l'apprécie n'est-ce pas ? » me questionna-t'elle

- « Oui, comme un ami Maman. »

- « Écoute Bella, je ne souhaite pas gâcher ce moment mais j'aimerai qu'on parle sérieusement. » déclara Renée

- « Vas-y maman. Je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver. Je t'écoute. »

- « Par où commencer… Je trouve que ta relation avec Edward est loin d'être aussi simple qu'une relation amicale. Je le vois bienà la façon dont vos regards se croisent, et à vos gestes d'attention l'un pour l'autre., Et même si tu prétends le contraire je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond entre vous. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… On a jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de choses, mais protège-toi ! Je ne parle pas de sexe Bella, mais de sentiments. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, assure-toi que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui prendra soin de toi et t'aimera toute sa vie. » me conseilla t'elle

- « Maman, je ne suis pas là pour t'annoncer nos fiançailles. Je ne suis pas avec lui…Il ne m'aime pas. » dévoilai-je

- « Mais toi tu l'aimes, je le vois. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je crois percevoir qu'il n'est pas non plus indifférent à ton charme. Tu es grande maintenant, mais tu restes ma petite fille. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. » dit-elle

- « Je sais, merci Maman. »

Elle attrapa ma main, qu'elle pressa tendrement. Ce geste maternel me réchauffa le cœur instantanément et je m'en voulu de ne pas lui faire part de toute la complexité de l'histoire. Je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, même si j'étais sûre de lire une immense déception dans ses yeux. Elle ne se serait jamais permise de me faire des reproches. Je tenais là l'occasion de me confier, mais quelque chose me retenait.

- « Et tu l'as rencontré comment ? » s'enquit-elle

- « Lors d'un entretien d'embauche. »

- « Il est très mignon, et même si je le connais peu il me parait adorable ! » s'exlama-t'elle

« Il l'est. C'est un très bon ami. » acquiesçai-je

Vers 18 heures, les garçons revinrent. Phil et Edward s'activèrent autour du barbecue pendant que nous préparâmes la table. Le repas se fit dans une humeur joyeuse. Vers 22heures, ma mère et mon beau-père décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et nous dirent bonsoir.

- « Un dernier verre ça te tente ? » me demanda Edward.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » acceptai-je

- « J'aimerai bien tester le bar de l'autre soir. »

- « D'accord, je vais me changer en vitesse. » l'informai-je

- « Tu es parfaite comme ça Bella, t'en fais pas. » m'assura-t'il

Je jugeai ma tenue en hésitant puis, j'attrapai mon sac en suivant Edward. Il me sourit, satisfait.

Nous arrivâmes au bar qui était totalement blindé, Edward hésita puis se tourna vers moi.

- « J'ai bien envie de trouver un autre coin plus calme pour ce soir ? » proposa-t'il

- « Pas de problème ! »

Après avoir cherché durant quelques minutes, nous trouvâmes un établissement vintage, et Edward se gara. Nous entrâmes dans le lieu, sombre et d'où s'échappait une musique country. Edward se dirigea vers le bar, et commanda deux shoots de Tequila. Nous les bûmes culs secs, puis il fit signe au barman d'en servir deux autres. Après les avoir avalé, Edward se dirigea vers le billard et je le suivis.

- « Tu joues ? » me proposa-t-il, avec un sourire taquin.

- « Absolument ! Je suis plutôt douée. » me vantai-je.

- « Pas autant que moi ! » lança-t'il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward Cullen ! » le menaçai-je

- « Je te propose un marché puisque que nous n'avons pas encore honoré notre marché, à savoir une folie chaque jour. Si je gagne la partie, je choisis un modèle de tatouage ainsi que l'endroit de ton corps que je désire, et tu te le fait tatouer. Si c'est toi qui l'emporte, alors tu choisiras ! »

- « D'accord, mais à une seule condition. Que ce soit quelque chose de joli et d'esthétique que je ne regretterai pas dans 10 ans. »

- « Ça marche, mais toi aussi. On la joue fair-play ! » accepta-t'il

- « Marché conclu ! » Je tapai dans sa main en signe d'accord.

Edward se révéla être un fantastique adversaire. Lorsque je tirai, il s'amusait à me déstabiliser, ou à tousser fortement me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Je tentai de faire la même chose, malheureusement sa concentration était bien plus importante que la mienne. Je finis par perdre la partie, quand il me frôla « accidentellement » et que je ratai la dernière boule. « On avait dit fair-play. » soulignai-je en boudant.

- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Écoute, je comprendrai que tu décides de refuser ton gage... » prétendit-il

- « Non, c'est bon ! J'accepte. » pestai-je.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes de plus à siroter nos bières, puis Edward paya l'addition avant d'attraper ma main. Il me tira jusqu'au salon de tatouages ouvert 24h/24 dans la rue adjacente. Edward se déplaçait d'une manière totalement titubante, et ses pas étaient hésitants. Pour ma part, j'étais consciente sans l'être vraiment. Je m'obligeai à rester sérieuse, m'apprêtant à commettre un acte important.

Un homme énorme, à la peau couverte de tatouages, nous accueillit avec un léger sourire de connaisseur. Après nous avoir expliqué les méthodes de réalisation et offert un aperçu des prix, il s'assura de notre volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout et répondit à mes nombreuses questions. Edward s'entretint quelques minutes avec lui, pour choisir le modèle et la position du tatouage. Il finit par se retourner vers moi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au siège, où je pris place, chancelante. Edward avait choisit le creux de l'aine, et un joli signe représentant le symbole mathématique de l'infini. Je fus surprise puisque son choix me plaisait étonnamment. Il était discret et joli, et malgré la douleur que je supportais plus que je n'aurai cru (notamment grâce à la main d'Edward qui pressait la mienne) je ressortis le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais sûre de ne jamais regretter cet acte.

Nous rîmes en nous promenant dans les rues désertes, et prise par un élan soudain et accompagnée d'une forte dose d'alcool je sautai sur le dos d'Edward, crochetant mes mains à son cou. Sous mon poids, il trébucha, et tituba en riant. J'embrassai son cou doucement, et il se laissa faire en souriant. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture, et je descendis lourdement. Soudain, il m'attrapa brusquement pour me plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait là. Son souffle parcouru mon cou, et je pus sentir son odeur familière, qui m'excita instantanément. La rue était déserte et silencieuse. Je n'entendais que nos cœurs battre à l'unisson et nos souffles rauques. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux chercher les miens tandis que je les tenais dirigés au sol. Il attrapa mon menton, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

- « J'aimerai que tu me montres ton joli tatouage ! » souffla-t'il, plein de désir

Je le dévisageai un court instant avant de le laisser se reculer de quelques centimètres. Il tenait toujours mes hanches fermement, et avait vissé son regard sur mes mains. Je défis lentement ma braguette, en le regardant. Je baissai légèrement un bout de mon jean dévoilant le pansement qui recouvrait mon tatouage. Il le retira précautionneusement, et s'agenouilla pour embrasser le bout de peau nu qui était près de mon tatouage. Son baiser me fit l'effet d'une douce caresse, et la chair de poule me prit. Il recouvrit mon pansement, et referma mon jean doucement avant d'ajouter dans le creux de mon oreille :

- « Tu es totalement sexy avec ça ! » gémit-il

Je rougis légèrement, et nous retournâmes vers la voiture. Ce moment était si intimidant que j'en fus totalement chamboulée. Arrivés à la villa, Edward se cala devant la télévision en m'invitant d'un tapotement sur le canapé.

- « Non je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! » chuchotais-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire avec de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Je me couchai rapidement et plongeai dans un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai la tête pesante. Edward dormait toujours paisiblement de son coté du lit, un mince filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Je pris quelques minutes dans la salle de bain avant de sortir de la chambre. Mes yeux croisèrent la pendule du couloir, et j'y lu l'heure. Trois heures 15, inutile d'espérer faire quelque chose de la journée. Je fis le tour de la maison, et ne trouvait personne. Ni ma mère ni Phil n'étaient là. Un mot collé à la porte d'entrée attira mon regard :

**_Nous sommes partis pour la journée. La maison est à vous pour la soirée. Ne nous attendez pas pour diner. Bises, Maman._**

Je l'arrachai du bois de la porte, avant de le froisser. Je remerciai ma mère pour s'être éclipser afin de nous laisser seul. Après avoir mangé (comme un ogre), je décidai de m'octroyer une petite séance de bronzage sur le transat. Je finis par m'endormir au soleil.

Une légère brise vint caresser mon visage, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je fus quelques peu déstabilisée, et je me rappelai ensuite de l'endroit où j'étais. Le soleil avait décliné et ses derniers rayons filtraient sur mon corps à moitié nu. Ma peau entière était rougie par le soleil et me faisait atrocement souffrir. Quelle heure était-il ? Je rejoignis l'intérieur de la maison pour y trouver Edward aux fourneaux.

- « Tu es enfin réveillé ? » demandais-je, chaleureusement.

- « Depuis un bout de temps, et je trouve ça bizarre comme question de la part de la fille qui dormait il y a moins de cinq minutes ! » ironisa-t'il

- « Oui, tu n'as pas tord. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » le questionnai-je

- « Je me suis permis de faire à manger. Désolé, j'aurais peut-être du te demander avant…» hésita-t-il.

- « Non non, tu es chez toi. Il est si tard que ça ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Presque 18 heures à vrai dire. » ajouta-t'il rieur

- « Oh, j'ai effectivement beaucoup dormi ! »

- « Je suis sorti faire quelques achats, je nous prépare un bon diner. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Mes parents ne rentrent pas. Nous serons seuls ce soir. » l'avertis-je

- « Ok. »

Les bras ballants, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Edward tournait dans tous les sens comme une girouette, il remuait ceci et goutait cela. Je m'assis sur le tabouret du bar pour le regarder s'activer. Sa chemise blanche avait été retroussée sur ses avant-bras, qui apparaissaient puissants et virils. J'adorais la façon dont se contractaient ses muscles saillants.

- « Sinon, ça va ton tatouage ? » s'enquit-il

- « Oh je n'y pensais même plus. J'aurai peut-être du éviter le soleil. » grimaçai-je par peur des dégâts

- « Oui effectivement, mais si le pansement est toujours dessus, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de gros risques. »

- « Sûrement. »

- « J'aimerai te demander quelque chose… » dit-il

- « Je t'écoute ? » fis-je, étonnée par son ton

- « File à la douche, et habille-toi j'aimerai qu'on sorte le grand jeu ce soir. »

- « Je vois, alors je file si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! » ris-je, rassurée

Je rejoignis la salle d'eau de ma mère qui disposait d'une grande baignoire, pour y faire couler un bain chaud. Je me déshabillai en vitesse, et me détendit dans le bain moussant. Après quelques minutes, je ressortis, propre à souhait. Je décidai de commencer par lisser mes cheveux, puis appliquer du fard à paupière et du mascara sur mes yeux. Je rehaussai ma bouche par une touche de gloss, et appliquai un peu (pour éviter la répétition)de blush. Après m'être habillée, d'une petite robe portefeuille verte (couleur favorite d'Edward), je me chaussai d'une paire d'escarpins vertigineux. Je fis mon apparition juste à temps pour voir une jolie table dressée pour le dîner, deux bougies tamisaient l'ambiance, un air de musique accompagnait le tout. Edward de son coté avait enfilé une veste de costume noir (malgré la chaleur insoutenable !). Il m'accueillit par un sourire, et je fus ravie de mon effet quand je vis sa pomme d'Adam tressauter. Je passai devant lui pour rejoindre la chaise qu'il retirait pour moi.

- « Tu sens terriblement bon ! » me chuchota-t'il dans le creux de l'oreille

- « Merci. » soufflais-je, touchée.

Il prit place face à moi, et me servit un verre de vin rouge. Nous entrechoquèrent nos verres, et il m'adressa un clin d'œil coquin.

- « J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait… » souffla-t'il

- « Absolument pas, c'est superbe. » le rassurai-je en examinant chaque centimètre de la table

- « Tu l'es aussi. J'ai fait comme chez moi, j'ai trouvé les bougies dans le salon j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. »

- « Détends-toi Edward » fis-je, en rougissant à sa remarque.

Nous mangeâmes en riant et discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était légère et normale. Le repas était excellent je devais l'avouer. Edward avait choisi du poisson. Nous nous régalâmes, et le dessert – du pâtissier le plus cher de la ville que je connaisse- fut le clou du spectacle.

Nous étions donc assis à table, le ventre reput.

- « Merci pour le repas, c'était chouette » lui dis-je.

- « Pas de quoi mais… » insinua-t'il

- « Mais quoi ? »

- « J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi, donc… je trouve normal que tu me rendes la pareille » expliqua-t'il

- « Nous y voilà, je te connais par cœur Edward Cullen. » ris-je

- « Je plaisante Bella, je ne te demande rien… Même si je ne serai pas contre un petit remerciement...» insista-t'il

- « Tu parles de sexe ? » supposai-je.

- « Je veux quelque chose de plus…original. » lacha-t'il

- « Mmmm… Un striptease par exemple ? » lançais-je d'un ton coquin après une brève réflexion

- « Tout à fait ! » me dit-il, les yeux brillants.

- « Ok. » soupirais-je.

Edward tira sa chaise en arrière pendant que je me levai. Je me plaçai face à lui à quelques mètres. Inutile de préciser que je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses, et que par conséquent mes joues étaient rougies avant même d'avoir entamé mon « show ». Ce soudain retournement de situation semblait beaucoup plaire à Edward qui me regardait fiévreusement.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux sensuellement (enfin je l'espérai) pour les ébouriffer légèrement. Je fermai les yeux pour oublier sa proximité gênante, et je me laissai bercer par la musique (qui était bien trop lente) et commençai quelques mouvements du bassin. Je fis glisser lentement mes mains le long de mon corps avant de défaire l'attache de mes bas. J'enfouis mon pied entre les jambes d'Edward pour prendre appuie sur l'assise de la chaise, et lentement je descendis mon bas jusqu'à ma cheville. Edward me regardait, consumé par le désir. Lorsque je voulus faire de même avec le second, sa main fut plus rapide que la mienne. Je lui assénai une légère tape.

- « TTTTT-ON NE TOUCHE PAS ! » le réprimandai-je

Il se replaça légèrement frustré et je continuai mon jeu sensuel et coquin. Je défis ensuite ma robe pour la laisser tomber d'un coup, dévoilant mon corps presque nu. Je pus le voir déglutir, et l'effet fut immédiat. Il m'attira à lui, et enfouit sa tète dans mes seins. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau, légèrement comme la veille me faisant de nouveau frissonner. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches afin de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je pus sentir une bosse énorme déformée son jean. Il tenta l'accès à mon cou que je lui donnai en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- « Bella, tu sens si bon » susurra-t'il de nouveau.

Je ne pus répondre que par un léger grognement de plaisir. Il retira ses mains de mes hanches pour défaire mon soutien-gorge, libérant mes seins. Mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, pointaient vers lui fièrement. Ses lèvres vinrent se presser sur les miennes doucement, et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Je ne saurais expliquer quoi, mais quelque chose changea à cet instant. Les yeux d'Edward fouillèrent les miens. Il cherchait à me faire passer un message. Lequel ? Je n'aurai pu le dire. Nous nous contemplions, bouleversés par je ne sais quel sentiment. Edward semblait dévoré par la culpabilité.

Une distance reprit place entre nous, et je me relevai en vitesse pour me rhabiller sans un mot. Edward me tendit ma robe, et lissa sa chemise. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais vu au fond de ses yeux, mais ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Nous nous sourîmes en tentant de mettre fin à notre malaise. Il se leva pour débarrasser la table, tandis que je le regardai faire incapable de bouger. Nous nous installâmes ensuite sur le canapé pour regarder une comédie que j'avais vu et revu pour ma part. Ma mère et Phil revinrent plus tard, et après nous avoir brièvement parler, ils allèrent se coucher.

Je suivis leur exemple quelques minutes plus tard, laissant de nouveau Edward seul. Quand il me rejoignit plus tard, je ne dormai toujours pas. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, et son bras vint naturellement m'envelopper. Je ne m'endormis qu'aux aurores, fatiguée.

La semaine passa follement. Nous passâmes notre temps à nager dans l'océan, bronzer, discuter et rire. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps à rire avec Edward. Nos « vacances » m'avaient permis de le découvrir, et de prendre conscience de la profondeur de mes sentiments envers lui. Phil travailla presque tout le temps. Mon tatouage avait cicatrisé, et je percevais la désapprobation de ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, sans que toutefois elle n'ose me dire quelque chose. Ma mère et Edward nouèrent une complicité profonde, et les fois n'étaient pas rares, où je les trouvais à rire ensemble. La veille de notre départ, nous avions passés l'après-midi à boucler nos valises, avec grand sérieux afin de ne rien oublier. Edward n'ayant emporté que quelques affaires, je pris plus de temps que lui à tout ranger. Et j'entendais de ma chambre, les rires de ma mère accompagnés par le léger tintement de celui d'Edward. Autant dire, que je n'appréciai pas du tout le fait d'être une fois de plus mise à part. Que pouvait-il bien se dire ? Cette question m'obsédait depuis notre arrivée…

**EDWARD POV**

Notre semaine en Floride prenait fin demain. J'avais fini mes valises depuis 20 minutes, tandis que Bella finissait la sienne seule dans la chambre. Malgré mon offre de l'aider, elle avait tout bonnement refusé, et j'avais rejoins Renée dans le jardin qui jardinait au soleil. Je dois avouer que j'adorai la présence de Renée. Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à ma mère mais aussi à Bella. Elle était douce et drôle à la fois. J'avais passé la semaine à ses cotés à rire, et surtout à discuter. Notre sujet de plaisanterie préféré ? Bella bien sûr. Renée m'avait raconté toutes les anecdotes possibles sur sa fille. Et c'est à travers elle, que j'avais appris à connaitre une Bella fragile et maladroite. Nous riions si fort, qu'il m'arrivait de me tenir les côtes, et de voir quelques larmes perler des yeux de Renée. Malheureusement, je savais que Bella n'appréciait pas cette complicité nouvelle, et elle ne se cachait pas de le faire savoir.

Quand j'arrivais dans le jardin, Renée était accroupie, mains enfouies dans la terre, et ses épaules nues dorées par le soleil. Elle entendit mes pas, et se retourna avec un plissement des yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Un sourire sincère accompagna le tout. Je m'assis à quelques pas d'elle sur le vieux fauteuil moelleux. Elle accueillit ma présence par un nouveau bavardage sur je ne sais quoi. Mes pensées qui lui étaient d'ordinaire totalement dévouées, étaient sur le moment tournées vers Bella. Notre semaine ensemble avait été chargée. Nous avions surmonté le malaise de mes déclarations pour redevenir complices. La semaine avait été courte, et fabuleuse. Je regrettai qu'elle soit désormais finie, et j'appréhendai le retour à Seattle. Nous allions devoir refaire face à Tanya, aux enfants, et à notre relation. J'allais devoir faire face à un tas de choses que je redoutais.

Le rire de Renée me tira de mes pensées, et je ris aussi moyennement convaincu pour lui assurer mon écoute. Cependant, elle se tourna vers moi et surprit mon expression. Elle avait compris que je n'avais rien écouté de ses babillages, et elle retira ses gants en caoutchouc pour venir s'installer à mes cotés. Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Renée tout comme Bella, avait un don pour percer ma carapace, elle était capable en un coup d'œil de me comprendre, et de voir mon état d'esprit.

Sa main se posa sur mon genou, affectueusement.

- « Edward, je ne sais pas par où commencer… » se lança-t'elle

- « Je sais Renée… » la rassurai-je

- « Elle t'aime tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu ma fille comme ça. Elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour toi, le fait qu'elle te présente à moi représente beaucoup pour elle. J'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir auprès de toi… Et je crois assez te connaitre maintenant, pour savoir que tu l'apprécies et que tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal. » continua-t'elle

- « C'est vrai. » affirmai-je

- « Je ne sais pas quel genre de lien vous unit, mais tu es un gentil garçon. Un homme qui conviendrait à Bella. Quelqu'un de fort et d'attentionné, capable de la protéger et de la rassurer. Et pourtant, je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond entre vous. » me dit-elle

- « Vous avez tout faux, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle. » contestai-je

- « Crois-moi, je pense que si. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, alors dis-lui Edward. Tu es assez bon pour savoir qu'elle a besoin de savoir la vérité. Elle l'encaissera, ma fille est forte, mais elle mérite de connaitre tes intentions, et tes sentiments. » poursuivit-elle

- « Je sais… » avouai-je

- « Tout va s'arranger, je le sais… » déclara-t'elle

- « Merci Renée. »

Bella apparut le visage en sueur, ses cheveux lui collait à la nuque. Son short en jean dévoilait ses jambes fuselées et bronzées. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours… Son visage afficha un air perplexe en nous voyant.

- « Ça ne va pas ? » demandai-je

- « Si si… » assura-t'elle

- « Je meurs de chaud, on va faire un dernier tour à la plage ? » me proposa-t-elle.

- « Si tu veux, je vais me changer » répondis-je, d'un ton calme.

Elle me lança un regard troublé, tandis que je me levai pour rejoindre la chambre.

**Bella POV**

Après notre tour à la plage, nous rentrâmes prendre une douche avant de passer à table. Pour l'occasion, ma mère avait préparé un gigot d'agneau. Les rares fois où elle se mettait aux fourneaux, ma mère produisait une nourriture convenable. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble pour notre dernière soirée. La soirée était douce, et nous pûmes profiter du jardin jusque tard. Nous allâmes nous coucher tôt, puisque la route était longue. Dans la soirée, je me retournai et trouvai la place d'Edward vide. Je me levai intriguée pour le retrouver assis sur le canapé, torse nu, la tête entre les mains. Je m'approchai doucement, lui faisant relever la tête. Il me sourit légèrement avant de tapoter la place à ses cotés.

- « Ça va ? » soufflais-je.

- « Je réfléchissais, impossible de dormir… » me confessa-t'il

- « Je vois, tu veux quelque chose de chaud ? Une infusion ? » proposai-je

- « Oui je veux bien. » accepta Edward

- « Ok. »

J'allais me relever quand il attrapa mon poignet pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

- « Je suis tellement désolé Bella, pour tout… » paniqua-t'il

- « De quoi parles-tu Edward ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » m'inquiètai-je

- « Pour nous, j'ai tout foiré. Je t'ai fais du mal, je suis con... »

- « Edward, il faut qu'on passe à autre chose. Je suis aussi responsable que toi… »

- « Non Bella, tu ne comprends pas… » m'interrompit-il

- « Explique-moi alors… » lui dis-je

- « Pas ce soir… » trancha-t'il

Il prit ma nuque doucement pour m'attirer à lui dans un chaste et tendre baiser. Après avoir reprit mon souffle, je me relevai pour préparer nos tasses. Moi sur le comptoir, lui adossé à mes cotés, nous buvions en silence notre breuvage.

- « Il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement à notre retour… » dévoila-t'il

- « De quoi ? »

- « Nous. » lacha-t'il

- « Je n'ai rien à dire Edward. » assurai-je, ne comprenant pas sa réaction soudaine

- « Moi si, c'est important. »

Il se retourna pour me faire face et m'observer longuement. Je décidai d'ignorer ses paroles tant bien que mal, en retournant au lit. Edward arrivait à me désorienter en quelques mots. La nuit fut courte, et agitée. Le réveil sonna à cinq heures du matin, et nous nous préparâmes en silence. Ma mère nous attendait au salon. Elle nous avait confectionné un panier pour le voyage. Nous bûmes un café, l'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. L'heure des adieux arriva, ma mère alla réveiller Phil au dernier moment car il travaillait le lendemain.

Mon beau-père et Edward échangèrent une poignée de main virile, puis ma mère enlaça Edward avec un énorme sourire. Il se laissa faire comme un petit garçon, je dus reconnaitre que j'étais attendrie. Il porta ensuite nos valises au coffre, en m'adressant un signe de soutien.

Je pus faire mes adieux à Phil, qui me fit promettre d'appeler plus souvent. Ma mère me tint dans ses bras longuement, en me murmurant quelques conseils maternels à l'oreille. Elle m'embrassa, et m'assura son amour inconditionnel. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis que je tentais de faire bonne figure. Le moment arriva, et je rejoignis Edward dans la voiture sous les yeux de mes parents qui se tenaient sur le porche. Nous partîmes, la semaine venait de s'achever. Et j'appréhendai notre retour et ses conséquences.

Le trajet me parut plus court, peut-être parce que c'était toujours le cas lors de long trajet. Nous nous relayâmes au volant, laissant l'autre se reposer. Le poste diffusait de vieux tubes, et il nous arrivait de chanter à l'unisson, puis d'éclater de rires. Edward me déposa en bas de l'immeuble de mes amies, pour que je puisse y récupérer ma voiture. Il me tendit un bout de papier blanc, avant de filer rapidement. Étonnée, je l'ouvris pour y lire :

**_Rejoins-moi demain soir, je t'attendrai à l'Hotel Resort, chambre 206._**

Je relus le papier une fois puis deux. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. J'ouvris le coffre de ma voiture pour y engouffrer mes valises, avant de courir sous la pluie battante rejoindre l'habitacle de la voiture. J'avais heureusement un double des clés de la villa. J'arrivai à la maison qui était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Je garai ma voiture, puis déposai mes affaires sous le porche. Une petite lampe était allumée dans le salon, et je voyais des pieds dépassés par le carreau en verre. J'ouvris la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée (encore une négligence de Tanya) puis me secouai dans l'entrée. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Tanya.

- « Bonsoir. » chuchotai-je, timidement.

- « Bonsoir Bella. » ajouta-elle, sèchement.

- « Vous ne dormez pas encore ? » demandai-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle m'inspecta minutieusement, et je pouvais sentir mes joues brûler.

- « Apparemment pas. J'aimerai vous parlez… »

- « Oui, je vais poser mes affaires et j'arrive. » lui expliquai-je

- « Non pas maintenant, elles peuvent attendre ». dit-elle d'un ton sec

- « Ok »

Je l'a suivi dans le salon, où elle prit place sur l'accoudoir face à moi. Etant trempée, je ne pris pas la peine de m'asseoir.

- « De quoi vouliez-vous… » commençai-je

- « Ne faites pas l'innocente, nous connaissons toutes deux la situation. Bella vous allez cesser immédiatement de coucher avec mon mari. » ordonna-t'elle

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête vide. Et je pus voir qu'à mon expression, il était inutile de nier…Tanya était désormais au courant de notre petit secret….

* * *

Une fin explosive ? Ne m'en voulait pas, la suite dans deux semaines.

Aux dernières nouvelles, les reviews sont gratuites, donc vous savez quoi faire ! :P

S.


	12. 3 words, 8 letters

Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de ce léger retard de post qui est dû à un emploi du temps chargé, une bêta très minutieuse, et à un petit peu de sadisme...AHA. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Tahicha** qui est devenue au fil des chapitres une amie, et qui prend le temps de m'aider dans la réalisation de chaque chapitre. Son soutien et ses conseils me sont très précieux. Elle arrive à canaliser mes idées, et est presque ma co-auteur. Ensuite, le dernier chapitre posté vous a pas mal secoué, les questions ont fusé, et je dois dire que j'ai adoré ça !

_Réponse pour Asma :_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me trouves pas sur FB, je te redonne mon pseudo : Yxhell Fics

Sinon mon adresse e-mail est : YeahxHell yahoo . fr [Sans espace]

L'adresse est à la disposition de toutes celles qui le souhaite.

**Bonne lecture, à dans deux semaines !**

* * *

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête vide. Et je pus voir qu'à mon expression, il était inutile de nier…Tanya était désormais au courant de notre petit secret…. Depuis combien de temps ? Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Ces questions brûlaient mes lèvres. Les images des derniers mois se succédèrent devant mes yeux : notre rencontre, notre première fois, mon emménagement, les soins qu'il m'avait prodigué lors de ma blessure, notre soirée dans sa chambre, nos vacances chez ma mère…Tous ces moments si parfaits… Volontairement ou pas, mon cerveau fit abstraction des souvenirs douloureux en faveur des moments tendres et complices que nous avions échangés.

- « Co-comment … ? » bégayai-je

- « Je le connais. Edward est mon mari depuis près de cinq ans, je ne suis pas idiote. » répondit-elle

- « Écoutez Tanya…»

- « STOP. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, et encore moins de vos explications. Vous n'êtes ni la première ni la dernière avec qui il me trompe ! Et il finit toujours pas me revenir. Profitez-en tant que vous en avez l'occasion, car Edward est un homme qui se lasse très vite. Dans quelques mois, il aura déjà tout oublié… » déclara-t'elle

- « Edward et vous, c'est finit. Même si aux yeux de la loi ça ne l'est pas encore. » contre-attaquai-je

- « Non, Edward et moi traversons une mauvaise passe… Mais notre mariage n'est pas finit, il ne l'a jamais été. Nous nous aimons. Vous n'êtes qu'une distraction, un moyen de m'atteindre, mais il passera vite à autre chose ma pauvre… »

- « Il ne vous aime plus Tanya, il me l'a dit. Il est prêt à demander le divorce. » fis-je d'un ton neutre

- « Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fait ? Expliquez-moi. Qu'attend-t-il ? » s'agaça-t'elle

- « Je ne sais pas… » avouai-je

- « Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? » remarqua-t'elle

Ses intonations compatissantes finirent de m'achever. J'avais couché avec son mari, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, et Tanya trouvait le moyen de me plaindre. Je me fis l'effet d'une gourde. J'étais tombée dans le piège d'Edward.

- « Je vais faire mes valises, je pars dès ce soir. » concluai-je

Cette évidence s'imposa à moi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre dans cette maison. Les enfants me revinrent en mémoire, je les adorais. Ils me manqueraient, tout comme je leur manquerai. Mais comment pouvais-je continuer à vivre avec un homme qui m'avait trahi à ce point, et avec sa femme qui était désormais au courant de notre relation.

- « Pas question, j'ai besoin de vous pour les enfants. Vous restez, nous connaissons toutes les deux votre situation. Si vous partez, où iriez-vous ? Les temps sont durs, vous ne pouvez pas quitter ce travail. Vous allez restez, quitter Edward, trouver un homme libre et nous regarder reprendre notre vie de famille. Et l'année prochaine vous partirez avec la dignité qu'il vous reste. » assura-t'elle

- « Mais… »

- « C'est entendu ? » reprit-elle

- « Oui.» lachai-je

- « Bonne nuit Bella ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- « Bonne nuit. » murmurai-je, troublée

Tanya tourna les talons, et grimpât les escaliers tranquillement, me laissant seule dans le salon. Malheureusement l'évidence de ses paroles me fit mal. Je n'avais aucune sortie de secours, et si je décidai de partir, je n'aurais aucun endroit où vivre. L'appartement d'Alice et Rosalie était bien trop petit, et je ne voulais pas déranger mes amies.

De quoi allais-je vivre ? Trouver du travail était devenu mission impossible. Et j'avais cru rêver en décrochant ce poste ! Il fallait que je prévoie tout ça, avant de songer à quitter les lieux.

D'autres questions s'imposèrent : Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par ses paroles ? Ni la première, ni la dernière ? Edward m'avait assuré que j'étais la seule depuis Tanya ! Etait-il capable de me mentir ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, et pourtant…. Ses paroles à double sens me revinrent en mémoire, « il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour moi »… Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je tentais de m'accrocher aux derniers espoirs que j'avais qui me criaient que Tanya mentait, et qu'Edward ne m'aurait jamais fait ça…Et pourtant, il avait dit ne pas m'aimer. Il n'était peut-être qu'entrain de jouer avec moi, mon cœur, et surtout mon corps. La nausée me prit. Un flot de questions m'enveloppa, je savais que seul Edward pouvait y répondre, mais je savais que si je lui demandais, il trouverait le moyen de me mentir de nouveau, et moi, à sa vue, à son odeur, je succomberai à ses charmes. Non, il fallait que je l'oubli. C'était décidé, je n'irai pas au rendez-vous qu'il m'avait fixé…En faite, je ferai en sorte de ne plus jamais me retrouver seule avec lui…Je ne voulais pas de ses explications… Il m'avait menti...

Le lendemain je repris mes tâches habituelles, les enfants furent ravis de mon retour, et nous passâmes l'après-midi au parc, à jouer. Tanya se comporta tout à fait normalement, et je m'obligeai à ne pas penser à lui…Ca fonctionnait, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, ou mon téléphone vibra, et je pus voir 5 messages, tous d'Edward :

**J'espère que tu viendras au RDV. Je t'attendrais. E.**

Le suivant fut envoyé après l'heure du RDV :

**Bella, je t'attends toujours. Es-tu en retard ?**

Les autres furent envoyés à quelques minutes d'intervalles :

**Bella ?**

**Réponds-moi, je dois te parler. Je m'inquiète…**

**?**

Edward s'inquiétait pour moi... Ben voyons… Une pensée mesquine traversa mon esprit et pourtant son évidence s'imposa à moi : Edward devait surtout être en manque de sexe, et frustré de voir que je n'étais pas disponible pour le soulager. J'éteignis mon téléphone, et me mordis les joues fortement pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Le lendemain, j'appelai mes amies pour les prévenir de mon retour et des révélations de Tanya. Alice parut très inquiète, et me supplia de parler avec Edward. Selon elle, Tanya avait surement mentie. Edward ne pouvait pas être ce genre d'homme. Rosalie s'inquiéta pour moi, et me proposa à plusieurs reprises de passer la voir. Je déclinai, prétextant être occupée. Elle me dit que je devrais tout oublier, et mettre un terme à la relation que j'entretenais avec lui… Je ne pris pas la peine de prévenir Jane, j'avais peur de sa réaction étant donné qu'Edward était son frère. Elle l'adorait, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui.

Deux jours plus tard, je m'appliquai à étendre le linge dehors tandis que les enfants s'amusaient dans la cabane du jardin. Les crissements du gravier de l'allée annoncèrent sa voiture approchant. Les enfants hurlèrent de joie, et se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. La portière claqua. Je l'entendais leur chuchoter quelques paroles paternelles. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien vu, et je restai dos à lui l'ignorant volontairement, afin de reculer le moment où je croiserai ses yeux verts émeraudes. Je dus me résoudre à me retourner quand la corbeille à linge fut vide. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres, Collin agrippé à sa jambe, et les bras potelés d'Emily encerclant son cou. Il caressait maladroitement les cheveux de son fils, et me vrillait de son regard de semi-reproches. Malgré ma préparation mentale, sa vision me fit l'effet d'une gifle, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il s'approcha de moi, et je pus voir son regard devenir légèrement plus détendu.

- « Il t'arrive d'allumer ton téléphone ? » dit-il en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras affectueusement

Son contact eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. J'eus un mouvement de recul brusque, et je le regardais froidement. J'avais envie de lui hurler tout ce que je pensais, et toutes les questions qui me hantaient ? Avec combien ? Combien de filles ont été tes maitresses ? As-combien de filles as-tu briser le cœur ? Avec combien de filles as-tu trompé ta femme ? Pourtant, je restai muette, tentant de contrôler ma haine et mes larmes. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait, et son regard changea.

- « Bella ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

Un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique me fit relever la tête. Tanya se tenait sous le porche, les yeux braqués dans notre direction. Elle avait croisé ses bras, et je pus voir qu'elle fulminait. Je compris son avertissement, et je me détournai Edward royalement pour m'engouffrer dans la maison. En reposant la corbeille dans la buanderie, je m'autorisai quelques larmes.

Je compris qu'Edward était réellement de retour en sortant de la buanderie. I (manque une fin de phrase) sac ?

La semaine coula, morne et ennuyante. Edward tenta de m'approcher à plusieurs reprises, et je m'évertuais à l'ignorer. Manque de bol, Tanya rodait dans les parages déjouant tous ses plans pour me parler. J'essayai de vivre sans lui…Et je comptai les jours qui me séparaient du weekend. Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial, mais j'avais en tête de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour lire, et dormir. La perspective de ne pas voir Edward et ses yeux de chien battu pendant deux jours entiers m'enchanta royalement. Malheureusement mes plans furent déjoués, vendredi soir, par une certaine Alice, qui me proposa (m'obligea serait plus juste) à les accompagner elle et Rosalie, en boite, pour décompresser, danser, boire et s'amuser. Rien qui ne me faisait vraiment envie. Je redoutais de retourner dans ce genre de lieu, trop de souvenirs s'y trouvaient. Ma seule objection fut que nous évitâmes le club où j'avais rencontré Edward. Alice accepta sans protestation. J'avais de plus appris que Tanya partait rendre visite avec les enfants à ses parents, et qu'Edward ne serait pas du voyage. Je ne voulais absolument pas rester dans la maison, sentant sa présence, et tentant d'échapper à ses tentatives de discutions. Cette proposition tomba donc à pic, malgré mes réticences.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveillai le cœur battant, et le corps en sueur. Même dans mes rêves Bella me hantait. Je refermai les yeux pour me replonger dans mon rêve mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne réussi pas à retomber dedans : j'en fus déçu. Je tentai de me remémorer ce rêve si particulier pendant qu'il en était encore temps, juste avant qu'il ne s'efface à jamais.

Bella, ses cheveux à la senteur de fraises, son regard chocolat et sa moue boudeuse, affreusement sexy me regardait d'un air coquin. Nous avions fait l'amour tendrement mais à la fois si brutalement que mes draps s'en souviendraient pendant un bon moment. A l'évocation mentale de nos folies, une douloureuse érection déforma mon boxer. Mais plus que le sexe avec Bella, c'était toute sa personne qui me manquait. Ses qualités comme ses défauts, j'aurai pu me résoudre à l'idée de ne plus lui adresser la parole (enfin… je crois) mais ce qui me tuait c'était que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était furieuse. Avait-elle appris quelque chose qui l'avait blessé ? J'eus un frémissement…Non, c'était impossible…Et pourtant… Quelque chose clochait c'était évident. J'avais réussi à tenir le coup tout au long de la semaine, avec la seule perspective de pouvoir la coincer durant ce weekend pour la faire avouer. Tanya m'avait facilité la tâche en décidant de rendre visite à ses parents. Nous avions la maison pour nous seuls, et j'allais enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je décidai de somnoler encore un peu… Une sonnerie interrompit mon départ pour le pays des rêves. Après avoir tergiversé sur le fait de répondre, j'attrapai l'appareil pour prendre la communication. Ma sœur m'appelait rarement, il était donc préférable de répondre, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas entendre sonner ce foutu téléphone à chaque prochaine demi-heure. Jane pouvait se montrer très…obstinée.

- « Quoi Jane ? » lâchai-je, d'un ton agacé en prenant l'appel.

- « Charmante façon de répondre à sa sœur chérie… » déclara-t-elle.

- « Désolé.. » marmonnai-je.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Bof, que veux-tu ? »

- « Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler pour simplement parler ? » s'offusqua-t'elle

- « Si, mais tu ne le fais jamais donc… »

- « Oui tu as raison. je voulais savoir si tu venais ce soir avec Bella ? »

- « Ce soir ? » demandai-je soudainement éveillé.

- « Oui, au PRADA. Vous pourriez passer me prendre, Alec ne veut pas sortir et… » reprit-elle

- « Jane…Je n'étais pas au courant de cette sortie… »

- « Tu n'as pas vu Bella ? » s'étonna-t'elle

- « Si, je la vois tout le temps…mais elle ne m'adresse plus la parole… » avouai-je

- « …Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, elle m'ignore totalement.. »

- « Edward une femme n'ignore pas un homme, si elle n'a pas de raison… » m'expliqua ma soeur

- « Bella oui… » assurai-je

- « Réfléchis un peu, et tu verras que tu auras une petite idée. Bref, oubli ce que je t'ai dis, tu n'es plus invité, si elle ne veut pas de toi… »

- « Ok. Bonne soirée. » marmonnai-je

- « A toi aussi. »

Décidément, j'étais devenu un pestiféré, même ma propre sœur ne voulait pas de moi. Je pris mon téléphone et l'envoyait paitre contre l'armoire. Je me rendormis, pour oublier ma solitude, et tenter d'apaiser mes pensées affolées. Que se passait-il ?

**BELLA POV**

Mes amies m'attendaient devant l'entrée du club. Il n'était que 22 heures, et la soirée s'annonçait bien. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être là, d'être habillée comme cela, et de voir des gens. En faite, j'aurai voulu m'enfouir sous ma couette, en pyjama, seule. Mes pensées occupaient bien assez mon petit esprit. Je me forçai à sourire quand mes amies m'aperçurent. Elles étaient ravissantes, comme toujours. Rosalie portait une robe extra-courte de couleur prune sous une veste en cuir noir, elle était accrochée au bras d'Emmett. Alice quant à elle, embrassait Jasper dans le cou, tendrement. Elle portait une jolie robe corail, affublée d'un volant bouffant au niveau de la taille. Rosalie m'ayant prévenu de la venue de Jane, je fus surprise de ne pas l'apercevoir. J'avançai pour les rejoindre, après les bises, et les compliments successifs nous prîmes place dans la queue qui s'était formée. La dernière fois que j'étais sortie, nous avions rencontré un homme beau et séduisant…Edward. Ses pensées m'arrachèrent une petite grimace. Je m'étais promis sur le chemin de ne pas y penser et de ne surtout pas approcher un homme. Emmett me sourit tendrement tandis que je lui adressai en contrepartie un pauvre sourire. Jasper bécotait Alice. Tiens, ils avaient échangé les rôles. Jane apparut enfin, elle portait une jolie robe noire simple, qui lui convenait également, ses escarpins bien que moins hauts que ceux de Rosalie étaient tout de même bien hauts. Ca la changeait totalement, Jane n'était clairement pas à l'aise, chaussée comme ça, mais elle était ravissante. Je l'accueillis avec un soulagement intérieur immense, je n'étais pas la seule solitaire ce soir.

_Jane va rentrer rejoindre Alec, et toi Bella qui vas-tu rejoindre ? Ton lit ?_

- «Alec ne s'est pas décidé à venir ? » lui demanda Alice.

- « Non, malgré toutes mes tentatives, il a préféré rester devant le match » fit-elle, excédée

- « En parlant du match, le score était à combien à ton départ ? » demanda Emmett.

- « Emmett, s'il te plait. Nous passons une soirée agréable, tu veux vraiment m'énerver ? » demanda Rosalie.

- « Je suppose que non. » admit Emmett.

Nous rîmes en chœur. Je pus entendre Rosalie chuchoter à Jane un truc du genre : « La prochaine fois, prive le de sexe, ça marche à tout les coups ! ». Jane éclata de rire, et je fis de même. Rosalie était vraiment folle à lier.

Nous rentrâmes enfin dans le club bondé. Nous prîmes place dans un box. Jane se plaça à ma droite, et Rosalie entraina immédiatement son partenaire sur la piste. Alice discutait avec Jasper, en chuchotant.

- « Bella…j'ai parlé à Edward tout à l'heure… » me confia Jane mal à l'aise.

- « Ah bon ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oui. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il est très mal… » continua-t'elle

- « Et moi donc…» persiflai-je

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui ça va, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ce soir.. » lui dis-je

- « Je comprends. Écoute il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, mais je sais que tu lui en veux, et quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours venir m'en parler… »

- « Merci… » soufflai-je

Elle m'enlaça et en relevant les yeux je rencontrai des yeux verts qui me scrutaient. Il était là…A seulement quelques mètres… Comment avait-il su ? Il était absolument magnifique. Sa chemise noire était légèrement ouverte, et son jean m'offrit la plus belle vision au monde quand il fit volte face pour disparaitre dans la foule.

- « Jane ? Pourquoi Edward est ici ? » l'interrogeai-je

- « Quoi ? »

- « Edward, il est ici. Comment, pourquoi ? » repris-je, d'un ton inquisiteur

- « J'ai mentionné notre soirée par inadvertance…Je suis désolée »

- « Jaaane… » la réprimandai-je.

Elle m'adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Alice remarqua la scène et m'assura que tout irait bien. Je scrutai la foule anxieusement. Le savoir tout près à me regarder, m'excitait totalement et me faisait carrément flipper.

Rosalie réapparut comme une furie en poussant quelques personnes trop bourrées pour s'en rendre compte. Ses sourcils parfaits formaient un V de colère.

- « Bella, Edward est là. On fiche le camp de là ! » s'emporta-t'elle

- « Non Rose, ça va aller. Où qu'on aille il me suivra, c'est inutile. Je suis bien capable de faire avec, je vis bien avec lui non ?»

- « Justement tu n'as pas en plus besoin de voir sa tête le weekend. »

- « S'il te plait Rose, passons une bonne soirée, et ne laissons pas Edward semer le trouble. » la suppliai-je

- « D'accord. » concéda-t-elle.

Alice et Jasper partirent commander nos boissons après l'agitation. Nous étions tous revenus à table pour discuter. Je bus beaucoup, trop même. Je scrutai les visages alentours pour le revoir. C'était bête, mais j'en avais besoin. Comme quelque chose de viscérale, Edward m'appelait toujours à lui. Je rencontrai ses yeux. Il était au bar, assis sur un tabouret. Il m'observait. Je continuai à danser en tournant le dos, l'ignorant. Plusieurs hommes vinrent à moi, et je les repoussai tous. J'osai un regard vers lui, pour apprécier sa colère. Il fulminait littéralement. J'adorai ça. Je finis par me lasser de la piste de danse, et morte de soif, je rejoignis le bar du coté opposé à Edward. Le serveur faisait les yeux doux à une fille en pantalon de cuir, et ne fut pas du tout réceptif à mes signes. Je pus sentir SA présence à mon coté, et je tentai de l'ignorer en me mordant les lèvres. Il était assez près pour que je sente son odeur si particulière.

- « Bonsoir. » chuchota-t-il assez près pour que je l'entende.

- « Edward. » répondis-je.

- « Bella, j'aimerai qu'on parle… »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire désolée… »

- « S'il te plait. » supplia-t'il

- « Laisse-moi Edward, je t'en pris, pas maintenant… » repris-je sur le même temps

- « Quand alors ? Tu m'ignores depuis une semaine… » s'énerva-t'il

- « Tu peux bien attendre encore un jour alors. »

Je levai la main au serveur et lui indiquai une bière, il me la tendit sans m'adresser un regard, toujours fixé sur sa motarde de cuire. Je fis demi-tour quand la main d'Edward se posa sur moi. Je fis volte-face pour lui hurler :

- « Ne me touche pas. » hurlai-je

Quelques personnes se retournèrent à mes cris. Edward semblait gêné. Je fus bousculée par quelqu'un ce qui me fit lâcher ma bière. Ma robe verte amande se trempa instantanément, et Edward fut éclaboussé.

- « Génial merci ! » fis-je d'un ton mauvais

Je pris la direction des toilettes pour femmes, et je m'y enfermai pour nettoyer les dégâts. Je passai un coup d'eau sur ma robe fichue, mais ça ne servit à rien. Je rejoignis notre table pour récupérer mes affaires, j'empestai l'alcool à plein nez.

- « Tu pars ? » s'indigna Alice.

- « C'est à cause d'Edward ? » demanda Rose aussitôt.

- « Non un abruti m'a renversé de la bière sur ma robe, il faut que je rentre. » lançai-je

- « Ça va sécher ! Reste Bella. » me demanda mon amie

- « Désolée, mais je suis fatiguée, je préfère rentrer. »

Mes amies échangèrent un regard avant de m'embrasser. Jane était sur la piste, et je lui adressai un signe. Elle ne comprit pas la situation mais je m'échappai en vitesse.

- « Au revoir. A bientôt mademoiselle » me dit le videur avec un sourire amical.

Je lui adressai un sourire avant de rejoindre ma voiture.

- « Bella ? » m'apostropha une voix masculine

- « Edward, tu es fou ! J'ai eu peur ! » m'écriai-je

- « Désolé, laisse-moi te raccompagner tu as trop bu… » commença-t'il

- « Non ça va aller merci. »

- « S'il te plait… » me supplia-t'il de nouveau

- « J'ai dis non Edward. » tranchai-je

- « Explique-moi, il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour ou l'autre. » assura-t'il

- « Non, c'est fini c'est tout. »

- « Pourquoi ? J'aimerai comprendre ! Comment peux-tu… » s'emporta-t'il

- « QUOI ? COMMENT JE PEUX TE FAIRE CA, C'EST CA? Tu oses me dire ça Edward ?! C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Je sais TOUT. Tanya m'a avoué. Je ne suis pas la première avec qui tu l'as trompe. Tu joues aves les femmes, tu nous brises le cœur, juste pour avoir accès à nos corps. Tu es…un…un salaud. Tu m'as fait t'aimer, tu m'as fait espérer et maintenant j'apprends qu'en faite, je ne suis qu'un nom dans ta longue liste de conquêtes. Rien de ce que tu me disais était sincère…Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi, un bout de viande. » hurlai-je d'un trait.

- « Mais d'où tu sors ça ? C'est faux, je peux te le jurer ! Elle te ment Bella, et toi tu es trop naïve. Comment as-tu pu croire à ses histoires ? C'est une manipulatrice ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a eu que toi depuis Tanya. Toi et uniquement toi ! » fulmina-t'il

- « Comment pourrai-je te croire ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui me mens ? » rétorquai-je

- « Parce que tu me connais Bella… S'il-te-plait…Aie confiance en moi. Tanya cherchait à me récupérer, elle doit savoir que je… »

- « Que quoi Edward ? » vociférai-je

- « Que je t'aime Bella, depuis notre première rencontre ! » avoua-t'il, d'un ton sûr

- « Qu-Quoi ? » bredouillai-je

- « Je t'ai menti l'autre soir…Je t'aime Bella, parce que… tu es d'une timidité maladive, que tu rougies dès que tu es gênée et parce que même si tu es trop têtue pour l'avouer tu adores ta mère et qu'elle te manque. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je suis dingue de toi…Je pourrais continuer pendant des heures à te dire que je t'aime et à t'expliquer pourquoi…Mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes toujours pour ça… » révéla-t'il

- « Edward, ne dis pas ça si…. » le suppliai-je

- « Mais je le pense… » assura-t'il

Ses paroles provoquèrent des ondes de joie en moi, j'étais toujours amoureuse, folle amoureuse de lui… Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur d'être déçue. D'avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé. Il me fallait du temps. Je le regardai longuement, et je tournai les talons avant de m'engouffrer dans ma voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Je pris le chemin de la maison et rentrait en pleurs. Toutes mes espérances, mes espoirs d'amour avaient enfin vu le jour. Edward m'avait-il dit « je t'aime » pour me faire oublier mes rancœurs ? Non, je n'y croyais plus. Tanya avait menti. Edward m'aimait. Je pouvais le sentir. J'étais terrifiée…Tout allait changer.

Sa portière claqua, il était là…Je pus l'entendre grimper les escaliers de la maison. Un léger coup à ma porte m'avertit qu'il voulait me parler.

- « Edward, laisse-moi un peu de temps... » l'implorai-je

Il ne répondit pas. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je pouvais l'entendre s'activer dans la salle de bain, la douche s'actionna. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je devais réfléchir. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, toutes mes craintes sur les paroles de Tanya avaient disparu, elle m'avait menti, elle voulait nous séparer.

Je profitai du fait qu'il soit toujours dans la salle de bain pour me glisser dans sa chambre. Elle n'était plus comme je l'avais vu il y a quelques semaines… Un bordel monstre y régnait. Je laissai mon regard glisser sur chaque objet de la pièce. Un objet attira mon attention. Je pris le papier glacé puis le retournai pour y trouver un cliché qui datait de quelques jours seulement. Nous étions à Phoenix sur la plage. Il m'avait demandé de poser devant l'objectif de son appareil et j'avais refusé. Profitant alors de mon inattention il m'avait volé un cliché peu flatteur. Mes cheveux étaient encore humides d'eau salée, et le zoom étant activé, on apercevait qu'un gros plan sur ma tête. Il avait souri en voyant le résultat et avait refusé de me dévoiler la photo.

Edward réapparut dans la chambre et quand il referma la porte derrière lui, le bruit me fit sursauter.

- « Tu es magnifique sur cette photo, je l'adore ! » dit-il

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ton expression, tu es ...rayonnante ! » déclara-t'il avec un énorme sourire

- « J'étais heureuse d'être là avec toi. » confessai-je

- « Moi aussi, je n'avais pas passé d'aussi bon moment depuis bien longtemps. » murmura Edward

Je rougis. Ses yeux firent un vague aller-retour gêné entre moi et le désordre ambiant… Il était à moitié nu, son torse luisait encore sous les minuscules gouttes d'eau dont il était recouvert, une serviette de bain entourait ses hanches, et ses cheveux toujours autant en désordre étaient mouillés. Il était magnifique. J'étais assise sur le rebord de son lit.

- « J'aimerai qu'on parle Edward… » lâchai-je

- « J'enfile quelque chose et je suis à toi… » Je le regardai mettre un tee-shirt blanc et un boxer noir. Il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, et se tint loin, très loin de moi.

- « Je comprendrai que tu ne partages plus mes sentiments, après ce que je t'ai fais…subir. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Ce n'est pas le cas… Je t'aime toujours… »

Ses yeux se plantèrent immédiatement dans les miens. Et en un éclair nos bouches se retrouvèrent collées, ses cheveux humides entre mes doigts, et ses mains posées sur mes hanches. Il m'avait tellement manqué… cette souffrance venait de prendre fin. J'étais sûre d'avoir la même expression que sur la photo, car à ce moment précis je rayonnais plus que jamais. Tout ce que j'avais voulu de lui était son amour, et il me le donnait. J'appréciai chaque moment de ce baiser, savourant la saveur de ses lèvres. Quand enfin il me relâcha après une éternité, nos souffles étaient bruyants et erratiques.

- « Edward, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est arrangé… » annonçai-je

- « Je sais… »

- « Écoute, nous savons maintenant qu'elle est au courant… Et qu'elle fera tout pour nous séparer. Elle t'aime toujours. » continuai-je

- « Non, elle aime l'image de notre famille parfaite. » corrigea-t'il

- « Je ne veux pas de ça…Edward… »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras… » assura-t'il

- « Écoute, c'est simple…C'est elle ou moi ! Tanya sait tout, elle a réussi à nous séparer une fois, il faut que tu choisisses. Je comprends que ça soit dur, mais si tu veux être avec moi c'est ma condition. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir… » proposai-je

J'avais espéré qu'Edward m'assurait que son choix était déjà fait, mais je compris qu'il avait besoin de temps. Tanya avait fait partie de sa vie, elle lui avait donné Emily, il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait si facilement sur elle. Malgré toutes ses fautes…

L'ultimatum était posé. Le choix était simple, et pourtant, une légère appréhension me secouait le ventre. Si Edward choisissait Tanya, ses enfants, sa famille…

Qu'allais-je faire ?

* * *

Vos impressions ? Que va choisir Edward : Son mariage, son amante ?

Je tiens à pousser un mini coup de gueule, je reçois plein d'ajouts en favoris, et de followers, mais très peu de reviews. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui m'en laisse, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, alors pour ceux qui me lise, s'il vous plait, montrez-vous, j'aimerai rencontrer de nouvelles lectrices (ou lecteurs). Bises, S.

PS : Ce chapitre est plus court, car je voulais séparer les moments clés de l'intrigue pour plus de suspense...


	13. When the truth hurts

Coucou vous !

Pour commencer en un mot : **WHAOU** !

Vous êtes les meilleures lectrices du monde entier. Le dernier chapitre a été sacrément bien apprécié, vous avez toutes étaient ravies qu'Edward avoue (ENFIN) ses sentiments. Tanya a provoqué des ondes de colère indescriptibles. Bref, génial quoi ! Mon petit coup de gueule à eu son petit effet, et j'ai reçu 40 reviews pour un chapitre (un record personnel !). Merci tout simplement et ne lâchez pas, j'aime avoir vos avis, partagez avec vous, et je sais que la vie est courte, que c'est "chiant et long" de poster un petit commentaire mais s'il-vous-plait continuez ainsi !

Je tiens à faire quelques précisions : Collin n'est pas le "vrai" fils d'Edward au contraire d'Emily (voir chap. 1)

Je remercie mon adorable correctrice qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Sachez que le suivant est fini aussi, donc tout roule !

Ce nouveau chapitre annonce un tournant important pour nos deux héros, et je sens que vous allez de nouveau hurler ! L'intrigue se met en place, doucement...mais sûrement !

**Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Avoir le cœur brisé (expression) : **Ressentir un chagrin extrême après avoir été abandonné par l'être qu'on aimait.

La définition du dictionnaire ne rendait pas justice à la réalité de l'expression. Un chagrin extrême ? Je dirais plutôt une impression de mourir sur place, une sensation de trahison et peut-être aussi un profond vide intérieur. Le syndrome du cœur brisé, piétiné, arraché, déchiqueté et broyé. Un sentiment connu par tout le monde, vécu par certains et redouté par d'autres.

Pas n'avais jamais songé à cela. Sûrement parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé sincèrement quelqu'un… Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. On vous met assez en garde contre ça dans les livres, les bons romans drames d'amour ou les bons films et séries américaines en tout genre. Mais à dire vrai, c'est bien en dessous de la réalité. C'est simplement inexplicable alors je me contenterai d'un seul mot : souffrance. J'étais plongée dans la souffrance depuis cinq jours, et je ne pensais pas m'en relever de si tôt. A la question peut-on recoller un cœur brisé, et peut-il pardonner ou recommencer à aimer même après avoir tout encaissé et même s'il a été gravement blessé, je vous réponds : FOUTREMENT NON.

- « Tu as une mine affreuse. » me lança mon amie, ses lunettes Dior sur le nez. Rosalie la suivait chargée d'un panier en osier. Collin et Emily arrivèrent en courant, pour embrasser « Tata Rose » et « Tata Ali ». Ils adoraient mes amies et elles le leur rendaient bien. J'eus un petit sourire, le premier en cinq jours. J'avais été négligente avec eux depuis l'autre soir. J'étais désagréable, amère et peu attentionnée. Je me promis mentalement de m'en excuser auprès d'eux.

- « Lève-toi, je vais mettre une couverture. Il est hors de question que j'abîme mon jean. » s'offusqua Alice

J'obéis docilement. Chaque muscle ou articulation de mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir. A vrai dire, l'ancienne Bella aurait pensé à son jean, mais désormais je n'en avais rien à faire de me tâcher. Collin et Emily jouaient à quelques mètres. Le petit garçon soufflait dans l'anneau en plastique recouvert de savon ce qui provoquait une vague de bulles, et Emily leur courrait après émerveillée et à la fois frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les toucher. Je les observai un moment avant de replacer mon visage yeux fermés face au soleil. Je profitai des derniers rayons de soleil, qui chauffaient ma peau. C'était ma première vraie sortie depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé.

- « Ça va Bella ? » s'enquit doucement Rosalie

- « Doucement… » répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

Je gardai ma position sans regarder mes amies, pour ne pas croiser leurs regards inquiets. Celui que je voyais depuis qu'elle m'avait retrouvé prostrée, en pleurs, devant leur porte. Celui qu'elles avaient eu toute la soirée, celui qu'elles avaient depuis cinq jours. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire semblant, tout était trop proche. Mes blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées, il faudrait du temps…

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Nous avons le choix bière ou vin? » proposa Alice

- « Non merci je conduis et je préfère être prudente avec les enfants. » fis-je

- « Oh oui désolé. »

Je rouvris les yeux pour surveiller d'un œil les deux bambins. Ils étaient superbes. Comme leurs parents, songeai-je. Cette pensée provoqua une onde de douleur, je la clouai donc rapidement. Nous passâmes la fin de soirée à parler de choses anodines. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble et les enfants rirent aux blagues d'Alice, jouèrent avec Rosalie. Nous reprîmes la route de la villa peu avant 20 heures. J'embrassai mes amies en leur promettant de les appeler. Je les adorais encore plus que d'habitude car elles avaient respecté ma peine et mon état pathétique sans évoquer l'affaire ni fait de remarques sur mon absence de maquillage qui laissait mes cernes violettes à la vue de tous. Elle n'avait pas commenté ma tenue. Et surtout, elles avaient fait attention à chacun de leurs mots pour m'éviter une peine supplémentaire. Je ne pouvais que les adorer pour ça.

Le trajet se fit en silence et je constatai que les deux enfants dormaient à poings fermés en arrivant. La soirée leur avait plu, et je souris en les voyant ronfler paisiblement. En arrivant à la maison, je dus réveiller Collin ne pouvant porter les deux enfants. Je franchis la porte chargée d'Emily. Il se trouvait sur le divan face à la télévision. À notre entrée, il se leva immédiatement pour refermer la porte derrière moi.

- « Je vais la prendre. » proposa-t'il

Je ne protestai pas, ne répondit pas. Il glissa ses bras sous les miens-notre premier contact en cinq jours- et je m'éloignai rapidement à son contact. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, mais je l'ignorai. Trop de pardon y était ancré. J'attrapai la menotte de Collin et le conduisit dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se changer. Une fois qu'il fut au lit, je partis sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre d'Emily où Edward la changeait en s'évertuant à ne pas la réveiller. J'attendis qu'il ait fini, puis allumai la veilleuse et embrassai sa tête endormie avant de quitter la chambre sans bruit. Il sortit à son tour quand j'atteignis le pas de ma porte, ma zone de repli.

- « Bella, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t'il en chuchotant faiblement

Je me figeai, surprise. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole-je l'en remerciai d'ailleurs- n'ayant pas besoin de sa pitié ni de ses excuses et attentions. Il fallait que je l'oublie et je ne pouvais pas le faire s'il m'adressait sans cesse la parole. Toute la haine que j'avais envers lui remonta à la surface. Je continuai mon chemin sans me retourner pour m'engouffrer dans ma chambre.

Le samedi, je rejoignis le centre-ville à la demande de Jane pour l'aider à installer sa nouvelle galerie. Elle avait réussi à trouver un petit local pas trop cher d'après ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé afin d'y exposer ses photos. Son rêve se concrétisait. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à lui annoncer nos histoires à son frère et moi au téléphone, et j'avais donc fait un effort physique pour ne pas l'alerter. Je voulais prendre du temps pour lui expliquer la situation et éviter de lui gâcher son moment. Nous avions donc tous été réquisitionnés à sa demande pour l'aider à s'installer, nettoyer le local et préparer la soirée d'ouverture prévue pour la semaine d'après. J'avais enfilé une vieille paire de Converse et un jean troué avant de me rendre dans le lieu qu'elle m'avait indiqué.

Je poussai la porte en verre, émerveillée par le charme du lieu. Je fis le tour de l'endroit en admirant l'originalité qu'il dégageait. Je tombai sur Jasper et Emmett vautrés sur un vieux canapé vert, mangeant des chips. Alice et Rosalie discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient sur une palette de couleurs. Jane apparue, radieuse. Elle lança un bref regard désapprobateur aux garçons, qui s'empiffraient et courut me faire la bise.

- « Alors tu en penses quoi ? » s'écria Jane

- « C'est génial, j'adore ! »

- « C'est vrai ? J'ai eu ça pour une misère ! » ajouta-t'elle avec un sourire satisfait

- « Tu l'as acheté ? »

- « Absolument. »

- « Ché génial, on aurash un endroich pour trainerch. » s'exclama Emmett avec un sourire.

- « Rêve mon petit Emmett. »

Je ris face à la mine décomposée d'Emmett. Alec revint charger de deux pots de peintures blanches.

- « Il faudrait...que quelqu'un...aille prendre...l'autre...pot. » souffla-t'il comme un bœuf

Personne ne bougea, et Rosalie qui avait arrêté de se prendre la tête avec Alice, lança un bref regard à Emmett qui finit par se lever pour y aller. Jane noua ses cheveux sur lesquels elle ajouta un bandana rouge et nous l'imitâmes. Nous prîmes tous un rouleau pour commencer à repeindre les différents mûrs. Jane avait opté pour des murs blancs, ce qui avait déçu Alice qui voyait quelque chose de plus fun tandis que Rosalie aurait voulu du rouge. Nous étions en train de rire et de nous amuser quand la porte d'entrée tinta. Edward apparut un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde stoppa net ses mouvements, la tension parut augmenter d'un cran tandis que Jane ne remarqua rien.

- « Désolé, je suis en retard. » marmonna-t'il

- « Ah parce qu'il est invité lui aussi ? » s'écria Rosalie

- « Oui, c'est mon frère et il a souhaité participer. Ne commence pas Rosalie. » accusa Jane

- « Est-ce que au moins tu sais ce que… » renchérit Rose

- « Rosalie, c'est bon. » tranchai-je, d'un ton sec

- « Mais Bella ! » s'énerva-t'elle

- « Tais-toi. » la suppliai-je, en lui lançant un regard profond

Jane me sourit pour me remercier de mon soutien. Je repris mon activité en tentant d'oublier sa présence. Personne ne broncha plus, l'ambiance avait viré carrément au gelée. Tous étaient au courant de la situation sauf Jane et Alec. Nous finîmes de repeindre toute la pièce. Emmett proposa à Edward de l'accompagner chercher à manger, tandis que nous étions tous avachis sur le canapé.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Emmett apparut le premier, les bras chargés de pizza. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Edward qui ne le suivait pas. Jane s'aperçut aussi de cette absence.

- « Où es mon frère ? » s'étonna Jane

- « J'sais pas. Il me suivait pourtant. » dit nonchalamment Emmett

Deux minutes plus tard, Edward apparut. Il semblait déboussolé. Je ne remarquai pas directement l'entaille qui saignait légèrement sur son arcade sourcilière, ni même sa lèvre gonflée et violette. En faite, je n'avais osé le regarder en face depuis longtemps. Mais les cris de Jane et Alice me surprirent. Elles accoururent vers lui pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Alice examina les dégâts, tandis que Jane s'impatientait derrière elle en tournant en rond. Elle stoppa net pour observer Emmett.

- « Que s'est-il passé ?! » vociféra-t'elle

- « Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?! » reprit-elle en hurlant

Jane s'adressait à Emmett, qui engouffrait une part de pizza sans se soucier de l'affaire. Rosalie se trouvait à ses cotés, elle ne semblait pas très compatissante.

- « J'ai eu une altercation. » souffla Edward

- « Avec qui bon sang ? » s'énerva Jane.

- « Un petit voleur qui a essayé de me piquer mon portefeuille. » expliqua-t'il doucement

Edward avait dit ça après quelques secondes de silence. Un regard intense s'échangea entre les deux hommes. Nous l'avions tous remarqué. Sauf Jane.

- « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas défendu ? » Jane était à bout de nerfs. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Emmett ne répondit pas. Il engloutissait une énorme part de pizza.

- « Il n'était pas là. » décréta-t'il

- « Tu lui as mis une raclée j'espère ? » demanda sa soeur

- « Non. » avoua-t'il

- « Tu vas porter plainte au moins ? »

- « Laisse tomber Jane. » dit Edward

Alice proposa d'aller récupérer des soins de première urgence chez elle. Jasper l'accompagna. Rosalie et Emmett mangeaient tous les deux sans s'occuper de nous. Jane resta auprès d'Edward tandis qu'Alec tentait de la rassurer. Je m'approchai d'Emmett il ne croisa pas mon regard, et fit mine d'être absorbé par le décor.

- « Je peux te parler un instant ? » murmurai-je

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Seuls, dehors. » annonçai-je

- « Ok. »

Il se leva d'un mouvement pour me suivre devant la boutique. Je me retournai furieuse.

- « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » fis-je hors de moi

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Edward ! » criai-je, agacée

- « Il l'a dit, il s'est fait agressé. Je n'y suis pour rien. » mentit-il

- « Emmett, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. » l'avertis-je

Il lança un regard à l'intérieur.

- « Alors ? » le questionnai-je de nouveau

- « Rosalie m'a raconté ce qu'il t'avait fait. Elle était furieuse. Elle s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir poussé à coucher avec lui. Tu souffres et elle ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état et d'être impuissante. Elle m'a dit qu'une petite correction ne lui ferait pas de mal. » confessa-t'il sans sourciller

- « Continu ! » l'encourageai-je

- « Écoute Bells, tu es la meilleure amie de Rose,la femme que je vais épouser et que j'aime. Quand tu souffres, elle souffre et je souffre. Je t'apprécie et je dois dire que je te devais bien ça. Quand je t'ai vu, ne le prends pas mal surtout, j'ai eu de la peine pour toi. Et il m'a parlé de toi…dans la voiture. J'ai pété un câble, et j'ai donné à cet enfoiré ce qu'il méritait. » assura-Emmett

- « Emmett, c'est un très bonne intention… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû… Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais j'essaie de remonter la pente, et je suis désolée si Rosalie en a souffert. »

- « D'accord. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je pleurai pendant une minute. Après m'avoir réconforté, il attendit que je sèche mes larmes pour entrer.

- « Emmett ? » chuchotai-je.

- « Qu'a-t-il dit ? » repris-je

- « Rien il s'est laissé faire. Il m'a même remercié. » pouffa-t'il

- « Non je ne parle pas de ça… Qu'a-t-il demandé pour parler de moi ?»

- « Il voulait savoir si tu t'en remettais. » lâcha-t'il

- « Je vois…Merci. »

Nous reprîmes nos places sous les regards inquisiteurs d'Edward, Jane, Alec et Rosalie. Alice finit par revenir avec le nécessaire et Jane s'occupa d'Edward. Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble, à rire, et tout finir.

Nous décidâmes de finir la soirée dans le bar du coin et Edward déclina prétextant une migraine mais je songeais que le regard d'Emmett l'en avait dissuadé. Il rentra les épaules basses et pour la première fois je le plaignais. Le bar était bondé et nous restâmes juste le temps de boire un verre. Je rentrai directement après, épuisée par la journée. J'avais en dépit de tout passé une agréable soirée. Le geste d'Emmett m'avait aussi bien bouleversé, attristé que soulagé. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas sortie de ma souffrance et je me promis de faire un effort dorénavant pour mes amies, et pour moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas rester brisée ainsi trop longtemps.

La maison était calme quand je rentrai. Tanya était assise à la table du séjour, où elle sirotait du vin en écoutant de la musique classique. Je reconnus l'air de Debussy que mon père adorait. Cette pensée me ramena à de lointains souvenirs. Elle pianotait sur un Ipad, tandis que les enfants regardaient Peter Pan. Je les embrassai rapidement et décidai de monter. Après avoir rejoint mon lit, et décidé qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour un appel je composai son numéro.

- « Bella chérie ! » s'exclama mon père, ravi

- « Papa… » bredouillai-je

- « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Couci-couça. Et t-toi ? » répondis-je

Ma voix se brisa et je tentai de retenir un énorme sanglot. J'étais redevenue la petite fille fragile. Mon cœur était brisé et parler à mon père me soulageait.

- « Ma petite fille a un gros chagrin… » constata-t'il

J'eus un léger rire. A chacun de mes pleurs, cette phrase sortait presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- « Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste très fatiguée… » piaillai-je, d'une petite voix

- « Tu es sûre ? » s'inquiéta mon père

- « Oui, papa. » assurai-je

- « Et ton travail ? » questionna Charlie

- « Aussi. »

- « Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial peut-être ? De l'argent ? » proposa-t'il

- « Non papa, juste entendre ta voix…j'en avais besoin ce soir. »

- « Tu sais quoi chérie ? Allonge-toi dans ton lit, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. » décida-t'il

- « D'accord. Merci. »

Le silence se fit entendre. Je m'assoupissai de secondes en seconde, la respiration de mon père suffisant à me calmer.

- « Papa ? » couinai-je.

- « Je suis là… » me berça-t'il

- « Je suis désolée…de ne pas t'appeler plus souvent. » m'excusai-je

- « Ne te soucis pas de ça…Dors ma petite fille chérie. »

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard apaisée. Malheureusement, mes rêves étaient hantés par les mêmes visions, les mêmes images qui tournaient en boucle et me faisait horriblement mal. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je me réveillais en sursaut tous les soirs…C'était les mêmes choses horribles, lui, ses yeux verts incandescents, ses mains douces, et sa bouche si parfaite. Il embrassait, cajoler, et faisait l'amour à un corps…celui d'une autre.

**FLASH-BACK**

- « Écoute, c'est simple…C'est elle ou moi ! Tanya sait tout ! Elle a réussi à nous séparer une fois, il faut que tu choisisses. Je comprends que ça soit dur, mais si tu veux être avec moi c'est ma condition. »

Après avoir lâché ma remarque, je retins mon souffle. Edward parut gêné puis sa main s'empara de la mienne, il me pressa doucement puis fortement. Sa tête était baissée, ses yeux fermés. Que se passait-il ? Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, nous étions fous de joie… Une panique incontrôlable s'empara de moi…

- « Edward ? » chuchotai-je.

- « Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais ? »

- « Oui, tu me l'as dis. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

- « Je suis désolé, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. » avoua-t'il, d'un coup

- « Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu me fais peur. » m'écriai-je, paniquée

- « Je t'ai menti…Depuis tout ce temps…J'ai couché avec Tanya. Deux fois. » lâcha Edward

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids du chagrin, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait fort, trop fort, comme pour sortir de ma cage thoracique. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. incontrôlables. Furieuses. Mon cœur était compressé, j'avais mal, je suffoquai littéralement. Mes ongles étaient plantés dans le couvre lit et je tentai de m'y tenir comme un naufragé à son radeau. J'allais couler, je coulai. L'eau m'engloutissait, au fur et à mesure. Il lui avait fait l'amour, l'avait touché, embrassé…

- « C'était le weekend où je suis partis avec elle. Nous nous étions engueulé la veille Bella, j'étais énervé contre le monde entier, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir autant que les mots que tu m'as dis. Elle était là, elle n'attendait que ça, elle-elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi minable de ma vie. Je savais que je faisais une connerie, mais tu m'avais blessé Bella… » confessa-t'il, d'une voix brisée

- « POURQUOI ? » hurlai-je

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? » repris-je

Je n'avais jamais haussé le ton de cette façon là, Edward fut surpris. Je tremblai de colère, et de chagrin.

- « Je n'ai pas trouvé la force, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Quand je suis rentrée ce soir là, tu étais mal en point, je n'ai pas voulu tout aggraver. J'ai cru pouvoir tout oublier, revenir en arrière mais je n'ai pas été honnête… Je m'en veux depuis tout ce temps. J'ai voulu te l'avouer, j'étais prêt à le faire mais tu n'es jamais venu à l'hôtel. » poursuivit-il

- « Tu m'as laissé tout ce temps croire que c'était possible, qu'il fallait attendre, que tu finirais par m'aimer. Mais c'était déjà finit. Je me suis excusée pour les mots que je t'avais dis, j'ai culpabilisé, pleuré, et je m'en suis tellement voulue. Pendant que tu faisais l'amour à une autre…» m'étranglai-je

- « Je suis désolé…J'aurai du rester avec toi…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

- « Tu as eu des tas d'occasions de me l'avouer… Tu n'es qu'un lâche … » lui crachai-je

Il encaissa mes paroles sans rien dire. Ma main me démangeait. Je me levai brusquement, il fallait que je sorte de cette chambre. Il se leva à ma suite, paniqué. « Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse me faire si mal… » murmurai-je presque pour moi-même.

- « Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça » m'assura-t'il

Je stoppai net mes mouvements, ses paroles furent de trop. Je me retournai pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Elle claqua fortement. Sa joue devint légèrement rouge.

- « Comment oses-tu ? Tu viens de perdre le droit de prononcer ces mots. » m'ugis-je

Je me retournai pour sortir de sa chambre. En sortant de la chambre je lui adressai mes dernières pensées, mes derniers mots. J'avais fini de perdre mon temps avec lui…

- « J'aurai voulu ne jamais te rencontrer… » regrettai-je

Et sans lui adresser un regard, je partis en claquant la porte. Quelque chose en moi se fissura. La volonté que j'avais dans sa chambre s'envola et je finis en larmes dans le couloir, aveuglée, ne pouvant plus bouger. C'était donc ça, il ne m'avait jamais aimé, il s'était payé ma tête. Et moi, qui avais accepté tout. La solution s'imposa à moi, après avoir reprit le contrôle, je rejoignis ma voiture et conduisis jusque chez Rose et Alice. Arrivée chez elles, je sonnai sans obtenir de réponse. Elles étaient encore en boite. Je me laissai tomber par terre, la tête contre le mur et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Le temps défilait et les images derrières mes yeux aussi. Edward avec Tanya. Ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sur son corps. Son souffle dans son cou. Et l'image d'Edward quand il était revenu, son regard sur moi, ses paroles…Un haut le cœur me prit et je dus me retenir de vomir devant la porte d'entrée. Le temps passa, je ne pus dire combien de temps après, elles arrivèrent, tout sourire au bras d'Emmett et Jasper. Alice m'aperçut la première, en un éclair elle fut à mon coté, délaissant le bras de Jasper. Rosalie comprit la situation et congédia les garçons pour nous laisser une intimité. J'entrai dans l'appartement avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. Les filles étaient derrière moi. Les regards compatissants de mes meilleures amies, rouvrirent les vannes de larmes. Alice s'installa près de moi pour me cajoler et me bercer doucement en répétant des « chut » et des « ça va aller ». Rosalie fit couler du café et vint se mettre de l'autre coté de moi. Un long moment passa, puis Alice m'allongea sur ses genoux où je finis par m'endormir, lasse. Je me réveillai déboussolée. L'espace d'un instant, j'espérai que tout ça ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar mais les yeux inquiets de mes amies m'apprirent le contraire. Je me relevai pour me mettre en position assise.

- « Tu veux en parler… » me proposa mon amie

- « C'est Ed-ward. » ma voix se brisa.

- « Il…Il a couché avec elle… » leur révélai-je

- « Je vais le buter ! Je jure que… » meugla Rosalie

- « Calme-toi Rose, explique-toi Bella… » souffla Alice

- « Il m'a avoué ce soir que pendant son voyage avec elle, ils ont fait l'amour. Alors que quand il est revenu il n'a rien dit ! Il a affirmé devant moi, droit dans mes yeux, qu'il voulait n'être qu'avec moi, que notre relation était exclusive. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il m'a redit qu'il m'aimait… » continuai-je

- « Quel connard ! » jura-Rose

- « Ma pauvre Bella, je suis désolée…Ça va aller, t'en fais pas… » me rassura Alice

- « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… J'en peux plus… » lançai-je, anéantie

- « Quitte ce travail. Tu trouveras autre chose de beaucoup mieux, et tu n'auras plus à le voir… » proposa Rosalie

- « Rosalie, tu es folle. Bella a eu un mal de chien à trouver ce job ! Il est bien payé, les enfants sont attachés à elle. Elle ne peut pas faire ça… » contesta mon autre amie

- « Je sais… Mais elle ne va pas s'infliger la vue de cet imbécile pour le restant de sa vie… » persifla-t'elle

- « Non, elle va passer à autre chose pas vrai ma belle ? » m'avisa Alice

- « J'espère… Le pire c'est que je l'aime encore, malgré tout… »

- « C'est normal, ça passera, on est là, ne t'en fais plus. » me cajola-t'elle

Je passai la soirée chez elles à pleurer sur mon sort, bouleversée. Mes amies me proposèrent de dormir chez elles pour la soirée, m'épargnant ma chambre de bonne. Mon téléphone vibrait sans cesse aux sms et appels d'Edward. Je l'éteignis agacée dans le cours de la journée de Dimanche. Rosalie fit l'effort de me laisser son lit et se coucha au salon. Je pus m'autoriser encore quelques larmes seule dans le noir. Le dimanche s'étira, et nous passâmes la journée devant la télévision, sans rien dire de plus. Tout tournait dans ma tête, et je n'étais même plus sûre de pouvoir rester sous le même toit qu'eux deux sans vomir ou pleurer. Malheureusement, le dimanche soir, je dus rentrer à la villa une boule au ventre.

La semaine se passa lentement et machinalement. Réveil, travail, et pleurs étaient devenus mon rythme quotidien. Je ne faisais aucun effort pour être agréable aux enfants, et je m'en voulais d'ailleurs beaucoup. Je dus faire face aux appels incessants de mes amies qui demandaient de mes nouvelles, même si mon cœur n'était pas à la discussion. Je pleurais tous les soirs dans mon lit, et je percevais à chaque fois son regard posé sur moi. J'aimerai dire que je l'avais totalement oublié, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'aimais totalement, follement et irrévocablement. Je priais pour que ce sentiment s'efface au fil du temps. J'étais donc toujours accro et j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'étouffer, son absence me brisait le cœur. Je haïssais Edward Cullen presque autant que je l'aimais. Il m'adressait des regards chargés de remords que je faisais semblant de ne pas voir. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes entouraient ses yeux et sa barbe mangeait la peau de son visage. Même ses cheveux qui d'habitude rayonnaient, étaient ternes. Une ombre voilait ses yeux d'ordinaire lumineux. Je ne prenais plus part au repas de « famille », je me dégoutais. Pire que sa perte, c'est la mauvaise opinion de moi-même qui me surpris. Je me faisais horreur, d'être une briseuse de couple, d'avoir laissé les choses se passer. Les remords me maintenaient éveillée tous les jours, je n'arrivai plus à manger, et mes jeans devinrent légèrement moins saillants. J'avais perdue une part de moi-même, que je savais ne jamais retrouver. Edward ne tenta aucun mouvement envers moi, et je l'en remerciai.

Un soir après avoir couché les petits et prit une bonne douche brûlante, j'entrecroisai Tanya dans le couloir en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle m'adressa un sourire satisfait avant de continuer son chemin. Tanya rayonnait depuis quelques temps, notre distance avait du l'informer sur notre rupture. Elle toqua deux coups énergiques à la porte d'Edward qui apparut, en boxer sur le pas de la porte. Je me cachai derrière la porte de ma chambre entrouverte. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je m'en fichais…

- « J'aimerai qu'on parle. Je peux entrer. » dit Tanya d'un ton charmeur.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Edward, et j'attendis deux secondes pour laisser le temps à Tanya d'entrer avant de passer ma tête par l'entrebâillement pour avoir une vision du couloir. Edward se trouvait sur le seuil de sa chambre, le regard fixé sur la porte de la mienne. Il m'aperçut et m'adressa un long regard. Il s'effaça ensuite dans sa chambre et la porte se referma. Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux, un sanglot finit de m'achever et je me laissai tomber à genoux dans ma chambre sous le pois du chagrin. Je tendis l'oreille malgré mes pleurs,et la porte s'ouvrit plus tard. Les pas lourds de Tanya se firent entendre.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard. Une caresse sur mon épaule dénudée me tira de mes rêves. Edward était penché sur moi, les yeux voilés, et la bouche entrouverte. Son haleine me provoqua un frisson, son odeur était totalement excitante. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit précipitamment, pendant que je refaisais surface. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, à bout de nerfs.

- « Je suis tellement désolé Isabella. De tout. Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir le genre de relation dont tu voulais, ni être le genre d'homme qui te mérite, et par-dessus tout je t'ai fait souffrir. » gémit-il

Sa voix s'étrangla et je compris qu'il pleurait. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu aucun homme pleurer. J'avais toujours hurlé de rire à ce genre de comportement de la part d'un homme. Mais maintenant, Edward ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je voyais une nouvelle facette de lui plus humaine et vulnérable. J'aimais ça, je l'aimais… Mais il m'avait blessé au delà du possible.

- « J'aimerai tout arranger, je sais que c'est possible…Si tu me donnes une seconde chance, je ferai tout pour la saisir. Dis-moi que c'est possible. » me supplia-t'il

- « Non je suis désolée, c'est finit Edward. Tu m'as blessé, et menti alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de me l'avouer dès ton retour… » répondis-je enfin

- « Je sais, mais je ne lâcherai pas Bella. Je vais me rattraper, récupérer ta confiance, et te prouver que c'est possible. » décida-t'il

- « Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus de toi. C'est fini. »

- « Ne dis pas ça…Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dis : je t'aime. »

- « Il fallait y penser avant. Pars maintenant.» ordonnai-je

Quand il se leva et disparut, la pression retomba et je pus exploser en larmes.

**Fin du flashback**

Le lendemain mon téléphone bourdonna près de mon oreille, je me réveillais. Je pris l'appel sans prendre la peine de voir le nom affiché.

- « Bells, tu vas mieux ? »

- « Hey papa. Oui, merci. J'ai eu un petit coup de cafard hier soir. » lui dis-je en tentant d'être enjouée

- « Tu es sûre hein ? » insista mon père

- « Absolument. »

- « Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? » fit-il déçu

- « Si papa, mais…je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprendrais… » tentai-je

- « Essaie toujours, je ferais de mon mieux promis. » assura-t'il

- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appel Ed… »

- « Edward, oui, ta mère m'en a parlé. » me coupa-t'il

- « Je vois, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher… » dis-je dans un petit sourire

- « Tu la connais… » rétorqua-t'il

- « Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal dernièrement. Il m'a anéanti au possible. Je suis vide. » expliquai-je, mal à l'aise

- « Je comprends chérie. Tu lui as dis tout ça ? » m'interrogea-t'il

- « Oui. »

- « Qu'a-t-il répondu ? » demanda mon père

- « Qu'il était désolé, qu'il voudrait tout changer, revenir en arrière… » lui confessai-je

- « Penses-tu que c'est quelqu'un de bien ? Etait-il sincère ? » formula-t'il

- « Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je pense qu'il s'en veut réellement. » lançai-je sans y réfléchir

- « Alors si j'étais à ta place, je lui pardonnerai. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais crois-moi pour l'avoir vécu, garder des rancœurs contre quelqu'un ce n'est pas bon du tout. Tu vas en souffrir. Il faut que tu te libères, que tu trouves la force de pardonner pour avancer et pour te libérer. Et s'il est un homme bien, il en aura besoin aussi. Il faut qu'il sache afin de pouvoir se pardonner à lui-même. » exposa-t'il d'un coup

- « Merci…Papa. » soufflai-je

- « De rien. Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il

- « Oui… je crois. » hésitai-je

- « Prends ton temps chérie, mais fais-le. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. » assura-t'il

- « Merci papa, et je suis désolée que maman t'es fais tant de mal… »

- « Qui t'as dis que je parlais de ta mère ? » rit-il

J'eus un rire parmi mes larmes.

- « Bon, je te laisse, je vais bosser. » fit-il

- « Nous sommes dimanche papa. » rétorquai-je

- « Maintenant que je suis seul, c'est différent. » me confessa-t'il

- « D'accord, prend soin de toi, je t'appelle très vite. »

- « Bises. »

Je restais quelques minutes à songer aux paroles de mon père. J'avais toujours suivi ses conseils. Mon père malgré sa vie ennuyeuse et calme savait toujours quel comportement adopter, je l'admirai pour ça. Je restai dans mon lit toute la matinée, n'ayant rien de prévu. Un grondement sourd de mon ventre me fit sortir au alentour de midi. Je passais devant la salle de bain, la porte entrebâillée, me renvoya le reflet du miroir. Edward croisa mon regard. Je continuai puis décidai d'écouter mon père, je fis un pas en arrière. Je toquais puis poussai la porte. Edward semblait gêné voir choqué de mon audace.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandai-je presque trop inquiète

- « Bien, j'ai presque fini, je te laisse la salle de bain. »

- « Je ne suis pas là pour ça… » le rassurai-je

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je le mérite. » insista-t'il

- « Oui tu le mérite, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Assieds-toi, je vais regarder. » lui proposai-je

Il obéit sans discuter. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire, tandis que je me penchai sur lui. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas le toucher trop, et je lui appliquai une crème.

- « Je suis désolée, Emmett n'avait pas à te frapper. »

- « Non il a raison, il te protège. Dommage que ce soit de moi… » soupira-t'il, lasse

Il resta assis à me faire face, nos regards se croisèrent véritablement pour la première fois. Nous soufrions, je voulais tant tout oublier pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je me détournai gênée.

Il attrapa mon coude dans un geste désespéré.

- « Attends ne pars pas. Comment tu vas ? » s'inquiéta-t'il

- « Bien. » mentis-je

Je me détachais de son emprise pour sortir. Être dans la même pièce que lui me faisait toujours autant souffrir. C'était atroce, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'aimais et le détestais à la fois.

* * *

Oui, Edward est un sacré...(complétez avec le mot de votre choix.)  
Mais ne soyez pas trop méchante, ça reste notre petit Edwardounet !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bisous, S.


	14. Twenty-four candles for B

Bonsoir à toutes, voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction. Je suis absolument et totalement désolée du retard de mon post, qui est dû à un changement de correctrice. Donc j'en profite pour remercier la nouvelle, j'espère que son travail vous plaira : Jennie Godain Kim. Ensuite, je suis désolée mais pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, car je suis très occupée, mais je promets de me rattraper. Sinon pour l'histoire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues par les actes d'Edward, certaines ragent d'autres pas. Bref, faites-vous un avis, et continuez à lire !

PS : J'ai une petite proposition si quelqu'un est intéressée, je cherche une relectrice correctrice qui aurait comme mission entre chaque publication donc dans un délai de 2 semaines, de me relire, m'aider, et me corriger. Cette personne aurait du coup les chapitres d'avance. Mais pour cela je cherche quelqu'un d'assez disponible et bon en orthographe, grammaire etc... Pour les propositions, c'est par MP !

**Bonne lecture chères amies !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Boire, dormir et oublier étaient devenus mes passe-temps favoris. Je buvais pour dormir et je dormais pour oublier. Je ne marchais plus, je me trainais d'un endroit à un autre. Tout avait changé, Bella vivait là, dormait, respirait et moi je survivais. Je n'osais penser à ce qu'elle ressentait, cela m'aurait achevé. Voir la peine dans ses yeux, ce soir là, m'avait rendu inhumain, j'étais celui qui lui avait infligé autant de souffrance et je devais vivre avec cela sur ma conscience, toute ma vie.

Je fouillais sous mon lit, pour en tirer une bouteille bon marché de whisky. J'en bus une bonne rasade. La brûlure de l'alcool dans ma gorge était presque douloureuse, mais malheureusement pas autant que celle qui m'animait au plus profond de mon être.

Bella ... je l'aimais, depuis le premier jour. Elle était timide, fragile et si belle que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. J'avais prié pour la revoir, elle, ses yeux chocolat, si profonds, sa bouche, si pulpeuse, qu'elle se mâchouillait sans même ne s'en rendre compte... Elle m'avait ensorcelée !

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, pour personne, pas même pour Tanya. J'avais cru rêver en la voyant ce soir là, seule, parfaite et si sexy. Elle dansait, comme si elle tentait d'oublier les gens autour d'elle. J'ai alors effectué les quelques pas qui me séparer d'elle pour me coller à son corps, comme mugi par une force invisible qui me poussait vers elle. J'avais vu dans sa présence un signe du destin, cruel destin vous direz-je aujourd'hui. Je me souviens encore de chaque détail de cette soirée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'une femme si belle et si attirante puisse s'entiche d'un homme comme moi. Je l'avais repoussé pour son bien. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme comme moi. Malheureusement le mal était fait, j'avais tenté de réunir toutes mes forces pour la repousser mais j'avais échoué.

Je lui avais fait tant de mal, je l'avais changé et je l'avais entraîné dans ma vie si compliquée et impossible. Je l'avais salie en la faisant ma maîtresse, briseuse d'un couple dont les perspectives d'avenir étaient déjà nulles. Et je l'avais trahie, un soir, pour oublier ma si misérable vie et ses paroles blessantes. Non, je ne cherchais pas d'excuse, j'étais le seul en cause. J'aurais dû lui parler, mais jamais une femme ne m'avait repoussé comme elle. Ses insinuations m'avaient vexé et ma fierté en avait pris un grand coup. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, en y songeant, ma fierté n'avait plus du tout de valeurs. Je ferais tout pour revenir à cet instant précis, la supplier de n'être qu'à moi et l'empêcher de prononcer ces paroles... Non, au lieu de ça, j'étais parti, la laissant en colère.

Une histoire d'exclusivité de couple : elle m'avait dit de faire ce que je voulais, alors que je ne voulais qu'elle. Elle avait insinué qu'elle couchait avec d'autres hommes, cela m'avait profondément blessé. J'ai commis l'erreur ultime : couché avec Tanya. Elle n'attendait que ça en plus, elle s'était jetée sur moi. Je l'avais repoussée à de nombreuses reprises durant la soirée mais mes pensées m'avaient rattrapé. Je devenais fou, Bella s'amusait avec d'autres hommes, elle se laissait toucher par d'autres. J'ai fini par me résoudre à me laisser toucher par ma femme .J'avais même répondu intensément à ses caresses, pour punir Bella mais surtout pour me punir de réagir si vivement. Qui était-elle pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi !? Durant tout l'acte avec mon épouse, je n'ai pensé qu'à Bella. Inutile de préciser que le lendemain, la vue de Tanya allongeait à mes côtés m'avais achevé. J'avais tout gâché. Cependant, en rentrant à la villa, en voyant la femme que j'aimais vulnérable et blessée, il m'avait été impossible de la faire souffrir, de la blesser davantage. Je me mis à croire en la rédemption, après tout, certains hors la loi y étaient arrivés, pourquoi pas moi ? Je m'étais mis à sa disposition, espérant rattraper mes erreurs, même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible. On ne base pas une relation sur un mensonge. Je voulais la protéger de mes actes, j'avais essayé de l'avertir, de lui dire que j'étais mauvais pour elle mais j'avais terriblement peur qu'elle finisse par s'en aller avec un autre. Un autre qui l'a mériterait, comme cet Ethan, qui n'avait ni femme ni enfant.

Alors j'avais continué à mentir, à faire l'amour avec elle, savourant chaque moments qui m'étais accordé avec elle. J'étais foutrement égoïste et terriblement con. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'avais redouté prenait vie et elle pleurait par ma faute. Comment avais-je pu la blesser ainsi ? Je savais que Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais, même si au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse. Elle valait mieux, tellement mieux que moi. Mais si je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance, je la tenterais. Je n'allais pas rester là à attendre qu'elle s'en aille sans se retourner. NON ! Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un fantasme de ma part, mais ses gestes et ses paroles dans la salle de bain m'avais ouvert une porte. Il faut, maintenant, que je trouve le moyen de me glisser à l'intérieur et l'ouvrir. J'allais agir, devenir l'homme que Bella méritait.

**BELLA POV**

Aux premières lueurs du jour, deux messages arrivèrent dans la boîte de réception de mon téléphone. Je tâtonnais sur ma table de chevet pour l'attraper. Je savais déjà ce que contenait chacun des messages, pourtant je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit avant de les les lire.

**Joyeux Anniversaire ma Bella, Je t'aime. Profite ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. XOXO R.**

**WHAOUUUUU ! Enfin, 24 ans, tu étais à la traîne ! Malgré les événements du moment j'espère qu'on pourra les fêter dignement ! Je t'appelle dans la journée !**

**Bisous, A.**

Je souris aux messages de mes amies, elles n'avaient jamais oublié ce jour qui m'était particulier. Nous étions le 12 septembre, le jour de mon anniversaire : 24 ans. Je redoutais ce jour, j'ai toujours eu en horreur les anniversaires, ce jour où l'on se rend compte qu'une année est passé et que l'on n'a toujours pas de mari, de grande carrière ou d'enfants, enfin, pour ma part. Chaque année les filles et moi passons la soirée ensemble, à boire, discuter et surtout rire de nos souvenirs communs. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas du tout la tête à m'amuser. J'adorais l'intention mais je savais d'avance que j'allais gentiment refuser l'invitation de mes amies.

Après avoir déposé les enfants à la crèche ou l'école, je vaquai à mes occupations matinales. Tanya était de sortie, comme toujours et Edward ... Je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Mon père m'appela pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, ma mère suivit le mouvement dans la fin de la matinée. Je les remerciai le plus chaleureusement possible et tenter d'esquiver les questions de ma mère sur Edward, mon père n'ayant pas balancé la mèche, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

L'heure pour aller récupérer Collin et Emily pour le repas arriva, et j'attrapai mes clés quand un léger mouvement me fit sursauter. Edward était là, à seulement deux mètres de moi, les mains derrière le dos, il s'approcha de moi tandis que j'enfilai ma veste.

- « Bella... Je sais que rien n'a changé, mais ... j'aimerai te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. » hésita-t'il

Je me retournai vivement, choquée de ses paroles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'en rappelle. Il me sourit tristement et me tendit un magnifique bouquet de rose.

- « Tiens... Prends-les, s'il te plait... elles sont pour toi. »

Il balbutiait face à mon mutisme. Edward semblait intimidé, hésitant, il craignait que je refuse, ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais je fus dissuadé quand je vis son regard. J'acceptai le cadeau et ajoutai d'un ton calme.

- « Merci d'y avoir pensé... » murmurai-je

- « De rien »

Notre première conversation. Depuis... la salle de bain. Je conduisis, en jetant de furtifs regards au bouquet posé sur le siège passager. Les enfants furent agités lors du repas, Edward vint me prêter main forte et sans un mot de plus, il les reconduisit lui-même à l'école l'après midi. Je restai donc, sans occupation. Quand il rentra, il se tourna vers moi mais je préférai l'ignorer. Il finit par remonter dans sa chambre et je pus de nouveau me remettre à respirer tranquillement. Alice profita, d'ailleurs, de cet instant pour m'appeler.

- « Joyeuuuuux Anniversaire Bells. » hurla-t'elle

- « Hey Alice, merci. »

- « Je t'appelle du boulot, je vais donc être rapide. Ce soir. 21h. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi. » expliqua-t'elle

- « Quelle surprise ? Alice, je travaille demain ! Et... je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ... » ripostai-je

- « Tttt, tu ne peux pas refuser. Je te laisse mais n'oublie pas ! 21 heures. » ordonna mon amie

J'allais protester à nouveau mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Le fait qu'Alice passe me prendre était vraiment un problème. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer très tôt. Edward descendit en vitesse et fila. J'entendis sa voiture démarrait au quart de tour et je me levai pour l'observer disparaître, perplexe. La fin de la journée fut normale mais je redoutais la soirée. Je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : dormir. Tanya rentra pour le dîner, s'étonna de ne pas voir Edward, elle tenta de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Je pouvais voir une ride soucieuse s'installait sur son front. Je l'informai de mes plans pour la soirée et elle accepta de coucher les enfants. Décidément, elle était trop attentionnée. Je me changeai en vitesse pour faire plaisir à mes amies et me passa une couche de mascara. Mon teint était blafard, mes yeux : cernés, mes lèvres : gercés. Bref, j'étais totalement changée. J'attrapai mon sac, filai devant les grilles pour attendre la grille. Elle fut à l'heure et je me dépêchai de monter dans la voiture.

- « Tu n'as pas autre chose de plus saillant ? »

- « Je ne savais qu'on allait participer à un défilé ! » ironisai-je

- « Tu as raison, ça fera l'affaire ! » ajouta-t-elle en regardant ma robe et mes ballerines.

Je passai la moitié du chemin à penser, la tête contre la vitre. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Un message. Je me contorsionnai pour attraper l'engin, et y lire :

**« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'a fait Alice, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, c'est une très mauvaise idée… R.»**

Je relu plusieurs fois le message mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ...

- « Alice, où allons-nous ? » demandai-je

- « Bella, c'est Rosalie qui t'as prévenue je suppose ? » soupira-t'elle

- « Oui effectivement… Alice ? »

- « Nous y sommes. » conclua-t'elle

- « Alice, que se passe-t-il? »

Alice gara sa voiture et descendit. Nous étions aux pieds du Spice Needle. J'adorais cette tour! Elle représentait à mes yeux Seattle dans toute sa splendeur. Malheureusement je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ou même de manger dans le restaurant en haut de l'édifice. Je souriais béatement: Alice m'offrait un de mes plus beaux rêves. Je voulus lui sauter dans les bras quand je vis Edward qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il me souriait doucement. Je ne comprenais pas sa présence ici mais je fis tout de même le tour de la voiture pour aller les rejoindre.

- « Bella, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi…Ne m'en veut pas, je t'en supplie ! Je vous laisse. » lâcha-t'elle

- « Mais ou vas-tu ? On ne passe pas la soirée ensemble comme toujours ? »

- « Non pas cette fois Bella. C'est avec lui que tu dois passer cette soirée. » dit Alice

J'étais mal a l'aise, mon amie m'abandonner avec lui... Je repensais au message de Rosalie. Alice avait tout prévu avec Edward ! J'allais l'étriper. Elle démarra en me faisant un sourire d'excuse et je dus me retourner pour voir Edward, les mais dans les poches, une légère nuée sortait de sa bouche entrouverte.

Il s'avança doucement vers moi. J'étais coincée avec lui…

- « N'en veut pas à Alice, c'était mon idée… » confessa-t'il

- « Que veux-tu Edward ? » répondis-je, sanglante

- « Parler, simplement, comme deux adultes. »

- « Nous nous sommes tout dit, il me semble… »

- « S'il te plait Bella… » marmonna-t'il visiblement lasse

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

- « Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Oui. As-quoi joues tu ? »

- « Je t'avais juré de t'y emmener un jour. Voilà. » révéla-t'il

- « Je n'en ai plus envie. » mentis-je

- « S'il te plait, j'ai vu la joie dans ton sourire tout à l'heure. Tu adores cet endroit. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir. Tu n'auras pas à parler, simplement m'écouter, peut-être même pas. » proposa-t'il

- « D'accord. Mais ils ne me laisseront pas rentrer dans cette tenue… » acceptai-je

- « Tu es parfaite, ne songe pas à ça »

Nous entrâmes dans l'édifice et après être monte dans l'ascenseur dans un silence gêné. Nous fûmes accueillis dans le haut de la tour. Le restaurant semblait bondé. Edward s'avança vers le réceptionniste du Skycity.

- « Bonsoir, j'ai réservé au nom d'Edward Cullen. » lança-t'il d'une voix éblouissante à la jeune serveuse

- « Oui très bien monsieur. Pour deux, du coté sud c'est ça ? » reprit-elle d'une voix charmeuse

- « Absolument. »

Elle nous conduisit à notre table et nous offrit la carte. J'étais gêné par mon manque de classe. Edward se tourna vers la vue. Je fis de même. Le spectacle était magique, toute la salle était plonge dans une demi-pénombre par les lumières tamisée de l'endroit, les lumières de Seattle se trouvaient entièrement sous nos yeux.

- « Tu savais que la tour a été construite en 1962 ? » bavarda-t'il

- « Non... c'était pour quelle occasion ? » poursuivis-je

- « L'exposition universelle. »

- « C'est magnifique. » susurrai-je désireuse d'être amicale

- « Comme toi… » me complimenta-t'il en douceur

- « Arrête. S'il te plait, Edward. »

Il attrapa sa carte pour masquer sa peine et je fus prise de culpabilité. Edward m'avait emmené dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés, il savait que cet endroit me tenait à cœur, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être désagréable. Il fallait que j'applique les conseils de Charlie.

- « Merci de t'en être souvenue… » repris-je avec plus de douceur

- « Et toi d'avoir accepter. » ajouta-t'il en me lançant un regard par dessus son menu.

La serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Nous regardions la vue sans parler, quand mon pied frôla le sien par mégarde. Une série de frissons parcourue mon corps entier.

- « Désolée » chuchotai-je

- « Comment vas ton arcade ? » lui demandai-je pour cacher mon malaise

- « Beaucoup mieux. » affirma-t'il

- « Tant mieux. »

- « J'aimerai qu'on parle de la situation… » décréta-t'il soudainement

- « C'est-à-dire… »

- « Je ne suis pas avec Tanya, Bella. Elle est venue me voir l'autre soir, pour savoir où toi et moi en étions, je lui ai dis la vérité. Que tu m'en voulais beaucoup. Elle a voulu que je me remette avec elle, qu'on essaye une seconde fois, j'ai refusé. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner. » prétendis-je toute fois rassurée

- « Si justement. »

Les plats arrivèrent nous mangeâmes en silence. La nourriture était excellente, et le vin qu'Edward avait choisi se marier totalement avec. Nous primons nos desserts. Tandis que le serveur repartait après nous avoir servi.

- « Tends ta main, s'il te plait. » me pria-t'il d'un coup

- « Pourquoi faire ? » fis-je méfiante

- « Je ne te toucherai pas…je te le promet. » me rassura-t'il

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et il fit glisser un collier que je reconnu immédiatement.

- « Joyeux Anniversaire. »

- « Je n'en veux pas Edward. » protestai-je

- « Ce collier est à toi. J'aimerai que tu le gardes. »

Je refermai mes doigts sur l'objet froid de chez Tiffany. Il me l'avait offert mais j'avais préférée lui rendre après sa révélation.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau d'anniversaire, désolé… » regretta Edward

- « Ça me suffit. »

Nous finîmes nos desserts. Edward paya l'addition, et m'aida à remettre ma veste en veillant à ne pas me toucher.

- « Ça te plairait de faire un tour sur la terrasse ? » me proposa-t'il

- « Oui » affirmai-je avec un sourire

Il me tendit la main, et finit par se raviser. Je le suivis sur la terrasse. Le froid était glacial pour un mois de septembre. Je frissonnais fortement. Edward s'appuya contre le muret. Il m'indiqua un point du doit.

- « Tu peux voir là bas le Mont Rainier. »

- « Waouh, c'est superbe ! » m'exclamai-je

Il se retourna vers moi pour me sourire. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, je me retournais pour voir la vue, troublée. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes.

- « Tu y pense encore à notre rencontre ? » me demanda-t'il tout à coup

- « Parfois… » hésitai-je

- « Tu regrettes ? » continua-t'il

- « Parfois. »

- « Tu vas bien ? » m'interrogea Edward

- « Sincèrement Edward, non. Je souffre de cette situation ! Plus qu'il ne m'est permis de souffrir. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas arranger cela. » lâchai-je

- « Je sais… pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. » rétorqua-t'il

Edward s'aperçut que j'avais froid, il me proposa sa veste je refusais poliment. Nous réprimes l'ascenseur, nous étions seuls. Je lui lançai un regard furtif. Il me regarda, et je vis une lueur pressante passer devant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa la nuque, je vis ses lèvres approchées des miennes. Je le repoussai fortement. Je n'étais pas prête. Il se recula, vexé.

- « Je suis désolé, j'ai mal interprété… » bafouilla-t'il mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi hésitant et si peu sûr de lui depuis notre rencontre.

- « Cette soirée ne change rien. » lui expliquai-je calmement

- « Je sais mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » dit-il amèrement

Nous retournâmes à sa voiture. Edward semblait accablé. Il mit le contact tandis que je bouclais ma ceinture, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il avait les yeux fermés.

- « J'aimerais tellement que tu trouves la force de me pardonner. » se lamenta-t'il

- « Je suis entrain Edward, j'essaye vraiment. Mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Toi et moi, c'est définitivement finit. N'espère pas mieux. »

- « Je ne crois pas. Je ne m'y résoudrais jamais… » insista-t'il

- « ARRÊTE ! Tu es toujours là à me regarder, me parler, t'excuser. Je n'en peux plus. Je te pardonne, alors essaye d'avancer même si c'est dur. Fais le pour moi. » l'accusai-je

- « Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Je t'aime. »

- « Mais plus moi, c'est finit. » renchéris-je

Edward eut un choc. Il me regardait intensément.

- « Tu ne peux pas dire ça… » protesta-t'il

- « Pourtant c'est vrai… » mentis-je

- « Je ne t'aime plus… » ajoutai-je pour en finir

Il démarra en trombes. Ses mains tremblaient.

- « Edward ralentit s'il te plait. » le suppliai-je

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais je pus voir l'aiguille du compteur ralentir. Le chemin se fit dans une ambiance totalement froide. Il me déposa sans un mot au bout de l'allée menant à la villa.

- « Tu ne viens pas ? »

- « Non, je vais aller faire un tour, Tanya est encore levé. » grinça-t'il

- « D'accord. » répondis-je

Je refermais la portière et finis le reste du trajet à pieds. Mes pensées divaguèrent vers Edward. Comment la situation avait-elle dégénéré comme cela ? Pourquoi étais-je passé de la victime au bourreau ? Edward m'en voulait, alors qu'il m'avait souffrir plus qu'il n'était permis. Mentir, et lui affirmer ne plus l'aimer avait été une chose difficile mais obligatoire. Je ne voulais plus laisser le moindre espoir d'une future entente à Edward. Je voulais avancer, et ne plus jamais revivre l'agonie qu'il m'avait fait vivre.

Le lendemain, nous étions un mercredi ce qui signifiait que les enfants n'avaient pas école, Alice m'avait proposé de nous accompagner au parc. Je passais la prendre en début d'après-midi.

- « Bonjour, mes chatons ! » cria-t'elle

- « Coucou Aliiiiice ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser, les enfants rayonnèrent, en constatant qu'Alice nous accompagner. Ils l'adoraient, et j'avais maintenu la surprise de sa présence pour l'après midi.

- « Ça te dérange si on passe par la galerie de Jane? Je dois lui déposer quelque chose... » me questionna-t'elle

- « Euh non. » acquiesçai-je

- « Tata Jane ? Ouiiiii ! » hurla Emily, visiblement ravie

Je lui souris, sans qu'elle puisse me voir. Les relations tendues entre leur mère et leur tante, ne permettaient pas de visite régulière mais les enfants l'adoraient tout de même. Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes, Alice nous précéda, et je tenais les enfants quand je franchis la porte de la galerie. Mes amis étaient tous là, Jane, Alec, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

- « Surpriiiiiiise ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Le choc me gagna, je n'avais pas vu l'affaire venir. Les enfants lâchèrent ma main et mirent à courir dans les bras de Jane. Elle les embrassa.

- « En quel honneur ? » demandai-je

- « Ton anniversaire patate ! » répliqua Alice

- « Merci, mais c'était hier ! » persiflai-je en l'avisant

- « Oui, mais Emmett et Jasper n'aurait pas été là, on a un petit peu reculer l'histoire. »

Tous mes amis passèrent me faire la bise, Emmett déboucha une bouteille de champagne. Il me servit une demi-coupe, je lui fis honneur, malgré ma résolution ne pas boire en conduisant les enfants. Les enfants firent présenter à Emmett et Jasper. Nous primes place dans les deux canapés installé en plein milieu de la pièce. Je vis une pile de cadeau, ce qui me toucha et m'intimida. Jane attrapa Emily pour qu'elle se place sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Emmett jouait « à la bagarre » avec Collin. Emmett semblait s'amuser comme un fou et je pus voir une lueur admiratrice dans les yeux de Rosalie.

- « Ouverture des cadeaux ! » annonça Alice.

Je me prêtai à l'activité sans rechigner malgré ma désapprobation. Jane et Alec m'offrirent un coffret de parfum. Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidé de m'offrir une séance de SPA, tandis qu'Alice m'offrit un nouveau portable dernier cri. Les cadeaux me touchèrent et m'embarrassèrent. Je les embrassai de nouveau. Nous passâmes à la dégustation du gâteau, les enfants furent ravis, et mangèrent comme des gloutons. Emmett s'amusait avec les enfants et je pus entendre Rosalie lui dire :

- « Ça ne te donne pas des idées ? » Je lui souris, elle eut un clin d'œil pour moi. Emmett resta hébété. Jane était entrain d'essuyer le visage d'Emily quand je la rejoignis.

- « J'aimerais te parler… » déclarai-je

- « Oui, à propos de mon frère ? » devina-t'elle

- « Oui. »

- « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

- « En privée. » lui proposai-je

- « Je vois, on va à l'arrière si tu veux ? »

- « Ok. »

Jane envoya Emily avec Collin avant de me précéder à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle s'installa contre son bureau, et me fit face.

- « Alors ? C'est reparti ? » m'encouragea-t'elle

- « Non absolument pas. »

- « Oh mince… » fit-elle déçue

- « C'est même tout le contraire. » expliquai-je

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je suis désolée, j'aurai préféré attendre pour ne pas te gâcher ton rêve, mais je pense que tu dois savoir toute la vérité. » poursuivis-je

- « Qu'elle vérité ? » s'inquiéta mon amie

- « Il m'a trompé Jane. » lâchai-je

- « Quoi ? Edward ? » s'emporta-Jane

- « Oui, avec Tanya. »

- « QUOI ? » s'écria-t'elle

- « Lors de leur weekend ensemble, nous nous étions gravement pris la tête, selon ses dires, il était très déçu par ma réaction, blessé il a voulu me renvoyer l'appareil, donc, il a couché avec elle : pour me faire souffrir. » révélai-je

- « Je n'arrive pas y croire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de mon frère. Il doit énormément regretter… » le défendit-elle

- « Peut-être… » concédai-je

- « Désolée Bella, je pense à lui, mais j'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi… »

- « Oui, c'est affreux mais je m'en remet » la rassurai-je

- « Vous en avez parlé ? »

- « A plusieurs reprises. »

- « Il s'est excusé ? » s'enquit-elle

- « Un million de fois mais… »

- « Ce n'est pas suffisant, je sais Bells… Si Alec me faisait ça…» m'interrompit-elle

- « J'ai honte de lui, je n'aurai jamais cru une telle chose de sa part. Mon frère est l'homme le plus correct que je connaisse. » déclara-t'elle

- « Il n'est qu'humain, il a fait une erreur, je suppose. »

- « Une erreur ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il a merdé, je vais le tuer ! » mugit Jane

- « Non, c'est ton frère, je ne veux pas d'histoire entre vous. »

- « Non Bella, tu es mon amie, il doit savoir ce que je pense. C'est un horrible salopard, un menteur ! » jura-t'elle

- « Merci Jane, mais je pense que l'enfoncer ne va pas l'aider, j'ai décidé d'être adulte et de passer à autre chose. » lui affirmai-je

- « Moi je ne le ferai pas. » trancha-t'elle

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et nous restâmes quelques moments ainsi. Je m'autorisai quelques larmes. Alice apparut, elle comprit la situation et fit demi-tour. Après ce moment de révélation, nous retournâmes vers les autres, sans rien trahir. L'après-midi passa doucement, nous rimes, et jouâmes avec les enfants qui étaient ravis d'être au centre de l'attention pour une fois. Alice se leva soudainement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Je suis désolée de profiter de l'instant de Bella, mais il faut que je vous annonce une grande nouvelle. »

- « Non ! tu es enceinte !? » hurla Emmett

- « La ferme Emmett ! »

- « Quoi ? Tu vas te marier alors ? » reprit-il

- « Absolument. » rit Jasper

- « Ah merci, bravo vous deux, j'étais censée l'annoncer moi-même. Vous avez tout gâché. » bouda mon amie

- « Mais non mon cœur, vas y, annonce le officiellement. » lui proposa Jasper

- « Hier soir, Jasper, au court d'une soirée romantique, a demandé ma main officiellement et j'ai accepté. Je suis fiancéééééééééééééééée ! » s'égosilla-t'elle

- « Quoi ? » hoqueta Rosalie.

Nous étions tous choqués. Ce fut Jane qui se secoua la première et présenta ses félicitations à mon amie, en la prenant dans ses bras. Alice était rayonnante, elle enfila une bague qui supportait une énorme pierre blanche sur son doigt, et la fit admirer à Jane et Emmett. Rosalie semblait hébétée, elle finit par se lever pour nous rejoindre et elle prit machinalement notre amie dans ses bras, et ensuite félicita Jasper. Elle semblait préoccupée. Je fis de même, et une fois toute l'agitation passé, je pris Rose par le coude pour l'amener fumer une cigarette. Nous sortîmes dans la rue devant la boutique. Mon amie laissa échapper une petite larme sur sa joue, elle s'assit sur le trottoir chose très extrême pour elle.

- « Rose, ça ne va pas ? » lui demandai-je

- « Je suis horrible comme amie. » murmura-t'elle

- « Quoi ?! mais non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

- « Alice. Quand elle nous a annoncé ses fiançailles ! Au lieu d'être ravie pour elle, j'ai été…» hésita-t'elle

- « Jalouse ? » tentai-je

- « Ça se voyait tant que ça…j'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé… » gémit-elle

- « Mais non rose, c'est normal, on a toute envie de vivre ça…alors même si on est ravie pour les autres, on veut toute savoir quand sera notre tour… » la rassurai-je

- « Toi aussi ? » s'étonna-t'elle

- « Bien-sûr. » affirmai-je

- « Oh. Mais je ne comprends pas, je connais Emmett depuis le lycée, il n'a jamais évoqué l'idée de finir sa vie mariée à moi, entourée d'enfants. Alice connait Jasper depuis 2 ans, et il lui met la bague au doigt. » grinça Rose

- « Je crois que si Emmett n'en a jamais fait allusion, c'est parce que c'est évident. Il est dingue de toi. Regarde, il a même frappé Edward, parce que tu te sentais mal pour moi. »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Mais oui, ton tour arrivera, et bien avant moi… » me lamentai-je

- « Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça, mais j'ai toujours voulu une grande famille, j'ai 25 ans, et l'impression que le temps passe à une allure infernale.» gromella-t'elle

- « Je te comprends… » acquiesçai-je

- « Merci. Je suis désolée, je sais qu'en ce moment ta vie est loin d'être aussi facile qu'une envie de grossesse. » s'excusa-t'elle

- « Ne t'en fais pas. »

- « Je vais aller féliciter comme il se doit Alice.» lança-t'elle en se relevant

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait que tu es heureuse pour elle. » affirmai-je

Rosalie pressa mon épaule au passage.

- « Tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie, Bells, ne t'en fais pas. » me promit-elle

A une époque, j'avais vraiment cru l'avoir trouver. Les remarques de Rosalie firent remonter mes propres peurs, et je restai un moment songeuse. La soirée de la veille avait-elle changé quelque chose ? Oui, évidemment. J'avais pardonné à Edward pour ses erreurs et pour tout. Nous étions responsables tous les deux de la situation, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il fallait que j'avance que je redevienne une femme qui prend sa vie en main, sans lui, même si cela devait me déchirer le cœur. J'avais compris qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de seconde chance. Pardonner, c'était possible, je l'avais fait, oublier, non ce ne l'était pas. J'attrapais mon sac, et fouillait pour y trouver au milieu des cartes de fidélités et nombreux tickets. Une carte professionnelle. J'hésitai quelques secondes face au nom en gras, sur la petite carte, et je composais le numéro après les quatre tonalités le répondeur s'enclencha :

- « Bonsoir Ethan, c'est Bella. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, j'étais à la soirée organisée par Tanya, et nous nous sommes revus lors de l'anniversaire de Collin. Bref, voilà, je vous appel pour vous proposez de m'accompagner à une petite soirée. Une amie ouvre sa galerie d'art, et j'aimerais que vous m'y accompagner. Rappelez-moi. Bonne soirée. »

Je raccrochai, une boule au ventre. Je l'avais fait. Je repartais de zéro, j'avais repris ma vie en main.


	15. Two men for one heart

Bonsoir bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre dans les temps (enfin presque) grâce à la correction de ma toute nouvelle bêta, cette fois, c'est la bonne (enfin j'espère !). A la base, une simple lectrice, elle a décidé malgré ses cours et sa vie, de m'aider à pouvoir poster dans les temps. Bref, merci à toi, Audrey. Tu as déjà lu le chapitre, mais j'attends ta review. En parlant de review, je trouve qu'elles sont de plus en plus rares, malgré les quelques fidèles que je remercie. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti, ça m'aide beaucoup, et disons le carrément, ça permet d'avoir de plus en plus de lectrices, car certaines personnes ne lisent que les fictions avec grosses reviews. Voilà, alors, s'il vous-plait, allez-y ;).

Sinon je pense qu'il reste à ce jour entre 6 et 10 chapitres. Oui oui, déjà. J'ai l'impression de perdre petit à petit un bout de ma fiction. J'ai plein de nouveaux projets dont je parlerai à l'heure souhaitée.

Pour WENDY, merci de ta review, c'est très gentil. J'ai voulu te prendre, puis j'ai trouvé Audrey qui était disponible immédiatement. Son travail me convient, mais si il venait à y avoir un problème j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi :).

Je crois que c'est tout...Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'étais plutôt jolie, je devais l'avouer. Mes cheveux que j'avais fraîchement lavés étaient ondulés, lâches dans mon dos. Je m'étais légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion, ce qui faisait ressortir naturellement le marron de mes yeux, et ma robe que j'avais dû ajuster suite à ma récente perte de poids tombait parfaitement sur mes hanches. J'enfilai mon trench coat, et j'attrapai ma pochette noir et argenté posée sur le plan de travail de la salle de bain. En sortant de la pièce, je croisai Edward qui se préparait lui aussi.

- « Tu es superbe. » me complimenta-t'il

- « Merci, toi aussi. »

Notre relation avait évolué, et j'appréciais cela. Nous n'étions plus en froid ni même ensemble, mais simplement amis. Edward avait l'air de bien prendre la situation, il paraissait heureux de n'être que ça pour moi et n'avait plus cherché à m'ennuyer. Cependant, je ne lui avais pas encore dit qu'Ethan m'accompagnait à la soirée et je redoutais sa réaction.

- « Bella ? Tu peux m'aider avec la cravate ? » demanda Edward

- « Bien sûr. »

Je m'approchai de lui, et coinçai ma pochette entre mes jambes pour l'aider. Je tentai de ne pas fixer ses yeux, mais je pouvais tout de même sentir son regard errer sur moi.

- « Tu y vas comment ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Où ça ? » fis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre

- « A la soirée. »

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, préférant me concentrer sur sa cravate et craignant sa réaction.

- « Tu veux venir avec nous ? » me proposa-t'il

Le « _nous_ » indiquait lui et Tanya. Effectivement, elle avait été conviée et avait accepté. Je supposais que c'était plus pour surveiller Edward que par envie. Mais ce « _nous _» m'avait fait blessée et je tentai de dissimuler mon mal sous un air concentré. Ma main frôla son cou, et je crus défaillir. Quand cela allait-il cesser ?

- « Houhou Bella ? » m'appela Edward

- « Oh désolée, en fait, j'ai déjà un chauffeur ! » annonçai-je, l'air de rien

- « Oh, tu y vas avec tes amies ? »

- « Non. » lâchai-je dans un souffle

- « Avec qui alors ? » continua-t'il

- « Ethan. » lui répondis-je

- « Ethan, le gars de la soirée de charité ? » s'étonna-t'il

- « Oui. »

Je finis de nouer son nœud, et attrapai mon sac.

- « Voilà, tu es beau comme un camion. » le complimentai-je en essayant d'oublier ses yeux qui me fixer trop intensément

- « Merci. » marmonna-t-il, songeur.

Il attrapa mon coude quand j'allai le contourner. La pression était forte.

- « Tu sors avec ce type ? » siffla-t'il mauvais

- « Non. »

- « Tu cherches à me faire souffrir alors ? » repris-t'il

- « Absolument pas. » clamai-je

- « Il te plait ? » grinça-t'il

- « Arrête Edward, et puis lâche moi. Je croyais avoir été clair, nous ne sommes plus rien tous les deux. » protestai-je en me débarrassant de son étreinte

- « Je pensais qu'il te fallait du temps, mais visiblement tu n'en as pas mis beaucoup pour te jeter aux pieds du premier venu. » persifla-t'il

- « Quoi ? » hoquetai-je

- « Rien. »

- « Non, dis-moi Edward. Est-ce que tu me traite de ... salope ? » hésitai-je abasourdie

- « Non, pas du tout. » nia-t'il visiblement mal à l'aise

- « Ne t'avise jamais plus de me parler ainsi. C'est toi, et toi seul qui a tout gâché, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Moi, je ne fais qu'avancer du mieux que je peux. » renchéris-je

Je partis, furieuse, en le laissant planté là. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. Moi qui avais cru qu'une amitié entre nous était possible mais je m'étais visiblement trompée. Ethan vint se garer devant la villa, et je sortis de la maison, soulagée de quitter cet endroit. Sa voiture était flambant neuve, et je devais dire qu'elle était superbe. Il déverrouilla la fermeture centralisée afin que je puisse entrer.

- « Bonsoir Ethan. » soufflai-je

- « Bella ! Je suis ravie que tu aies changé d'avis. » déclara Ethan

- « Et moi, je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. » lançai-je en retour

- « Disons que j'ai repoussé ma soirée pizza, bière et télé. » ironisa-t'il

- « Oh, j'en suis navrée. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis en marche l'enregistrement, et la bière m'attend au frigo. » ajouta-t'il d'un ton espiègle.

Je ris légèrement. Ethan était plus beau que jamais. Malgré la pénombre de la nuit, je pus distinguer ses yeux verts, sa légère barbe et ses cheveux blonds, châtains Son costume et sa cravate étaient tous deux noirs, et je lui trouvais un air dangereusement sexy, Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de trahir Edward, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il conduisit prudemment, peut-être gêné par ma présence, et nous arrivâmes sans avoir prononcé un mot de plus.

- « Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la pendaison de crémaillère de la galerie d'une amie à toi ? » exposa-t'il

- « Oui, je ne sais pas si tu aimes l'art, mais si tu préfères rentrer tôt pour retrouver ton canapé, je comprendrais… » prétendis-je

- « Non non, pas de soucis. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en art, mais je vais tâcher de te faire honneur. » expliqua-t'il

Il masqua un bâillement, et se frotta distraitement l'œil.

- « Tu es fatigué ? » l'interrogeai-je

- « Un peu, j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment. Bref, allons-y.» conclua-t'il

Je me détachai, et quand j'allai sortir, Ethan était déjà là, à m'ouvrir la porte.

- « Je suis heureuse de voir que la galanterie est toujours de mise. » constatai-je avec plaisir

- « C'est toujours le cas avec moi, je suis un gentleman » assura-t'il en souriant

Je lui souris en retour, et il plaça sa main en bas de mon dos pour me guider vers l'entrée. Ce contact me surpris, et je me retirai vivement. Je lui jetai un regard pour voir s'il n'était pas vexé mais il ne sembla pas remarquer mon geste. L'endroit était bondé, nous entrâmes dans la galerie qui était réchauffée et animée par les bruits des différentes conversations. Je repérai mes amies de loin, quand une femme vint prendre mon manteau. Ethan se chargea de me le retirer galamment, et je lui souris pour le remercier. Il me glissa à l'oreille :

- « Je dois dire que je suis ravie d'être votre cavalier, charmante créature ! »

Je ris nerveusement, et me tournai pour lui sourire. Je rencontrai une paire d'yeux verts, et Edward poussa la porte en verre, d'un air furieux. Ethan se poussa, sans le voir, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Rosalie et Alice. Elles m'accueillirent avec des regards avides et curieux, elles rayonnaient toutes deux. Je présentai Ethan qui échangea une poignée de main avec tous. Il se retourna pour attraper une coupe de champagne qu'il me proposa. J'acceptai avec un sourire.

- « Bella, tu es à tomber ! » s'exclama mon amie

- « Et toi alors, regarde-moi : cette robe est faite pour toi ! » la complimentai-je en retour, sincère

- « Oui je sais ! » rit Alice.

Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, incrustée de pierres noires et argentées. Nous continuâmes à rire. Emmett apostropha Ethan et se mirent à parler de sport et du match de ce soir, qu'ils enregistraient tous deux. Jasper se mêla à leur conversation. Nous n'avions pas encore vu Jane, et je la cherchai des yeux quand je sentis un regard fixé sur moi. Edward me regardait depuis l'autre bout de la salle, son verre à la main. Tanya était à ses côtés et discutait avec un homme. Je croisai ses yeux, et me détournai. Nous rîmes durant quelques instants tous ensembles, quand je décidai de partir à la recherche de Jane. Je tenais vraiment à la féliciter.

- « Je reviens de suite. » chuchotai-je dans le creux de l'oreille d'Ethan

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Les gens s'étaient agglutinés devant chaque photographie et donnaient leurs impressions. Je fis le tour de la salle et finit par prendre la direction de l'arrière. La pièce était vide. J'allai quitter la pièce quand Edward me bloqua le passage.

- « Que cherches-tu ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Ta sœur, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Tu sais où elle est ? » lâchai-je sans le regarder dans les yeux. Mon ton était sec.

- « Non désolé. » ajouta-t'il, sans l'être toutefois

Il me bloquait l'accès à la sortie de la pièce, j'osai un regard vers lui, un sourire coquin lui barrant le visage.

- « Pousse-toi de là Edward. » m'énervai-je

- « Tu me manques. Pourquoi nies-tu l'évidence, ça ne collera jamais avec lui, c'est toi et moi. Il n'y de place pour personne d'autre ! » accusa-t'il

- « Toi et moi ? Il n'y a plus de ça maintenant…depuis que… » contestai-je avec une impression de déjà vu

- « Arrête, nous savons tous les deux, que c'est faux. » m'interrompit-il

- « Si tu veux garder espoir, c'est ton problème. »

- « Je sais à quoi tu joues. Tu veux me faire de la peine, me faire autant de mal que je t'en ai fais, tu sais quoi, c'est réussi. Je souffre, il t'a pour lui ce soir. »

- « N'importe quoi, j'apprécie vraiment Ethan… » soupirai-je, lasse de ce petit jeu

- « Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Au fait, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure… » susurra-t'il

Je pus voir une lueur de folie danser dans ses prunelles, il voulait me défier. Edward posa son verre sur le bureau et plongea vers moi. Il pressa fortement mes épaules et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne dans un élan de passion. Tous mes sens jusque-là endormis se réveillèrent : je revivais, mon corps entier en redemandait, et je résistais. Je restai stoïque, mes bras le long du corps, tandis que mes mains luttaient pour ne pas s'accrocher à ses cheveux et que mon cœur battait la chamade. Sa main lâcha mon épaule pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je restai toujours impassible, en me contrôlant pour ne pas gémir de bonheur. Edward ne remarqua pas ma raideur, il semblait bien trop concentré sur sa tâche. Je ne résistais pas, je n'en avais ni la force, et encore moins le pouvoir.

- « Bella ? Tu es là? » intervint une voix plus loin

Ethan était à quelques mètres, je pouvais l'entendre, mais mon corps n'entendait pas, il voulait juste rester là pour l'éternité. Edward finit par me relâcher, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

- « Putin, ce que c'était bon ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu… » jura-t'il, avec un air espiègle et satisfait

- « Ne… » commençai-je

- « Chuuuut, ne gâche pas ce moment, par un mensonge. »

Il attrapa son verre et fit demi-tour. Je le suivis déboussolée, il croisa Ethan. Celui-ci m'aperçut quelques pas derrière alors que je touchais mes cheveux pour les ajuster et que j'essuyais mon gloss qui avait fortement débordé

- « Désolé, j'ai retenu Bella un petit moment. Je suis Edward Cullen. Nous nous sommes déjà vus non ? » s'exclama Edward, soudainement de bien meilleure humeur

- « Euh oui, Ethan Baker. Bella, ça va ? » m'apostropha Ethan, inquiet par mon état seconde

- « Ou-Oui, je cherchais Jane. » dis-je avec une voix tremblante

- « Ma sœur est une vraie chipie, même à deux, nous n'avons pas réussi à la trouver. » brailla Edward, avec une voix dégoulinant de satisfaction

Ethan nous lança un regard suspicieux, et je le rejoignis pour le rassurer. Il me tendit la main, et je l'attrapai pour signifier à Edward que ce baiser n'était rien. Nous partîmes en le laissant là, seul. Je pus voir malgré toute la candeur qu'il tentait d'afficher, que ma main dans celle d'Ethan le blessa au plus haut point. Allait-il finir par comprendre que c'était définitivement fini ?

Je finis par repérer Jane, minuscule au milieu de la foule. Elle me rejoignit quand elle aperçut mes signes. Ethan se faufila dans le sens inverse, pour rejoindre Emmett et les autres.

- « Hé Bells, ça se passe bien ? » me lança-t'elle, sa robe grise la moulant parfaitement

- « Oui, et toi, tout roule ? »

- « J'ai déjà eu deux ventes ! Je suis hyper fière ! » s'exclama-t'elle pleine d'entrain

- « Tant mieux, tu as le temps pour venir boire une coupe avec nous tous ? » m'informai-je

- « Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes. »

- « D'accord. » acceptai-je

Je rejoignis Ethan regroupé avec mes amis, Jane arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Jane remarqua Ethan et eut un air perplexe.

- « Bella tu es venue accompagnée ? » s'étonna-t'elle, ton ton frisait presque l'impolitesse

- « Oui, je te présente Ethan Baker. » le présentai-je

- « Oh, bonsoir. » marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Rosalie proposa un toast en l'honneur de Jane, et nous bûmes tous après avoir entrechoqué nos coupes. La soirée passa doucement, Ethan me fit faire le tour des photos que j'avais déjà vues, mais ne lui fis pas remarquer. Il se décida à acheter une photo qu'il trouva magnifique et qui, selon lui, s'accorderait parfaitement avec son salon. Je le remerciai, et il me sourit. Nous étions vautrés sur le canapé moelleux tandis que les derniers invités traînaient dans la galerie. Ethan cacha un bâillement.

- « Tu veux rentrer ? » lui demandai-je, consciente qu'il tombait de fatigue

- « Si tu as finis, je veux bien… J'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain… » s'excusa-t'il avec une faible grimace

- « Pas de soucis. » le rassurai-je avec un sourire

Ethan dit au revoir, et me signifia qu'il m'attendait dans la voiture. J'embrassai mes amies et leurs copains, je félicitai encore une fois Jane. Edward était rentré avec Tanya depuis un moment, puisqu' Irina, la soeur de Tanya, ne pouvait pas garder les enfants pour la nuit.

Je le rejoignis dans la voiture et il conduisit en silence. Avant de se garer devant la villa, il ferma les yeux, sans un mot. Je n'osai pas le regarder. Je posai ma main sur la portière.

- « Bon et bien… Merci pour la soirée, Ethan. » chuchotai-je

- « Bonsoir Bella, à bientôt. » me répondit-il

Je sortis sans dire un mot de plus. J'allais franchir la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis la portière claquer. Il s'avança vers moi.

- « Ethan tu as oublié quelque chose ? » m'étonnai-je

- « On peut parler, juste cinq minutes… ? » proposa-t'il

- « Euh ok, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à te faire entrer. »

- « On s'assied là ? » fit-il en désignant les marches

- « Ok. »

Je resserrai mon trench contre moi, et m'assieds à ses cotés.

- « Est-ce que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner pour le rendre jaloux ? » demanda-t'il du tac au tac

- « Qui ça ? »

- « A ton avis. » déclara-t'il lourdement

- « Non. » affirmai-je

- « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre… » souffla-t'il

Ethan en profita pour plonger vers moi et poser ses lèvres doucement dans un léger frôlement sur les miennes. Ses lèvres furent chaudes sur les miennes, son odeur m'enveloppa, il sentait quelque chose de viril et sensible à la fois. J'adorais ça.

- « Bonne soirée Ethan. » murmurai-je, en léger flottement

- « Bonne nuit Bella. »

Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra. J'attendis quelques minutes pour rentrer dans la maison qui était calme. J'avais passé une soirée des plus agréables grâce à Ethan. Un sourire flottait sur mes lèvres, j'avais tourné la page, j'étais heureuse de nouveau. Je ne m'autorisai plus à penser à Edward, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

J'allais m'endormir quand une brève sonnerie m'annonça un SMS. Je me relevai pour le lire, intriguée. Peut être avais-je oublié quelque chose à la galerie ?

_J'ai passé une bonne soirée et j'ai adoré ce baiser. Un café demain te tenterait-il ? Bonne nuit. Ethan._

Je tapotai un « _Moi aussi, merci encore. Avec plaisir. _ » en vitesse avant de me coucher, rêveuse.

Le lendemain nous étions assis sur le banc d'un parc, un gobelet fumant dans les mains. Ethan était venu me chercher et semblait exténué. Malgré le froid intense, nous avions décidé de nous poser ici. Edward avait tenté de cacher sa tristesse à la vue de sa voiture mais j'avais eu le temps de remarquer que cela le blessait. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, quand un silence gênant s'installa.

- « Bella, je tenais à te voir pour m'assurer de quelque chose… » commença-Ethan pour mettre fin au malaise

- « Oui ? Je t'écoute. » fis-je, avec appréhension

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais j'aimerai savoir où tu en es avec lui ? » me demanda-t'il

- « Nulle part. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. » tranchai-je

- « Tu es sûre ? J'ai eu l'impression hier que vous étiez toujours très liés, comme attirés l'un par l'autre…Je n'ai pas envie d'être au milieu d'une histoire compliquée… » hésita-t'il

- « Ce n'est pas le cas… »

- « Bon si tu le dis… » souffla-t'il

- « Je t'assure, j'espère simplement ne jamais revivre ça. Je veux quelque chose de plus normal, léger » lui confiai-je doucement

- « Ecoute je ne connais pas votre histoire mais je peux te jurer quelque chose, je ne te ferais jamais de mal… » lâcha-t'il, en chuchotant

- « Merci. » soufflai-je en attrapant sa main.

Il fut surpris par ce geste soudain mais pressa ma main chaleureusement. Nous restâmes les doigts liés dans un silence tranquille.

- « Tu ne regrettes pas notre baiser alors ? » rit-il, soudainement complice

- « Pas du tout, c'était agréable. » murmurai-je.

Ça l'avait été vraiment, c'était autre chose qu'embrasser Edward. Plus simple, plus tranquille. J'avais ressenti quelque chose de fort, mais de la même façon qu'avec Edward, je ne perdais pas pieds face à Ethan, j'étais simplement moi.

- « Tu me permets de recommencer… ? » me demanda-t'il, avec politesse, en me tirant de mes pensées. Ses yeux verts pénétrèrent les miens.

- « Huuum, attends que je réfléchisse…Oui. » acceptai-je avec un sourire

Nous nous rapprochâmes et scellèrent nos lèvres doucement. Ce fut bref mais doux et attentionné. Je souris béatement et nous restâmes à bavarder quelques minutes sur ce banc, malgré le froid et j'étais heureuse. L'heure tourna et Ethan me proposa de rentrer. Nous étions tous deux morts de froid, la chaleur que nous procurait l'habitacle de la voiture ne fut pas de trop. Il se gara devant la porte d'entrée cette fois, et m'embrassa sur le front.

- « Je suis désolé d'écourter ce moment, mais j'ai des obligations… » s'excusa Ethan

- « C'est pas grave, je comprends. »

- « Tu dînerais à la maison ce soir ? » quémanda-t'il avec une moue adorable

- « Oui avec plaisir. » acceptai-je

- « Ok, je passe te chercher vers… » hésita Ethan

Je m'aperçu qu'il faisait un rapide calcul mental

- « Ethan tu es adorable mais j'ai une voiture, je peux venir toute seule. » ris-je

- « Oui c'est vrai…Vers 20 heures alors ? » décida-t'il

- « D'accord, à plus »

J'allai sortir de la voiture quand il m'attrapa fortement pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je ris comme une idiote et lui rendit son sourire aguicheur. Ethan me parut plus beau que jamais, peut-être parce qu'Edward n'était pas dans les parages...

Je rentrai dans la villa vide, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Tanya avait dû rendre visite à sa famille, et Edward était toujours par monts et par vaux. Je passai le reste de la matinée à dormir. Je sortis de ma chambre à midi pour manger, et constatai qu'il était de retour. Il vint s'asseoir face à moi, et me regarda, inquiet.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lançai-je, sèchement

- « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

- « Je sors. » lui dis-je

- « Où ça ? »

- « Chez Ethan. » confiai-je

- « Tu dînes chez lui ? »

- « Ouais… pourquoi ?» hésitai-je, mal à l'aise

- « Je voulais te proposer un truc mais si tu es déjà prise… » lâcha-t'il, l'air mauvais

- « Désolée…» mentis-je

Il se leva furieux, et repartit s'installer devant la télé. Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à attendre que l'heure tourne : j'avais vraiment envie de retrouver Ethan chez lui. Une heure avant de partir, je me préparai tranquillement, j'enfilai un jean slim gris clair, et un pull bleu électrique, et complétai le tout par des escarpins mi-hauts. Je ne voulais pas trop en faire, mais je voulais tout de même être élégante. Ethan ne quittait jamais ses chemises blanches impeccables et je souhaitais lui faire honneur. Je descendis dans le salon, où Edward était avachi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et il reprit l'air furieux qu'il avait auparavant.

- « Bonne soirée. » chantonnai-je. Je n'arrivai plus à contrôler ma joie, même devant sa peine évidente.

- « Ouais toi aussi. » bougonna-t-il sans me regarder une seconde de plus

Je fis le chemin jusqu'à chez Ethan en état de nerfs avancé. Je voulais vraiment passer à autre chose, mais les différentes perspectives de la soirée m'angoissaient, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je n'étais pas prête à m'engager dans une relation sexuelle. Mon cœur était encore beaucoup trop fragile. En tournant, je croisai des phares familiers dans mon rétroviseur. Il me semblait apercevoir la voiture d'Edward qui me suivait, mais je dus me résigner à avancer sans en avoir le cœur net. Je devenais complètement parano. Edward était avachi dans son canapé et non pas à me surveiller. Il connaissait ma destination, il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de m'y suivre. Je me garai devant la maison, et vérifiai mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Ethan vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes après mon coup de sonnette. Il portait un simple jean brut et une chemise blanche. Superbe. Je souris en constatant que j'avais opté pour la meilleure solution vestimentaire.

- « Entre, Bella. » me souffla-t-il

Je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée où une patère supportait le poids de différents manteaux, vestes et écharpes. Il se glissa dans mon dos pour m'aider à retirer mon trench-coat noir. Je m'avançai pour lui laisser la place de l'accrocher au porte manteau et aussi pour savourer la décoration chaleureuse mais néanmoins moderne de son cocon.

- « C'est la maison de mes parents. » m'expliqua-t-il

- « J'adore, ils sont sortis ? » l'interrogeai-je

- « Euh, non. Mon père est mort il y a moins d'un an, il m'a laissé la maison. » avoua-t'il

- « Oh, je suis désolée. Et ta mère où… ? » repris-je pour cacher ma peine

- « Morte aussi, quand j'avais 7 ans. » conclua-t'il

- « Excuse-moi je ne savais pas que… »

- « C'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens que très peu. » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Oui… »

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa Ethan

- « Du vin, s'il te plait. » commandai-je

- « Rouge ? »

- « Oui, merci. »

- « Installe-toi, je reviens. » m'invita-t'il

Je m'assieds sur le canapé bordeaux moelleux, et contemplai le salon. Un feu était allumé dans l'immense cheminée en pierre sombre, tandis qu'une immense bibliothèque recouvrait un pan de mur, et une table avait été dressé pour deux. Trop occupée, je ne le vis revenir avec deux coupes et une bouteille.

- « Il est excellent, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. » m'encouragea-t'il

- « Je ne m'y connais pas trop en vin… » avouai-je

Il nous versa deux coupes, et je trempais mes lèvres dedans, le nectar était fruité et savoureux. Je lui souris en signe d'approbation. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à papoter, j'appris entre autre qu'Ethan avait un frère cadet, que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture et son père du cancer. Son père avait été son pilier depuis toujours, il était resté anéanti par sa mort, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de fumer. Il me raconta qu'il bossait beaucoup ce qui lui laissait peu de temps pour des relations sérieuses, et qu'il avait l'intention de fonder une famille un jour avec la femme qui l'accepterait ainsi. Bref, j'appris qu'Ethan Baker était un homme bien et brisé par la perte de sa famille et l'absence de son frère. Il passait les fêtes seul, et retrouvait une maison vide chaque soir. Je l'appréciai de plus en plus. Nous dînâmes d'un succulent repas qu'il avait commandé chez le traiteur français de la ville et nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite sur le canapé, à rire ensemble. Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa doucement et je crus défaillir. J'avais retiré mes chaussures, et plié mes jambes sous moi, assise dans le canapé. Ethan était posé à côté de moi, son bras reposait sur la tranche du canapé et entourait mes épaules. J'étais cernée. Il revint à la charge, et me donna un second baiser plus violent et primitif. J'en eu des frissons et il prit cela pour un consentement. Il me rapprocha de lui et se fit plus pressant. Je lui rendis ses baisers, mais quand sa main se faufila vers ma hanche je le repoussai doucement mais assez fortement pour qu'il comprenne.

- « Je suis désolée, mais...je ne me sens pas prête pour ça. » m'excusai-je en rougissant

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te… »

- « Je sais. » lâchai-je en l'interrompant

Sa main retomba mollement et je me replaçai près de lui, ma tête sur son épaule pour ne pas le vexer encore plus.

- « Ethan je ne suis pas prête à refaire confiance à un homme pour le moment. Je te demande juste un peu de temps… » l'informai-je

- « Je comprends Bella, vraiment… Je suis prêt à t'attendre, à te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de confiance…Mais j'aimerai savoir... pourquoi...tu souffres comme ça ? » hésita-t'il, gêné

- « Ok… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et je me relevai pour me mettre en tailleur face à lui. Je lui expliquai ma brève relation avec Edward, les conséquences. Ethan fut très compréhensif et ne m'interrompit jamais. Une fois que j'eus fini, il resta longuement silencieux et m'embrassa le front doucement. Nous nous recollâmes l'un à l'autre.

- « Je vais rentrer. » décrétai-je enfin

- « Déjà ? » s'étonna-t'il

- « Il faudra bien que je rentre tôt ou tard… » ris-je

- « Tu pourrais rester dormir ici, tu ne me dérange pas, et tu as beaucoup bu. » affirma-t'il

- « C'est vrai… »

- « Et c'est sans arrières pensées… » me promit-il

- « Bon d'accord. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit-il surpris

- « Oui je reste. » acceptai-je

- « Génial, tu accepterais de dormir dans mon lit ? » m'invita-t'il

- « Dormir ? » questionnai-je

- « Oui rien de plus… »

- « Alors oui… »

- « Mais je n'exclus pas la possibilité que mes mains te…frôlent accidentellement. » poursuivit-il, avec un air ravi

- « Monsieur Baker, vous êtes un sacré malin ! » lançai-je amusée

- « Mademoiselle Swan, ne m'en tenez point rigueur, il faut dire que tout homme digne de ce nom ne pourrait s'empêcher de vous toucher. » déclara-t'il solennellement

Ethan me prêta un t-shirt et un boxer à lui pour dormir, nous nous couchâmes sans rien de plus. La soirée s'était plus que bien déroulée.

**EDWARD POV**

03h45

_Que fiche-t-elle ?_

Je restai le regard fixé sur la fenêtre de la petite maison blanche. Aucun mouvement, aucune lumière…depuis plus d'une heure. Que peut-on faire dans le noir à cette heure-ci ? Une réponse me vint et je la repoussai en vitesse, trop douloureuse et totalement improbable. Bella ne pouvait pas me faire ça, j'en mourrai…

_C'est toi qui as commencé !_

La ferme. Tout avait commencé vendredi, quand elle s'était rendue avec cet abruti à la soirée de ma sœur. Elle l'avait présenté à ses amies, ce qui était quelque chose d'important pour elle. Leurs avis lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, et même si je n'avais pas remarqué d'entente particulière entre eux, ils l'appréciaient plus que moi. Emmett surtout, qui m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais plus autorisé à faire parti de leur cercle. Dès lors, Emmett était devenu mon préféré, il était prêt à tout pour Bella, et je devais lui reconnaître son sens de l'amitié. Les filles et leurs hommes avaient donc totalement accepté le nouveau compagnon de Bella. J'avais été furieux de ça : elle m'oubliait, elle tournait la page, elle riait, parlait et embrassait ce gars. Je le haïssais mais je me haïssais encore plus : j'avais tout foutu en l'air. A cet instant précis, la seule option qui s'était offerte à moi était de lui rappeler notre histoire, de lui montrer qu'elle m'aimait toujours, que je l'attendais. Notre baiser avait réveillé mon désir, j'avais de nouveau ressenti quelque chose tout au fond de moi, et rien que son contact avait provoqué une énorme érection dans mon boxer. J'avais dû me cacher dans l'arrière boutique pour la camoufler, tandis qu'elle s'était barré avec Ethan. Mais je ne regrettai pas du tout ce geste désespéré, j'avais compris qu'il y avait toujours pour elle quelque chose, que nous étions liés. L'espoir était de retour. Après tout elle ne m'avait pas repoussé.

L'évocation de ce moment érotique provoqua en moi une nouvelle vague de désir. Je n'avais plus refait l'amour avec elle, et je devais dire que j'étais légèrement frustré. L'ironie de la situation me faisait presque rire. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu, j'aurai pu passer pour un pervers. Bella s'envoyait en l'air à seulement quelques pas tandis que je fantasmai sur elle, seul dans ma voiture.

_Quand est-ce que j'étais tombé si bas ?_

La réponse me vint : aujourd'hui exactement. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la suivre, j'étais resté à distance raisonnable de la voiture d'Ethan tandis qu'il roulait vers le centre. Je devais dire que plus que la filature, c'était sa vitesse trop raisonnable qui m'avait posé problème. J'étais garé à quelques pas seulement de l'endroit où ils prirent leur café, j'étais à quelques mètres seulement quand ils avaient choisi un banc pour s'y installer et discuter. Je les avais observés à travers la distance raisonnable que je m'étais choisi, tandis qu'ils se parlaient, tournaient l'un vers l'autre. J'avais l'air d'un fou, et je me comportai comme tel mais j'étais comme fasciné par eux. J'ai observé chacun de leur mouvement, et surtout leur baiser. Je voyais Bella de face, ce qui était encore plus éprouvant mais j'avais tenu bon. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagné, et j'avais évité de les suivre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et voilà comment à 03h57 je me retrouvai garé devant la maison de ce mec, dans un froid polaire. J'avais décidé de réitérer l'expérience et j'avais failli me faire prendre quand je compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucune voiture entre elle et moi, mais heureusement elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, sinon ça aurait été ma fête. Je les avais observés, à travers les rideaux fluides de la maison. Ils avaient dînés et parlé à la lueur des bougies dont je voyais l'ombre de la flamme danser. Et puis plus rien, j'étais resté à distance raisonnable en prévision de sa sortie mais elle n'avait jamais refait surface. J'attendis 04 :00 pour me décider à sortir de la voiture et m'approchai de la maison. La nuit était sombre et pas un bruit ne venait la perturber. Je jetai de rapides coups d'œil pour être certain que tous les voisins dormaient, et me faufilai vers la première fenêtre.

_Si quelqu'un prévient les flics, je suis foutu !_

Je m'imaginai déjà être emmené au poste tandis que Bella me regarderait, dégoûtée et furieuse. Je n'aperçus rien : il n'y avait personne dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Je fis le tour et regardai par chaque fenêtre. Visiblement aucun mouvement, ni signe de vie. Frustré je retournai dormir dans la voiture en attendant le lendemain matin…

* * *

Je dois avouer que je crains vos réactions. Personnellement, il était indispensable pour moi que l'histoire se déroule ainsi.

Edward qui surveille Bella, Bella avec Ethan. Qu'en pensez-vous ?!

XOXO, S.


	16. Vampires, witches and other monster

Bonjour à toutes, je profite de ce petit moment de calme pour vous poster la suite de la fiction (un peu en retard). Ma correctrice Audrey ayant très peu de temps à elle, j'ai dû faire appel aux services d'une nouvelle bêta, donc d'ici le prochain chapitre vous pourrez remercier Wendy pour son travail, qui j'espère sera tout autant excellent ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews, continuez comme ça ! Je suis en bonne voie pour finir cette fiction comme il se doit, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les exploiter dans de futures fictions car j'ai moi même une vie très chargée, je vous tiens donc au courant.

Pour les réactions, elles sont très mitigées : Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction E&B, donc Edward et Bella resteront le couple principal. Pour vos visions d'Ethan, elles sont aussi très contrastées, tantôt il est de mèche avec Tanya, d'autre fois il est seulement un "méchant" ou encore certaine le voit comme l'adorable et parfait homme. Je suis ravie de voir que vous compatissez envers notre cher Edward, qui a littéralement disjoncté aha. J'adore, alors continuez à vous forgez vos opinions, et faites vos jeux, car le dénouement est proche !

_**XOXO, Good reading ;)**_

* * *

L'automne était arrivé plus vite que je m'y attendais : les feuilles étaient tombées et le froid s'était définitivement installé sur Seattle nous prévoyant un hiver digne de ce nom. Nous avions par conséquent tous ressortis pull en laine, écharpes et bonnets. Les journées s'étaient raccourcies et la nuit s'installait dès cinq heures de l'après-midi. Tous ces signes qui précédaient les fêtes de Noël avaient mis les enfants en joie. Mais avant tout cela, nous célébrions la nuit d'Halloween. Celle où la peur et les frissons étaient admis et même exquis. Nous étions donc Mardi 31 Octobre, un jour de semaine, ce qui m'avait obligé à prévoir la soirée pour mes petits monstres. Etant donné qu'à partir de 21 heures j'étais censé avoir fini mon travail, Tanya m'avait promis une prime budgétaire en contrepartie de ce petit service. Emily et Collin avait alors mis plus d'une semaine pour choisir leur costumes respectifs. Emily s'était décidée pour le traditionnel costume de sorcière, (ce qui avait été assez simple à trouver à mon grand soulagement) et son frère avait opté à son tour pour quelque chose d'assez banal, en criant qu'il voulait être un fantôme. Je les avais donc accompagné à la boutique pour les différents achats, et réalisé de mes propres mains les dernières reprises de couture. Nous avions réalisé les essais maquillage, et attendu le jour J avec impatience. Ethan avait proposé de m'accompagner lors de la tournée annuelle, ce que j'avais accepté. Notre relation s'était vite accélérée : nous ne passions plus une journée sans nous appeler ni même nous voir et il adorait voir les enfants. Même si j'étais heureuse de la simplicité et de la joie que me procurait cette relation, je n'arrivai toujours pas à passer outre mes craintes, et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'engager…

Dès le début de la journée, les enfants furent excités. Ils insistèrent pour être maquillés immédiatement - ce qui pour ma part n'était pas une excellente idée mais je fus bien obligée d'accepter. Je passai donc la matinée sur les petits visages d'Emily et Collin qui furent ravis du résultat. Ce que je redoutais se produisit, et je dus tout refaire quand Emily détruit tout mon travail. Jane m'avait demandé si je pouvais passer la voir à la boutique afin qu'elle puisse les admirer. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à venir rendre visite à Tanya, j'avais donc accepté. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand Edward fit son apparition. Il descendit les escaliers tandis que j'aidai Collin à fermer son manteau. Il s'était lui aussi déguisé, et je fus stupéfaite par son choix. Je devais dire qu'il était sublime : son teint très pale, ses canines aiguisées, et la tache de sang recouvrant le coin de sa bouche avaient presque réussi à m'effrayer. Je lui souris tandis qu'il se penchait sur les enfants qui étaient à deux doigts d'hurler.

- « Papaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla Collin

Le petit garçon eut ce regard d'admiration qu'il adressait souvent à son père. Il semblait émerveillé et fasciné par le costume. Emily resta silencieuse, et semblait un peu anxieuse face à son géniteur.

- « Hé ma puce, c'est ton papa, ne crains rien chérie. » la rassura-t'il en souriant

Il remarqua son air horrifié, et s'accroupit en lui ouvrant les bras. Elle hésita quelques instants mais alla tout de même se blottir dans ses bras, me faisant sourire tendrement. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire sourire. Elle se retira de ses bras et vint à moi.

- « J'ai un secret à te dire… » déclara-t'elle

Je m'accroupis aussi, et lui tendit l'oreille. Elle mit sa petite menotte en porte-voix et vint me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille :

- « Papa a dit que tu étais très jolie comme ça… »

Je rougis et fixai son père. Il faisait mine de rien et s'occupait de Collin. Je souris à la petite fille. J'avais personnellement opté après diverses tergiversations sur un déguisement de diablesse : j'avais choisi une robe rouge, à laquelle j'avais cousu une queue puis enfilé une longue perruque noire et ajouté une paire de cornes.

- « Tu les accompagnes chez ma sœur ? » me demanda-t-il en me tirant de mes réflexions

- « Oui, elle veut les voir, et prendre quelques photos… »

- « Je peux vous accompagner ? » proposa-t'il

- « Si tu veux, mais Ethan est censé venir nous prendre là bas… » l'informai-je maladroitement

- « Il vous accompagne ?»

- « Oui… » affirmai-je

- « On prend ma voiture comme ça, tu pourras partir avec le prince charmant, et je rentrerais de mon côté. » persifla-t'il

- « Ok » fis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

Nous prîmes tous place dans la voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'à la boutique. Jane nous accueillit avec un immense sourire. Elle avait également choisi de se déguiser en vampire.

_Décidément c'est de famille !_

- « Bonjour les petits monstres ! Alors qu'avons-nous là ? » lança-t'elle, enthousiaste

- « Moi je suis une… »

- « Attends laisse moi deviner…une sorcière ? » la coupa Jane

- « Ouiiiii » hurla de plaisir Emily

- « Là nous avons un fantôme, un vampire et enfin…une diablesse ! » conclua mon amie

- « Absolument. »

- « Faites-moi vite un bisou et filez, il y a quelques bonbons sur la table pour vous… » les avertit-elle

Les enfants hurlèrent et se jetèrent dans ses jambes – si bien qu'elle eut un peu de mal à rester debout, et filèrent se goinfrer dans la boutique. Elle nous embrassa à tour de rôle.

- « Dites moi vous vous êtes donner le mot pour votre déguisement… ? » demandai-je perplexe

- « Pas du tout, c'est une vieille tradition, on a toujours été déguisé en vampires. »

- « Je vois » ris-je

- « Et toi, on dirait un vrai petit démon, tu es à croquer ! » renchérit-elle

- « Merci. »

Elle nous proposa de s'installer dans l'arrière boutique, et nous discutâmes pendant une heure. Ethan m'avertit qu'il était en route, et je préparai les enfants pour repartir. Jane me remercia de lui avoir emmené les enfants. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu prendre de nombreux clichés. Ethan débarqua quelques minutes plus tard et fut accueilli par les enfants excités.

- « Bonsoir. » souffla-t-il, il était rougi par le froid mais beau à mourir. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche, comme à son habitude, mais avait maquillé son visage comme le Joker dans Batman. Il fit la bise à Jane, et pressa la main d'Edward

- « Coucou toi ! » soufflai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- « Je suis désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de mieux faire… » fit-il d'un air d'excuse

- « Pas grave, c'est génial. »

Ethan était beau, mais la comparaison avec Edward fut obligatoire et je devais dire qu' Edward arrivait largement en tête.

- « Vous êtes tous superbes. »

- « Merci. » le remercia Jane mollement

Edward ne répondit pas, et je souris à Ethan en remerciement.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa Jane, d'un air poli

- « Bella tu veux y aller maintenant ou… ? » lâcha Ethan

- « Non c'est bon il y a le temps. » l'assurai-je

- « Ok, je veux bien un café alors. »

Jane partit derrière, et je restai avec les deux hommes. La tension était palpable, je fis donc un pauvre sourire à Ethan, tandis qu'Edward s'était décalé à l'autre bout boudeur.

- « Je vais aller aider Jane. » proposai-je mal à l'aise.

Je partis en cuisine pour échapper à la scène.

**EDWARD POV**

Je suivis le mouvement de Bella qui se leva gracieusement et s'échappa vers la cuisine. J'avais clairement l'impression d'être de trop dans la pièce, le cheveu sur la soupe, même si j'avais failli m'éclipser je m'étais résigner à rester. Peut-être par esprit de vengeance envers Ethan ou simplement parce que je les suivais depuis trois semaines, et que les voir s'embrasser, et se câliner était devenu un rituel que je m'infligeais. C'était ma punition, mon châtiment, je les observais dans les moindres détails, les moindres gestes en me retenant d'hurler, ou de frapper quelque chose. Je devenais littéralement fou, mais ce petit secret s'était vite transformé en jeu, je n'arrivai plus à m'en passer. J'aimais voir Bella heureuse et souriante même si c'était avec un autre… J'observai Bella toujours plus particulièrement qu'Ethan, ce qui était avant tout motivé par le fait de vouloir garder mon sang froid. Elle respirait le bonheur, elle était devenu moins hésitante, plus proche de lui…Et chaque fois, je me posais la même question : L'avait-elle fait avec lui ? Ou comptait-elle le faire ? Ma réaction était toujours la même, mon cœur se serrait, mes muscles se tendaient, et je pouvais sentir le sang affluer dans mon bouche. Malheureusement même si la réponse était oui, je n'avais plus mon mot à dire…

Ethan se laissa choir dans le canapé de ma sœur et regarda dans le vide pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Je le fixai intensément. Cet homme ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait. Il dut sentir mon regard qui était beaucoup trop insistant et releva la tête vers moi. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

- « Vous l'aimez ? » lançai-je d'un ton acide

- « Qui ça ? » s'étonna l'homme face à moi

- « Bella. »

- « Je n'ai pas à… » se renfrogna-t'il

- « J'espère vraiment pour vous que non. » le coupai-je mauvais

- « Pourquoi ça ? » reprit-il d'un ton tout aussi mauvais que le mien

- « Bella est à moi. » tranchai-je

- « Elle n'est pas un objet… »

- « Je sais, mais nous sommes liés d'une façon dont vous ne le serez jamais… » lui affirmai-je

- « Je sais, puisque je ne lui ferais jamais autant de mal que vous. » lâcha-t'il, satisfait. Je fus blessé...mais ne le montrait pas.

- « Elle vous a raconté ça ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Oui, elle m'a tout dit, la souffrance que vous lui avez infligé. Il m'arrive même de percevoir cette souffrance enfouie en elle quand nous sommes ensemble. Elle est brisée, et je suis bon pour elle. Plus que vous ne le serez jamais. Et un jour elle sera prête à tourner la page, et ce jour-là vous ne serez plus rien. en attendant, j'ai tout mon temps. » déclara-t'il

- « J'ai commis une faute, je m'en veux, mais ça ne change rien. Elle m'aime, je l'aime, nous finirons par nous retrouver. J'essaye simplement de vous épargner la souffrance que cela vous procurera. » confessai-je

- « Trop aimable à vous, mais je serais là tant qu'elle en exprimera le souhait. »

- « Comme vous voulez… » rouspétai-je

Bella et Jane réapparurent ensemble en riant, elles ne remarquèrent pas la tension qui émanait de nos deux corps. Bella tendit une tasse à Ethan qu'il posa sur la table avant de l'attirer à lui. Elle gloussa, et se laissa choir sur ses genoux, Il l'embrassa et ma douleur ressurgit. Et s'il avait raison ? S'il elle m'oubliait, qu'allais-je faire ?

Ma sœur me lança un regard peiné en signe de compassion, je fis semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir. Je me relevai, sentant que j'avais atteint mes limites.

- « J'y vais à plus sœurette. Ethan, Bella. » saluai-je

Ma sœur se leva pour m'embrasser. Ethan ne m'adressa qu'un bref regard et Bella me fixa longuement. Elle finit par me sourire, et je fis demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Je m'arrêtai à la porte pour embrasser mes deux enfants qui riaient ensemble.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, j'avais la sensation d'être une bombe à retardement. Il fallait que je m'isole avant de craquer. Je déverrouillais les portières puis m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle. Je fulminais…Ma stupide tentative d'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné, et si Bella l'apprenait, j'étais foutu.

Tout en pensant à elle, je la vis accourir vers moi.

_Edward Cullen tu vas avoir des problèmes ! me dis-je_

Elle ouvrit ma portière à la volée, et me tendit ma cape le souffle coupé.

- « Tu avais oublié ta cape ! » fit-elle essoufflée

- « Merci. »

- « Tu vas bien Edward ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle

- « Ouais.. »

- « Je t'ai pas proposé mais tu veux venir avec nous ce soir ? Ce serait chouette… » reprit-elle d'un ton aimable mais distant

- « Non désolé. »

- « Ah ok comme tu veux. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas dormir à la villa ce soir, donc je redéposerai les enfants dès qu'ils ont fini. » expliqua-t'elle d'un ton naturel

- « Tu dors où ? » fulminai-je

- « Chez Ethan. »

- « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, tu te lèves super tôt pour être à l'heure à la villa… » dis-je dans une tentative désespérée

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis…Tchao »

- « Attends Bella, écoute moi…je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais…Ne dors pas chez lui…Je t'en prie… » suppliai-je

- « Tu as raison…tu n'en as pas le droit. » protesta-t'elle

Elle claqua la portière à la volée et disparut en vitesse. Toute ma colère refit surface, ma main frappa brutalement le volant, une fois, puis deux et enfin trois. Je ne me contrôlai plus… Il fallait que j'agisse rapidement, il ne me restait plus qu'une solution…l'obliger à m'écouter. Je démarrai la voiture pour changer de stationnement, il fallait que j'évite d'être vu…car encore une fois, j'avais le projet de les suivre dans chaque rue de cette putain de ville. Je resterai donc dans ma voiture, prenant mon mal en patience.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Ethan et Bella ressortirent main dans la main accompagnés des enfants. Collin et Emily semblait plus heureux que jamais, cet homme avait pris toute ma vie. Même mes enfants semblaient l'apprécier. Comment en étais-je arrivé là dans une vie qui ne me satisfaisait plus ? Avec des enfants qui n'étaient pas autant aimés qu'ils le devaient par leur propre mère ? Et moi, assis dans une voiture, à espionner la femme que j'aime… ?

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture et finirent pas démarrer. je devais dire que la situation était malsaine au possible, mais il m'arrivait de me prendre au jeu, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une scène de film, et je m'amusais à éviter les approches trop abusives et à rester en retrait, juste assez de temps pour voir leur changements de direction. Je les suivis donc en veillant à ne pas trop être suspect…

Ils se garèrent aux premières places de stationnement des résidences qui étaient toutes décorées, et lumineuses pour l'occasion. Et se mirent en route tous ensemble vers les premières maisons. Les familles étaient nombreuses, beaucoup de parents ou amis marchaient ensemble dans les rues, où les voitures étaient très rares, tous en discutant et veillant sur les différents groupes d'enfants qui riaient, et voyageaient de maison en maison à la recherche de sucreries. Certains adolescents jouaient encore le jeu, et se faufilaient en groupe parmi les plus jeunes pour récolter quelque chose. Tout était absolument magique, et j'eus envie de partager ça avec mes enfants, et Bella. J'attendis que la foule s'intensifie pour me permettre de les suivre. Je me cachai derrière des hommes plus grands, ou marchait à côté de femmes.

Ethan et Bella suivaient Collin et Emily - surexcités - à chaque pas de porte, ne manquant de vigilance malgré leurs mains liées et leurs doux baisers. Il lui chuchotait quelques mots de temps à autre à l'oreille, et elle repoussait ses cheveux en riant.

Une femme que j'avais apparemment trop collé me lança un regard enjôleur avant de m'aguicher :

- « Bonsoir ! »

- « Bonsoir. » répondis-je

- « Vous êtes seul ? »

- « Hum oui… » J'eus peur de sa réaction, un homme seul parmi tant d'enfants…

- « Lequel est le votre ? » Je compris qu'elle parlait des enfants aux alentours.

- « Lui. » fis-je en montrant un gamin au hasard.

- « Il est mignon… »

- « Merci, il tient de sa mère surtout… » mentis-je de nouveau, face au physique de l'enfant bien différent du mien

- « C'est vrai…Vous êtes divorcé…séparé...veuf ? » récita-t'elle

- « Séparé. »

Ce fut à cet instant que l'enfant que j'avais désigné accouru vers sa famille d'origine en sautillant. Je lançai un regard à la femme, qui comprit mon mensonge.

- « Hé mais… » protesta-t'elle bruyamment

- « Bonne soirée… » lançai-je en pressant le pas

Je m'éloignai à grande vitesse, avant qu'elle ne me dise quelque chose de plus. Dans ma précipitation, je ne fis plus attention à la distance me séparant d'Ethan et Bella, et je faillis me faire voir. Je trouvai un abri d'infortune derrière une voiture stationnée.

_Putain Edward, à quoi tu joues bordel ?_

Quelques mères me regardèrent étrangement, et je fis semblant d'observer mon reflet dans la vitre. Décidément le destin était contre moi… En m'observant, une sensation étrange et inconnue me traversa l'esprit, je sus que toutes ces fois où je les avais suivi avait été des erreurs. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, si Bella l'apprenait, mes actes ne feraient qu'empirer la situation en creusant le gouffre entre nous. Il était temps que j'arrête, je ne voulais plus être spectateur de sa vie, mais acteur. Je me remis d'aplomb et fit demi-tour. Je revis les nombreuses fois où j'avais fait ce genre de choses, leur sorties au café, en boite, dans les boutiques, leur nuit chez lui…A chaque instant, j'avais été là à les épier. Ils ne se quittaient plus, et moi j'étais le fantôme qui les poursuivait. L'ombre noire derrière leur tableau parfait.

Quelqu'un attrapa mon coude lourdement et je me retournai pour voir une petite femme. Elle me fit un sourire amical.

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ? » s'étonna-t'elle

- « Je suis désolé, j'ai eu peur que vous imaginiez… » expliquai-je, faussement désolé

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? »

- « Je cherchai quelqu'un… »

- « Cherchait ou suivait ? » nuança-t'elle

- « Un peu les deux, sans doute… »

- « Qui est-ce ? » fit-elle d'une voix curieuse

Je cherchai Bella des yeux, et lui indiquait discrètement. Elle était de dos et tenait la main d'Ethan.

- « Elle est avec un autre… » remarqua-t'elle en enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie

- « Oui… »

- « Vous l'aimez ? » reprit-elle toujours avide de réponse

- « Plus que ça… » dévoilai-je. Mes paroles coulaient désormais face aux questions de mon interlocutrice, sans aucune gêne.

- « Ce sont leurs enfants ? » questionna-t'elle

- « Non, les miens. » ajoutai-je avec un rire mauvais.

- « Votre histoire est bien compliquée… » jugea-t'elle

- « Non c'est simple, elle ne veut plus de moi… » la contredis-je

- « Vous savez en vous voyant j'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas d'humeur à être ici… Vous paraissez frustré, blessé et très en colère. C'est ce que l'en ressent en vous regardant. » assura-t'elle d'un ton bienveillant et psychologue

- « Je le sais. » mentis-je. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je racontais.

- « Avez-vous tenté de lui dire ce que vous ressentez… » poursuivit-elle

- « Un million de fois… » affirmai-je

- « Réessayez. Autant de fois qu'il faudra, poussez-la à bout, provoquez-la. Trouvez quelque chose pour l'obliger à vous dire ce que vous voulez, soit vous pourrez passer à autre chose, soit vous la retrouverez… Dites lui que vous l'aimez, que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans elle, qu'elle a changé votre vie…» révéla-t'elle

- « Merci, vous m'aidez… »

- « De rien, bonne soirée. »

Je rentrai à la maison et me postai dans ma chambre pour les attendre, l'attendre. Tanya n'était pas là, elle s'occupait de sa société mère de New York. J'eus tout le plaisir d'attendre seul et de ressasser mes ressentiments. Je tournai comme un lion en cage dans la pièce en attendant son retour. Elle m'échappait de plus en plus… Quand vous croyez que vous aimez une personne plus qu'elle ne vous aime, ça peut vous rendre dingue. Je l'expérimentais depuis presque trois semaines… Et je peux l'affirmer, je devenais incontrôlable.

**BELLA POV**

La soirée passa rapidement, nous redéposâmes les enfants pas trop tard, afin qu'ils puissent garder un rythme de sommeil convenable. Malgré tout, leur mère les avait dispensé tous deux d'école le lendemain. Edward les récupéra aussitôt, et je filai sans même lui laisser le temps de me parler. Pourquoi affichait-il toujours cet air si détruit ? Et pourquoi avait-il toujours autant d'effet sur moi ? Il m'avait demandé de ne pas dormir là… Et depuis lors, je n'en avais plus envie…Pourquoi ? Ces questions me hantaient…

Ethan me porta un verre de vin rouge dans son canapé.

- « Je vais aller me coucher, tu me rejoins ? » me dit Ethan dans un bâillement

- « Ethan… ? » bredouillai-je

- « Oui ? »

- « Est-ce que tu peux me redéposer à la villa ? » demandai-je, mal à l'aise

- « Tu ne dors plus là ? » s'étonna-t'il

- « Non, je ne peux pas… » mentis-je

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui… » s'inquiéta-t'il

- « Non pas du tout, mais je viens de penser que je devrais être là demain matin, j'ai des tâches en retard, et Tanya rentre l'après midi… » exposai-je dans un mensonge éhonté.

- « Je vois, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? » m'interrogea-t'il

- « Absolument, il n'y a rien d'autre. »

- « Ok, je te ramène alors. » soupira-t'il

- « Merci. »

Ma culpabilité m'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je venais de mentir à Ethan pour faire plaisir à Edward. Il était clair que j'aimais me faire du mal… et en faire aux autres. Pourtant malgré ce poids, je pensais à Edward, seul, et j'eus moins de regrets. C'était la seule solution, le faire souffrir à ce point était inimaginable...

- « Tu vas me manquer ce soir… » dit-il en se garant devant la maison.

- « Toi aussi, je t'appelle demain. » déclarai-je

Je sortis de la voiture après un bref baiser pour entrer dans la maison. Je pus entendre les pneus crisser sur le gravier. Tout était sombre, seule la lumière diffuse de l'écran de télévision éclairait la pièce.

- « Edward ? » chuchotai-je

La télévision s'éteignit, et je dus attendre que mes yeux se fassent à l'obscurité pour avancer doucement. Edward apparut, magnifique et imprévisible. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et pour cacher ma gêne, je fis tomber mon sac mollement sur le sol et retirai ma veste. Ses gestes furent plus rapides et il vint se placer derrière moi pour m'aider à la retirer. Il l'accrocha sur la patère, et prit mes cheveux avant de les rassembler sur mon épaule. Sa tête se pencha vers moi, sa joue frôla mon oreille et il me chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- « Tu es rentrée finalement ? »

- « Euh oui… » hésitai-je, mal à l'aise devant le flot de sensations que je ressentai soudainement

- « Pour-quoi ? » dit-il en détachant les syllabes sensuellement

- « Je ne sais pas… » affirmai-je

Il continua ses mouvements et rapprocha son bassin de mes fesses. Une érection pointait sous son jean. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Mes yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'une seconde et je retins un gémissement. Il vit mes paupières closes, et prit ça pour un encouragement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? » paniquai-je

- « Quoi tu n'aimes plus ça ? Ou tu préfères simplement quand c'est un autre qui te le fait ? » susurra-t'il

- « Qu-Quoi ? » hoquetai-je

- « Tu m'as parfaitement compris…Je sais pourquoi tu es rentrée ce soir…Tu te sens coupable… »

- « De quoi veux-tu que...? » balbutiai-je perdue

- « Avoue-le. Tu as couché avec lui… » déclara-t'il

- « C'est faux… » le contredis-je fortement

- « Tu l'as laissé te toucher...t'embrasser...te faire gémir...te faire jouir… » dit-il par à coups.

- « Arrête Edward, tu me fais peur… » mentis-je. Non c'était faux, j'avais tout sauf peur, car j'avais confiance en lui comme en personne d'autre. En revanche, les réactions de mon corps à ses caresses et paroles me faisaient peur.

Je tentais de me détacher de sa prise, mais il resserra son étreinte…

- « Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit à ma part aussi. Allez Bella… En souvenir du bon vieux temps…Tu te souviens, quand tu hurlais mon prénom… » murmura-t'il enjôleur

- « A quoi tu joues ? » glapis-je d'une voix incertaine

- « Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ces moments Bella, où seul toi et moi comptait, où nous faisions l'amour durant des nuits entières. »

Il déchira ma chemise d'un mouvement brusque, et détacha l'attache de mes sous vêtements. J'étais trop hébétée pour réagir. Il me poussa fermement jusqu'au salon, et me fit grimper les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Je tombai sur son lit quand il me poussa, avant de venir se placer au dessus.

- « Dis-moi que tu n'en a plus envie et j'arrête… » me lança-t'il d'un air de défi

- « Je n'en ai plus envie. » lâchai-je

- « Menteuse. » répondit-il simplement

Il fulminait, ses narines se dilataient, tandis que ses yeux étaient brûlants fiévreux, il tenta de percevoir un mensonge dans mes yeux, et j'essayais de le dissimuler du mieux que je le pouvais. Et je pus voir une lueur de désir et de colère passer dans ses yeux, j'eus vaguement un sentiment de gêne, qui se dissipa rapidement, Edward ne me faisait pas peur, j'avais confiance en lui. Il passa sa main dans ma nuque, et tira sur mes cheveux fortement. J'émis un petit couinement, tandis qu'il accentuait la pression me tordant le cou furieusement, il vint nicher sa bouche, et commença à m'affliger suçotements, et morsures douloureuses. Malgré ma légère douleur, je n'arrivai plus à cacher mon plaisir, je ne pouvais pas me dérober et honnêtement j'en étais incapable. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, avides, dévastatrices. Il força l'entrée de ma bouche, y engouffra sa langue sensuelle, et mordit avec force mes lèvres. Sa seconde main défit le bouton de mon jean, tandis que je gémissais furieusement. J'étais en effusion totale. Il continuait sa succion, tout en retirant mon pantalon de mes fesses. Difficilement, il se détacha de mes lèvres, et me retira mon jean. Avant de venir se placer à mes cotés, il m'enlaça doucement, en m'attirant plus près de lui, sa main glissa doucement jusqu'en bas de mon dos, pour le caresser, et arriva à mes fesses, qu'il malaxe fortement. Son érection frotta langoureusement contre mon bassin, ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

- « Tu sens comme tu me rends fou… » déclara-t'il

Sans crier gare, il me retourna brutalement face contre le matelas. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée, dans ses bras experts. Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, Edward se positionna derrière moi. Son poignet enroula mes cheveux, m'obligeant à garder la tête en arrière, j'étais à sa merci. Il semblait toujours aussi en colère, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Sa main claqua fortement mes fesses, et j'hurlais de frayeur et de surprise. Jamais Edward n'avait été violent envers moi, malgré ma légère crainte, je remarquai que mon excitation était à son comble. Il retira ma culotte d'un brusque mouvement et sans annonce, me pénétra fortement, violemment, son sexe dur, s'ancra en moi douloureusement. Mais plus que ses actes ses paroles suivantes me firent encore plus de mal :

- « Est-ce que c'était si bon avec lui Bella ? » demanda-t'il tout à coup

Son sexe sortit avant d'y revenir immédiatement. Je plantais mes ongles dans le drap.

- « Est-ce que ça t'as plu ? » reprit-il

Son mouvement fut le même. Mon corps convulsa sous son nouvel assaut. C'était terriblement bon.

- « Est-ce que tu as joui pour lui ? »

Ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, tandis qu'Edward m'hurlait ses choses. Bordel qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » souffla-t'il, presque blessé par ses propres mots

Ce fut sur cette phrase, que nous vinrent tous deux, savourant notre orgasme commun. Nos souffles sont entrecoupés sous le coup de l'orgasme, il est étendu près de moi. Cinq minutes passèrent, nous ne bougions plus, j'osais lui lancer un regard timide, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait doucement. Il ouvrit ses yeux en sentant mon regard, et sans me regarder quitta la pièce, me laissant seule et perdue. Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et partis enfiler quelque chose. Je descendis timidement. Edward n'était nulle part, et je finis par voir la porte de sa pièce ouverte. Il était assis face au piano. La tête entre les mains.

- « Edward ? » l'appelai-je doucement

- « Je n'y arrive plus… »

- « De quoi ? » m'étonnai-je

- « Jouer. J'adorai jouer pendant des heures avant, je pianotais dès que j'en avais l'occasion, et maintenant je ne peux plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi ce soir là… » me déclara-t'il douloureusement

- « J'ai cru qu'en faisant l'amour avec toi maintenant, tout s'arrangerait, et que j'en serais de nouveau capable, mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

- « Pourquoi ça ? » risquai-je

- « J'ai peur, je crois...que tu regrettes cette nuit, et que tu t'en ailles... » souffla-t'il

Il fit tomber ses mains rageusement sur les touches qui émirent un bruit sourd. Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient pour m'asseoir près de lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Je le pris dans mes bras tendrement, et il enroula ceux-ci autour de moi, en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

- « Je suis tellement désolé... »

- « Je sais, tu es pardonné depuis longtemps Edward. » lui confiai-je

- « C'est impardonnable Bella… »

- « Si la preuve, je l'ai fait… » lâchai-je

- « Même pour ce que je viens de t'obliger à faire…? » reprit-il

- « J'étais consentante Edward. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit-il plein d'espoir

- « Plus que jamais… » avouai-je en rougissant

- « J'ai un peu pété les plombs je crois…Je n'avais pas besoin de te demander de m'avouer des choses si intimes... »

- « J'ai aimé ça…Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, alors non. » lui expliquai-je

- « Quoi non ? » dit-il sans comprendre

- « Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec lui…Pas une fois. » révélai-je

- « Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais fait que me rendre la pareille… »

- « Oui, mais je ne le voulais pas… » déclarai-je

- « Tu es une fille trop bien pour moi… » se lamenta-t'il

- « Non, j'avais mes tords… »

- « Je t'aime… » m'avoua-t'il

- « J'ai peur… » répondis-je

- « De quoi ? »

- « Des conséquences…je n'ai plus envie de revivre cette agonie Edward… » marmonnai-je

- « Je ne te referais plus jamais de mal »

- « Tu ne me crois pas... » gémit-il

- « Si… »

Je pus voir que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. Et dans un effort immense je prononçais les paroles qui le délivreraient :

- « Je t'aime aussi… »

* * *

Voilà, les déclarations sont faites. Certaines vont hurler de bonheur, d'autre de rage, mais n'oubliez pas que j'attends TOUS les avis avec impatience comme toujours, bises, S.


	17. Forever Linked

Hello giiirls, je profite de ce petit moment de flottement pour poster the new chapter of Mr Cullen's Nanny. En retard ? Moi ? Noooon. De gros problèmes familiaux, une flemme internationale et des examens, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La suite est loin d'être écrite, mais vous pouvez remercier ma nouvelle correctrice pour son travail et son respect des délais impartis : WENDY ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour moi aussi poster sous deux semaines...Tout de suite mes réponses à deux commentaires qui ont attiré mon attention :

_Lou a dit : 3/5/13 . chapter 16_

_tu as raison, j'ai envie de hurler de rage mais rends moi un service et je pense a d'autres lectrices aussi. Peux-tu faire deux fins? l'une avec Edward et l'autre avec Ethane? Comme ça pas de jaloux et tous le monde et satisfait. Même si ça doit prendre beaucoup de temps pour que tu puisse écrire ces chapitres et tu as décris que tu avais une vie assez chargé. Donc prend le temps qu'il te faut mais ce serais vraiment bien si on pouvait avoir deux fins différentes._

**Ma réponse : Salut Lou, c'est en effet une très bonne idée, je ne promet rien, mais si j'ai le temps je me ferais une joie de faire une fin alternative, où Ethan aura un très grand rôle ! Mais bien sûr d'abord, je vais poster la fiction comme je le souhaite, et le reste sera en sorte de Bonus pour les frustrées ! Bisous, à bientôt !**

_Julia a dit : Alors desole mais ce commentaire ne va pas trop te plaire._  
_Pourquoi as tu fais ca ? Tu as rendu la chose trop facile pour Edward, fait passer Bella pour une trainée et une conne. Tu aurais du mettre plus de distance entre Bella et Edward. Bon après c'est ta fiction je te donne mon avis même si j'sais qu'il ne comptera pas forcement._  
_Julia. Desole encore._

**Ma réponse : Salut à toi Julia, tout d'abord, tu as raison ton commentaire n'est pas mon préféré, ce n'est pas à cause de tes critiques, mais parce que je trouve franchement, que tu es agressive voir impolie. Tu peux laisser autant de reviews que tu veux, même négatives, mais par pitié soyons cordiaux et polis. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? c'est simple, c'est mon histoire, je l'écris comme je l'entends ! On a toutes compris le principe de Bella qui en veut à Edward, et de celui-ci qui chercher à se faire pardonner, je pense qu'écrire 30.000 chapitres sur ça, serait trop barbant, c'est une fiction E&B, donc il faut rester concentrer sur ce point là. Ensuite l'intrigue est loin d'être finie, et j'ai déjà le nombre de chapitres prévus, ainsi que toutes les idées qui suivent car je ne compte pas m'éterniser trop longtemps ici. De plus, les termes de traînée ou encore conne, je trouve ça bien vulgaire, et assez vexant. Bella est un personnage fictif, et je la façonne comme je le souhaite, si tu n'es en accord avec ça, je suis désolée...car ce n'est pas l'image que je voulais que tu es d'elle. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui te fait dire ça plus profondément ? Bisous, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis encore une fois, tous sont acceptés (avec certaines limites tout de même). S**

Sachez que mon histoire se déroule exactement comme je le souhaite, mes idées sont toutes là, et j'en suis désolée si elle ne correspondent pas aux votres, mais n'oublions pas que chacun écrit ce qu'il veut. Vos avis me sont très utiles, surtout sur mon style etc mais je ne vais pas changer toute la trame pour faire plaisir aux unes ou aux autres, car il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'insatisfait. Je reste donc fidèle à moi-même !

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, bises !**

* * *

Me réveiller dans ses bras après une nuit d'amour était absolument magique. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avions passées, nous étions de nouveau ensemble, prêts à affronter tous nos problèmes dont le principal était ma rupture avec Ethan, tandis que celui d'Edward était son divorce avec Tanya. Rien de comparable. Sa main caressa tendrement mes cheveux, j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour le trouver éveillé, à me regarder. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, tandis que son coude plié prenait appui sur le lit.

- « Bonjour toi ! » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent doucement. J'avais l'impression que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et la perspective de réitérer ce geste chaque jour de ma vie était plaisante. J'étais légère comme une plume, et j'avais retrouvé l'Edward que j'aimais. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, lui pardonner, avait été possible et presque…facile ? Je ne me voyais plus loin de ses bras tendres, et de ses baisers protecteurs. Maintenant nous avions l'avenir pour nous. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, et il me serra dans ses bras, intrigué.

- « Ca va Bells ? »

Je relevai les yeux mi-moqueuse.

- « Bells ? » repris-je, amusée

- « Désolée, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton surnom ? »

Je pouffai. Et me renfonçai dans son épaule.

- « J'ai peur Edward. » murmurai-je

- « De quoi ? »

- « Que tout ça ne soit qu'un fabuleux rêve. Tout est trop… » hésitai-je, en cherchant mes mots

- « Parfait ? »

- « Oui exactement… » affirmai-je

- « J'ai la même sensation…mais tout est fini. Je te le promets, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. » m'assura-t'il

- « Je t'aime. » chuchotai-je

- « Moi aussi. »

Ces paroles toutes nouvelles pour nous deux, me faisaient le plus grand bien. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lui dire ces trois mots toute la journée, sans m'en lasser. Et ses réponses me donnaient envie de danser la polka en chantant à tue-tête.

- « On se lève ? » demandai-je, sans en avoir réellement envie

- « Attends ! Encore cinq petites minutes de pur bonheur… ». répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi

- « Bon d'accord. » ris-je

Nous nous embrassâmes et cajolâmes, puis je dus me lever et renfiler mes sous-vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Edward faisait de même de son coté du lit.

- « Il faudrait qu'on l'annonce à nos amis. » dis-je tout en attrapant mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

- « Nos amis ? » rit-il amèrement.

- « Oui, tu as raison, mes amis. » lançai-je en ouvrant un message que j'avais reçu il y avait moins d'une heure.

- « Je te laisse t'en charger, je sens qu'ils ne vont pas prendre la chose très bien bizarrement. » continua-t-il.

Je parcourus rapidement les quelques lignes excitées écrites par mon amie Alice.

- « Ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. » répondis-je.

- « Si tu le dis… Mais préviens-les au plus vite, et…Ethan aussi. » hésita-t-il. Je lâchai mon téléphone pour le fixer. Sa jalousie quoique bien dissimulée, suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau. Cette situation le blessait bien plus que je ne le pensais, et malgré la peine que je ressentais pour lui, je devais reconnaître que j'étais soulagée de sa réaction. Il m'aimait vraiment.

- « J'ai une idée, je ... peut-être que nous pourrions leur annoncer ensemble, et ce soir tu te charges d'Ethan et moi de Tanya ? » proposa Edward.

- « Bonne idée, et je sais exactement comment. »

- « C'est à dire ? » me questionna-t'il

- « J'ai reçu un message d'Alice, elle veut que je la rejoigne elle les autres à la galerie, les filles ont prévu de commencer les préparatifs du mariage. »

- « Donc ils y seront tous ? » s'enquit-il

- « Connaissant Alice et Rosalie, elles ont dû y traîner les gars, donc je pense que oui. Les préparatifs sont importants pour elles, et Jasper aime Alice donc… » expliquai-je

- « Tu prévois de gâcher ce moment par notre révélation ? » s'étonna-t'il

- « Non, je ne vais rien gâcher, au contraire, mais amies seront heureuses, de voir que je le suis de nouveau. Surtout Alice, qui prie pour ça depuis le début. » affirmai-je

- « Ok, alors c'est bon. »

Je pianotai une réponse rapide à l'adresse d'Alice. Edward s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je rejoignis ma chambre pour composer un message à l'attention d'Ethan :

**« Salut Ethan, je vais avoir quelques tâches à faire aujourd'hui. J'aimerai qu'on se voit ce soir, disons vers 18 h si tu es libre. Confirme-le-moi, je t'embrasse. »**

Je profitai ensuite de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et me préparer en toute tranquillité. Ce n'est qu'en m'observant attentivement dans le miroir que je perçus un réel changement. Mes cheveux me semblaient plus brillants, ma peau plus lumineuse et mes yeux pétillaient. Je rayonnai littéralement et je savais qu'Edward y était pour beaucoup. Il avait été idiot de croire que je pouvais me passer de lui, j'étais de nouveau heureuse. Tout me semblait plus frais et beau que jamais. Le pouvoir de l'amour était immense.

En attendant le réveil des enfants, je descendis aider Edward qui lui-même n'avait pas chômé. La table de la cuisine avait été dressée avec soin, il s'affairait désormais en cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce, et je le rejoignis à pas de loup pour me coller contre son dos. Il eut un petit mouvement de surprise avant de se retourner à demi, pour m'adresser un sourire éblouissant.

- « Tu es là. » soupira-t-il tandis que j'embrassai son dos.

- « Tu me manquais beaucoup trop. »

- « Et toi donc. » fit-il en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon blanc avant de se tourner pour m'embrasser doucement.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, apaisés.

- « Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner ? »

- « Oui, nous avons besoin de force pour affronter tes amis… » révéla-t'il

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce sera un jeu d'enfants…Mais il est vrai que nous avons besoin de force….après tout ce que nous avons fait cette nuit…je suis affamée. » le taquinai-je

Edward eut un petit rire complice, quand je lui mordis le cou férocement.

Après avoir réveillé les enfants, et déjeuné tous ensemble, nous prîmes la route vers la galerie de Jane. Nous avions rendez-vous à 14h, mais Edward souhaitait l'annoncer à sa sœur tout d'abord, donc nous prîmes de l'avance. Tout au long de la route, une boule d'angoisse se forma à l'intérieur de moi. Ma confiance s'était peu à peu envolée, et je craignais les réactions de mes amis. Je savais que Rosalie et Emmett ne sauterait pas de joie en apprenant ma réconciliation avec Edward mais Alice était un soutien dont j'avais absolument besoin, et j'espérais qu'elle ferait tampon. Nous entrâmes dans la galerie, Jane et Alec étaient présents. Les enfants furent comme toujours ravis de voir leur famille, puis filèrent s'amuser. Jane nous contempla tour à tour, et s'écria :

- « Pas un mot. Je sais ce qui se passe. » lâcha-t'elle

- « De quoi ? » ajoutai-je

- « Vous deux, vous l'avez fait. » continua-t'elle

- « Jane ! » la réprimandai-je, avec tout de même un sourire.

- « J'ai toujours eu un instinct surdimensionné, mais vous deux, vous êtes deux livres ouverts dans lesquels je lis à ma guise. » nous informa-t'elle, malicieuse

- « En fait, tu dis vrai, nous sommes ensemble, vraiment cette fois. Et tout ce petit jeu c'est pour l'annoncer à nos amis, avoir leur bénédiction. »

- « Vous avez la mienne, mais pour les autres, je pense que ce ne sera pas si facile. » déclara-t'elle avec une légère grimace

- « Merci, et oui, on le sait. »

- « Par contre tu gardes ta langue, j'aimerai leur dit à ma façon. » lui demandai-je

- « Pas de problème, mais ça va être difficile, vous avez le sourire post-coïtal. » rajouta-t'elle en riant

La sonnerie retentit environ une demi-heure plus tard, et je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte. Je fis face à Rosalie et Emmett, suivis d'Alice et de Jasper. Ils étaient tous les quatre plus souriants que jamais, et je fus presque soulagée face à la corvée que j'avais à faire. Ils s'avancèrent pour m'embrasser, et je décidai de les prévenir.

- « Edward est là. » lâchai-je

Tous les sourires s'évanouirent instantanément, et je pus voir une silhouette se détacher d'Emmett pour me faire face.

- « Bonjour Bella ! » lança une voix bourrue.

Mon père était là, à Seattle, devant la galerie de Jane. Ses cheveux étaient moins châtains qu'auparavant, ils étaient parsemés de quelques cheveux gris, et je pus voir ses joues plus gonflées, moins creuses. Apparemment Charlie, depuis mon départ, avait repris ses habitudes alimentaires, il n'était pas gros, mais plus rond qu'avant. Malgré la joie de le revoir, mes amis perçurent la panique qui m'envahit.

- « Bella si tu ne viens pas m'embrasser je repars illico ! » plaisanta Charlie

Je pris tout mon courage pour débloquer mes muscles et avancer vers lui. J'embrassai mon père sur chacune de ses joues, avant de me glisser dans ses bras. Il m'étreignit avec émotion. Une voix lointaine m'appela. Edward approchait de la porte.

- « Bella ? »

Mon père me relâcha doucement, mais resta tout de même à mes cotés.

- « On dirait que je vais enfin rencontrer ton Edward. » chuchota-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire de la manière la plus convaincante possible , juste au moment où Edward apparut. Je dois dire que malgré la gêne de la situation, mon cœur eut un raté. Edward était absolument magnifique, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son sourire rayonnait par la nuit que nous avions passé. . Sa chemise noire était relevée sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant des muscles saillants. Son jean lui tombait parfaitement sur les hanches. Il nous sourit sans comprendre, et je lui adressai un regard intense. Il eut l'air de comprendre, et son sourire fut plus hésitant.

- « Bonjour…Edward Cullen. » se présenta-t'il poliment

- « Charlie Swan. » répliqua mon père, d'une voix ferme

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains virile et Edward s'effaça avant d'inviter mon père à entrer. Nous entrâmes tous dans la galerie, et Charlie observait le tout d'un œil admiratif. Mon père n'était pas du genre à s'extasier sur des œuvres d'art.

- « Cette galerie est…superbe. » complimenta-t'il

- « Merci, ma sœur sera ravie du compliment. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon privé où Jane jouait avec les enfants. Alec était sur le canapé, calme comme à son habitude. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett s'assirent sur un des canapés, tandis qu'Emily se tortillait sous les chatouilles de sa tante.

Collin vint se réfugier chez Edward.

- « Papa qui c'est ? » demanda le garçonnet.

- « Le papa de Bella, tu dis bonjour ? » lui répondis Edward

Mon père fut surpris et m'adressa un regard long et profond. Premier problème : Edward était père.

- « Euh papa assieds-toi, je vais chercher les boissons. » hésitai-je

- « Je vais t'aider. » me proposa Alice.

- « Volontiers » acceptai-je.

Elle se releva et me suivit dans la cuisine, je m'assurai de refermer la porte avant de lui faire face, furieuse.

- « Alice ! Qu'est-ce que mon père fait ici ? » m'énervai-je

- « Il vient de débarquer à l'appart', en pensant que tu t'y trouvais. Il m'a demandée de ne pas t'avertir, il voulait te faire la surprise. » m'informa-t'elle

- « Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un message ? »

- « Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Je pensais qu'on serait entre nous…» déclara-t'elle

- « Garde ce que je vais te dire, mais Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, nous voulions êtres ensemble pour vous l'annoncer cet après-midi »

- « Bien, nous sommes dans une situation très compliquée. » lança-t'elle

- « Oui, mon père est là, en présence de mon petit-ami marié et père. » me lamentai-je

- « Je crois que tout va foirer. » repris-je

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. » me rassura-t'elle, sans grande conviction

Je dressai le plateau et nous repartîmes vers l'arrière. Edward était assis sur le rebord du canapé, et tous les invités étaient disposés sur les canapés. Nous discutâmes en essayant d'oublier la gêne de la situation, seul mon père semblait à l'aise.

- « Alors depuis notre dernière conversation Bells, tu es de nouveau avec Edward ? » m'interrogea-t'il, curieux

Je rougis à cette question, et croisai le regard d'Edward. Je pouvais sentir les coups d'oeil de tous mes amis. J'optais pour la vérité puisque toute cette situation était à l'origine l'occasion pour nous d'annoncer notre réconciliation.

- « Euh oui. » révélai-je

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Rosalie.

- « Oui, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Nous avons réglé nos différents, et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez mon choix. » insistai-je

- « Je suis content pour toi Bella. » fit-mon père

- « Merci papa.. Alors tu as fait tout ce chemin pour… ? » renchéris-je, pour détourner la conversation

- « Quoi ? Il faut vraiment qu'il y ait une raison pour qu'un père veuille voir son unique fille ? » se vexa-t'il

- « Si mais je ne comprends pas…tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venue te chercher à l'aéroport ! » m'exclamai-je

- « Je voulais te faire une surprise…au téléphone tu semblais si… »

- « Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux tu sais…» l'interrompit-je en rougissant

Mon père étouffa un bâillement.

- « Tu es fatigué du voyage ? » m'enquis-je avec douceur

- « Non non ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Alors j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes tous ici pour un mariage non ? » éluda-t'il

- « Absolument du moins à l'origine… » rouspéta Alice

- « J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis si longtemps alors que tu ne connais Bella que depuis le lycée et te voilà déjà prête à te marier ... » soupira mon père

- « Oui, c'est vrai…Le temps passe vite, mais j'attends cet événement et Jasper depuis si longtemps.» reprit-elle sur le même ton que lui

- « C'est fantastique ! » lui dit-il, sincèrement heureux

- « Enfin, ce mariage verra peut-être le jour si mes amies se décident à m'aider ! » glapit mon amie

- « On est là, Al, on t'écoute… »

Rosalie, Jane et moi nous rapprochâmes d'Alice, qui avait réalisé un album, contenant d'innombrables notes, et articles de mariage. Elle nous exposait ses idées tandis que les hommes se rassemblèrent plus loin pour parler. Edward resta en retrait, comme gêné. Je fus si compatissante, que j'adressai un regard d'excuse à Alice en m'approchant de lui.

- « Coucou toi ! » fis-je en pressant sa main.

- « Salut… Je suis désolé pour toute cette situation Bella » souffla-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward. »

- « Tu devrais lui parler… » me conseilla-t'il

- « J'ai peur…il vient d'apprendre que nous sommes ensemble, et que tu es père de deux enfants. » avouai-je

- « Explique-lui. »

Nous nous embrassâmes rapidement quand mon père lâcha Emmett, Jasper, et Alec pour venir vers nous. Il s'assit à coté de moi.

- « Alors, on discute de moi par ici ? »

- « Pas du tout… » lançai-je. Je regardai Alice, en l'implorant de m'aider.

- « Hé Bella, tu peux laisser les hommes discuter, et venir, j'ai besoin de toi… »

- « Le devoir m'appelle…Ne vous disputez pas. »

Je me retournai pour voir mon père et Edward discuter. J'eus un sourire. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à tout planifier. Alice décida de la date du mariage, et nous la conseillâmes pour les différents lieux de réception. Quand nous eûmes finis, mon père s'approcha de moi, avant de m'attirer à l'écart. Nous laissâmes tout le monde dans l'arrière boutique, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une toile de la boutique.

- « Bella, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir plus de cinq minutes, tu ne fais que t'échapper. » rouspéta gentiment mon père.

- « Je suis désolée, mais je devais aider mon amie, et je t'avoue que ta soudaine apparition m'a décontenancée… je n'ai même pas pris le temps pour te remercier d'avoir parcouru toute cette route pour moi » le remerciai-je

- « Je comprends chérie…alors que fais-tu de ta vie ? Tu avais trouvé un emploi non ? »

- « Oui…je suis nanny dans une famille à Seattle. » répondis-je

- « Oh, ça te plaît ? »

- « Plutôt oui, j'ai des horaires convenables, j'ai ma propre chambre… » énonçai-je

- « Tu gagnes bien ta vie ? » s'inquiéta Charlie

- « Oui carrément…les enfants sont géniaux… » hésitai-je

- « Tu en as plusieurs en charge…? »

- « En fait, c'est Collin et Emily…les enfants d'Edward… » confessai-je à demi mot

- « Tu sors avec ton patron ? » comprit-il

- « Oui… »

- « Ecoute, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire comment gérer ta vie, mais ce n'est pas très bon de mélanger travail et vie personnelle… » rétorqua-t'il

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. »

- « J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton petit ami Bella. »

- « Tout va bien, j'ai pardonné comme tu me l'as conseillé. »

- « Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

- « Il est père Bella ! » s'exclama-t'il

- « Je sais papa. »

- « Quel âge a-t-il ? » demanda Charlie

- « 27 ans. » murmurai-je

- « Et Collin m'a dit avoir 6 ans ! Tu te rends compte que…si votre histoire s'éternise tu seras presque mère et de deux enfants. Edward a eu un enfant très tôt, je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Tu mérites mieux. » jugea-t'il

- « Collin n'est pas le fils d'Edward. » fis-je, comme pour le protéger

- « Comment ça ? Il l'appel bien papa. »

- « Le vrai père de Collin est mort, il n'est que son beau fils. » lui expliquai-je

- « Je ne comprends absolument rien à toute cette histoire Bella. » souffla mon père

- « Je vais tout t'expliquer Papa…»

- « Je t'écoute. » dit-il à bout de patience

- « Je travaille ici depuis quelques mois maintenant. Je m'occupe du linge, des enfants. J'ai rencontré Edward durant l'entretien, et je l'ai recroisé lors d'une soirée avec les filles…» commençai-je

- « Et ? »

- « Il y a eu directement quelque chose entre nous…Il est marié Papa. Avec une femme qu'il n'aime plus. Nous avons commencé une relation secrètement, puis Edward a fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas supporté, je l'ai quitté et aujourd'hui nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Il va la quitter ce soir. » avouai-je

- « Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? » grinça-t'il

- « Non c'est la vérité, je comprends que ce soit dur à avaler...mais...mais c'est ma vie...mes choix...je les assume papa… » bafouillai-je, mal à l'aise

- « On dirait ta mère, tu es exactement comme elle. » m'interrompit-il.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu me décevrais autant, j'espérais t'avoir mieux éduquée, que tu aies plus de valeurs, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai échoué. » prétendit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale conversation entre un père et une fille

- « Papa, Edward et moi nous nous aimons c'est plus fort que nous. Son mariage est fini, ses enfants sont malheureux, Tanya est un monstre. » repris-je

- « C'est SA FEMME ! Tu n'as pas à déchirer cette famille, s'il avait voulu la quitter ce serait déjà fait. Tu es en train de gâcher toute ta vie, pour un homme marié. Tu me déçois tellement. » explosa-t'il tout à coup

- « Je suis désolée papa, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez pour moi. Mais je peux te jurer qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il me rend heureuse. j'adore ses enfants. » poursuivis-je

- « Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, j'espère que tu le quitteras en attendant je ne cautionnerai pas ça. » lâcha-t-il en quittant la galerie, furibond.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, incontrôlables. Malgré la violence de sa réaction, j'étais soulagée, que mon père l'ait appris… Edward arriva doucement, et sans un mot, il m'enlaça fortement. Je me laissai aller contre lui…

- « Ca va aller, chuut.. » me consola-t-il.

- « Il…il ne me pardonnera jamais… » sanglotai-je.

- « Bien sûr que si mon cœur, il est choqué, c'est normal, mais ton père t'adore, et il finira par comprendre… »

- « J'espère Edward, car ce que j'ai vu au fond de ses yeux, je… »

- « Calme-toi Bells. C'est ma faute, ton père a raison… J'ai l'intention de la quitter depuis très longtemps, et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage… ni l'occasion. J'ai peur de détruire la famille d'Emily et de Collin je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, si je quitte Tanya, je serai forcé de me battre pour le voir…mais maintenant que je suis sur de t'avoir avec moi, je te promets que nous allons en finir. » m'assura-t'il

- « Je sais Edward, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour eux… Et oui, je suis là, je ne pars plus. »

- « Ecoute, laissons-le respirer quelque temps, et j'irai lui parler moi-même… » proposa-Edward

- « D'accord. »

Il m'embrassa le front doucement, et nous rejoignîmes les autres, qui nous accueillirent avec des regards anxieux. Je m'installai entre Alice et Rosalie qui m'entourèrent de leurs bras, et Jane vint s'agenouiller devant moi :

- « Ton père est quelqu'un de censé Bella, il veut le meilleur pour sa fille. Et il ne se rend pas compte, mais nous oui, que tu es heureuse comme ça. Tout va s'arranger. »

- « Merci les filles. » reniflai-je

- « Alors comme ça vous deux c'est reparti d'un coup ? » siffla Rosalie.

- « S'il te plait Rose, je… »

- « Je plaisante, je ne vais pas te dire comment gérer ta vie. Je crois que tu as ta dose pour aujourd'hui. Tu fais tes choix, et en tant qu'amie je te soutiens. Je ne déteste pas Edward, mais j'attends simplement de voir s'il te refera souffrir, car là, il peut être sur que je le tue… » le menaça-t'elle

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais avant d'esquisser un sourire léger (vraiment léger). Un énorme poids se retira de ma poitrine. Emmett pressa l'épaule d'Edward.

- « Bon je tenais à m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait… Je n'avais pas à le faire. Et j'espère que tu as pris conscience que tu n'as plus intérêt à faire de vague avec Bella, car tu auras tout le monde sur le dos. » renchérit-il sérieusement

- « Merci…Et maintenant qu'elle a accepté de me pardonner, je ne vais plus risquer de la perdre… » assura Edward

- « Il y a intérêt… » lui répondit mon ami

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, et Alice sautilla dans tous les sens.

- « C'est géniiiiiiiiiiiiiial, je le sentais depuis tellement longtemps… » s'excita-t'elle

- « Tu es complètement folle, mais merci Alice. » ris-je

- « Bon nous allons y aller… Tanya rentre dans une heure, et nous avons encore beaucoup de révélations à faire… » déclara Edward d'un ton lointain

- « Emily, Collin ? »

Nous prîmes congés , et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Mon téléphone sonna quand je franchis la porte de la maison.

- « Allo ? » répondis-je

- « Bella, c'est moi. »

- « Oui papa. » murmurai-je

- « Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai pris mon billet de retour, je décolle dans quelques heures… » poursuivit-il

- « Oh, si tôt… » lâchai-je, déçue

- « Oui. Nous nous reverrons pour le mariage d'Alice. »

- « Papa ? » l'appelai-je

- « Oui ? »

- « Je peux venir te voir à l'aéroport ? » suppliai-je

- « Hum dans une heure, rendez-vous devant. » accepta-t'il

- « Ok, à toute à l'heure. »

Emily et Collin jouaient dans le jardin, tandis qu'Edward me regardait perplexe.

- « Je dois le rencontrer dans une heure… » lui confiai-je

- « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » me proposa-t'il

- « Oui, je préférerais… »

- « Bon, Tanya va rentrer d'ici peu. Je propose que tu ailles voir Ethan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, je garde les enfants ici. Quand elle arrive, je lui dis que je vais voir ma sœur, et je viens te chercher devant chez lui ? » énonça-t'il

- « Ça marche. A toute. »

- « Bella ? » m'interrompit-il, je me retournai.

- « Oui ? »

- « Je t'aime ! » lança-t'il

- « Moi aussi, n'en doute jamais. » lui répondis-je

- « Edward, ne soit pas triste, je te jure, que tout va bien se passer… » le rassurai-je

- « D'accord. » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant.

J'enfilai mon manteau et mon écharpe avant de quitter la villa familiale. Alors que je quittai l'allée, un taxi s'engagea en même temps. Je pus voir la vitre se baisser, quand nous nous croisâmes. Je fis de même.

- « Bella ? Où sont les enfants ? » vociféra-t'elle

- « Oh Madame Denali, je suis désolée, je suis pressée, j'ai un problème familiale, j'ai laissé les enfants avec Monsieur Cullen. Je reviens très vite. » expliquai-je

- « Je vois, nous en reparlerons… »

- « D'accord, bon retour à vous. » fis-je avec un ton faussement amical.

Elle remonta sa vitre sans m'octroyer plus de temps. Je filai en direction de la maison d'Ethan. Cette nouvelle tâche s'annonçait compliquée, bien plus que toutes les autres. Ethan allait m'en vouloir énormément, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Je me garai devant l'allée de la maison, et soufflai un dernier coup avant de descendre. Je remontai le chemin, et toquai deux coups à la porte. Des pas et quelques paroles étouffaient se firent entendre.

- « Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Ethan

- « Ethan, je suis désolée d'arriver sans prévenir, mais je dois te parler… » marmonna-t'il

- « Entre, désolé mais je dormais, j'ai eu une nuit difficile. » marmonna-t'il

- « Oh, tu travailles beaucoup non ? »

- « Énormément. » affirma-t'il

Je m'assis sur le canapé moelleux, et Ethan en fit de même.

- « Alors je t'écoute…Oh désolé je suis vraiment nul, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me proposa-t'il

- « Non non…Il faut que tu saches un truc… »

- « Oui ? » me questionna-t'il

- « Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je t'apprécie vraiment… » débutai-je

- « Oh…je crois que j'ai saisi… »

- « Oui sans doute… Ecoute, quand je t'ai rencontré j'étais au plus mal, il m'avait détruite. Tu as été un pilier, un soutien, un ami, tu t'es toujours montré attentif, attentionné, patient. Et vraiment j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de l'oublier, de m'accrocher à toi. Au début c'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi. Tu es devenu vraiment quelqu'un d'important, et je pense que j'aurai pu finir ma vie avec toi, car tu es un homme génial et absolument parfait. Mais c'est lui, depuis le début, depuis toujours, et à jamais. Et je comprends que maintenant tu sois déçu, en colère, mais je t'en supplie sache que je m'en veux déjà…» relatai-je

- « Whaou, je ne vais pas te mentir, je m'y attendais…C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Et non je ne t'en veux pas… Je savais depuis le début que tu l'aimais, mais j'ai voulu m'accrocher, et j'ai réagi bêtement. J'ai connu ça, il y a longtemps, je sais que ce genre d'amour peut être destructeur…mais n'oublies pas qu'il t'as déjà fait souffrir, et que ça se reproduira sans doute… » m'avertit-il

- « Peut-être, on ne sait jamais. Mais ce jour là, je te jure que je l'assumerai seule, et je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps, de t'avoir perdu, toi qui était prêt à m'aimer. » lui confiai-je

- « Non Bella, je serai là, toujours pour toi. Je ne vais pas t'attendre, mais si tu te retrouves seul, et moi aussi alors tu pourras compter sur moi. » bredouilla-t'il

- « Merci Ethan, tu es quelqu'un de bien… »

- « Pas assez apparemment… » soupira-t'il

- « Si, c'est juste que c'est moi…. »

- « Allez, file, avant que je ne me mette à pleurer et à te supplier de m'aimer… » m'ordonna-t'il

- « Au revoir… » chuchotai-je. Il essuya du bout des doigts une larme, et m'embrassa doucement sur le coin de la bouche.

Je rejoignis ma voiture, contre laquelle Edward était adossé, à m'attendre. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et il me consola doucement. Edward était là, il m'attendait… je venais de quitter Ethan un homme formidable, pour lui qui m'avait fait souffrir. Edward était là…devant chez Ethan… Que… ?

- « Comment as-tu su où Ethan habitait ? » m'enquis-je

Je me tenais encore dans ses bras, mes larmes ne coulaient plus, mais je n'osais pas le regarder. Il ne répondit pas.

- « Edward ? » fis-je en me détachant de lui.

- « Bella, j'ai…je suis déjà venu ici… » hésita-t'il

- « Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » lui demandai-je étonnée

- « Il y a peu…Quand tu sortais avec Ethan, j'ai littéralement péter les plombs… »

- « Quoi tu es venu lui parler ? » l'encourageai-je

- « Non, je vous ai suivis une ou deux fois… » m'avoua-t'il

- « QUOI ? » criai-je

- « Oui, j'étais aveuglée par la jalousie, et je regrette parce que j'avais l'air d'un fou furieux, à vous épier mais j'avais tellement mal, et peur que tu ne me reviennes jamais… » m'expliqua-t'il

- « Waouh, oui tu es fou, mais tu sais quoi, je t'aime, et je m'en fiche. » le rassurai-je

- « Je suis désolé… »

- « Arrête tu penses toujours devoir t'excuser Edward, tu n'es pas responsable de tout… » le suppliai-je

- « C'est un peu le cas…Allons-y ton père va nous attendre… »

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Edward avait pris le volant de ma voiture, car il était venu en taxi. Nous entrâmes ensemble, main dans la main, dans le hall de l'aéroport bondé. Je consultai mon téléphone pour savoir où mon père nous attendait.

- « Où devons-nous rejoindre Charlie ? » me demanda Edward

- « Il est dans un café français côté gauche. » fis-je avec appréhension.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers cette direction, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive l'enseigne et la silhouette de mon père, attablé seul devant un journal et un café.

- « Bella, tu veux bien me laisser lui parler seul à seul quelques minutes ? » proposa Edward

- « Euh oui, je vais aller faire un tour, bip moi quand tu veux. »

Edward se pencha pour embrasser mon front, et me lâcha la main. Il se dirigea seul vers lui, et je me retrouvai au milieu de la foule de voyageurs plus anxieuse que jamais. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour vers la boutique de presse pour passer le temps.

**EDWARD POV**

Je quittai Bella pour entrer dans un café bar nommé le Parisien où Charlie, son père, nous attendait. Je contournai les tables où des familles, couples ou voyageur solitaire se détendaient avant l'embarquement. J'arrivai à sa table enfin. Charlie rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez, et m'observa longuement surpris. Il me fit un signe de la main pour m'inviter à m'asseoir face à lui.

- « Bella n'est pas venue ? » s'étonna Charlie

- « Si, mais je lui ait demandé de s'éclipser un instant pour que nous puissions discuter entre hommes. »

- « Je vous écoute, Edward. » approuva-t'il

Une serveuse vint à notre rencontre, le sourire charmeur.

- « Bonjour, je suis Cristal votre serveuse, que désirez-vous ? » fit-elle, d'un ton enjôleur

- « La même chose. » demandai-je.

- « Et un autre pour moi. » compléta Charlie.

- « Je vous apporte ça de suite. » fit-elle en m'observant uniquement, avant de se pencher subtilement pour reprendre la tasse usagée. Elle s'éloigna tranquillement.

- « C'est ainsi que vous fonctionnez ? » attaqua-t'il

- « Pardon ? »

- « Pour attirer les femmes…Vous savez user de vos charmes c'est indéniable, une voix suave, un petit regard charmant. Après ma fille, vous avez réussi à charmer sa mère, c'est très fort… ». lança-t'il

- « Je crois que vous avez une vision de moi qui est très mauvaise, je ne suis pas du tout ce genre d'homme… » insistai-je

- « Ah bon ? Alors de quel genre êtes-vous ? Si ce n'est un homme marié, en quête de maîtresses. » trancha-t'il

- « Je comprends que vous puissiez douter de moi, c'est tout à fait naturel, mais vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire… » tentai-je

- « Expliquez moi, car voyez-vous je suis perdu… »

- « Mes parents sont des gens respectables, qui m'ont toujours appris le respect, et je sais que vous êtes ce genre d'homme aussi, Charlie. Eux-mêmes seraient choqués de voir dans quelle situation je suis aujourd'hui, et sûrement qu'ils ne me le pardonneraient pas… J'ai fauté de nombreuses fois, mais depuis que je suis avec Bella, j'ai l'impression de redevenir quelqu'un de respectable… » lui contai-je

- « Je dirais plutôt que c'est votre relation avec Bella, qui fait de vous quelqu'un de peu respectable mais certes passons… »

- « J'ai rencontré ma femme, Tanya, il y a maintenant quelques années. Elle venait de perdre son époux, et j'étais médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle. Nous nous sommes revus de nombreuses fois, lors de galas de charité, de soirées caritatives. Comment vous dire, j'étais amusé et flatté qu'une femme plus âgée, plus mûre, soit un tant soit peu intéressée par un homme comme moi. Je suis d'origine modeste, mes parents traveillent tous deux, mais je n'ai jamais roulé sur l'or, Tanya elle oui, et je ne dis pas par là que j'étais motivé par l'argent, mais cette femme m'attirait, et j'avais besoin de stabilité. Nous nous sommes très vite mariés, car Tanya voulait un père pour son enfant qui n'en avait plus. Nous avons vécu très heureux les premiers temps, et nous avons eu Emily. La paternité n'avait jamais été un fort désir pour moi, mais quand j'ai eu Emily j'ai su que c'était mon devoir de toujours être présent pour elle. Et un jour, Tanya a décidé que mon travail n'était plus nécessaire. Elle m'a fait du chantage, m'a expliqué que les enfants avaient besoin de nous. Déjà notre relation s'était dégradée donc j'ai été lâche, et j'ai quitté mon emploi pour tenter de réunir ma famille. Jusqu'au jour, où un ami m'a affirmé avoir vu Tanya avec un autre. J'étais fou de rage, et je l'ai confrontée, elle n'a pas nié. Ça voyez-vous personne ne le sait, pas même Bella. Tanya m'a supplié de lui pardonner, mais c'était fini, réellement, je le lui ai dit, elle le sait. Mais après cet échec, je n'avais plus l'envie de rien, et encore moins d'une nouvelle relation, donc j'ai pensé à mes enfants. Soit je décidais de partir, la quitter, en risquant de ne plus jamais revoir Collin qui n'est pas mon fils, et d'avoir Emily que rarement, soit je restais, j'emménageais dans une autre chambre, je n'étais plus en couple, mais marié aux yeux de la loi. J'ai choisi cette option, celle où je pourrais voir mes enfants tous les jours, où ils ne souffriraient pas. J'étais donc libre vis-à-vis de Tanya, nous n'étions plus rien. Quels auraient été les intérêts à la quitter ? Entamer une nouvelle relation, je n'étais pas prêt. Et surtout je connaissais Tanya, je savais qu'avoir la garde des enfants serait un jeu d'enfants mais qu'elle ne s'en occuperait pas. Je suis resté…jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai rencontré Bella. C'était la première fois qu'une femme me donnait l'impression d'être plus qu'un homme au physique avantageux. Nous nous sommes recroisés, nous avons lutté contre ces sentiments, mais c'était trop fort. Elle m'a sorti de ma peine, de mon problème d'alcoolisme, de tout. Et là je savais que j'aurai dû tout arrêter avec Tanya, mais je voulais être sûr de la force de notre relation, de ne pas tout quitter pour rien. J'ai fait une erreur, elle m'a pardonné.Voilà l'histoire. Alors oui je comprends votre réaction, mais il faut savoir que Tanya et moi, ne sommes plus rien, et que ce soir elle saura que nous allons divorcer.» finis-je

- « Merci de votre sincérité, je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue dans l'histoire mais ma fille n'était pas dans ce choix là. Elle ne sait pas tout ça, elle s'est éprise de vous, sans se soucier, de votre femme, de vos enfants. » énonça-t'il

- « Oui, mais vous le savez Bella est une femme avec un grand cœur, et elle aime Collin et Emily, elle est comme leur mère vous voyez. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas tout sur ma relation avec Tanya, mais je lui ait toujours dit que nous n'avions rien en cours, nous sommes séparés. Donc elle avait le droit d'être avec moi… » la défendis-je

- « Edward, réfléchissez. Si votre fille, Emily revenait avec un homme père et marié, l'accepteriez-vous ? » me demanda-t'il

- « Je ne sais pas…Sûrement pas, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je pense que tout va s'arranger. Il lui faut du soutien de votre part, elle souffre beaucoup, nos enfants n'agissent pas toujours comme on le souhaite, elle a peut-être gâché sa vie à vos yeux, mais ce sont ses choix, il vous faudra les accepter pour faire partie de sa vie. Vous vous aimez bien assez tous les deux pour faire ce genre d'efforts… » insistai-je

- « Il me faudra du temps… »

- « Je sais…Mais faîtes-le pour elle.. » le suppliai-je

Nous finîmes d'échanger quelques paroles amicales, alors que Bella nous rejoignais après mon appel. Elle se glissa parmi les tables comme je l'avais fait, et son sourire timide s'effaça quand son père se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent, puis nous prîmes congé de lui, Bella, en promettant de lui rendre visite dès que possible. Il embarqua sous les signes d'au revoir de Bella et nous rejoignîmes le parking. Elle reprit sa voiture, tandis que j'attendais un taxi. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je retrouvai Tanya seule sur le canapé.

- « Edward, tu en as mis du temps ! » piailla-t'elle

- « J'avais des choses à régler, où sont les enfants ? » demandai-je d'un ton froid

- « La nounou les a emmenés au parc. »

- « Ok, il faut qu'on parle de toute façon… » commençai-je

- « Oui, assieds-toi près de moi… » dit-elle en tapotant le cuir du canapé.

- « Non je suis bien debout. »

- « Ok comme tu veux. » fit-elle en me faisant face debout aussi.

- « Nous allons divorcer Tanya, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Tu n'es pas une mère, tu n'es pas une épouse. Nous ne sommes plus rien. Je vais reprendre ma vie en main, retrouver un travail, et nous ne serons plus liés par rien, mis à part les enfants. »

- « Tiens donc…Tu as décidé ça tout à coup ? » persifla-t'elle

- « Absolument, je ne plaisante pas. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est fini, ça ne sert à rien de s'obstiner… »

- « Et les enfants ? »

- « C'est simple, soit tu décides de sauvegarder les apparences en les gardant, et alors là je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour en avoir la garde, soit tu décides que tu n'es pas faite pour être mère, je les garde, et tu pourras les voir quand tu le souhaiteras. » déclarai-je, d'un ton serein

- « Je vois… C'est dommage, parce qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose… » lâcha-t'elle

* * *

Alors ? ALORS ? ALOOOOOOOOOOORS ? Le discours d'Edward, la réaction de Charlie et l'annonce de Tanya ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'attends vos avis, impressions, sentiments et tout autre synonymes ! Bises, S


	18. INFO

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

comme vous pouvez le voir ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, mais juste une petite information. Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir faire ça, mais je suis dans l'obligation de mettre en pause cette histoire pour cause de sévère panne d'inspiration et de temps. Je suis très occupée c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne réponds plus aux reviews. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, et je tiens à préciser que malgré tout cette fiction sera finie un jour ou l'autre ! Je vous remercie de votre soutien, et je promets de poster très vite (d'ici 1 mois maximum). Bisous, S.


	19. Cursed Lovers

Hello les filles, voici la suite, je vous remercie de votre compréhension et je vous informe que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, donc installez-vous confortablement et c'est parti ! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, disons que d'ici trois semaines il sera là. Merci à vous, j'attends vos avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et Tanya m'observait gravement. Je la jaugeai de haut en bas. Non, c'était impossible…

- « Tu mens. C'est impossible… » répondis-je

- « Merci de ta confiance Edward, je suis très touchée. Mais si tu veux une preuve alors voilà. » fit-elle en ouvrant son peignoir informe.

Rond, son ventre était rond et légèrement gonflé. Elle était bel et bien enceinte, il n'y avait aucun doute. Comment avait-elle pu cacher ce secret pendant tant de temps ?

- « Il n'est pas de moi, c'est impossible…ça fait 5 mois. » protestai-je

- « Oui, je suis enceinte de cinq mois, Edward, peut-être l'aurais tu remarquer, si tu faisais attention à moi… » mugit-elle

- « Tu n'es jamais là, et…et… » bégaillai-je

- « Je suis allée me reposer chez mes parents quelques jours, et effectuer la visite de contrôle. Tu veux connaitre le sexe ? »

- « Non, cet enfant n'est pas le mien. Nous le savons tous les deux. »

- « Non, tu te trompes, et tu te voile la face...C'est ton fils. » insista Tanya

- « Fils ? »

- « C'est un garçon Edward, tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit gars. » murmurra-t'elle avec un sourir aux lèvres

- « Pas avec toi Tanya, je ne veux plus rien de toi… »

- « Alors quitte moi, je m'en occuperai seule, mais cet enfant naitra, car il a été le fruit d'une nuit d'amour entre nous. » dit-elle

- « J'étais bourré et aveuglé par la rage cette nuit là, en aucun cas, nous avons fait l'amour, nous avons purement baisé ensemble. » la contredis-je

- « En tout cas, lui est là. Si tu veux me quitter, tu peux. »

- « Comment as-tu pu me le cacher tout ce temps ? »

- « Tu te souviens lorsque je portais Emily ? »

- « Oui… » murmurai-je, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir

- « J'étais toute mince, elle était minuscule, nous avions même parfois l'impression qu'elle n'était pas là. Et pourtant elle grandissait en moi, et mon ventre est apparu à quelques semaines de la fin… » dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Sa main se posa naturellement sur son ventre arrondi, tandis qu'elle tentait de prendre la mienne.

- « Oui. »

- « Je l'ai appris au bout de trois mois Edward, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé, et le médecin me l'a annoncé. J'étais paniquée, tu ne voulais plus de moi, j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu, j'ai choisi de porter des vêtements plus amples, je ne voulais pas te coincer avec cet enfant… » se justifia-t'elle

Je repoussai son geste, et me pris la tête entre les mains.

_Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi con ?_

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, mon esprit balaya immédiatement l'image de Bella, non, tout n'était pas fini. Tanya s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, lasse, et m'observa. Elle semblait calme et sereine, face à moi, qui était partagé entre la folie et la colère. Comment une erreur ou un écart d'une nuit pouvait autant affecter une vie ? Décidément, j'avais foutu ma vie en l'air… Bella…Mes pensées convergèrent vers elle, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J'avais tout perdu cette nuit là. Toutes mes chances d'être heureux. Je quittai la pièce en vitesse avant d'attraper mes clés dans le vide poche. Il me fallait du temps, réfléchir à mes différentes options, et surtout ne pas croiser Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Nous avions ramassé la couverture et nos affaires pour retourner à la villa, après avoir passé quelques temps au parc. Edward devait être rentré maintenant, peut-être avait-il déjà parlé avec Tanya… J'envisageai les différents scénarios qui étaient possibles, peut-être l'avait-elle mal pris et l'avait elle supplié de rester, ou au contraire elle l'avait menacé, pire encore, Edward n'avait rien dit, par peur d'affronter son ex-femme. Mon appréhension grandit… Il me faudrait être patiente, ce n'était pas facile pour lui…

Je me garai devant la maison, qui semblait vide, la voiture d'Edward manquait à l'appel. Peut-être avait-il tenté de nous rejoindre ? Je sortis mon téléphone pour l'appeler, les tonalités défilèrent, et enfin la messagerie s'enclencha. Je laissai un message rapidement, et sortis les enfants de l'habitacle. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que je piétinais devant l'entrée, avec une impression grandissante de malaise. Je les installai devant un DVD animé, et grimpai les marches jusqu'au second étage, je pus entendre la télévision en fonctionnement de Tanya.

- « Bella, c'est vous ? » m'appela-t-elle

- « Oui Tanya, nous sommes rentrés, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

- « Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. » me commanda-t'elle

- « D'accord je vous apporte ça. »

Je redescendis en soupirant, j'avais l'impression d'être une esclave, il ne manquait plus que la clochette. Après voir rempli un verre d'eau, je remontai vers le troisième étage. La porte était fermée, je donnai un coup discret, auquel tanya répondit par un : Oui, entrez murmuré. je poussai la porte doucement, et pénétrai dans la pièce pour la 3 ème fois seulement depuis mon arrivée. Le poste de télévision fonctionnait seul, et personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers la table de chevet où je déposai le verre, j'allais ressortir quand j'aperçus Tanya de dos dans la salle de bain privée. Elle portait un long peignoir bleu très ample, ce qui n'était pas vraiment saillant comme à son habitude. Où étaient passés ses peignoirs hors de prix en satin ou cachemire qu'elle portait fièrement habituellement ? Ses pensées traversèrent mon esprit rapidement, d'ailleurs, ces derniers temps son style vestimentaire était devenu plus décontracté, moins cintré. Peut-être subissait-elle une rupture douloureuse ? Ou une dépression nerveuse ? J'eus soudain de la peine pour elle, et cherchai une parole amicale à lui adresser avant de quitter la pièce. Je fis demi-tour vers la porte de la salle de bain, et tombai nez à nez avec elle.

- « Tout va bien, Madame…Denali ? » baragouinai-je en apercevant une rondeur abdominale. Les deux pans de son peignoir tombaient mollement, laissant apparaitre un ventre de femme enceinte, à peine perceptible. Mon regard resta bloqué dessus, et Tanya s'en aperçut, elle esquissa rapidement un geste pour refermer son peignoir, qui dissimulait son corps à merveille.

- « Je suis très fatiguée, j'aimerais que les enfants restent calmes, et avoir mon diner dans ma chambre. » m'ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix lasse.

- « Bien. » lâchai-je

Malgré son évidente grossesse, Tanya trottina d'une démarche gracile jusqu'à son lit où elle se recoucha. Ses traits semblaient légèrement tirés, mais elle rayonnait littéralement de santé. J'avais senti que son regard était hésitant voire peureux. Je tournai les talons pour quitter la chambre, quand sa voix m'interpella :

- « Bella soyez gentille, fermez les stores s'il vous plait. »

Je m'exécutai en vitesse avant de quitter la chambre, étourdie. Il semblait que mes pensées avaient été justes. Elle était bel et bien enceinte mais quelque chose paraissait la tracasser. Peut-être que le père de l'enfant l'avait quittée ou encore ignorait-elle qui il était? Il était certain qu'elle n'était plus en état d'avorter…Et cet homme ne pouvait pas être Edward puisqu'il était facile de voir que cet enfant n'avait pas quoi cinq mois, date à laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble…Donc tanya attendait un enfant d'un homme, qui n'en voulait certainement pas et elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Mes pensées suivantes furent destinées à Edward, il fallait que je l'en informe, peut-être qu'il n'en serait que plus facile de la quitter ? Je repris mon téléphone en descendant l'escalier. Les tonalités se firent entendre de nouveau, et la messagerie s'enclencha une seconde fois.

- « Edward, c'est moi, je viens de croiser Tanya, et tu sais quoi ? Elle est enceinte ! Rappelle-moi vite, que je t'explique tout ça. Je t'aime. »

Je savais que ma découverte n'avait rien d'amusant et de fantastique, car elle faisait le malheur d'une personne aussi détestable qu'elle soit, et de plus le futur d'un pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, était en jeu. Mais ces perspectives apportaient à ma situation et celle d'Edward de belles promesses de dénouement. Tanya avait la preuve en elle, qu'elle trompait Edward, ce qui était un motif valable de divorce et d'une garde partagée selon leur contrat de mariage. J'avais envie d'hurler au monde entier que tout irait bien mais surtout à Edward, son silence radio m'inquiétait énormément.

**EDWARD POV **

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone sur le bar bruyamment attirant l'attention de Jody, la serveuse. J'avais trouvé refuge dans un endroit enfumé et sinistre, où j'avais auparavant mes habitudes. L'endroit était sombre, et abritait quelques habitués, quelques billards, ainsi qu'un jukebox. J'avais bu beaucoup, trop, et pourtant je ne ressentais en aucun cas les effets de l'alcool, je voulais tout oublier, mais même cela m'était impossible. Jody finit de servir un motard couvert de tatouages avant de s'approcher de moi, d'une démarche féline.

- « Alors mon chou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » m'apostropha-t'elle

- « Est-ce que TOUT est une réponse acceptable pour toi ? »

- « Tant que ça ? ca faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le coin, j'pensais qu'ça rouler pour toi ? » s'étonna-t'elle

- « Je le pensais aussi… »

- « C'est une fille ? C'est toujours les filles ! » tenta-t'elle

- « Non c'est pas simplement une fille, c'est LA fille ! »

- « Oh je vois…laisse moi deviner cette salope s'est barrée avec un autre ? »

- « Non, c'est moi le salaud dans l'histoire, et j'vais la perdre à cause d'une putain d'erreur d'une nuit… » expliquai-je

- « Le devoir m'appelle je reviens… » m'interrompit-elle

Elle s'adressa à un homme, et fit couler une bière dans un pichet. Je décidai de m'éclipser faire un tour dehors. Alors que je prenais l'air, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Jody, qui avait enfilé un gilet, elle s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en tremblant face au froid de la tombée de la nuit. Elle glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et me tendit son paquet, j'hésitai puis en pris une finalement, nous fumâmes ensemble, en silence quand Jody intervint:

- « Tu sais Edward, j'en ai fréquenté des salauds, et tu es loin d'en être un… »

- « Merci Jody, mais ce que j'ai fait est affreux… » marmonnai-je

- « Explique-toi ? »

- « J'ai couché avec une autre…elle m'a pardonné…et je viens d'apprendre que celle avec qui je l'ai trompée est enceinte.»

- « Oh… Et tu as peur qu'elle le prenne mal ? »

- « Je ne sais pas…Simplement, c'est ma morale qui me pose problème, je peux décider d'être égoïste et de vivre avec elle, en oubliant qu'une femme porte mon enfant seule, ou je peux offrir à cet enfant et à sa mère ma présence en sacrifiant mon bonheur avec celle que j'aime… » me confessai-je

- « Ou bien tu pourrais être avec cette fille, et être présent dans la vie de cet enfant. Ecoute, si tu restes avec cette femme simplement pour l'enfant qu'elle porte tu seras frustré et tout ce que tu vis mal, ils en pâtiront ! »

- « Tu as raison Jo' ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…»

- « Je suis contente pour toi…Et si ça se passe mal, moi, je suis prête à t'épouser quand tu veux ! » ajouta-t'elle en riant

- « Merci Jody. » répondis-je amèrement

Je finis ma cigarette seul, tandis qu'elle pénétrait de nouveau dans le bar. Je rentrai déterminé et sûr de mes choix. Arrivé à la maison, tout était calme. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient sombres j'en déduisis que tous dormaient, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre puis me ravisai avant de rejoindre celle de Bella. Je ne tenais plus, il fallait que je lui avoue toute la vérité.

**BELLA POV**

Comment peut-on vouloir dormir quand l'homme que l'on aime ne répond pas aux centaines d'appels que l'on fait, et aux messages auxquels il ne répond pas. Je fulminais seule dans mon lit, quand le gravier crissa sous les roues d'une voiture. Edward était là. Je résistais à l'envie de courir en bas, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tanya, et surtout pour ne pas montrer à Edward que son absence m'avait affectée. Je restai dans mon lit immobile tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, un flot de lumière jaillit par l'embrassure, et enfin la porte se referma. Pensant qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre j'allai décontracter mes muscles tendus, puis son souffle léger se fit entendre. Il était derrière, à quelques pas.

- « Bella ? Tu dors ? » m'interrogea Edward

- « Oui. » répondis-je boudeuse.

Il souffla fort et eut un petit rire. Il s'approcha de moi, et se glissa à mes côtés sous le drap sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

- « Mon cœur, je suis désolé.. » s'excusa-t'il en douceur

- « Mais de quoi enfin ? De ne pas avoir répondu aux appels, ou de ne pas avoir pris la peine de me dire où tu allais ? » m'énervai-je

- « Arrête tes sarcasmes. On doit parler, c'est important Bells. »

- « Je t'écoute, qu'est-qui est si important ? » lui demandai-je

- « Tanya est enceinte. »

- « Si tu écoutais tes messages, tu saurais que je le sais depuis longtemps… » persiflai-je

- « Bella, ce n'est pas réjouissant. »

- « Je sais, ma réaction n'était pas très appropriée, mais tu comprends ce que cela signifie pour nous ? » repris-je avec espoir

- « C'est moi le père. C'est mon enfant. » avoua-t'il d'un ton morne

Le calme reprit possession de la chambre, tandis qu'une énorme boule obstruait désormais toutes mes capacités d'action. J'étais sonnée. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre comment cela était possible.

- « Elle est enceinte depuis cinq mois, ou bien tu as de nouveau couché avec elle ? »

- « Tu plaisantes ? Quand tu m'as pardonné j'ai compris que c'était mon unique et dernière chance, que quelqu'un avait fini par entendre mes prières, je n'aurais jamais osé te refaire ça. »

- « On dirait que ta dernière chance vient de s'envoler… »

- « J'ai réfléchi Bella, et non, je ne veux pas tout abandonner. Tu es celle que j'aime…ça ne peut pas être fini. »

- « Tu es sûr qu'il…qu'il est de toi…c'est vrai après tout, tu penses qu'elle te trompe non ? » hésitai-je

- « Elle est enceinte depuis tout ce temps, Bells, elle ne me l'a simplement pas avoué. »

- « Souviens-toi, est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés ? » lâchai-je

- « Je sais plus, cette nuit est dans le brouillard complet pour moi, j'étais ivre mort, et je pense que Tanya a fait en sorte de réussir à me piéger...

Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir de nouveau, tout est compliqué, tu ne mérites pas ça. Et te voilà, maintenant obligée de me questionner sur les détails les plus affreux… » s'excusa-t'il

- « Je m'en remettrai Edward… »

Je me poussai et l'invitai à me rejoindre, il retira ses chaussures et s'étendit à mes côtés, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Malgré tout, mes pensées continuaient à s'entrechoquer. Des pensées que je ne pouvais pas repousser et qui pourtant m'horripilaient tant elles étaient égoïstes. Car plus que la situation de Tanya, c'était la mienne qui me bouleversait. Je savais qu'Edward devrait de nouveau me laisser seule, et je ne pourrais pas y survivre. J'avais tant lutté pour m'en sortir, et j'étais de nouveau retombée sous son charme, cette fois, je n'étais pas sûre que le résultat serait le même. Nous n'avions passé que très peu de moments, ensemble et heureux. Et je détestais le fait qu'une nouvelle fois, Tanya était celle, qui réussissait à s'imposer entre nous. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, tandis que je contenais un sanglot. Mon t-shirt collait à ma peau, et je constatai que les larmes d'Edward en étaient la cause. Je le berçai doucement pour le réconforter tandis qu'il resserra son emprise sur mon corps. Ses sanglots n'étaient plus étouffés, désormais il pleurait librement et à chaudes larmes dans mes bras. Il semblait anéanti, en détresse, et je sus malgré tout que je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

- « Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je te fais endurer, tu ne mérites pas tout ça. Je ne comprends pas comment tout cela a pu arriver. J'aurais du m'en aller, m'éloigner de toi quand il en était encore temps. Je ne t'ai rien apporté de bon…Mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi Bella, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi de n'être qu'un égoïste, et de t'aimer trop pour te rendre ta liberté. » se désola-t'il

- « Je suis là, tant que tu en exprimeras le souhait je serais à tes cotés. » chuchotai-je

- « Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi… »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses, je ne veux pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour cet enfant… par ma faute. »

- « Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Bella, c'est mon erreur, j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences, et sache que mon choix est fait. Je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque jour, et pleurer le fait que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés. »

Ses pleurs s'apaisèrent, et il finit par se calmer.

- « Fais-moi l'amour… » suppliai-je au bord du gouffre. J'avais besoin de lui, je voulais profiter de ces derniers moments que nous avions. Je sentais que d'ici peu tout serait bouleversé à jamais.

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres… » me répondit-il

Sa phrase provoqua en moi une crise de rire incontrôlable. Edward qui au début me regardait rire avec scepticisme finit par succomber et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le dos face au plafond, à pouffer ensemble. Quand nos rires cessèrent, le calme revint dans la chambre. La main d'Edward se faufila jusqu'à moi, et vint soulever mon tee-shirt. Il me caressa doucement la peau du ventre, provoquant quelques frissons dans tout mon corps. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à mes seins, dont la pointe révélait mon excitation. Il les caressa sensuellement, jouant avec, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Sa seconde main attira ma tête vers lui, et nos bouches se rejoignirent impatientes. Nous échangeâmes des baisers passionnés. Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle Edward souleva mon t-shirt afin de me le retirer. Je fis de même pour son t-shirt. Son regard balaya mon corps désormais à demi-nu, me faisant rougir. Malgré tout ce temps, son regard sur mon corps avait toujours la même emprise. On pouvait y lire le désir dans ses prunelles vertes émeraude. Afin de mettre fin à son observation gênante, j'attrapai ses cheveux d'une poignée forte afin de ramener son visage vers le mien. Ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne de nouveau pour une danse enflammée. Il gémit légèrement quand ma bouche s'attaqua soudainement à son oreille puis descendit jusqu'à son cou que je mordillais puis embrassait à tour de rôle. Je le voulais plus près, plus fort, plus intensément. J'en avais besoin. Ses mains légèrement froides caressaient mon corps brûlant de désir. Je profitai d'une occasion durant notre échange pour me replacer au dessus d'Edward. Mes mains reposaient dans son cou tandis que les siennes enserraient fortement mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir son sexe grossir sous moi, et j'en profitai pour l'exciter davantage en me frottant outrageusement sur lui.

- « Tu veux ma mort ? » souffla-t-il rieur entre deux baisers.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de redescendre vers sa poitrine pour embrasser chaque bout de peau à ma portée. Je traçai un chemin de baisers chauds et mouillés jusqu'à ce que mes yeux arrivent au niveau de la bosse dans le jean d'Edward. Je lui demandai par un simple regard la permission qu'il me donna sans un mot. Mes mains défirent en vitesse sa ceinture puis je descendis son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles d'un rapide mouvement. Il ne portait plus que son boxer, qui moulait parfaitement sa virilité. Mes mains remontèrent dans un geste léger le long de ses jambes puis je lui retirai son vêtement. Quand ma bouche chaude encercla son sexe tendu Edward émit un grognement fort, avant de balancer sa tête en arrière les yeux clos. Sa respira se fit plus erratique, et ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux instinctivement me guidant dans mon geste. Je pris confiance en moi face à ses réactions, et mes allées et venues se firent plus rapides. Ma langue s'enroulait autour de son sexe, chaud et doux. Je m'amusais avec, donnant des coups de langue brusques ou légers coups de dents. Ma main s'amusait sur la longueur que je n'avais pas en bouche, qu'elle masturbait au rythme de ma bouche. Edward releva la tête pour m'observer. Son regard remplit de désir m'excita un peu plus et finit d'achever ma culotte déjà bien trempée. Je pris soudainement en bouche le plus profondément possible sa queue tout en pressant fortement ses bourses ce qui eut la réaction attendue, Edward convulsa, gémit et finit par venir dans ma bouche dans de petits jets puissants. Je me relevai fière de mon exploit, en embrassant son torse de petits baisers, tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Son merci chuchoté à mon oreille et accompagné de son sourire en coin éclatant, me fit sentir encore plus heureuse. Il reprit place au dessus de moi, et colla son sexe contre ma culotte humide. Nous pouvions sentir l'un et l'autre notre excitation mutuelle. Tandis que nos lèvres se scellaient de nouveau, nos entrejambes se frottaient fortement. Seul le léger tissu nous séparait, formant une sorte de barrière, quand Edward plaça sa main dessus.

- « Plutôt impatiente ! » rit-il face à mes attaques

- « J'ai envie de toi…maintenant. » le suppliai-je en chuchottant

Edward ne répondit pas à ma requête, il m'enleva simplement mon dessous avant d'enfoncer son sexe doucement en moi. Sous son assaut inattendu, mon corps s'arqua et mes seins pointèrent fièrement durs, vers lui. Je gémis fort. Edward en prit un en bouche, il le suça et le mordilla à son grè, tandis que je résistai un moment à mon plaisir trop immédiat. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, afin de m'empêcher de tomber dans ce gouffre de plaisir. Edward sortit pour se replonger en moi, plus fort et profondément. Après de nouveaux assauts doux et profonds à la fois, nous étions très prêts de l'orgasme. Je sentis mon sexe se resserer autour du sien.

- « Bébé, viens avec moi… » souffla-t-il

A ces mots, je me laissai plonger dans mon plaisir, que j'avais tant contenu, et nous jouîmes ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux. Edward, une nouvelle fois vint en moi, déversant de longs jets chauds dans mon corps. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, tandis que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Je le trouvais à ce moment plus magnifique que jamais. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Sa main vint caresser ma joue chastement avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous remimes l'un près de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de nos deux corps réunis.

Ma tête reposait sur son torse nu, et sa main caressait inconsciemment mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le moment.

- « Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? »

- « Ne dis pas ça Edward… » le réprimandai-je

- « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me repousser ? »

- « Je veux simplement que tu fasses le bon choix Edward. Pour ça, il te faut du temps, et je l'accepte entièrement. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tout est déjà clair. » trancha-t'il

- « Tu vois, ça commence déjà. Nous nous disputons avant même la naissance de l'enfant, qu'est-ce que ce sera d'ici quelques temps ? Notre histoire sera basée sur les rancœurs et les regrets. »

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi… Mais si tu ne veux pas de ce poids, alors dis le moi, j'accepterai de m'éloigner de toi »

- « Tu te voiles la face, et tu cherches à fuir la réalité. » lui expliquai-je

- « Absolument pas. »

- « Comme tu veux… » soupirai-je

Edward se releva et enfila dans un rapide geste son boxer avant de ramasser chacune de ses affaires et de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Je me retrouvai seule dans l'obscurité, j'étais consciente que la situation était plus que dramatique, même si Edward semblait sûr de sa décision. Mais je ne m'autorisai pas à y penser plus longuement, car je savais que je frôlerai à coup sûr la crise de nerfs car j'étais sûre d'une chose, j'avais peur terriblement peur de le perdre…. Malgré toutes ces pensées plus affreuses et égoïstes les unes que les autres, je voulais le confronter et exiger qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Je voulais être forte pour lui et pour moi. Je finis par m'endormir en sachant pertinemment que l'issue de tout cela serait forcément mauvaise pour quelqu'un...

Le lendemain, je me réveillai la première et descendis mettre en marche la cafetière. Je ne voulais pas repenser à cette situation sans avoir ingurgité auparavant au moins deux tasses de café. Ok, Tanya était enceinte, apparemment d'Edward, et il avait choisi de rester avec moi, aucun problème à l'horizon et pourtant cette situation me gênait horriblement. Je me sentais responsable vis-à-vis de ce futur enfant, qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Je voulais raisonner Edward, mais une infime partie de moi, la Bella égoïste, me suppliait d'accepter son choix sans broncher et de profiter. Une violente migraine m'assaillit soudainement, si bien que je dus monter prendre une aspirine. En redescendant, je me servis une tasse de café que je buvais à petite gorgée devant la baie vitrée quand deux bras m'entourèrent les hanches affectueusement.

- « Bonjour toi, je suis désolé pour cette nuit… »

- « Coucou, c'est pas grave… » répondis-je

- « Ecoute, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, je suis avec toi, point. »

- « Tu en es sûr ? » piaillai-je partagée entre bonheur et honte

- « Absolument. Cette situation est dure mais tout va s'arranger rapidement, en attendant j'ai envie de profiter de nous, des enfants, de tout ça. » confia-t'il

- « Je t'aime. » murmurai-je

- « Moi aussi, plus que tout ! »

Je me retournai pour l'embrasser fougueusement manquant de renverser ma tasse dans son dos. Une pensée traversa mon esprit, et fit mon cœur se serrer, peut-être échangerions nous notre dernier baiser. Je décidai d'en savourer chaque seconde, et prit un malin plaisir à jouer les prolongations.

- « Whaou… » fit Edward, dans un souffle

- « Et oui ! » répondis-je en riant

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » me demanda Edward tout à coup

- « Pas vraiment… Collin était invité à l'anniversaire de son ami, mais le gamin a attrapé la grippe donc tout est annulé. Et vu le temps… »

- « Je peux te proposer quelque chose…enfin si tu le souhaites… » bégaya-t-il, comme incertain

- « Edward, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton idée ne va pas me plaire du tout… »

- « Je pensais qu'on pourrait rouler jusqu'à la maison de mes parents, afin qu'ils puissent voir les deux enfants, et j'aimerais que tu viennes… » m'informa-t'il

- « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai aucune raison de vous accompagner… »

- « Si, j'aimerais annoncer à mes parents que je compte divorcer, et cela parce que je t'aime toi… »

- « Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, tu n'es pas sûr de divorcer, et tes parents vont me prendre pour une…une… » hésitai-je

- « Arrête, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Mes parents t'ont appréciée dès votre première rencontre, et ils ne pourraient jamais penser ça de la femme que j'aime. Ils comprendront je te l'assure. »

- « Et Tanya ? » repris-je

- « Elle va sûrement passer sa journée ici, je vais lui dire que je t'ai donné ta journée, et que je vais voir mes parents avec les enfants. »

Nous prîmes la route aux alentours de midi. Il nous fallut près de deux heures pour rejoindre la villa d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Quand enfin Edward se gara, devant une splendide demeure, les enfants cessèrent leurs chamailleries, et la pression se fit de nouveau ressentir dans le creux de mon ventre. La villa était à l'écart de la ville, totalement isolée dans les bois alentours. Elle était entièrement constituée de baies vitrées, ouvertes sur l'extérieur et de bois sombre. Une Mercedes noire, était garée quelques mètres plus loin devant l'allée de la maison. J'aidai Emily à descendre tandis qu'Edward faisait de même avec Collin. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Esmée, souriante. Le visage de la petite fille que je tenais s'illumina, et elle se contorsionna pour courir rejoindre sa grand-mère en hurlant. Collin ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre sa sœur dans les bras de sa mamie, et je me retrouvais seule aux cotés d'Edward.

- « Tout va bien ! » me chuchota-t-il avant de me précéder pour gravir les quelques marches du perron. Il semblait avoir remarqué mon état d'anxiété.

Je le suivis mal à l'aise, de m'imposer dans la demeure de sa famille. Esmée embrassa ses petits enfants et fit ensuite une bise fière et maternelle à Edward. Elle m'avisa ensuite d'un sourire chaleureux, avant de me faire la bise.

- « Bienvenue à la maison ! » s'extasia-t-elle, ravie.

Elle nous précéda dans le hall de la maison, qui était comme je l'avais prévu très lumineux et brillamment décoré. Esmée étant décoratrice d'intérieur, je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Je fus émerveillée et curieuse de découvrir l'endroit où l'homme que j'aimais avait vécu et grandi. Cette maison avait connu l'Edward petit qui riait et courait partout, l'adolescent qui avait sûrement amené quelques filles ici, et l'homme qui avait pris son envol avec une femme plus âgée. Dans les tons clairs, la maison semblait rayonner d'une pureté neuve et impeccable. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, les couleurs parfaitement assorties, les tapis semblaient moelleux et réconfortants. Une énorme cheminée promettait chaleur lors des nuits trop fraiches. Tout était parfait.

Carlisle apparut enfin semblant sortir de ce que je pensais être la cuisine. Toujours aussi beau, le père d'Edward portait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés thé glacé et verres. Il déposa le tout sur la petite table du salon avant de venir m'embrasser et de serrer Edward dans une accolade amicale et chaleureuse. On pouvait voir la fierté et l'amour rayonner sur les deux visages des parents. Nous primes ensuite place sur les canapés du salon, Edward et moi d'un coté, face au couple que formaient ses parents. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin, nous pouvions les apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée derrière nous. Carlisle servit un verre à chacun d'entre nous. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes de Jane, des enfants et ses parents s'enquirent même de ma propre vie insignifiante.

- « Alors Edward, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? » demanda tout à coup Carlisle

- « Rien de particulier, je voulais simplement vous voir… »

- « Allons, ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien, ta mère a failli devenir hystérique à l'annonce de ta visite…. Cet élan soudain doit être motivé par quelque chose non ? » insista Carlisle

Esmée lança un regard moqueur à son mari, qu'elle gratifia d'une petite tape amicale.

- « Quelle que soit cette raison, je la bénis, elle me permet de voir un peu mon fils et surtout mes petits-enfants ! » soupira sa mère, rêveuse en observant la baie vitrée derrière moi. Je lui souris compatissante, et mes pensées divaguèrent vers ma propre mère.

- « Hé bien, c'est vrai, qu'il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose, mais je ne tenais pas à y venir si vite … » commença Edward

- « Nous t'écoutons… »

- « J'ai décidé de quitter Tanya… Je pense aujourd'hui que le divorce est la meilleure solution pour les enfants malheureusement… »

- « En es-tu réellement sûr ? Ils paraissent très équilibrés, et tu prends l'énorme risque de ne pas en avoir la garde… » s'inquièta son père

- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais au moins la certitude de leur montrer le bon exemple. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils aient comme modèle quelqu'un de lâche, qui a raté sa vie. Je veux qu'ils puissent être fiers de moi, je veux pouvoir faire ce qu'il me plaira avec eux lorsque je les aurai… »

- « Et je suppose que la présence de Bella ici est aussi une motivation supplémentaire ? » lui demanda-t'il

- « Hé bien oui… »fit-il en me lançant un regard plein de tendresse. Je lui retournai le sourire le plus convaincant que j'avais en ma possession. Sa main vint se joindre à la mienne posée sur mon genou.

- « Il est vrai que depuis que je connais Bella, je suis comment dire, quelqu'un d'autre…tu te souviens quand tu m'as raconté ta rencontre avec Maman, hé bien je ressens ce sentiment, et je veux être moi-même dans quelques années aussi heureux que vous l'êtes. »

- « Donc vous deux, êtes ensemble alors que tu n'es pas encore divorcé ? » questionna Esmée ses yeux allant de lui à moi

- « Oui, Maman. Je suis séparé de Tanya. Beaucoup de couples sont dans cette situation, pour certains le divorce est une charge trop importante, ils ne vivent plus ensemble moi par souci pour les enfants je suis resté mais maintenant que j'ai une autre perspective je veux prendre mon envol… »

- « Est-ce que cette envie s'applique aussi dans le domaine professionnel ? » insista Carlisle

- « Oui, j'ai envie de reprendre ma vie en main…Et Bella est pour aussi… »

Ses deux parents m'avisèrent songeurs, Esmée me fit un léger sourire mais nous pouvions tout de même lire de l'inquiétude…

- « Bon tu es un adulte donc tu fais ce que tu as à faire, mais tiens nous au courant au moins… » demanda-t'elle

- « D'accord… »

- « J'aimerais que tu précises un point à tes parents Edward… Point sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord… » dis-je

- « Bella… » grommella Edward

- « Edward ! »

- « Bon puisque apparemment tu ne sembles pas juger bon de les informer je vais le faire… » continuai-je

- « Non c'est bon…»

- « J'ai pris cette décision il y a bien longtemps, mais en l'annonçant à Tanya hier, elle m'a avoué quelque chose qui…complique la situation… » annonça-t'il

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Elle est enceinte….de cinq mois…et cet enfant est de moi… » révéla Edward

- « Mon dieu… » s'exclama Esmée

- « Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu comptes quitter une femme qui attend ton enfant Edward ? » tonitrua Carlisle

- « Oui… »

- « Serais-tu devenu fou par hasard ? » demanda Esmée horrifiée

- « Non. »

Carlisle eut un regard pour son fils, et tous deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Edward me jeta un regard anxieux avant de m'avertir qu'il quittait la pièce un instant. Je me retrouvai seule à seule avec Esmée, qui semblait toujours en état de choc.

- « Je suis absolument désolée…je suis sûre que ça doit être dur en tant que mère de… » la réconfortai-je

- « Non ne vous excusez pas…Rien n'est de votre faute. »

Elle reprit ses esprits, lissa ses cheveux, puis se mit debout en m'invitant à la suivre. Nous sortîmes sur la terrasse d'où nous pouvions voir plus bas les enfants jouer. Nous nous accoudâmes à la barrière. Elle se tourna vers moi, soucieuse.

- « Dites moi Bella, je sais que tout ceci ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais savoir depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? » s'enquit Esmée

- « Tout ça est très compliqué, mais disons que lors du diner où je vous ai rencontrée, Edward et moi, avions déjà un lien très fort… »

- « Donc si je comprends bien, lorsque cet enfant a été conçu mon fils était avec vous ? » risqua-t'elle

- « Disons que techniquement non, nous n'avions pas encore établi le genre de notre relation, mais d'un certain coté oui… »

- « Et pourtant vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » s'étonna Esmée

- « Je l'aime, j'ai pardonné cet écart, et aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas ce choix. Edward est l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse, et je dois vous en remercier… »

- « Merci… » dit-elle, semblant reprendre des couleurs

- « Pourtant aujourd'hui je doute du travail que j'ai accompli….Ce n'est pas contre votre union que je dis ça, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je viens d'une famille très pieuse, d'après mes principes, je ne pense pas qu'il devrait abandonner cet enfant. Il faut savoir accepter nos erreurs, en assumer les conséquences. Je trouve que ce geste est égoïste de sa part, et je pense qu'il en souffrira. »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, et j'ai tenté je vous l'assure de le dissuader de rester avec moi, mais j'imagine que vous le connaissez, il est disons têtu…Son déni de la situation m'étonne moi-même, et je pense qu'il finira par reprendre ses esprits, et assumer. Pour l'instant je lui suggère d'y réfléchir, mais s'il le faut je serai prête à me sacrifier moi-même et le quitter pour l'obliger à comprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

- « Où étiez vous avant qu'il ne la rencontre ? J'aurais tant voulu que mon fils vous connaisse avant… » regretta Esmée

- « Moi aussi, il est l'amour de ma vie je crois… »

- « Vous êtes courageuse… » concéda-t'elle

Esmée passa son bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Nous restâmes à regarder les enfants rire, et se courir après.

**EDWARD POV**

Après avoir suivi mon père dans son bureau, qui après tout ce temps n'avait pas changé, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous toiser longuement. Il était assis derrière son bureau en chêne tandis que je m'étais adossé au mur. Il était hors de question de me laisser intimider. Je n'étais plus le petit garçon d'auparavant, et je comptais bien défendre mes idées bec et ongles.

- « Edward, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

- « Quoi donc ? Essayer d'avoir la vie que je mérite auprès d'une femme que j'aime, qui m'aime, et de mes enfants. Leur offrir une vie meilleure ? » fulminai-je

- « Non, abandonner ton enfant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est Tanya qui porte ton enfant, tu ne peux pas faire comme si cela t'importait peu…Je t'ai inculqué des valeurs, respecte les. Poursuis ton engagement. » m'ordonna mon père

- « Je n'en ai pas la force, ni le droit…pour Collin et Emily… »

- « Et que fais-tu du droit de cet enfant ? Ceux de connaitre son père, ses frères et sœurs. Celui d'avoir une vie auprès de gens qui l'aiment. Si tu pars maintenant cet enfant, tu ne pourras jamais le connaitre… Ecoute Bella semble être une femme géniale, je sais que c'est dur. Mais prends la bonne décision, reste avec Tanya, retente une chance, peut-être que cet enfant pourra vous aider à remettre votre couple dans le bon chemin…» m'expliqua-t'il

- « Non. »

- « Bon sang Edward, écoute-moi. Tu ne vas pas la laisser seule assumer cette grossesse. Elle t'en voudra et tu pourras même dire adieu à Collin qui n'est même pas ton fils ! » s'égosilla mon paternel

- « Je prendrai un avocat, et tout le monde sait que Colllin me considère bien plus comme son père que Tanya comme sa mère ! Il faut que j'essaye… »

- « Réfléchis…pour moi et ta mère…elle en mourra si tu fais ce choix, si elle ne les revoit plus… Promets-moi…»

- « D'accord. » mentis-je

**BELLA POV**

Edward et son père finirent par réapparaitre, tandis que nous étions toujours sur la terrasse. Nous prîmes le temps de faire de grands adieux, avant de quitter la maison. Edward reprit le volant silencieusement, et nous roulâmes quelques kilomètres sans dire un mot.

- « Edward, ça va ? Tu sais que tu peux changer d'avis, les écouter… »

- « Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et toi, je t'ai vu quand je suis revenu, tu as pleuré ? » me demanda-t'il

- « Je vais bien aussi. » éludai-je

- « Bon. »

Les bercements de la voiture finirent par endormir les deux enfants, que nous couchâmes sur le canapé du salon dès notre arrivée. Tout était calme, et Tanya semblait toujours être dans sa chambre.

- « Pouvons nous parler Edward ou tu joues encore à faire la tête de mule ? »

- « Il n'y a rien a dire. Je vais monter m'assurer que tout va bien, et nous pourrons ensuite regarder un film ou ce que tu voudras… » proposa t'il

- « D'accord… » soupirai-je

Je le suivis dans l'escalier et rejoignis ma chambre tandis qu'il continuait vers le troisième étage. Après quelques secondes, ses pas alarmés accoururent vers ma chambre et Edward apparut blême.

- « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

- « Tanya…elle se sent mal…c'est le bébé…il faut que j'appelle les pompiers. » murmurra-t'il blanc comme un linge

- « Oh mon dieu, elle va bien ? »

- « Oui, mais elle craint pour l'enfant. J'aimerais que tu prennes Emily et Collin, et que tu les sortes d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'ils assistent à ça. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau… » m'ordonna-t'il

Il se pencha vers moi, et effleura distraitement mes lèvres avant de remonter dans la chambre de Tanya. J'attrapai mes clés et mon sac, avant de descendre en vitesse réveiller les enfants. Nous reprîmes la voiture et quittâmes l'enceinte de la maison. Après quelques minutes, je ne savais plus où aller et je rejoignis mon Breakfast restaurant préféré. Les enfants mal réveillés chouinèrent à la vue de l'endroit.

- « Bella, je veux rentrer à la maison avec Papa ! » s'énerva Collin

- « Ecoute chéri, ta maman est très fatiguée, tu le sais, elle veut du repos. Moi j'ai très très envie d'une gauffre, pas vous ? » révélai-je

- « J'ai pas faim ! » pleurnicha Emily en se frottant les yeux.

- « S'il te plait mon cœur, Bella a très faim, juste une petite gaufre et on rentre ! » promis-je

- « D'acc-ord. » accepta la petite fille

Les enfants me suivirent nonchalants, et nous pénétrâmes dans l'endroit d'un style un peu rétro. Nous primes place dans un des box pour 4 personnes, et parcourûmes ensemble la carte. Après réflexion, cet endroit n'était pas une si bonne idée, je n'avais absolument pas faim. Je m'obligeai à commander un café noir, et une gaufre, tandis que les enfants finirent par choisir milkshakes et pancakes. En attendant que le tout arrive, Emily et Colin me harcelèrent afin d'avoir une pièce pour le vieux Jukebox que possédait le lieu. Je finis par leur en donner une pour avoir enfin l'occasion d'être seule. Ils chahutèrent un moment avant de se décider et d'appuyer sur un bouton, le tube Forever Young se fit entendre. Enfin la serveuse apparut avec notre commande, et les enfants arrivèrent en courant. Je bus mon café mais ne touchait pas à mon assiette. Les enfants engloutirent leurs pancakes, faisant couler le sirop d'érable partout, et posant leurs petites mains poisseuses sur toute la table. La serveuse vint à ma rescousse, et proposa de nettoyer la table tandis que je les accompagnais aux toilettes. Environ une heure après notre arrivée, je jugeais qu'il était temps de rentrer, en espérant qu'Edward se trouve à la maison.

Je me garai et constatai qu'aucun signe de vie n'était détectable dans la maison. Tanya et Edward étaient toujours à l'hôpital. Nous rentrâmes et la télévision sembla immédiatement attirer les enfants qui ne s'étonnèrent pas de trouver maison vide. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine, lasse de toute cette situation, et sortit mon téléphone pour vérifier une énième fois que je n'avais reçu aucun message.

Des pleurs au salon m'alertèrent et je rejoignis en courant les enfants. Emily se tenait par terre, le visage rouge de colère, et hurlait tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Collin était assis sur le canapé et regardait sa sœur sans ciller.

- « Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » hurlai-je pour couvrir les hurlements de la fillette. Je m'accroupis pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se nicha dans mon cou et ses hurlements s'atténuèrent peu à peu.

- « Alors, quelqu'un me répond oui ou non ? » fis-je tandis que Collin regardait ses pieds.

- « Emily ne voulait pas me donner la télécommande, et je l'ai poussé sans faire exprès… »

- « Sans faire exprès ? On ne pousse pas quelqu'un sans faire exprès Collin ! Tu dois faire attention, ta sœur est encore petite ! » m'énervai-je

- « Je suis désolé ! »

- « Tu peux l'être en effet… » répondis-je d'un ton sec

Il se mit à pleurer aussi, et face à cette vision, je fondis et me radoucis.

- « Je suis désolée chéri, Bella ne voulait pas te crier dessus, je sais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais c'est ta petite sœur, tu dois être attentif à elle d'accord ? » ajoutai-je doucement

- « Oui… »

- « C'est bien mon poussin… »

Nous restâmes devant la télévision, et tandis que les dessins animés défilaient. Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle, et je finis après deux heures par appeler Rosalie.

- « Oui ? » répondit mon amie après trois tonalités

- « Rose, tu peux venir garder les enfants une heure s'il te plait ? »

- « Euh…c'est-à-dire que… » hésita-t'elle

- « Je t'en pris, je dois aller voir Edward… »

- « Ok, j'arrive dans 10 minutes. »

Quand des phares illuminèrent l'allée, j'ouvris la porte à la volée, mon sac sur l'épaule et ma veste déjà sur le dos. Mon amie flanquée d'Alice descendit de la voiture, et me rejoignit à grande vitesse.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle immédiatement

- « Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, vous pouvez faire manger les enfants d'ici une heure, le menu est sur le frigo. Je reviens vite… »

- « Edward est à l'hôpital… ? » lança-t'elle surprise

- « Oui, mais il va bien. Ne dites rien aux enfants. »

Je rejoignis ma voiture et conduisis jusqu'à l'hôpital en état avancé de stress. Je rejoignis les urgences où on m'indiqua que Tanya avait intégré le service de maternité. Je rejoignis l'accueil du service, où on m'indiqua une salle d'attente. J'avais choisi d'attendre qu'Edward montre son nez, car je ne voulais pas voir Tanya. Après vingt minutes, je vis sa silhouette famillière passait devant l'ouverture de la porte. Je sortis à toute vitesse, et l'appellai.

- « EDWARD ! » l'appellai-je

- « Bella ? » Il se retourna pour me faire face. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait choqué et totalement inerte.

- - « Tu ne m'as pas appelée ! » le réprimandai-je morte de peur.

- « Je suis désolé, il a fallu remplir les papiers, appeler la famille, enfin tout ça quoi… »

- « Les enfants sont seuls ? » s'inquièta-t'il

- « Non Alice et Rosalie sont venues les garder. »

- « Oh… »

- « Tu vas bien ? » le questionnai-je

- « Euh oui je crois. J'allais descendre à la cafétéria tu viens avec moi ? »

- « Oui, Tanya est seule ? »

- « Non ses parents sont arrivés… » m'informa-t'il

Nous marchâmes ensemble sans parler, et nous entrâmes dans une cafétéria où quelques malades étaient avec des proches ou encore quelques visages semblaient attendre un signe d'un quelconque docteur. Edward se dirigea vers la machine à café et sortit une pièce.

- « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

- « Non merci. » refusai-je polimment

- « Ok. »

Nous primes place à une des tables vides.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Mieux. Elle fait de l'hypertension, ce qui a provoqué le décollement prématuré de son placenta, elle risque une hémorragie ou une fausse couche. Donc le docteur a fait une écho, et elle doit se ménager et tout ça… » m'exposa-t'il

- « Oh mon dieu, la pauvre…. »

- « Ouais… » renchérit-il mal à l'aise

- « Je suis sincèrement désolée… »

- « Et moi je me sens coupable, c'est de ma faute, elle a subi un choc…. » commença Edward

- « Edward ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que… »

- « Arrête Bella. »

- « Ok. Je vais te laisser alors…»

- « Non attends, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, je suis fatigué. Elle va passer la nuit ici, je vais rester jusqu' à la fin des visites à 21 heures. On se retrouve à la maison ? »

- « Edward…il faut que je sache maintenant, je suis désolée…est-ce que toi et moi c'est fini ? » déclarai-je

- « Bella, nous en parlerons à la maison d'accord ? »

- « Non Edward. C'est simple, finissons-en de suite ! » poursuivis-je

- « Ecoute je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un con, de te trahir, je t'ai répété un million de fois que j'étais avec toi et maintenant je te fais ça…mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule surtout en ce moment. Elle aura besoin de moi pour l'aider, des enfants…Je me sens assez responsable de tout ça, et je me dois d'être là. Je sais que tu vas sûrement me détester mais j'ai entendu son cœur tout à l'heure, et j'aime cet enfant…je ne pourrais pas la laisser. »

- « Je comprends ne t'en fais pas… »

- « Je suis désolé, tu sais que je t'aime, et que ça ne changera jamais… » me confia-t'il

- « Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas… »

- « Oui… »

- « Donc c'est fini… »

- « Elle m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, mais je pense que nous allons retenter notre chance. J'aimerais essayer du moins. Je te le dis car je préfère que tu y sois préparée lorsque nous reviendrons demain… »

- « D'accord. Bonsoir Edward. »

- « Je suis tellement désolé, bonne nuit Bella. » dit-il

J'attrapai mon sac à main et traversai la salle à grands pas en me répétant cette maudite phrase :

« NE PAS CRAQUER ! »

Quand enfin j'atteignis la sortie, le froid polaire me fit un bien fou, et enfin j'autorisai mes larmes à couler. Mon corps explosa en mille morceaux, et mes jambes faillirent sous le poids de mon chagrin. Je me retrouvai le visage contre terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je crus entendre une voix au loin, mais je ne l'entendais plus, j'étais ailleurs. Après ce qui me semblait une éternité je réussis à me résoudre à quitter cet endroit, à tout oublier. J'entrai dans ma voiture, et démarrai. Tout en conduisant, les deux derniers jours défilèrent sous mes yeux. Hier j'étais heureuse, dans un lit où Edward et moi faisions l'amour, insoucieux du reste du monde qui voulait nous séparer. Aujourd'hui j'étais détruite, non je ne lui en voulais pas, n'avais-je pas tout fait pour le pousser à m'abandonner ? N'avais-je pas promis à sa mère de moi-même le quitter s'il le fallait ? Et pourtant, je me sentais terriblement mal. Je résistai à l'envie de faire demi-tour et de le supplier de ne pas me laisser seule. Comment allais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. La première fois j'avais cru mourir de tant souffrir, et aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression réellement qu'une part de moi était morte…Car je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il choisissait une autre, et la Bella égoïste elle, lui en voulait terriblement, elle aurait voulu qu'Edward ne voit jamais Tanya si mal, qu'il renonce à partir loin d'elle…

Je me garai devant la villa, et descendis. La porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçus la silhouette d'Alice dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je grimpai les marches en puisant dans mes dernières forces, et tombai dans les bras de mon amie. Elle me caressa le dos tout simplement, et quand elle me relâcha, je pus rejoindre ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seule, je me mis en chien de fusil, et laissai les images défiler sous mes yeux… Notre dernière nuit ensemble. Notre dispute. Son départ. Notre dernier baiser. Cette image s'imposa plus longuement que les autres. J'en avais besoin, il fallait que je m'accroche à l'idée qu'un jour nous avions été ensemble et heureux. Ce matin, un jeudi matin. Nous étions dans la cuisine, ma tasse jaune dans la main et l'autre enfouie dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Je sortais du lit, toujours en pyjama. Et lui, avait déjà pris sa douche, il était beau. Son pull en laine gris préféré, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, frottait contre mes bras nus. Il sentait cette odeur si particulière qu'il portait toujours. C'était un baiser passionné, tendre, et long. Nous avions échangé tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Nous avions confiance en l'avenir. Il croyait pouvoir faire ça tout le reste de sa vie. Et j'avais espéré que ses paroles soient vraies. C'était notre dernier baiser, plein de promesses et d'espoir.

Les minutes passèrent, et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me relevai soudain et bien trop vivement. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus faim. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je fis mes valises amorphe, sans réfléchir. C'était une évidence. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, cette maison. Je ne pourrais pas le voir avec elle. Non c'était au dessus de mes forces. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne plus y penser était de tourner la page, et de laisser cette partie de ma vie derrière moi. Quand mes affaires furent prêtes, je rangeai la chambre. Et sans me retourner, j'éteignis la lumière, plongeant dans l'obscurité ce qui avait été ma chambre. Cet endroit où j'avais pleuré, douté, et finalement aimé. Je faisais une croix sur notre histoire.

**EDWARD POV**

La nuit était glaciale et sombre. J'étais dans le même état. Seule cette maison qui avait été autrefois la mienne, et qui venait de le redevenir aujourd'hui respirait la vie pour moi. Pourquoi ? Car la seule et unique personne qui me permettait de vivre y était. Je frappai le volant de petits coups forts et secs de mon front. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. je ne pouvais plus penser ainsi à elle, je ne pouvais plus du tout penser à elle. C'était fini. Notre histoire avait pris fin à l'instant même où Tanya avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et m'avait soufflé qu'elle m'aimait. Alors pourquoi, n'arrivais-je pas à m'y résoudre ? Pourquoi je savais qu'à sa vue, mon cœur aurait mal ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Pourquoi ?_

Je me répétai ce mot tant de fois que mon front frappait ce stupide volant. Il avait été stupide de croire que faire semblant avec Tanya m' aurait permis d'échapper à l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Je décrochai les clés, et montai lentement les marches du perron. Je reposai les clés sur le meuble d'entrée. La télévision marchait et Bella semblait dormir sur le canapé. Devais-je lui parler ? Non, il vallait mieux attendre. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je pris une bière.

- « Edward ? » m'appella une voix

Cette voix, non ce n'était pas elle.

- « Alice ? »

- « Comment va ta femme ? » me demanda-t'elle

- « Bien. Que fais-tu là ? Où est Bella ? »

- « Elle est partie Edward. Il y a une heure. » m'informa-t'elle

- « Quoi ? Je viens de voir sa voiture… »

- « Elle n'était pas en état de conduire. Rosalie a décidé de la raccompagner, et j'attendais que tu rentres pour partir avec celle de Bella. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, elle est partie où ? »

- « Ecoute, cette situation est très pesante pour elle comme tu dois t'en douter. Elle a choisi de partir. Elle m'a parlé d'une lettre pour toi dans sa chambre. » m'annonça-t'elle

- « Ok. Bien. Merci. »

- « D'accord. Au revoir Edward…je suis désolée pour vous… »

- « Alice…Attends…prends soin d'elle…je t'en prie… » lui demandai-je

- « Ce sera fait… Mais promets-moi de ne plus chercher après elle… »

- « Je te le promets… Elle vivra sa vie, et je n'interférerai plus… » acceptai-je

La porte d'entrée claqua et quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s'éloigna. Je grimpai les marches avec volonté et force, ses derniers mots, ses dernières paroles….Je voulais les lire. Sa porte était fermée. En posant ma main sur la poignée, je pus imaginer Bella faire le même geste une heure plus tôt. Je frissonnai. Je ne sentirai plus jamais sa peau contre la mienne. La lumière du couloir éclaira faiblement la chambre, de sorte que je pus voir l'enveloppe sur le lit. Son écriture fine et impeccable avait tracé mon prénom tout simplement. Je l'attrapai et l'ouvris sans attendre. Ca faisait si mal, exactement comme je l'espérai, j'avais besoin de cette douleur. Elle me rappelait tout. Mes yeux suivirent les mots qu'elle avait écrit à mon intention.

_Edward,_

_Je ne me sens plus capable de vivre auprès de toi. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir la force de te dire au revoir comme il le faut. Tu mérites mieux. Mais les adieux ne sont pas ce que je préfère, et je pense qu'au fond c'est mieux ainsi. Te revoir m'aurait dévasté, et je n'aurais peut-être pas résisté à l'envie de te supplier de me garder auprès de toi…de me choisir. Or, je sais que ta réponse m'aurait encore plus peiné. Malgré toute cette souffrance que nous ressentons aujourd'hui je reste persuadée qu'un jour d'ici quelques temps nous pourrons repenser à ces moments d'amour et de tendresse que nous avons partagés sans ressentir l'envie de pleurer… Et j'espère que si un jour nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, tu pourras tout comme moi, mettre de coté notre histoire, et prendre le temps de me saluer, me présenter à tes enfants, et leur rappeler qu'à une époque je les ai aimés comme une mère. Je serais prête ce jour-là à devenir ton amie, ce que nous n'avons jamais été. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir laissé faire ce soir là, alors que je savais pertinemment que tu avais une femme. Je te demande pardon, d'être tomber amoureuse de toi. Je te demande pardon car dans cette histoire les torts étaient partagés. Mais je crois que tout ceci était plus fort que moi, toi, notre volonté. Je crois sincèrement que tu es mon âme sœur, et que malheureusement nous ne pouvons être ensemble. Peut-être que si je t'avais connu plus tôt alors tout aurait été différent… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et j'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte de donner à tes enfants le meilleur foyer qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir. Je m'en vais la tête pleine de souvenirs heureux. Considère cette lettre comme ma lettre de démission. Je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais._

_Bella._

A ces derniers mots, je me laissai tomber sur le sol tandis qu'un énorme trou déchirait mon cœur et finissait de l'achever. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je venais de perdre à nouveau, Bella, l'amour de ma vie. Mais cette fois pour toujours et tout était de ma faute. Ma tête était lourde, tout était confus. Les paroles que mon père m'avait adressé quelques heures plus tôt me revinrent : « _Si tu pars maintenant cet enfant, tu ne pourras jamais le connaitre…_ ». Il avait raison, je l'avais compris. J'avais su en entendant les battements de son cœur quelques heures plus tard, que partir m'était impossible. Cet enfant était ma chair, mon sang, et je l'aimais déjà. J'avais l'impression d'entendre de nouveau ses pulsations, elles raisonnaient dans ma tête comme pour me signifier que je n'avais pas le choix, que cette solution était la seule valable. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir. Les images de Tanya, paniquée m'embrassant légèrement se mélangèrent aux baisers passionnés que j'échangeais avec Bella autrefois. Mes sentiments eux, n'étaient pas confus. Je savais que Bella était celle que j'aimais mais ce soir je l'avais perdue.

**J'avais perdu Bella.**

* * *

Alors aviez-vous raison sur Tanya ? Ou pas ? Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Edward ? De la réaction de Bella ?

Bises, S.

Gros merci à Wendy, ma correc', qui fait vraiment un travail magnifique !


End file.
